


Nine Hells, One destination.

by DigitalMess90



Series: Rebels. [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Awkward Flirting, Death, F/F, F/M, Gross, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inferno (La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri), Mild Blood-Play, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 114,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: Alternative Universe and Part 2 of my Rebels series;With Alastor freed from prison after a riot organized by his new lover Charlie, the now outlawed ragtag group  have to descend into old hell, through the deadly 9 circles, In order to free Alastor from the magic suppression that Lucifer so graciously bestowed upon him to stop him after he found something he really shouldn't have that risks throwing his hellish empire into disarray.Lucifer has sent Vaggie to hunt down the renegade group hoping that her blind loyalty to the princess along with her irrational hatred for the radio demon will make her blind to the fact she is simply being played and will be discarded as soon as she completes her grizzly task of killing Alastor with a Fallen Angels weapon and saving Charlie.Expect heavy flavour of the divine comedy here, it's my inspirationAn Alternative Charlastor Fic... Enjoy.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Rebels. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770811
Comments: 371
Kudos: 191





	1. Departure and Descent

Charlie frowned and shifted, her eyes still shut, she was cold and instinctively reached out but rather than the usual cold loneliness her hands touched a warm torso, Charlie went still and a small smile spread as she shuffled into Alastor’s side as he lay on his back.

She wasn’t dreaming everything had happened to lead to this, cuddled into his side her delicate hands and ran over the criss-cross of scars that covered his chest to hold him gently, her head pressed down into his shoulder, his almost oaky scent filled her nose and she was content, like being in a warm woodland. Either he was awake or out of instinct his furthest away arm raised up and over to hold Charlie’s thigh against him. Charlie let out a sigh, their future was about to become very difficult, but this? Right now. Was a moment she could enjoy.    
  
Angel Dust had gone out as soon as shops would open leaving Charlie, Alastor, Cherri and Arackniss to rest for a couple of hours since their hectic evening. Cherri had taken Angel’s bed and Arackniss lay across the sofa, this suited Charlie just fine, although she would have preferred the bed, knowing it was Angel’s… made her less eager to get in it. So with a few blankets thrown down her and Alastor rested together on a free space on the floor. 

They were escapees, convicts… outlaws and Alastor himself was probably top of Lucifer’s shit list. Charlie had made her choice, she was going to help, even if her father disowned her for it, she would much rather live in exile with Alastor, hunted for eternity than spend another day in her luxury that was built on the suffering of others. She was done being played by her father, being a tool he used to get rid of people he didn’t like. 

Alastor shifted and the cold metal of the chains that bound his wrists slid and touched Charlie, she shivered. His magic sealed away with the chains that no one apart from Lucifer himself could break. 

‘I’m going to free you Al.’ the thought coursed through her head and she opened her eyes to find his red eyes looking softly at her, she smiled as Alastor blinked at her. Arackniss’s snores could still be heard and the radio demon spoke in barely above a whisper.

“Did you rest well?” She nodded, and kissed the skin of his shoulder.

“Yeah… you?” Alastor gave her a small smile.

“Oh, I don’t often sleep dear, but you needed the rest and I was more than happy to help you achieve it.” Charlie’s expression softened and her heart sang, she nervously glanced a look at Arackniss still asleep before turning back to Alastor.

“C-Can we… you k-know?” she pawed a hand across his chest and ran it down his stomach as if trying to make it more obvious. Alastor blinked and looked rather amusedly at the princess staring up at him with wide eyes and a slight bite on her lip.

“Are you sure? We don’t exactly have a lot of privacy…” Charlie paused and then timidly nodded.

“We might not get another chance for a while and its comfortable here… I’ll, I’ll be quiet.” Alastor Rolled over on his side to face her, that innocent pale face with those rosy cheeks, how could he say no to her? He doubted he could even if he wanted to and he pulled her close so the fabric of her hoodie was pressed against his naked chest and their lips met silently.

He really hoped Charlie could be quiet but remembering the screaming delight she became during their first instance of intimacy he somehow doubted it. Alastor dreaded the thought of Cherri waking up and finding them mid-coitus. Their lips pressed against each other as Charlie began to use her hand to tug Alastor’s trousers down to free his privates and Alastor twitched when her delicate and soft hand came to caress him, fingers wrapping softly around his flesh and beginning to slowly rise and fall up and down his length. His own hands quickly delved under her top to drag claws down her soft stomach and tug at the hem of the sweatpants she was wearing. Charlie let out a tiny whimpering moan at the touch and Alastor gave a stern look as it escaped her mouth mid kiss and the black spider sat a few feet away from them rolled over. 

Charlie looked panicked, not at the fact she had almost woken Arackniss, but that Alastor might stop if she did.

“S-Sorry.” She parted their lips to whisper and apology. Her thighs were bared as her clothes were dragged past her knees and Charlie’s breath hitched as fingers ran up her inner thigh. She shut her mouth and pressed her forehead against Alastor to just stare into his eyes as his fingers gently brushed past her small patch of blonde curls to touch her womanhood and Charlie tensed and struggled with all her might not to cry out as he gently encouraged her arousal. Her hand had become stained with his excitement as she continued to stroke him and Alastor’s face twitched before he pulled her hand away and Charlie almost pouted until he grabbed hands on her hips and rolled them both over so he was on top, Charlie chewed at her lip with anticipation as she held her breath waiting for the greatest feeling in the world. She kicked away the bottom part of her sweatpants so she could spread her legs for him and shuddered as he slid inside her. There was no frantic pace this time, not savage clawing that made her howl with ecstasy, they held each other close and shared quiet kisses as Alastor applied only the tiniest of movement to rock back and forth, Charlie rolled her hips with it and was going red in the face as her quiet gasps were beginning to crest just above a whisper.

She was so beautiful, and she had saved his life, Alastor had never believed in the thought of soul mates, but she was almost perfect for him in every way, someone he couldn’t break when he lost control, she was made out of sturdy stuff and his claws and teeth couldn’t scratch her. The picture of innocence, but behind those doe like eyes, she had a fiery spirit that could be coaxed out. 

Hell, she had started a prison riot just to get the man who she had fucked, safe and away from her father. She was willing to descend into the lowest bowels of hell with him just so he could get his magic back. Alastor blinked as he grunted out quietly.

“C-Charlie, my dear I think I’m about to…” Charlie nodded.

“Y-yeah? Do it…” He closed his eyes and tensed up as he released inside her warm and awaiting body. Charlie had a dreamy smile as she closed her eyes to tense up and held her breath as she came around him. Everything went still and they rolled over, Alastor went to pull out but Charlie gripped him tightly.

“Just, hold me like this for a while…” Alastor settled himself down and wrapped arms around her after moving his chain behind her head so it was easier to hold her close and Charlie sighed contently. They were lucky, a few minutes later the bedroom door opened and Cherri was staggering out, with a whole mess of bed-hair. She blinked and looked down at the two.

“It stinks of sex in here…” Charlie went red in the face and Alastor levelled his face at Cherri.

“Need you be so crude?” Cherri put her hands on her hips. 

“Need you fuck in the same room that ‘Niss is sleepin’ in?” She spoke louder and looked over at the dark furred spider who was still sleeping and Cherri sighed and rolled her eye before inhaling and bellowing.

“I SAID NEED YOU FUCK IN THE SAME ROOM THAT ‘NISS IS SLEEPIN’ IN?” The spider shot up like a rocket.

“Aaah, I’m fucking awake! What the FUCK DO YOU WANT CHERRI!?” She shrugged.

“Nothin’ just seeing if you’re awake…” Arackniss grumbled and rested back down.

“Fuck you…” Cherri stepped over the two huddled on the floor and leant over and cracked open a window before sitting down on a chair.

“Even with all your extra hands you still wouldn’t be worth my time.” Arackniss responded by flipping her off with several hands. Charlie’s head disappeared under the blanket as she discreetly tried to put her sweatpants back on, face still burning with embarrassment. Cherri stretched up and cracked her back out as she settled back down.

“When d’ya reckon Angel will be back?” Alastor, shuffled to sit up, still leaving his unfortunate doe to struggle and attempting to get decent again. As he sat in the sitting position his bare chest was visible as he reached over to start putting on his shirt, Cherri grinned at him and let out a long whistle. 

“Must you do that every time you see my chest?” Cherri laughed.

“For as long as it gets me off, yeah.” Alastor ignored the response and answered.

“He’s been gone for a couple of hours now, I would expect him back unless something has happened to him.” Cherri looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I doubt it, I mean no one’’s gunna know he’s helpin’ us right?” Alastor paused as Charlie’s still red face appeared out of the blanket and she sat up too, unwilling to make eye contact with Cherri.

“With Lucifer involved, I wouldn’t doubt anything.” As if to answer the question, keys rattled in the door and Angel appeared, dragging several large bags with him.

“Fuckin’ hell if I thought you were gunna get me to buy all this shit, I woulda just turned ya in and blew the reward money on some Bolivian marchin’ powder.” Charlie looked puzzled and her face was returning to its normal hue.

“Reward?” Angel nodded.

“Yeah, the fuckin’ news is going mental, saying you’ve been kidnapped, and Lucifer’s offered millions for your location or return.” Charlie huffed.

“Fucking asshole dad, he knows I’m helping you and wants to try to stop me… shit.” Angel moved in and dumped all his bags down. He started rummaging around and pulled out two large dark poncho’s, both having a full hood.

“Thought about that… you two can kinda hide under these fuckin’ things” Charlie grinned.

“A matching pair!” she clapped and Alastor grimaced.

“Did you have to get something… so ugly?” Angel gave him a stare.

“Oh I’m sorry I thought we were goin’ for disguises not fuckin’ fashion.” Alastor sighed.

“Very well, did you get the item I asked for?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Hold onto ya horses, here ya go.” Angel reached in and pulled out a small wind up radio and passed it to Alastor, the radio demon took it and wound the handle a few times and a tinny tune started playing and he smiled as he put it in his pocket. At least he wasn’t going to go mute any time soon.

The rest of the items were dished out, blankets, some rope and other camping equipment, Angel even snuck into Cherri’s old place and it turns out it hadn’t been cleaned out yet and he grabbed a lot of her equipment. Cherri was stroking her explosives like one might a favourite pet cat. A couple of backpacks stuffed full later they were ready. 

“We should start to go now, we need to get to Husk first and then go from them there. Everyone ready?” Charlie slipped on the large poncho that hid her face and Alastor did the same, they held hands and looked sickeningly adorable in their matching outfits. Cherri rolled her eye.

“Lets fuckin’ go before you two start fuckin’ singin’ and dancin’...” 

***

Vaggie was standing in her home, silently staring at herself in a tall mirror, she prepared a small bag as Lucifer had suggested and was getting ready. Most of the furniture around her lay in ruins, smashed to pieces. When she had arrived here, she let her anger get the better of her and she screamed throwing chests of drawers around, smashing wardrobes she even tore the sink from the bathroom and smashed it into the toilet which was now flooding the room. But she didn’t care about any of that as her hands formed fists and her knuckles turned white, Charlie had been taken… been raped by that monster. Lucifer had shown her the truth of Alastor’s deceitful nature, and it tore at her very soul as she cursed and lamented her existence for not taking action sooner, Charlie would have been angry if she had just taken Alastor away to solitary as she should have done, to let him be entombed deep in their prison. Charlie wouldn’t have been kidnapped, defiled and no doubt tortured even now as Alastor dragged his victim somewhere into the darkest parts of hell. 

Her eyes screwed shut and she let out a harsh breath.

“I promise you Charlie… I’ll save you… I’ll tear that radio demon apart, make him pay and I’ll save you.” With her promised uttered to the air, she sighed picked up her pack, slung it over her shoulder and moved out, she needed to head back to the prison to rendezvous with Charlie’s father. The streets were oddly quiet this morning. Apparently the news of Alastor’s escape had spread and very few wanted to risk the streets where they might run into the monstrous soul eating cannibal, or at least that’s what all the news stations were saying. 

The prison, once a place she was proud to serve and work in came to view, now? It was a testament to her failures to the princess and how she had let her get taken because she didn’t want to disappoint her. A lot of the bodies were being scooped up into large dump trucks, the failed attempts at escape that Lucifer himself dealt with. 

Lucifer was waiting for her in the courtyard and she bowed to him.

“Are you prepared?” 

“Yes, I’ll save Charlie and return once Alastor is dead…” With the weapon that Lucifer had supplied her with, this was a doable feat, and the tainted angelic weapon would destroy him along with anyone that the blade would descend upon. Lucifer gave her a smiled, he could smell her barely contained fury. 

“Listen well then, my old domain is full of treacherous paths and I will teach you about them… You must survive their challenges if you wish to catch and save my daughter.” Vaggie listened well to Lucifer’s lesson for without them, she would surely be lost and damned in the old places of hell. 

***

Husk hadn’t slept, and had just sat in the bed with Niffty unwilling to sleep herself having tried and failed to ease his worry.

“Would it help If I…?” She indicated taking off her garters and other lacy underwear that she had worn to bed with him and Husk shook his head, Niffty nodded and just cuddled in his side, it upset her that she couldn’t help him right now. Husk was replaying the events in his head and was frowning so hard her felt like he would probably leave lines on his face. Charlie had been deranged when she had come to him holding that axe telling him to get out… what was she doing in the prison, why hadn’t he been called about him not being there for the end of his shift? He was supposed to hand over to the next security guy. Something funny was going on and his instincts were telling him that going home right now would be the worst thing imaginable. 

Something big was happening and he didn’t know what. There was a knock at the door and Husk almost jumped.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it, you stay here.” Niffty kissed him on the cheek and slid off the bed before getting a small bathrobe and tying it securely around herself. Making sure she was decent she left the chain on the door to open it fraction and see who was knocking.

A small huddle of people and at the front Charlie had bent down to look Niffty straight in the face.

“Hey, Niffty… could you let us in? I need to speak to Husk.” Niffty shifted around and her eyes were glancing at everyone else, two spiders, another cyclops and someone hidden under a poncho apparently looking around to see if they had been noticed.

“Is that Charlie?” Husk had got up and was standing by the door. Niffty turned to him.

“Yeah, she has some people with her, what do I do?” 

“Let her in, she owes me an explanation.” Niffty nodded and closed the door a fraction and slid the chain free. The small procession of souls quickly filled in and when the door was shut Alastor pulled down his hood and looked distastefully at the poncho. Husk went wide-eyed.

“What’s that fuck doing in here!?” In fact looking around everyone else was similar, they were all inmates! Apart from the pink spider but he looked so similar to the dark one they were clearly related.

Charlie threw her hands up.

“Relax, Husk no one’s here to hurt anyone.” Husk grumbled, not like he had much of a choice they were outnumbered and one of them apparently was an insane lunatic. 

“Listen Husk, we don’t have much time because we have to get going soon, before we’re seen. I broke them out Husk… Lucifer has been lying to me… my father has been lying to me for years. I can’t stand it anymore and we’re going to a very old place to hopefully be safe from him.” Husk’s eyes narrowed and he could tell where this was going.

“I don’t think its safe for you any more… you should come with us, please.” Husk ran a claw across the fur of his face and let out a long sigh, great the lord of hell is going to be out for his blood because he was supposed to be on watch when his daughter turned into a fucking freedom fighter. 

“Fucking typical.” Charlie looked confused.

“What is?” 

“Just when I get something I-” His eyes darted to Niffty standing there looking worriedly at him. “-Never mind. I don’t fancy being arrested by Lucifer, I’ve seen the shit you guys to do criminals, I don’t have much of a choice do I?” Niffty took a step forward towards Husk with her hand outstretched.

“H-Husk?” He looked down at her tiny face, and something was hurting inside his chest.

“I gotta go, Niffty. Probably for the best… you’d have only got sick of me.” The tiny demon shook her head frantically.

“N-No! Are you in trouble? C-Can I help?” She looked pleadingly up at Charlie whilst desperately clutching at her bathrobe. The princess gave her a sympathetic look.

“It’s going to be dangerous Niffty, I don’t kn-” Niffty looked down right panicked and interrupted.

“Then I have to go! What if Husk needs saving!” Charlie’s face crumpled, she felt the same about Alastor going down by himself, how could she say no?

“Okay… get a small bag of things, ready for camping this will might take some time.” Niffty grinned glanced a quick look at Husk and dashed into the bedroom and shut the door as she started to get dressed. Husk looked absolutely unimpressed and folded his arms.

“You should have said no… there was no need to involve her.” Charlie smiled at him and reach out to touch his shoulder.

“Husk, look at me and honestly tell me you think that Niffty wouldn’t just end up following us.” 

“Fuck.” Charlie laughed,

“At least this way we can make sure she’s safe right?” Husk rolled his eyes.

“Yeah sure, I mean might as well tar us all as criminals right? For when the shit hits the fan. Maybe they can let us share the same executioner.”

A few minutes passed and Niffty returned with a small bag clutched to her side and looked at them all and smiled.

“Ready! Shall we go?” Charlie nodded, she was glad that Niffty had enthusiasm they would probably need it.

“Right, this is it! Any last business anything anyone has to do?” shakes of the head and Charlie nodded.

“Okay, leave your phones behind… pretty sure they’re going to be tracked.” Cherri spoke what was on her mind.

“So where the fuck is this place supposed to be, I’ve been all over hell and I’ve never seen anything like what you’ve described.” 

“Follow me and you’ll see.” Charlie led them out and hood back up, the group of them moved quickly across the city.

Minos Municipal Park, apart from its rather wordy title was a park filled with twisted versions of grass and trees that the upper class of hell could enjoy, all provided by Lucifer’s infinite grace and charity. Well-to-do demons and sinners were congregated and enjoy picnics and boast loudly to each other about their achievements, the arrival of a group of rag tag souls did not go unnoticed and whilst,  _ technically  _ this was a public park, they could feel eyes boring into them as they were judged about tainting a pleasant day out. Charlie was hurried as she led them towards the centre of the place she spoke quietly as they moved.

“So remember when I mentioned Limbo was special, that’s because Pentagram City is technically part of it. Dad built it to catch all the souls but when they weren’t needed to go anywhere the great judge Kings Minos was entombed here, Dad didn’t dislike him but didn’t need him.” Alastor furrowed his brow

“But darling, I’ve been here there’s no mausoleum just a statue?” 

“Dad loved his theatrics, he cast Minos in bronze.” Cherri and Angel had the same reaction

“Fuckin’ hell!” There he was, sat on a white marble throne, a colossal statue cast in bronze, showing a giant of a man with a twisted crown upon his head, easily fifty feet tall, and that was him sat down. His imperial eyes stared down at his feet as if eternal judging all who approached

“He is the gateway to the lower levels of hell.” 

“So can’t we use him to get to the ninth circle? And skip the rest.” Arackniss asked and turned to look at the face, he shuddered, the sense of being judged was hanging in the air. 

“No, he won’t cast down anyone lower than they need to be. Means we got to do the long journey and I don’t fancy us getting separated.” Cherri crossed her arms, to cover her chest, it felt like a pervert was staring at her breasts and she didn’t like it. 

“So the fuck do we do?” Charlie looked pained and sighed.

“We wake him up… hold on, this is going to suck.” Charlie fumbled around with her large poncho and pulled it off to stand tall and proud. You could hear the shouts of nearby demons as they recognized the leader of the group of bums in their park and Alastor’s ears twitched as he heard frantic calls being made, he prayed that this wouldn’t take long, they were running out of time. Charlie stood directly at the statues feet and stared up at its eyes and shouted loudly. 

“I AM PRINCESS CHARLOTTE MAGNE, DAUGHTER OF LUCIFER AND LILITH AND I DEMAND THAT I BE JUDGED ALONG WITH MY FELLOWS AS A SINGLE SOUL.” 

There was a pause and nothing happened, Cherri was about to open her mouth with a scathing comment when there was a tremble in the ground and a deep colossal voice sounded out.

“ **_JUDGE---MENT?”_ ** The huge bronze jaw had cracked and the mouth underneath the layers of metal had begun to move slowly, grinding teeth. King Minos leant forward, large chunks of metal breaking free from his back and slamming into the ground like great boulders carving deep into the earth. A huge hand raised and gripped around its head and pulled off the metal covering its face. It was horrifying to look at, skin discoloured and blackened, like a rotting cadaver, he was missing most of his skin and muscle on its face, there were no lips and you could see through into its jaw. He had been cast in molten bronze and cooked, but his eyes were a blazing blue light that seemed to radiate through you bearing your deepest secrets bare.

“Oh what the fuck is this?” Arackniss was looking unsteadily around. 

“Just the beginning my friend, just the beginning.” Alastor patted his shoulder and was grinning. The great judge sniffed the air through the hole in his face where a nose would have been once and his eyes scanned across all of them. 

**_“SINS… I CAN SEE YOUR SINS… TREACHERY… HERESY… VIOLENCE… GLUTTONY… LUST… YOU ARE DAMNED…. TO THE REACHES OF HELL, I KING MINOS, JUDGE YOU, FOUL SOULS.”_ **

There was a cracking sound as his leg rent itself free from its cast bronze prison, large chunks of discoloured flesh left behind, still stuck to the metal and he stamped his foot straight down on the ground as he proclaimed his judgement, there was a crunch, a crack and then a massive heaving of earth and the entire area around the group sagged for an instant before falling straight into the void below. 

Straight into the second layer of hell.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're away! I'm looking forward to this one a lot... I love the mythological, it's going to be wonderfully graphic... anyway please let me know what you think or if you have any suggests. Always happy to listen and you know I like to respond to each person who takes the time to leave a comment ;D
> 
> You'll understand how I plan to do the chapters after the first few. There's going to be a noticeable pattern.


	2. Winds of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang starts to explore the second layer of hell... Lust. It was never going to be an easy journey...

Pain thudded throughout his back and head as Alastor woke up, he opened his eyes and stared into the inky void above him, it looked like an abyss of black stretching upwards forever, there didn’t appear to be a ceiling in sight, no location that they fell through and more importantly the usual reddish hue sky with the large pentagram was nowhere to be seen. He sat up and winced, his body hurt something awful, but looking around he was surrounded by other bodies and backpacks that lay discarded around him, he was the first one awake… no, the second one awake. Charlie was already sat cross-legged on the ground a few feet away from the pile of unconscious companions. Of course she would be the first up. Alastor let out a groan as he shifted more weight around to stand. Charlie’s head turned to face him, she gave a small smile and Alastor moved over to join her, leaning down he attempted to kiss her check but a quick hand stopped on his chest and Charlie shook her head.

“Not here… we can’t do anything like that here.” 

“A kiss on the cheek can be a simple greeting.” Charlie’s face flushed red.

“Not your kisses… not to me.” Alastor grinned as he sat down next to her.

“Then I should be honoured my little doe, that you care so much about the affections I shower you with.” Charlie bit down on her lip and let out a pained sigh.

“O-Oh Al, when we’re done here I’m going to need time with you, I need more cuddles… and a lot of other things.” Alastor’s smile grew sharp as he bumped his head against hers.

“It will be my eternal pleasure to give all that to you and more.” Charlie smiled at him and reached out to hold his hand, he took hers and just stayed sat with her quietly whilst they waited for the others to awake. Husk was the next one to stir and groaned sitting up and stretched his wings out and arched his back inwards hearing a very satisfying crack he got up and looking down, gently lifted Niffty up before placing her back down in a more comfortable position.

“So we’re here then?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, Husk… it’s going to start getting hard now.” Husk let out a snort and sat down next Niffty and was gently brushing her hair with his claws.

“Because it's been peaches and cream up until now, right?... What!?” Charlie’s eyes were huge as she grinned at him.    
  
“You really like Niffty!” She cooed at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, she just likes this... Think she deserves something after being dragged down here…” Charlie raised her eyebrows at him but didn’t say another word, Cherri groaned next but then bucked her hips and a dreamy smile spread across her face. 

“Damn Al, I told you I like it rough… mmm” Charlie blinked and then turned to Alastor.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” Alastor had got used to tuning out Cherri and he had actually missed what was going on.

“I’m sorry, about what?” he spoke softly out and followed Charlie’s eyes to Cherri who was still writhing slightly. 

“Ah, Cherri… I’m almost certain she wants to bed me.” That didn’t help Charlie’s mood at all and she stared at him. 

“Al!” Alastor shrugged.

“I never said I would let her, don’t worry about Cherri.” Charlie pouted.

“But, she’s your ex! It’s kind of hard not to worry.” Alastor gave her hand a little squeeze.

“I’ll let you in on a secret, that was all for show my darling doe. I just needed to be able to smuggle things out of the kitchen to build my radio…” Charlie’s face softened and she shoved him gently with her arm.

“Vaggie was right about you, what a deceiver you are!” She teased and then cursed herself because she wanted to kiss him more now.

“Cherri is many things… a lot of very stressful things… but she would never try to steal me away from you. Well she would completely do that, but it would always be publicly.” Charlie let out a soft laugh.

“Okay, Okay… I get it… No jealousy here, I trust you anyway.” Alastor suddenly looked very serious.

“Please never mention to her about being open to trying new things, I will never hear the end of it.” Charlie blushed a deep red and nodded without saying a word, and glanced another look at Cherri who had now managed to sit up and shift herself around in place to work the kinks in her back.

“Fuck, that was a long drop.” She looked up. “Can’t even see the fuckin’ ceiling.’” Charlie called over.

“Space is kind of relative down here.” Cherri rolled her eye.

“Sounds like sci-fi bullshit to me.” She staggered to her feet and moved over and paused just about Arackniss, then grinned.

“HEY ARACKNISS, YOU ASLEEP!?” The dark furred spider surged up.

“Aaaah! FUCK YOU CHERRI. Every god-damned time!” He winced and clutched at his side but it seemed that woke the rest of them up as well, Niffty blinked awake to the feeling of her scalp being gently brushed she gripped a tiny hand against Husk’s thigh and squeezed as she sat up aiming to go straight for a kiss.

“Niffty!” Charlie called over and Niffty paused, shocked.

“W-What?” 

“I wouldn’t do that here…” Niffty turned back to look Husk in the face before flopping down next to him looking thoroughly put out and her insides burned something awful. Angel clutched his head.

“Fuck, feels like I’ve been drinkin’ where the fuck are we?” Charlie let out a little sigh.

“The edge of lust.” Angel raised an eyebrow.

“Kinky.” Looking around, they appeared to be in some kind of disaster zone, a ruined slope, nothing but huge jet black stones and impact sites littering the floor as if something had struck all around this place and carried on moving. 

“Hear that?” Charlie spoke out and they all listened, there was nothing, not a single sound… as if they were the only things for miles around.

“No?” Angel waved his arms around exasperated, Charlie continued.

“Exactly, we should move quickly and if we’re lucky we can get to the middle quickly. Most of these are abandoned now, the tortured here were brought up to entertain the city.” She started moving quickly followed by Alastor, and the rest of the group picked themselves up. Niffty clutched to Husk’s hand tightly, the burning in her gut was getting worse. They travelled down the ruined slopes, as they moved small skittering stones started to slip and fall downwards and as they cascaded it seemed to echo and reverberate loudly as if someone was shouting. Charlie winced. 

“F-Fuck!” Cherri exclaimed loudly as her foot slipped and she started to tumble straight past Angel who failed at grabbing her and was about to barrel straight into the back of Charlie but Alastor quickly side stepped and she rammed straight into the back of the radio demon, he hunched but didn’t slip and Cherri let out a sigh as she got to her feet and clutched at his back.

“T-Thanks, Al… don’t know how long I would have gone for.” 

“Don’t mention it, certainty would be an embarrassing way to meet your end.” Cherri gave him a dead-eyed look.

“Oh, ha ha.” The truth of his statement became clear as after a few more feet, it became apparent they were on the edge of a gigantic cliff face and it dropped straight down into a darkened abyss.

“Oh… shit.” Cherri swallowed hard. Looking left and right this seemed to form a titanic slopped ring that ran along the length of whatever they were above. Cherri looked nervously at the thing she almost toppled down.

“S-So, Charlie… how far down?” Charlie just shook her head.

“Goes on forever… the layers aren’t stacked on top of each other really, distance  **is** kind of relative down here… you can only cross the layers on certain points.”

“So err, where do we need to go?” Charlie pointed, off in the distance, really far away there looked to be a snake thin bridge. Keeping a good healthy twenty feet away from the sudden drop they started to walk around it. The trek was slow and dangerous, no one wanted to repeat Cherri’s incident especially so close to the edge. They moved silently forwards and the sound of rocks cascading into the darkened void before them was the only noise that accompanied their footfalls. 

It was eerily quiet, far too quiet for this to be the layer dedicated to punishing the sin of lust. Niffty had let go of Husk’s hand to steady her balance and was losing ground against the others, her tiny steps were extra careful as she paced forward, she was still within eyesight but Husk kept glancing back to make sure Niffty wasn’t in any more difficulty. 

As the hours of trekking trudged on, eventually the start of the bridge seemed to loom closer. All their feet ached. Niffty’s insides were burning and something felt wrong but no one else seemed to be complaining and looking around they were all struggling in some form or another so she kept quiet. Angel let out a long sigh.

“Fuckin’ finally! But what sort of janky ass bridge is this?” He pointed to the start, barely wide enough for three people shoulder to shoulder, it winded its way into the gloom like a serpent, and was incredibly uneven, flagstones seemed to be lifting in places and large cracks in others, there wasn't a rail or raised edge, one wrong move and you were straight into the darkened void below. There wasn’t a single support to this thing so how it stayed up was beyond conventional means. 

“We need to get to the centre, the tower of flesh is there… it takes us down.” Charlie looked at the bridge and let out a sigh.

“We should have a rest before we start… I don’t want to rest on that thing.” Angel laughed.

“Don’t need to tell me twice toots, that fuckin’ thing looks miles long…” Charlie looked suddenly serious.

“This is the layer for lust, it punishes lustful thoughts, we really, really don’t want that to happen. So keep it clean okay?” All eyes fell onto Cherri and Angel. The pink spider stuck up his hands.

“Hey hey, just cos im a fuckin’ amazin’ porn star don’t mean I’m horny as fuck all the time… people lust after me!” Angel indicated to his fluffed up bust, Cherri folded her arms.

“And just because I’d drag myself over a mile of broken glass to feel Al’s dick in me doesn’t mean I'm lustin’ or anythin’!” Alastor placed a palm to his face and Angel turned to face her.

“Babe, it kinda does…” Cherri punched him square in the shoulder.

“Shut up! Fine nothin’ but clean thoughts until we’re down… but you’re all gunna suffer for it!” Arackniss groaned.

“We’re fucking suffering now!” Niffty was quietly trembling as she sat resting Husk blinked and nudged her. 

“You alright?” Niffty twitched and nodded.

“Y-Yeah, my stomachs churning a bit… but I think its nerves, pretty spooky place, right?” Husk took a long time to answer.

“Yeah… well if you’re going to vomit, do it off the sides, no one wants to step in that…” She gave a small smile that seemed very forced and nodded.

“Will do.” Husk waited for a moment and then moved to Charlie and Alastor.

“Hey, Charlie… I don’t think Niffty is doing so well, can we move a bit slower across the bridge?” Charlie looked across to Niffty who was still sat down and staring into her hands.

“Sure Husk… but the longer we take, the more nervous I’m going to get. Especially with Cherri…” Cherri frowned at the sound of her name.

“What about me?” Charlie gave her a look.

“This place is designed to torture you, It’s going to make you do all sorts of things… but you have to resist them okay?” Cherri sighed.

“I’m not  **that** bad! Look can we just get this over with? This whole place is giving me the creeps.” Charlie called out.

“Everyone ready to get this over with? We can properly rest when we get into the tower… I hope.” Who knows how long that would be, you couldn’t even see the tower from here. But the group got up and going one at a time as they travelled down the bridge, it felt unsteady even though it never once moved. Charlie, Alastor, Cherri, Angel, Arackniss, Husk and finally Niffty at the back as she didn’t want to get in the way. They all stayed dead centre, hoping that a trip or stumble wouldn’t end up with them taking a tumble into the darkness below. The hours dragged on, but time seemed to have no meaning here, there weren’t stars, nothing was moving in the sky, just the black, the silent void. 

Alastor narrowed his eyes, he was first to see it, a tower colossal and in the centre of the pit that they were approaching, its dimensions were beyond belief. It stretched both up and down and out of sight.

“Finally! Almost there right?” Arackniss called from the back and Charlie laughed dryly.

“No chance, it's a lot bigger… we’ve got a long way to go.” Arackniss let out a sigh and risked a glance sideways to the depths below and wished he hadn’t.

“My fucking feet are killing me! And I don’t know if I mentioned it but heights aren’t really my thing.” Cherri let out a snigger.

“Fuckin’ sucks to be you then, don’t it?” Arackniss groaned.

“You know, when we find out what you’re scared of, I’m going to fucking laugh at you…” 

“Good fuckin’ luck!” There was a laugh and Angel shook his head.

“If we weren’t on a fuckin’ death bridge I wouldn’t mind watchin’ you two fight it out…” The conversation petered out once more and they continued. Charlie had been right, it took hours as they moved forward on this tiny winding bridge. But the tower was getting larger and larger until it almost completely blocked out the horizon, like a mighty wall, except now that it had come into sharper relief it was clear how it got its name… it was made out of flesh, glistening and wet… an amalgamation skin and bone, and the entire structure was phallic. It wasn’t unnoticed, and Angel let out a long whistle.

“Hey Cherri, found your lost dildo…” The Cyclops let out a loud laugh that seemed to echo, no one heard Niffty fall to her knees as Husk listened to the two of them rip into each other. Her insides were a cascading inferno, all she could think about was her life. 

How many men did she bed when she was alive? One relationship to the next, no one could satisfy her, even going so far as to take part in orgies, to be passed around… she loved every second of it, it made her feel alive… why was she thinking about it right now… she wanted to scream, something was building in her guts and she gasped out.

“Niffty?” Husk turned to find the tiny demon a good twenty feet behind them all, the black spider just in front also turned to look back before calling out.

“Woah, wait a second guys… got a problem with the little one.'' The laughter fell quiet and Charlie turned to look back at Niffty gasping and clutching at the floor and her eyes went wide.

“Fuck… what was Niffty’s sin? I never asked her… oh fuck. HUSK DON’T LET HER START SHOUTING!” Husk was moving as quickly as he could but it was too late, Niffty clutched at her stomach and let out a moan, as if she was in the throes of the most intense pleasure, it seemed to echo and fill the air and you could hear Charlie’s screaming.

“HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!” Niffty’s moan seemed to be magnifying and cascading into a cacophony of pleasurable wails that filled the air and defended them all, then Charlie’s hair moved as a breeze caught it, the first breeze she had felt in this place and her eyes locked onto Alastor’s and it was a look of fear. Then there was a rumble and a clash of unnatural thunder and a purple mist seemed to be filling the deafening screams in the air as the wind picked up its intensity, around the great edges of the realm the dark obsidian rocks began to shake and tremble as an unholy screaming wind began to knock them together as they took to the sky in a circling motion and the storm pressed in on them.

The winds of lust, the sheer force of it made Charlie buckle and almost lose her footing, if it wasn’t for Alastor who reached out for her and she grabbed hold of the chains of his manacles, The radio demon had hunched over and jammed claws straight into the bridge to keep his footing. Cherri lost her footing completely and started to fall straight off the side however both Angel and Arackniss had managed to grab a hand each, their many other hands pressed flat to the bridge as the two spiders held on for everything they were worth. Husks claws were digging into the bridge as he stared at Niffty, who looked terrified.

Niffty was not as lucky, being half the size and weighing a fraction of what everyone else did she was whipped straight off the bridge and Husk could only watch in abject horror as the winds seemed to be tearing into her skin as she started to join the great vortex. It was however the grey figure that was revealed behind Niffty as she had taken off that caused the greatest amount of concern, sprinting with almost no concern for her safety Vaggie was moving towards them and she was getting closer. Husk attempted to call out, but no noise could beat the volume of the screaming winds. 

Vaggie doubled over as a fresh blow of the sharp and cutting wind almost made her lose balance until she drove her spear straight down into the bridge and held on with an ironclad grip. Husk turned and moved as quickly as he could on all fours trying to keep attached to the ground and frantically tapped at Arackniss, the spider was busy trying to hold onto Cherri and move forward at the same time but risked a glance and whilst you couldn’t hear what he was saying, he certainly mouthed it.

“Oh fuck…” Husk had warned them, and he looked up… this was going to fucking suck. He jumped up and stretched his wings, and immediately went into a spin as the cyclonic winds barraged him, at least he could fly… he could get to that tiny figure in the distant being spun and slashed. God, he was glad he wasn’t drunk else there would be a lot of dizzying vomit.

On the bridge it was a turtles race as both the group got closer to the tower and Vaggie was pursuing them, driving her spear into the ground with each step. Her eye was blazing with fury and she was getting closing the gap with each step. Angel and Arackniss had to work in tandem to keep themselves and Cherri on the bridge stably. Alastor was able to move the easiest as Charlie clung on for dear life to the manacle like reins. 

He reached the tower first and to the grand entrance way and practically threw Charlie inside the gross edifice of flesh from the safety of the winds he immediately turned to help the struggling pair and wondered where the hell Husk and Niffty were. He also saw Vaggie for the first time and their eyes met, He could almost feel her murderous intent and quickly ducked down and clawed his way forward to help Cherri so Angel and Arackniss could pass by faster. Charlie managed to get to her feet and her ears were ringing, it was silent in the chamber despite the wind only being a few feet away and her mouth fell open.

“Vaggie!?” But of course they couldn’t hear her, and Charlie couldn’t leave or else the winds would suck her straight off the bridge. Angel and his brother were next and gasped flopping straight to the ground by Charlie, their limbs shook as the strain took its toll from their attempts at keeping Cherri safe. The bomber was thrown in by Alastor, who looking at the panting spiders and Cherri who didn’t seem to know which way was up right now. None of them were going to be able to deal with Vaggie and Alastor moved back into the vortex despite Charlie’s screaming. 

“WAIT!” but it was too late, Alastor was gone and Charlie could only watch as the two closed the gap. Using one claw he could anchor himself and Vaggie was staring at him like he was the worse kind of monster imaginable, it was with the most intense sort of anger and hatred imaginable. Vaggie’s eye glanced to the side just behind him to see Charlie screaming something… trying to get her attention. A cry for help perhaps? Spear still in the ground her other hand twisted in the wind as a pale blade sprang into existence and a cruel smile spread across her face as she saw Alastor’s eyes widen at the Angelic weapon she possessed.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” her words were lost in the wind, but it didn’t matter.

Husk was being battered and he could feel the lacerating winds against his back and face worst of all but he had gained and could see Niffty, clothes shredded as she spun madly out of control, she was screaming as she was lashed by the wind, so close, a claw extended and a new bout of turbulence threw him off course and Husk grunted to right himself but there she was and her eye locked onto him, she knew he was coming and a tiny bloody arm reached out for him desperately, their fingers brushed past each other and Husk winced as he pushed his wings to move faster against the storm, there! He grabbed hold of her wrist and with all of his might pulled her straight into his chest and fell back into a spinning roll as she clutched as at him as tightly as she could, it felt like chunks of his fur was going to come out but he held on with both arms and tried to find which way was up, it was just spinning black and purple with the tower often horizontal spinning in and out of view. 

Alastor was taking a step backwards carefully as Vaggie was approaching, jamming her spear in again to move closer, how did she have that weapon? Lucifer had sent her… they were hunted. He couldn’t risk being hit by it but an idea came to mind and he readied himself for what would no doubt be a strike to kill. Vaggie lunged now barely a couple of feet away and Alastor swung his arms to the side and the blade hit straight into the chains, to Alastor’s horror the chains did not break, and instead tangled themselves around the blade and Vaggie leaned back on her spear and pulled with all her might, there was a strength in the grey soul that Alastor had not expected and he lost his footing and started to fall forwards chest open and straight at the blades tip. Vaggie’s smile was that of triumph, but her eye shifted for a fraction of a second and everything happened in the blink of an eye.

The darkened blur of Husk spinning madly out of control slammed straight into the side of Vaggie who unprepared for the strike lost the grip of both the sword and her spear. Her eye grew wide as she started to slip sideways and fell straight back into the abyss the impact fractured the hollow bones of Husk’s wings and he buckled as he rolled upwards away from the bridge after bouncing straight off Vaggie, Alastor reached a clawed hand out as the other desperately tried to grab the bridge, he slipped but grabbed onto the side of it and slammed claws straight into the rock, his other hand went straight into husks side and drew blood as it gripped tightly into muscle earning a cry of agony. Legs flailing in the wind Alastor cried out as he pulled his shoulder blades together and pushed Husk straight onto the bridge who clawed into it himself and moved forwards. Alastor let go of the cat and dragged his hands along the bridge as he pulled himself up and made for the safety of the tower.

The ringing in his ears was deafening but at least he wasn't in that accursed wind any more and Charlie threw her arms around him.

“W-Where’s Vaggie?” He shook his head and Charlie fell to her knees.

At least the winds were outside…

Now they were in the tower of flesh.


	3. Repressed Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie descends and thinks back on her past.

“Minos, you need to send me to the where you sent Princess Charlotte.” Vaggie was shouting up at the great judge, as directed by Lucifer that this is how she would gain entrance, it was clear they had been here, not only where there calls about her location but also the fact that the statue of the giant was half broken revealing the moving corpse underneath, there was a large patch of ashen earth that seemed completely out of place to the usual hellish grass that surrounded it, as if a section of the ground he been taken and then replaced. The huge creature in front of her leaned forward and stared at her with its glowing blue eyes.

**_“SHE WAS JUDGED ALONG WITH THE SOULS TO LUST, WHERE TORMENT AWAITS… YOU ARE ANGER AND VIOLENCE, IT REEKS AT YOUR BEING AS A FOUL MIASMA… YOU HAVE NO PLACE THERE.”_ ** Vaggie scowled and her teeth were bared.

“You send me down there, I need to get to Charlie!” The great judge stared at her in contempt.

**_“ONLY MY EYES CAN OPEN THE WAY OF SOULS… YOU WILL NOT BE GRANTED PASSAGE TO A PLACE YOUR SOUL HAS NO RIGHT IN BEING.”_ ** Vaggie’s hands formed into fists as she stared up at him.

“So I just need your eye then?” She moved fast as an arrow and leapt straight at the giant, Minos clearly was ready for such provocation from the angry and violent soul and his huge hand still half covered in its bronze plating smashed her to one side and she skidded across the ground.

**_“YOU DARE STRIKE AT ME?”_ ** There was a groaning of metal as he stood at his full height, feet and most of his calves still covered in bronze and the ruined rotten flesh in view at the rest. A mighty bronze foot raised high before stomping down attempting to squash Vaggie, she rolled to one side and performed a counterblow with her spear, it bounced harmless off the metal and she spun around for another attack and jabbed the end of her weapon into his flesh attempting to tear open the hamstring of his leg, It didn’t work, the rotten mass of meat was torn but didn’t seem to make any effect whatsoever and a boot quickly hit Vaggie as he swept his leg forward, she felt the splintering crack as her ribs fractured and she flew across the park, other souls that had come to look at the now very much animated Minos were running and screaming. Vaggie coughed up a large amount of red that splattered at her feet. As the giant half bronzed corpse approached, Vaggie felt a tingle at her side and she grinned a wicked smile. She didn’t move and just stared up at him as he once more raised his foot to crush the troublesome insect beneath him. As soon as his foot sailed down Vaggie rolled to one side, fighting through the pain in her chest. The Foot impacted down with an earth shaking tremor, but Vaggie was already next to his ankle and swinging an empty hand, a brilliant sword appeared and as it swung it seemed to part metal and flesh as if they were nothing more than smoke in the wind. Minos stumbled back as his foot separated from his leg and he fell, his back and head smashing into his stone throne and Vaggie was already on him and with a flash of the deadly blade she severed his neck with an arching curved strike. The head rolled back until it settled down in its side and rotting black ichor oozed from the stump of the body at the neck and foot.

Clearly Minos was still active, his eyes were moving and his lips were wordlessly cursing Vaggie as she approached, with no air from his rotten lungs the lipless mouth could only proclaim silent judgment upon her as she dismissed the sword in a flash and plunged both hands into his eye socket and tore the eye free with sickening wet ripping noise. She looked at the huge eye in both her hands and saw that just beyond the iris the source of the glowing blue, she burst the thing open in her hands and clutched at the tiny blue crystal that glinted inside. She held it tight in her dripping hand.

“Lust.” and Vaggie vanished as the crystal cracked in her hand.

***

Charlie was wearing a sleek black dress that seemed to shimmer as she moved in it, it hugged her figure but wasn't too revealing and she looked absolutely stunning in it, her hair had been tied up too, compared to Vaggie, who was wearing what she could only describe as a casual white dress with some stockings, she felt very out of place. 

Charlie faked a smile, but Vaggie knew she was hurting. It was the works yearly party, another successful extermination and with the facility now hosed down and cleaned, but completely empty it gave all the employees a few nights off before the next batch of inmates were sure to be brought in. 

As was tradition they held a swanky party since every had reason to attend, Charlie always rented out one of the largest clubs ‘Mimzy’s’ and got a free bar set up for everyone. They could dance laugh and drink themselves stupid for an evening as a well done for everything that they had worked for.

“What’s up Charlie?” Vaggie felt more comfortable using her informal name when they weren’t working, in the walls of their work it was always going to be ma’am, even if Charlie tried to get her to change. Charlie let out a sigh.

“Nothing… just, got dumped again.” Vaggie’s face softened, another failed relationship, she couldn’t understand why Charlie had such bad luck in partners. Surely she could have anyone she wanted, she was funny, had a good respectable job, her family was looked up to… she was pretty. Vaggie shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of that last inappropriate thought about her boss. 

“Sorry to hear that Charlie, you want to talk about it?” Charlie shook her head and sighed.

“No, I don’t want to bring down your evening…” Vaggie smiled at her,

“You won’t, I’ll get you a drink and then maybe you can get it off your chest?” Charlie paused and nodded.

“Bring lots of wine!” Vaggie gave her a smile and moved towards the bar, Husk was perched on a stool and just knocking back drink after drink, he was making plenty use of the free bar and seemed disinterested in all conversation, Vaggie ignored him, looking around other souls were laughing and dancing… even their newly hired cleaner seemed to be enjoying herself, I mean a little too much if you asked Vaggie, she had half a tongue down her throat and was dry humping someone in the corner. The longer she glanced the more she realized it wasn’t just dry humping and quickly turned her head away. 

She brought back the wine and two glasses and Charlie smiled up at her but she was still hurting, the pain behind her normally joyous eyes was obvious. Vaggie poured her a full glass and slid it over to Charlie before giving herself a half measure.

“Cheers!” They clinked the glasses together, Charlie nodded.

“To another successful year of keeping the city safe!” They both drank, Charlie practically gulped hers down and Vaggie looked concernedly at her.

“So you want to talk to me about it?” Charlie sighed again and ran a finger over the rim of her glass.

“Sev was supposed to be different! I mean sure I didn’t get on with his sister, but…”

“Is that why you broke up?” Charlie looked up.

“What? No, he was a controlling asshole, he didn’t want me coming out tonight because I was supposed to be having a meal with the rest of the Von Eldritch’s, but I told him we have this party once a year and it was tradition, then he starts going on that I should be more accommodating and do what he says is best.” Vaggie frowned.

“He does sound like an asshole…” Charlie huffed and took another drink.

“I told him it wasn’t fair and he said that we were… over.” 

“Just like that?” Charlie nodded and then sniffed and a tear had started to roll down her cheek. Vaggie quickly moved over and hugged around the emotional princess.

“Ah shit, sorry Charlie, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Charlie shook her head.

“I-It’s not you, I just think he was only after one thing from me and, w-when he got it. He didn’t r-really care about h-how I felt…” Vaggie heart sagged.

“Oh hun, look on the bright side, at least you don’t have to deal with him any more, you’re better than him!” Charlie nodded.

“I just w-wish I c-could find someone, you know? Like how dad has mom…” Vaggie let go of their embrace and sat back down.

“Listen, Charlie, don’t worry about that tonight, it’s all still fresh. Let’s just have a few drinks, dance and just enjoy the evening… worry about things later.” Charlie let out a tiny laugh.

“You, dance? You never dance.” Vaggie smiled at the princess happy to hear her laugh.

“If it will make my boss smile? I’d say its worth it.” Charlie broke into a weak and wobbly smile and sniffed again.

“Thanks, Vaggie.” That’s exactly what they did, although the ‘few’ drinks soon turned into a lot of drinks for Charlie who seemed to be approaching Husk’s level of booze intake, clearly trying to push the rain-cloud that had formed over her that evening. Still, the dancing was fun and as Charlie let loose she would grab hold of Vaggie and just dance around with her, it made the grey soul laugh that her boss could be so silly and joyous in doing something like this, it made something stir in her stomach and she frowned momentarily. Charlie called out to her, half shouting drunkenly into her ear.

“I think that new girl is making friends!” Charlie pointed over to Niffty who was grinding hard in someone’s lap again, Vaggie had to do a double take, that was someone different from earlier! Christ! Charlie called out.

“You go girl!” but it was lost in the sound of the music and Charlie staggered back to keep her hands high in the air. She had taken her heels off and was dancing barefoot around spinning and laughing as the hours ticked on, but all good things have to come to an end and soon she was gathering her shoes and bag and walking outside in the early hours of the morning.

“Are you going to be alright getting home?” Vaggie called after her as Charlie stumbled and almost went face-first into a wall.

“S-Sure! I live just o-over there!” She pointed in a lazy wave and Vaggie frowned.

“Come on, lets get you home!” Charlie clapped and gave her a huge smile.

“Y-Your so good to me!” Vaggie rolled her eye as Charlie leant one arm across her shoulder, the other clutching her things.

“Who would pay me if you disappeared drunk into the night?” Charlie let out a laugh that was far too loud for the joke.

“I didn’t know you had a sense of humour!” Vaggie frowned.

“Why’s that?”

“B-Because you’re always so serious at work!” 

“That’s because its work Charlie, I need to be serious.” Charlie tittered.

“You know the guards have started calling you the Iron Maiden!” Vaggie sighed.

“Yeah, I know… they can call me whatever as long as they do their jobs well…” 

“S-Sounds intimidating! But you’d never i-intimidate me would you?” Charlie was blinking and her eyes were moving out of sync as she grinned.

“No, Charlie I wouldn’t… how far is it now?” 

  
“Just thereeeeee!” She sang and pointed to the very fancy and modern high rise apartment block.

“Daaad, just got it for me, for doing such a good job! I love it!” Vaggie prayed and hoped that there was a lift, the thought of dragging Charlie up the stairs was going to be awful. Luckily there was and after Charlie had dragged her hand across the entire panel the lift began its slowly ascent and opened at every singly floor until they got to the correct one.

Vaggie helped Charlie with her keys and she opened the door. 

“Y-You want some coffee or anything?” Charlie staggered around to face Vaggie who shook her head.

“No, its pretty late… you should have some water and go to sleep.” Charlie looked straight at her and shuffled a bit close.

“T-Thanks for making me feel better tonight…” Vaggie gave a small smile that seemed to freeze when Charlie had grabbed hold of the side of her arm.

“That’s okay C-Charlie, I said before you can do be-” She was silenced as Charlie pressed lips firmly against her. Vaggie froze up, Charlie was clearly too drunk to be thinking clearly. This was a drunken mistake, so why was she wrapping her arms around the back of her waist and moving inside, kicking the door shut behind her.

Hands frantically explored both of their bodies as Charlie moaned hard into Vaggie, her heart was pounding like a drum as she undid the zip at the back of Charlie’s dress and it pooled around her feet as it slipped off, they moved back and fell on the sofa as lips parted and Charlie was looking flush in the face, she moaned out as Vaggie placed a row of tender kisses down her neck and across her shoulder and Charlie was clawing at Vaggie’s dress trying to take it off but drunkenly slipping it around everywhere, Vaggie pulled back and threw it to one side as Charlie surged up, pulled Vaggie’s bra up to clamp a mouth over a nipple and earning a cry of surprise and lust from the grey sinner. Vaggie ran a hand down, and pulled Charlie’s underwear to one side and brushed against the coarseness of stubble around her privates, Charlie flushed red with embarrassment and separated.

“S-S-orry I h-haven’t, shaved recently… it m-makes it itchy.” Vaggie frowned.

“Do what makes you comfortable!” Charlie nodded and resumed placing kisses across Vaggie’s chest as Vaggie had begun to play with Charlie’s already excitable body. The princess would scream and buck wildly.

“F-Fuck!” Vaggie’s fingers curled and arched inside Charlie and she howled in pleasure, this was far better than Seviathan had ever managed, and almost better than what Charlie could do herself, Vaggie was ruining her finger game. Vaggie’s own needs were burning through and her underwear had become wet as Charlie shakily reached a hand to stroke it. Vaggie bit her lip and used her free hand to pull the material aside and Charlie played with the shaking woman who ground her hips hard against Charlie’s hand. 

Lips locked around each over and hands frantically moving inside the other’s body they wiggled and writhed together until both were too exhausted to continue. Laying down on the sofa hadn’t helped and when Charlie rose to her feet she practically toppled straight back down as her sense of balance had completely gone, Vaggie helped the drunk woman to get into bed after opening a few doors until they found the right room. Settling Charlie down Vaggie went back to gather all the discarded clothes and bring them into the bedroom.

“Where do you want these?” There wasn't a response as Charlie was passed clean out on the bed, naked and sprawled on top of the covers. Vaggie sighed and moved over and shuffled Charlie’s body around so she was tucked in. Then she carefully placed the dress by the foot of the bed and Charlie’s underwear on the floor just behind it. She stood there for a long time, why had she so eagerly done that? Wasn’t this just a drunken mistake? Vaggie had a choice to make, she could crawl into bed next to Charlie and they could wake up together and face whatever had happened, mistake or no… or she could leave. Vaggie’s courage gave out and she got dressed quickly and quietly, before letting herself out of Charlie’s place. 

The next day at work was always the quietest, minimal amounts of paper work, and often as quiet as possible as everyone had hangovers from hell. Charlie left her door open so people wouldn’t knock on it and cause her to wince. She nursed a huge cup of coffee between her hands and felt like she was going to die.    
  
“Ma’am?” Vaggie was at the door and Charlie let out a sigh.

“Please… call me Charlie…” Vaggie shook her head and stepped in, then almost uncharacteristically looked nervous. 

“H-How, how was the party?” Charlie blinked up at her and smiled.

“From what I can remember, I had a great time…” Vaggie paused.

“Remember?” Charlie gave a pained smile.

“I drank too much… I remember dancing and laughing… then waking up… everything else is kind of a blur, how bad is that?” Vaggie’s face steeled over.

“Pretty bad ma’am, you should watch out otherwise you might end up doing something you would regret.” Charlie laughed and then winced at the noise.

“Yeah, well… Looks like I lucked out, got home and in bed and everything.” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, good thing too… I like working for you.” Charlie smiled.

“Think that’s one of the nicest things you’ve said to me at work.” Vaggie’s stomach twisted.

“Well, I was just checking in, I’ll leave you to it.” Charlie nodded and Vaggie left before hurrying over to the bathroom and staring at herself in the mirror. She clutched at her face and let out a long harrowing sigh.

“It was just a drunken mistake… she doesn’t remember…” Straightening herself up Vaggie vowed to try to keep her relationship with Charlie professional from then on, no matter what might be yearning inside her. 

***

She could see them on a bridge, like tiny pinpricks moving against the horizon, Vaggie picked up the pace and ran as fast as she could hopping and jumping over the rocks in her way until she reached the very start of the bridge. She hadn’t been noticed yet, no one seemed to be looking back she ran as fast as she could, the closer she could get before being seen the better. Vaggie was going to rescue Charlie, she was going to save her from this hellish landscape. There was a strange shout and a yell and Vaggie almost toppled over as winds were picking up she summoned her spear and jabbed it into the stone, she was so close but with the raging tempest that surged around her, she wasn’t going to get there quickly. Her pupil contracted in her eye as she saw Charlie… holding on for dear life to not be blown away and Vaggie screamed in rage and fury that could not be heard as she moved fast up, using the spear to keep her on the bridge. Two of the other souls had already been thrown off it, only three in the way before Charlie and Alastor, there wasn’t time to wrestle them down, they would all die so Charlie could be saved. 

They were approaching the tower and getting inside, Vaggie was ready as soon as she was out of this wind she would fight and kill them all, but to her surprise Alastor had turned back. Good, she wanted him to die first, his cocky smile plastered all over his face he was going to get cut in half and fall into the abyss for all eternity. She summoned the sword and saw how his face faltered, he wasn’t so cocky now and Vaggie could have laughed.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” The words wouldn’t have been heard, but it was a promise, she was going to end him. As she drove the blade forward he attempted to free himself of his chains, it didn’t work and entangling himself in her blade Vaggie knew she had him, that this would be over and she pulled hard back. Charlie was screaming silently in the background.

_ Soon, I’ll save you from this place soon Charlie. _

He was falling towards her blade, aimed straight at his twisted and evil heart. Then the blur of movement and Vaggie had enough time to recognize something was flying straight into, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Knocked to one side she slipped, gasped and everything went hurtling into chaos as she fell into oblivion, torn and whipped by the winds that seemed to surround her. She let out a frustrated scream as Alastor had been inches away from death, something glinted in the darkness with her, the sword, how it had not separated from her she did not know and reaching for the thing was all but impossible as she was swung this way and that and the sword span helplessly in the wind.

It was as if it knew, and the strange moving tar that coated the blade leapt free from the metal and wrapped itself around Vaggie, it seared and burnt her skin and she shouted out in pain as the sword flew to her gasp. She slammed into the side of the tower and drove the blade straight into the fleshy exterior and held on hard, her grip unyielding. Looking up she couldn’t see the bridge any more, how many miles had she fallen? It didn’t matter she would travel a million worlds to get Charlie to safety and she started to climb, winds tearing at her back and face as she did.

“Nothing’s going to stop me Charlie… Nothing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be pretty much the format I use.
> 
> Got the introduction done, then the gang deal with a layer or section of a layer, and then we have the next chapter centred on Vaggie.


	4. Tower of Flesh and a Gluttonous Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang starts to explore the tower of flesh, in search for the way down. It's gross... really, really gross.

There wasn’t a sound in the chamber from the outside tempest. It was still loud however, Charlie was on her knees crying and Niffty was shaking and gasping. Husk had tried to pry her fingers off of him, but she refused to let go, her whole body was lacerated and her clothes in tatters from the winds that had sliced and barraged her. Patches of red were beginning to leave dark stains on his fur, Niffty was just whimpering and holding on pressing her head against his chest. Husk wasn’t sure what to do here, her entire body looked like it had been cut open, so he didn’t know where to hold her at all, so he just stayed half crouched over her as she held on. His wing was sticking out a funny angle and he didn’t dare try to move it, it was clearly broken and at the moment just left him with a dull pain. 

Charlie was sobbing quietly as Alastor moved to crouch beside her and gently held her, it was painful to see her upset like this and he wrapped arms around her. Charlie hugged back and held on tightly.

“W-What happened?” She sniffed out and waited for Alastor, pulling back and staring into his face.

“She attacked, but Husk crashed into her attempting to land, she lost her balance…” Charlie face crumpled.

“A-Attacked?” Alastor nodded.

“I think she had an angelic weapon, I have never seen something like that before…” Charlie screwed her eyes shut tight.

“Fuck my d-dad! He’s done this… Don’t blame Vaggie, please! My dad would have been feeding her the same lies as me, and now… and now… she’s f-falling.” Alastor let out a tired sigh.

“I don’t blame her, your father is the master at manipulation, but I doubt we would have been able to talk it out…” Charlie sniffed and nodded.

“Maybe, when this is all over and you have your magic back… you could save her? S-She doesn’t deserve to be t-there forever.” 

“I promise Charlie…” Charlie tears broke into a smile and she nuzzled straight into his neck and wept. 

“H-Husk?” The cat blinked down and Niffty was looking up at him.

“I’m here… next time leave the flying to me alright?” Her lip trembled and she looked at his wing.

“Y-Your h-hurt!” Husk rolled his eyes at her.

“Just a broken wing, owe enough people gambling money you get used to a few bruises. You alright?” Niffty shook her head.

“I p-put everyone in danger!” Husk shook his head.

“You didn’t know, don’t go beating yourself up about it, you’re hurt enough…” She managed a timid little smile.

“Y-You saved me again…” Husk gave a tiny shake of his head.

“Eh, it was noth-”

“I love you.” Husk paused mouth still open as Niffty interrupted him, he didn’t know how to answer, he had no idea what his response was going to be and the seconds were ticking on and he still hadn’t done anything. Lucky Arackniss having gained some strength back saved him.

“Fuck, your wing is in a bad way, we’re going to need to put that back before it’ll heal.” Grateful for the excuse, Husk looked up at him and spoke gruffly out.

“Yeah, but my arms don’t reach that way,” “Arackniss moved over.

“I got it, just stay still. Hey Angie get the bandages out of my pack… can you have a look at Niffty here?” Husk levelled his eye at Angel as he rummaged around before pulling out a roll of bandages and moving over.

“When you two get so good at first aid?” Angel sniggered.

“Easy, it was pa… when you’re two fuckin’ brothers in a mobster family… you learn how put a bone back, stitch up a bullet hole and treat a few stab wounds, ain’t that right, ‘Niss?” Arackniss nodded and stood behind Husk and placed two hands on his shoulder and then without warning the another two snapped his wing back into place, matching his other wing.

“FUCK! Could have warned me next time!” Husk spat out.

“Nah, you would have tensed if I told you it was coming.” Angel had crouched down and gently reached out to Niffty who was still shaking and looking crestfallen up at Husk.

“Come on, Little lady, lets getcha looked at, okay?” Niffty nervously glanced at him but then left go of her grip of Husk and moved over so Angel could help tend to her lacerations. Cherri neither tending to the injured or crying about anything stood up and looked around the chamber they were in. Tower of flesh indeed, it looked like they were inside a body, the walls seemed to glisten and undulate as something pulsed through them, pillars comprised what looked like penises merged and blended together and the doorways were colossal vaginas, pressed twisted lips together. This whole place was warm and felt wet in the air, and it was really quite disgusting. There were a few carvings in the walls of flesh but all of them depicted couples or beasts engaged in horrifying displays of copulation and debasement. Cherri shuddered. 

“Don’t wander off in here… I don’t want to know what kind of skeletons they got lurking in these closets.…” Charlie coughed and sniffed to clear her throat.

“We can have a rest here, get an hour in… it's probably the safest place in this tower before we head down. Just don’t wander off.” Cherri let out a laugh.

“You couldn’t pay me enough to want to wander off by myself in this place, we just saw what happened when you fuckin’ cry out outside!” Cherri glanced at Niffty who was looking guilty at the floor as Angel was wrapping bandages round her arm. Cherri felt bad and quickly added.

“Not that we blame ya or anythin’ knew this place was gunna be bad right?” There was murmur of agreement and Niffty looked around a little less ashamed.

“S-Sorry…” Charlie got up and started going through her pack before unfurling a blanket and setting it down on the slightly damp floor. She settled herself down on top of it and closed her eyes. Alastor wasn’t feeling tired yet and stood up to check on the others. Charlie was mentally exhausted and still worried about Vaggie, he moved over to Cherri.

“Are you okay?” Cherri grinned at him and nodded.

“Don’t ya worry, this ass is still ready and waitin’...” Alastor rolled his eyes and Cherri nudged him with her elbow.

“Thanks though, for checkin’...” Alastor nodded and left her be, as he moved across to the other four. One of Husk’s wings had been bound and was being held tightly against his back and most of Niffty’s cuts had been wiped clean or bandaged if they were had been deep, it looked like she had been through the wars.

“You should rest… who knows what else we’ll find down here.” Niffty risked a glance up at Alastor staring down at her and nodded slightly.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone else…” Alastor tilted his head,

“Then rest for now.” Niffty grabbed a blanket and curled up in it and segregated herself from everyone, just staring at one of the walls, she shut her eye and shivered now and then, Husk felt awful about it but didn’t know what to do to make it better. Alastor turned his attention to the two brothers.

“Thank you for saving Cherri, I’m sure she would be in a far worse state if it wasn’t for you two.” Arackniss shrugged.

“We’re spiders, climbing on stuff is kind of what we do…” Angel looked around.

  
“Don’t ask us to climb on any of this shit tho… I’m getting HPV just lookin’ at it.” Alastor nodded, he didn’t exactly blame the pink spider.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He moved back over to Charlie and settled himself down next to her, she immediately moved and cuddled him. 

“Thanks for saving me Al…” 

“I told you my darling little doe, you saved my life first and I will repay that over and over again.” Fingers gripped tightly on his shirt and Charlie’s face was turning red.

“Saying stuff like that Al… you don’t know what it does to me…” Alastor turned to look into those wide yellow eyes.

“By the state of your cheeks I have a pretty good feeling.” The grip tightened and he could just about feel her finger nails starting to dig in.

“It’s torture… knowing you’re just here.” She glanced around and then whispered out even quieter.

“I want to feel you inside me again… holding me… s-shit.” Alastor couldn’t help himself.

“Then I’ll have to make sure to relieve you of your stresses once we are free of here.” Charlie closed her eyes and let out a breathy whimper, she furrowed her brow.

“No more tempting me, okay?” Alastor Nodded and settled his head back down.

“You have my word.” 

***

An hour or so later they began to pack up.Cherri looked around at the several exits available to them.

“So which one of these twat doors are we usin?” Arackniss groaned.

“Do you have to call them that?” Cherri laughed.

“Listen I know you haven’t seen one before…” Arackniss growled.

“Fuck off! I’ve told you before!” Cherri laughed.

“You know what guys? Even if this all falls apart at least it wasn’t a complete failure… Spider boy here at least got to see what his dick’s suppose to go in…” Arackniss was staring daggers at her and Angel burst out laughing.

“Let’s just fucking get going already.” Arackniss huffed out and picked up his pack. Charlie looked around.

“I don’t know, I just know we need to go down, not up.” Arackniss looked around and grimaced.

“Well, what about this one… its less juicy…” He shuddered as he approached one of the doors and stared at it, clearly uncomfortable.

“How do we open it, because I really, really don't want to touch it.” Cherri rolled her eye.

“Shock horror…” 

“Will you fucking stop! None of this is normal! Why don’t you put up or shut up? Go ahead, you fucking do it!” Cherri shrugged.

“Fine… if you’re gunna to be a little bitch about it.” She rummaged into her back and pulled out a small black orb before lighting its fuse and throwing it straight at the fleshy door. 

“I’d take cover.” Cherri sprinted straight past Arackniss with a wicked grin and the dark spider leapt to the floor as there was a wet meaty explosion and fluids showered over him. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?” Cherri shrugged.

“I dunno, beats your regular smell.” The smouldering rent in the door bled profusely and seemed to sporadically twitch. Angel looked uncertainly at the door.

“That’s still pretty gross…” Charlie cleared her throat trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Look we better start, the longer we stay here the worse it’ll get. Let’s see where it goes and go from there.” She tried to confidently stepped forward paused at the door and went sideways through and ducked down to not touch any of the sides or get that much blood on her and she waited for the others. Alastor followed almost immediately after her ducking lower, the rest took the hint and shuffled past, Arackniss at the back trying to clean the gunk off his back.

It was unpleasant, long corridors covered in more ‘art’ and they seemed to writhe as if they were travelling inside some sort of living beast. They appeared to almost be endless as they travelled, not seeing anything, hours they were moving until eventually, down one such corridor Angel happened to catch the glimpse of something.

“The fuck?” Looking at the glistening wall he could swear there was a face contained within the fleshy and mucus covered wall. Charlie turned around.

“What is it?” Angel pointed.

“Looks like a sleepin’ face…” Charlie eyes grew wide.

“Don’t touch it!” Angel took a step back as the face seemed to wake and milky white eyes snapped open then they were surrounded in an instant as grasping hands and limbs had emerged all around them grasping and moaning, searching for more warm meat to pull into their eternal embrace. 

“Fuck!” Angel tried to take another step back but a hand had grabbed hold of his leg and was starting to pull him towards the walls. Cherri moved over ducking the swiping grasp of a dripping hand and stamped hard down shattering the wrist and allowing Angel to stagger back, he got his tommy gun and the bullets started flying, shredding the weak flesh and causing the limbs to fall limb and retract. They pushed through and Alastor had let loose, these arms and limbs would not come anywhere near him or his doe, sharp talons raked and slicked the embryonic limbs and they were cut to ribbons as they attempted to caress and grab at him, the rest of the group ran forward to stick in his shadow as Alastor cleaved a path. Each corridor that they seemed to pass the hands and emerging faces seemed to become more numerous, there was no intelligence behind their blind eyes, only gasping moans of lust even as they were cut and hacked apart.

Another ‘door’ and unable to wait for Cherri to blow it up Alastor grabbed at it and tore it open, there was an ethereal scream of delight and it dilated to allow passage and Alastor grimaced, this place was horrifying. The empty chamber beyond didn’t have the grasping hands and they piled in as quickly as they could. 

_ “It’s been a long time since someone new came to my halls…”  _ A female voice sounded out, it was both beautiful and terrible at the same time, Charlie spun around, there didn’t appear to be anyone else in the room.

“H-Hello?” She called out. 

_ “I never knew Lucifer had a daughter… how long has it been?”  _ Charlie frowned still trying to locate the source of the voice that seemed to be shifting and moving within the living walls.

“How do you know I am Lucifer’s daughter?” There was soft twisting laughter.

_ “Because my dear, I can smell it on you, you remind me of him… I sold my soul to him to become the most beautiful women in the world, wars were fought over me until my dying day, in return I became his concubine, but he’s abandoned me.”  _

“I’m sorry? We’re looking for a way beyond… can you help?” There was soft laughter.

_ “Why would you wish to leave… you can enjoy yourselves here… just give in and let pleasure take you away.”  _ Charlie shook her head.

“We won’t do that, come on, lets keep searching.” She indicated that they should move and the voice sounded panicked.

_ “Wait! It’s been so long, I can show you the way down, in return for something.”  _ Charlie folded her arms.

“What do you want?”

_ “A kiss from the daughter who reminds me so much of my beloved.”  _ Charlie frowned.

“And you’ll show us the way?”

_ “Of course my lovely…”  _ Alastor placed a hand on her shoulder.

“This reeks of deception Charlie…” He spoke quietly and Charlie nodded.

“Yes, but you saw how large this place was, if whoever this is, can really show us, isn’t it worth it? Plus I have all of you to protect me.” Alastor frowned, he didn’t like this one bit. Charlie called out.

“Before I agree to anything you have to come out first.” 

_ “But of course…”  _ A bulge appeared in the floor and the thin and delicate arms of a woman pulled herself free, rather than legs she appeared to just be connected to the structure itself by a fleshy cord, her whole body was wet, and her ample breasts were covered in mouths, champing and licking disgusting forked tongues. Her eyes were that of a serpent and her hair seemed to writhe as if alive and a separate entity. Just below where here naval would be been was a large open orifice, that seemed to be a mockery of a vagina… it was the right shape but had teeth and the hood at the top was a blinking eye. 

Silence followed as she stared at Charlie with a grin covering her many mouths. 

_ “Just a kiss…”  _ Charlie wasn’t going to fall for the oldest trick in the book and narrowed her eyes.

“Which mouth?” There was soft laughter.

_ “Why the one on my face… although if you would prefer…”  _ Charlie shook her head.

“No, no! That’s fine… Just one kiss?”

_ “That’s right, I miss Lucifer so, and I imagine his daughter might taste a little of him.”  _ Charlie let out a sigh.

“Fine…” She shuffled towards the creature who grinned and slithered up to close the gap and pressed herself close to Charlie and completely invading her space. Wet arms wrapped around her and held her tight and Charlie took a deep breath in and leant forward. It was just as wet as she imagined it would be and she shuddered, it was warm and disgusting, A tongue had pushed its way inside her mouth and was licking and tasting the inside of Charlie’s mouth, before it seemed to elongate and started to slide down her throat, Charlie instinctively gagged and it rammed its way further down, Charlie had to push as hard as possible away as she was suffocated. They broke free and Charlie gasped out for air at the same time Alastor had taken Charlie and immediately interposed himself between the creature, whose long tongue was now trailing along the floor before winding back up into her mouth. She licked her lips and you could see the contents of Charlie’s stomach coating it as it disappeared inside her mouth, Charlie was retching and vomited on the floor. 

_ “Hmm too innocent… a pity. A deal’s a deal I suppose, It’s that way.”  _ A slender arm pointed down a tunnel and she started to descend back down to merge with the fleshy floors again.

“Are you okay?” Alastor eyes shone out with concern and Charlie had to nod as she kept her stomach in check, being probed like that had disturbed her immensely. 

“Y-Yeah, let’s just get out of here.” Charlie didn’t look back and moved forward the others shared concerned glances but moved with her. It took a few minutes and finally in another large chamber they found what they were looking for… and it wasn’t good.

Mounted in the floor was a colossal sphincter. Whose muscled ring was closed tight. Husk groaned.

“Seriously?” Cherri looked at it.

“We gotta get shit out? I mean fuck, I’m all up for anal... but ain't this a bit… much?” Charlie turned her nose up and gingerly reached a foot and tapped the beginning of the ring of muscle, nothing happened.

“How are we going to get it opened?” Alastor looked at it and sighed, he hated everything about this place. 

“What if we all stand on it and jump up and down?” Arackniss offered. None of them had a better idea.

“Fuck this… are they all like this Charlie?” Charlie shook her head.

“Look we’re close to the exit so let's just get it over with and never mention it again.” Charlie offered her hand to Alastor, he took it. Charlie looked to everyone else.

“Grab hold, I don’t think we want to get separated.” Cherri practically knocked Arackniss to the ground and grabbed hold of Alastor’s other hand, then held onto Angel, Angel to Arackniss, Arackniss to Husk, Husk to Niffty and finally back to Charlie. Angel looked over.

“Word of advice, keep ya mouth closed, I’ve done enough of this to know you really don’t want to have that open.” Alastor’s stomach turned and he felt Cherri grip tightly onto him, a tiny tremor in her hand. She had so much gusto it was hard to remember her, the scared prisoner thinking her life was over. Together they unsteadily moved over until they were standing directly above the ring of muscle that seemed to sag sightly as they went was applied. Charlie counted down.

“Three, two, one… go!” They jumped and the huge ring quivered slightly before it opened and there was a gasp at it seemed to start suckering them down, it was warm and wet and clung to them as it convulsed rolling them further down, soon it was just shoulders and heads sticking up and Angel took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, everyone copied just as they got sucked in and found themselves falling into darkness once more.

Gluttony awaited. 


	5. Rest and Relaxa- No, Just Endless Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang try to relax and something starts eating away at Alastor.

This time they were not unconscious when they landed and with a heavy impact followed by a howl of pain as Husk had been dumped on his back upon the rocky floor. Niffty was up in a flash and helping him sit up to take pressure off his broken bones.

“Your wing!” She carefully checked it over to make sure it was still sitting in the right place, husk let out a groan.

“Fucking hell…” Alastor had risen to his feet and offered a hand to Charlie. Looking around they appeared to be in a cave, well it certainly had a ceiling a hundred or so feet above them, although no sign of where they fell from. A distant sound coming from the only path out, it sounded like rain, very heavy rain. The cavern floor had large boulders the size cars with mud running in between them, it looked marshy and soft and when Alastor stepped down, half his shin sank into the muck. He looked distastefully down at his now dirtied trouser leg as he removed it.

“You better hope that’s mud… just sayin’, after we passed through that giant asshole.” Angel gave a grin and Alastor levelled an uncomfortable stare at him. It smelt like swamp in here, so that’s what he chose to believe it was. Charlie turned to everyone and called out.

“Since its dry in here and not made out of… skin, let’s get some sleep in before moving on, sound good?” There were nods of approval and packs were opened up to pull out blankets and tents. It would be cosy, camping in a cave if it weren’t for the horrors they were all still reliving from the layer above. Niffty was still withdrawn and quiet, Husk was still badly hurting and worse wasn’t sure how he could cheer up the tiny demon by his side. Arackniss was still traumatized by all he had seen in the horrible tower of flesh. Cherri and Angel seemed to be cheery enough. 

Soon there was a small collection of tents dotted in the cave, the group hoped that with a blanket or two thrown down it would be at least reasonably comfortable, no one wanted to set up a tent in the soft oozy muck on the floor. They sat on the rocks and shared tins of canned food to keep strength up, it was a curse really, you couldn’t die of hunger but it made you weak and frail if you didn’t eat, Charlie shared her tin with Alastor who frowned at the taste, it was like eating ash, but clearly Charlie was enjoying it so there was nothing wrong with the food. Why did he feel so hungry? Something was gnawing away at his guts. 

“So, Niffty and Husk, Charlie and Al, Angel and ‘Niss… that leaves me in a tent by myself? Oh no… I hope no tall and handsome demon comes in and has his way with me durin’ the night!” Alastor rolled his eyes at Cherri’s smirk and felt hands grip around his arm tightly as Charlie frowned, she had an adorable pout, and Alastor leant in and kissed her forehead, that cleared her frown away and she smiled softly up at him and then bit her lip, she leant up and whispered into his ear.

“I’m going to get ready for bed now… give me a few minutes okay?” Alastor nodded and Charlie let go of his arm.

“I’m exhausted so I’m getting some rest, I’ll see you all in a few hours.” 

“Night toots.” Angel took another bite of his unfinished meal and sighed, Niffty got up quietly, and without saying a word went inside her tent leaving Husk sat on a rock looking at where she had gone. He rubbed a hand against his face and claws dragged down as he exhaled. Angel looked over and spoke in a much quiet tone.

“She doin’ alright? Got cut up pretty bad…” Husk blinked and shook his head.

“I ain’t a doctor, I’ve got no fuckin’ clue…” Angel rolled his eyes and turned away from the dismissive comment. Husk did have a clue, Niffty had said she loved him and he had done precisely nothing about it, even if it was a spur of the moment emotional high because he had saved her, he still should’ve said something, right? He felt like garbage and wished he had a drink, he hadn’t been this sober in decades. Whilst the constant threat of extreme and unusual torture kept him focused it was the downtime, like now that it started to irk him. He didn’t want to be around anyone right now, but joining Niffty felt just as awkward, it left him in a state of inaction and he completely shut out the surrounding conversation. 

Alastor got up and looked back at his and Charlie’s tent before moving closer and bending down to whisper to Cherri. 

“May I have a private word with you?” Cherri was about to open with a one liner, but seeing his intense expression she closed her mouth and just nodded. Alastor called out to the rest.

“Won’t be a moment.” The two of them moved away and got closer to the exit of the cave and what appeared to be a storm of rain and sleet was washing against a dark and gloomy marsh.

“What is it Al?” Cherri looked nervously at him.

“You need to stop with the constant suggestions that I bed you. It makes Charlie uncomfortable.” Cherri’s breath caught in her throat.

“Has she said somethin’?” 

“Does it matter?” Cherri looked awkwardly at him.

“Yeah, it does… I say it out loud so I don’t keep it bottled up, yeah? I know I never had a shot… It just helps me feel better.” Alastor paused, he wasn’t aware that Cherri was so insightful or if it was just luck. Thinking on it, the casual remarks and propositions would be far preferable to Cherri becoming bitter with jealousy and maybe doing something really stupid later if she was ever tested on it. Alastor wondered how much to tell her and decided to test the waters, she had helped him in prison enough that she deserved a little of it.

“Well my dear, I can’t argue with that… so if you must, carry on. Although one question, why do you believe you wouldn’t have had a hope?” Cherri let out a small dry laugh.

“Ain’t it obvious? You’re the big bad radio demon and I was just a fuckin’ thief tossed in the slammer, cryin’ her eyes out.” Alastor frowned as Cherri had turned her head down to stare at the floor. He reached out a hand and tilted her chin up to look at him and a small blush had spread on her face as she stared up into his eyes.

“The truth of the matter is Cherri, had Charlie not come along, I had every intention of making our faux relationship into a real one.” Cherri blinked, then a slow smile crept on her face.

“Really?” Alastor nodded.

“It’s true, I was going to teach you a few things as well, about the things I do.”

“You’d trust me with that?” Alastor nodded.

“Of course, you hadn’t betrayed me and even tried fighting for me, when you really shouldn’t have.” Cherri looked bashfully to one side.

“Didn’t want you bein’ taken away… Do you think, maybe you could teach me stuff anyway? I promise, in return I’ll stare at your ass for a maximum of 10 minutes a day!” Alastor frowned and started to ask the question.

“How long do you st-”

“All the fucking time. Why do you think I’m always walkin’ behind you.” Alastor had no response to this and Cherri shifted around.

“Aaand, I’ll try to reduce the sexy shit I say to you… Still doin’ it! But, not as often.” She was attempting to compromise and Alastor nodded.

“Deal, when we’re travelling I can teach you some things.” Cherri suddenly had a thought and narrowed her eye at him.

“I’m still finger blastin’ myself thinkin’ about you though… nothin’s takin’ that away.” Alastor sighed, there was good old Cherri.

“I can’t control what you do in your spare time Cherri…” Cherri nudged him with her elbow.

“Oh, and If Charlie’s ever down for a threesome… you know?” Alastor stared at her blankly and shook his head.

“No.” He said flatly Cherri shrugged.

“Fine, but good luck keepin’ quiet tonight… Just know if I hear you two at it, I’m joinin’ in as a threesome of one.” 

“Why did you have to tell me that?” Cherri shuffled around and started walking back, she looked back at him and stuck her tongue out.

“So I’ll be on your mind.” It left Alastor standing there, confused about whether this had gone well or badly? Teaching Cherri about how his magic worked might be a saving grace, but now knowing that Cherri would be listening out for him and Charlie… It was a small cave and the tents were very thin, still ignorance would have been preferable. Alastor stomach growled at him and he clutched it with a hand. Why was he so hungry? He had to shake his head to clear his mind for a moment. He turned back and found no one else out, there was movement and quiet discussion from the spider brothers in one tent and he could he quiet crying coming from Niffty’s and Husk’s tent, he winced and hoped that it wasn’t too awkward, this was not a good place for arguments and divisions to form. 

Undoing the zip flap to the tent he crouched to enter and found himself staring at Charlie laying underneath a blanket that had a large white unicorn with a rainbow mane, he blinked a few times as she grinned up at him.

“You asked Angel to get that especially didn’t you?” She nodded and a blush appeared on her face.

“If you don’t like it, you can take it off.” Alastor eyes narrowed momentarily, it was almost like she was asking for it to be removed and the blush on her face pretty much confirmed it. He moved into the tent leaving his shoes outside and zipped it back up before reaching over and pulling the blanket to one side, Charlie’s entire naked body came into view as she lay there smiling gingerly up at him. Alastor breath came out rather more forcefully than he would have liked, he could never get over her beauty, such an innocent looking creature and she was staring up at him, not with fear but with a longing. Gently biting her bottom lip she laid quite still waiting for him to make the first move. He quickly sat up and started to undo his shirt and discard it to one side, Charlie let out a little gasp and her hands tensed, she wanted to run them all over his ashen chest, but she was waiting patiently for him… oh god the wait burned her insides. His trousers came next and soon he moved over and was crouching right above her, Charlie’s breathing became more laboured and she was trembling as he lowed himself to whisper into her ear.

“What does my little doe want?” Charlie moaned out and started to reach up with her hands and then paused.

“She wants her handsome stag to claim her…” Why did she always know what to say to drive him into a frenzy, the way she said it, the innocent air she breathed and him, a degenerate monster needed it from her. He slid down and his fangs dug deep into her neck and Charlie’s eyes rolled up as she finally allowed herself to grab at his chest, her legs shot up and wrapped straight around his waist, it didn’t matter that he still had his underwear on, she needed to feel it now and her hips lifted slightly as she rubbed herself across his forming bulge. Alastor let out a muffled snarl as he lifted his mouth away and bit down again slightly lower in the crook of her neck causing her to dig her nails straight into him. It stung and he loved that she did it to him. His own hands were gripping her hips hard, claws raking down her thighs. He could already feel her moisture leaking through his underwear and it was starting to get too restrictive for him, he reached and pulled them sharply down and freeing himself, his member pressed across her entrance and feeling the skin to skin contact made Charlie shudder.

“O-Oh, Al.” It didn’t take much for her to start begging for it as she ground herself against him. Hearing her voice thick with want and need made Alastor’s shoulders tense and his spine arch. She was just as tight as the first time and he let out a grunting gasp as he pushed his way inside, Charlie just writhed around in the pool of her own golden hair, mouth open and silently screaming, red had started to trail down her fingers as her nails dug into Alastor’s scarred chest. Alastor twitched, he could smell blood even if it was his own and his mind snapped. It was furious and unrelenting as he slammed his full weight into her again and again. Crouched low over her she had let out a loud cry and then clamped her mouth around his neck to muffle her continuous shouts as she bit into him. Her whole body convulsed as she came around his member, but Alastor did not give up and his claws raked down her body as if desperately trying to rend her apart, Charlie legs were wrapped so tightly around his waist, it was coating his sides in her sweat as she shook and trembled. She was frantically mumbling something into his neck but Alastor couldn’t hear anything, just the need to completely ruin her was the only instinct that had filled his head. He forced her off his neck so he could bite hers and she looked almost panicked as she had to try desperately to be quiet. Alastor jaw hurt with how hard he bit at her throat, but as with everything else he did, he couldn’t leave a single mark on Charlie’s pristine alabaster skin. Then he let out a frustrated moan that had Charlie practically wetting herself with arousal. The first time they had been intimate he had been muted, the second time they had tried to be quiet, but now? Hearing her lovers visceral grunts and moans was driving her crazy. It was as if he was running on complete animal instinct and she couldn’t wait for him to finish deep inside her. She shuddered and gasped going red in the face as another wave of pleasure rushed over her body. Alastor’s claws had finally settled down and he was just gripping her thighs tightly as if to give himself more leverage as he continued to plough into her. She could feel him beginning to swell inside as her muscles contracted and squeezed around him she was staring straight at his face, she wanted to see him, when he finished, when he would claim the inside of her body with his seed.

There was a grunt his shoulder blades tensed and came together and it looked like he was biting his own lip to stop screaming out as she felt it rushing inside her and she bucked. There was so much and it was all for her and she couldn't help it and gasped out loudly. 

Across from them, Cherri’s sweating and trembling body collapsed in a heap as she had heard their exchange and climax. She took a few moments to try to calm her frantic heart and withdrawing her fingers before glancing down at her now soaked sheets and sighing.

“G-Gunna take fuckin’ days for those to d-dry.” She almost laughed at the thought that Alastor might have been thinking about her, but stopped herself, there was no point ruining their moment.

Alastor was still looming over Charlie as his heart rate began to relax and he released his grip on her legs, her post-sex glow was radiant and he settled himself down beside her and just the scent of her hair and sweat was enough to fiercely pull her into a kiss and wrapped an arm around her middle. Charlie let out a quiet whimper as their lips parted.

“Y-Your amazing…” 

“Because you make it that way, my darling.” 

“Oh, Al… I wouldn’t trade this for anything. I’m yours you know?” Alastor paused and his smile twitched at Charlie’s admission but truthfully he had fallen just as badly under her spell as she did with his.

“I think, we’re suited for each other… I don’t have to worry about hurting you.” Charlie looked at and kissed his cheek.

“You could never hurt me…” How naive she was, but Alastor didn’t want to upset her with the truth. She rolled over and gently backed up into him so he would be the big spoon, he got a big face full of her hair and had to tilt his head to one side to breathe properly but it still made the radio demon smile. He ran a hand down her smooth back and she hummed contentedly before he wrapped it around and just rested it between her thighs, the tips of his fingers just touching her small amount of blonde hair below, it was comfortable and Charlie didn’t seem to mind and soon she was sleeping quite peacefully. Alastor let out a sigh and closed his eyes, he would try to sleep tonight but the clawing hunger in his guts told him otherwise and he just lay as still as he could as it began to ravage his being. 

Husk had a far more emotional night in store, as he had opened his tent and clambered in Niffty was facing the canvas wall and had almost completely hidden herself under a blanket. Husk shuffled in and sat down, he wondered how he would sleep tonight, hopefully on his side with his broken wing sticking up and he prayed that he wouldn’t roll over, that was a wake up he didn’t need.

“Hey.” He spoke out quietly and Niffty didn’t turn to look at him.

“Hi…” she spoke softly. Well that was as far as Husk had planned, so now it was time for improvisation, which he had always hated and he hated emotional conversations even more. 

“Erm… shit, do you want to talk or something?” 

“Not really.” Niffty spoke softly and her legs moved under the blanket as she had curled up into a ball. Husk sat down and patted his legs awkwardly as he thought about where to go from here.

“How are the cuts?” Niffty let out a little sigh.

“They hurt…”

“You know, no one blames you right?”

“I know.”

“I don’t blame you either, for my wing.”

“I-I k-know.” there was a sniff and Niffty’s tiny bundle was starting to shake slightly, she was crying and Husk had probably just caused it. He would have groaned if he didn’t believe that it would make the situation worse. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“N-N-Nothing.” her voice barely trembled out as she started to sob and Husk just stared, why did people always say that.

“Bullshit, come on.” he started to tug at the blanket and there was a little gasp as Niffty wrenched it back over herself.

“D-Don’t look at me!” Husk paused and let go.

“Alright then, but you better tell me what’s bothering you.” There was a sniff and Husk’s cat ears pricked at the noises coming from outside their tent, looks like Charlie was in the mood. He decided not to mention anything.

“Y-You don’t l-love me… do you?” Husk this time did sigh, he knew it was going to be about that, he had just hoped it wasn’t.

“Listen, it was emotional, you were caught in that storm…” The way Niffty responded he could have bet money that she was frowning.

“I know what I said, I meant it! I’ve loved you for a long time…”

“You hardly knew me…” Niffty sat up and her large tear filled eye stared at him.

“I didn’t need to know everything, the bits that you showed me were enough, you were nice to me, you saved me…” Husk folded his arms.

“Well I didn’t love you then, did that bother you?” Niffty shook her head,

“Not as much…”

“Well… it’s no different now, I err I enjoy spending time with you… so…” She wiped a hand across her face.

“... It just might take you a little bit of time to get there…” She spoke out quietly and Husk nodded.

“Yeah… something like that.” She sniffed again and moved over and gently kissed his cheek.

“Thank you. I’m exhausted… would you just hold me?” 

“Sure as long as I don’t have to lay down on my wing.” Niffty shuffled around and Husk placed an arm over her as she covered them both in the blanket. She shivered for a little while but eventually settled down into his fur. 

That had gone, not terribly. 

***

Alastor didn’t know how many hours had passed but it didn’t matter there was a fire burning inside his skull and smelling Charlie’s hair was making it worse, his little doe moved gently, her soft eyes shut in her dreamy sleep, so innocent, so beautiful… So inviting… Delicious? Alastor hands twitched, he couldn’t stay here, in this stuffy tent, breathing in her scents that was driving him insane. He shuffled away from her and sat up. She shifted around suddenly missing the warm object she had been snuggled into but fell still again. Alastor got out of the tent completely forgetting about the decency of his clothes. He was spinning around in place and sniffing the air, his eyes twitched and he slipped slightly and his bare feet landed in the cold marshy sludge of the mud. His stomach was growling away at him and he lurched forward and out of the cave. Into the icy cold winds and rain and eternal mud of the third circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Vaggie Chapter just yet, but she's got a lot of climbing to do :D


	6. Hungering Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group start to wade through Gluttony... Alastor doesn't like dogs.

Charlie woke up with a smile on her face, as she stretched arms towards where Alastor lay, except he wasn’t there. Eyes blinking open she sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest to trying to stay as warm as possible, he wasn’t in the tent. Charlie frowned, she was hoping for a long bout of cuddles and a few kisses before they had to get up seeing as though this was actually their first true night spent together, she had even said to him she loved a cuddle. Maybe he had to get up because someone had needed him? Charlie had been known to sleep through several of her alarms in the past.

She blinked, Alastor’s clothes were still at the foot of the blankets. Her small reassurances she had made to herself seemed to die away and now a mass of worry had coiled in her stomach. That warm sleepy feeling was gone and she tore the blanket away, frantically getting dressed. Hurriedly exiting the tent. The only two already out were Angel and Arackniss, both sat eating from the same can of beans, the pink spider gave Charlie a smug grin.

“Heard ya enjoyin’ yourself last night.” Charlie would have gone red if it wasn’t for the overpowering worry and her panicked heart.

“Have any of you seen Alastor?” Angel frowned and shook his head.

“No, shouldn’t he be in there?” He indicated towards Charlie’s tent. Charlie frantically shook her head.

“He’s not… and his clothes are all here!” Angel frowned and then his head turned to look at Cherri’s tent. He let out a sigh and rubbed a hand down his face and got up and wandered over.

“Hey Cherri! Wake up!” There was the sound of shuffling and then a sleepy response.

“... The fuck you want?” Angel paused.

“You got Alastor in there?” there was a snort of laughter.

“I fuckin’ wish… but why?”

“He’s missin’...” There was sudden a flurry of activity and the sound of a body slipping and slamming back down to the ground as Cherri had tripped on her blanket as she scrabbled to get to the tent entrance pulling it back her worried face and torso appeared. Arackniss quickly averted his eyes, Cherri clearly slept in the nude and didn’t seem to care about it either. 

“Where is he?” Her large eye darted to Charlie who just shook her head.

“I don’t know, I woke up and he was gone… he, he left his clothes too.” Without blinking Cherri’s head shot back into the tent and you could see her frantically getting clothes on as she appeared and disappeared from view against the tents open flap and there were sounds of blankets being stuffed into bags, she called out loudly.

“The fuck you waitin’ for? We need to find him!” Charlie seemed to freeze for a moment and then dashed over to start packing her stuff up too. Arackniss looked over at his brother.

“Hey, Angie I’ll pack our shit, you go help Husk and Niffty, seeing as they’re hurt.” Angel nodded and moved over and called out in his sweetest voice.

“Heyyyy, wakey wakey.” Niffty’s trembling voice sounded out.

“O-One S-Second…” Angel blinked and then laughed.

“Yeah, sorry you two but we need to go, ol’ Smiles has gone missin’ and we need to find him, just save it for later.” There was a small amounts of movement and a few minutes later Niffty appeared looking thoroughly put out and she frowned at Angel who was waiting, he stuck up his hands defensively.

“Hey don’t blame me! I’m not the one disappearin’.” Angel helped them pack up and in ten minutes everything was cleared away apart from the few discarded empty food tins, but who really cared about litter in hell? Charlie had rummaged around and got her poncho on and had the other one ready at the top of her pack for when they found Alastor.

“Everyone get coats on! The rain’s pretty nasty.” Charlie carefully managed to shimmy down and went straight into the soft swampy mud, Niffty looked at the way it sank up to the blonde’s shins and looked down. She turned up to Husk.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do…” The mud would easily come up to her knees and she would hardly be able to move at all, plus it was disgusting and she hated being dirty. Husk paused and then reached down and picked her up, Niffty let out a little squeak as Husk settled her on his shoulders legs either side of his neck and hands holding onto his head, She smiled down at him.

“Thanks…” Husk grumbled.

“Just don’t touch my wing.” Niffty paused.

“Don’t you have a coat?” Husk shook his head,

“Nah, gets too hot with the fur… looks like I’m getting wet…” Niffty rummaged around in her bag before pulling out a  telescopic umbrella, it unfruled and she held it up.

“Hope this will help!” Husk glanced his eyes up and just caught sight of Niffty smiling down at him, that was thoughtful… she’s rather nice, she’s…   
  
Trudging through the muck they approached the exit of the cave, beyond where they stood was what appeared to be an endless marsh, brown and grey mud with pools of fetid water as icy rains lashed down upon the ground in an unending torrent. The terrain was mostly flat with the occasionally wet dune of shifting muck. Charlie let out a long sigh.

“Let’s go!” it was hard work, and their shouts for Alastor were almost lost in the sound of the rain, but still they carried on, there were not tracks to follow so they just had to move forward and hope for the best. With no distinguishing landmarks to aim for it was just aimless wandering as they called for the missing radio demon. It became apparent that they weren't alone, languishing figures had started to emerge into sight, filthy and covered in muck.

“The fuck are they?” Husk called over the sound of the rain and Charlie turned back to him.

“Gluttons! They’re damned to eat and eat…” Husk frowned.

“I thought you said they were all taken by your dad to the city?” Charlie shook her head.

“Just the Lustful, he thought those were good to party with… everyone else stayed down in the layers… it's going to get crowded.” Cherri looked around and couldn’t see any vegetation or anything really in sight.

“Wait, what do they eat?” The answer revealed itself as a large bloated mass of a person came into view, he was using his bloated and gangrenous hands to shovel scoops wet mud from the swamp into his open maw. Arackniss blinked slowly.

“Now that just ain’t right… wait a minute doesn’t that mean that this really is just shit and mud?” They all froze and shuddered, not willing to look down at their shin deep legs. Husk felt tiny hands grip the side of his head as Niffty whispered, and kissed the top of his head.

“Thank you, thank you…” As they continued on, the landscape became more and more littered with large blobs of creatures eating, they didn’t even move, their legs seemingly disappeared in the monstrous rolls of fat that encompassed them. They wallowed like disgusting pigs, none of them stopping their feasting to even acknowledge the existence of the passers-by. Charlie was getting more worried and it was clearly showing on her face as she glanced desperately side to side trying to spot a tuft of red hair in the otherwise colourless terrain. Cherri was feeling just as anxious, but was remarkably better at hiding it, the princess seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve. Cherri tried to rationalize that the radio demon couldn’t really be hurt down here, he was supposed to be one of the scariest things in pentagram city… right?

The wading continued and Charlie’s voice was beginning to get hoarse from calling for Alastor. Her face was wet and the few strands of blonde hair that were poking out of her hood were plastered wet and slick down her cheeks as she continued to look around desperately. Finally, out of the gloom and muck Charlie spotted it, a small amount of dirty red, she pointed and shouted.

“There! I think I see him!” She tried to pick up the pace but the suckering mud really did limit the ability to move any faster than they were already trudging. Getting closer it was getting clearer and clearer that it was Alastor, Red hair plastered flat all over his head, but at the same time he looked very different especially for Charlie who had seen his body last night. He was emaciated, crouched low on the ground legs completely submerged in the muck that seemed to have been smeared up his hips and lower back. Every single one of his vertebrae were pronounced and his shoulder blades were prominent as his skin looked so thin stretched over bone that it might as well have just been a tight sheet of plastic. He was hunched over next to a large body of a soul continuously eating from the surrounding sludge, Alastor’s hands were bony with fingers far longer than normal, razor thin talons that easily stretched out a ten inches each scooped and pulled out entrails from the side of the creature who didn’t seem to care or mind as Alastor shovelled them into his ravenous maw, choking down putrefaction and the mud that seemed to be mixing in with everything. 

“Holy fuck…” Husk was the one who spoke out first. Alastor head whipped round and he was snarling like a rabid animal protecting its kill as he continued to shovel more rotting meat down his gullet. His face had been sharp before but now his skull clearly visible through the thin membrane of skin that looked close to just tearing up and his eyes had none of the usual magic to them, were frenzied and darting. Each individual rib was on display in his rattling chest and it dramatically fell in as his stomach simply seemed to stop existing before ending in sharp and point hips.

“A-Alastor?” Charlie spoke quietly out and reached a hand, they were a good thirty feet away from the crazed creature. Alastor seemed to neither recognize nor seem to care that Charlie was there looking mortified. Alastor wrenched the creatures stomach out of its body and bit into it, muddy ooze and bile squirted across his face and down his chest, as he did so and Niffty gagged and Husk quickly turned away so she wasn’t looking any more. One, to protect her view and two, he really didn’t want to get vomited on, he was already deep in excrement. 

“H-He, doesn’t know what he’s d-doing… we have to get through to him.” Charlie took a step forward with her hand held out and Alastor twitched visibly at the approaching strangers to his meal. 

“A-Al, it’s me? Don’t you recognize me?” There was no response. In the distance there was a loud demonic rumbling braying and the muck on the floor seemed to quiver and undulate. Alastor’s ‘meal’ reacted to this sound and its large flabby arms attempted to desperately start dragging itself away pitifully through the muck. Alastor seemingly unsure of what was happening leapt at the fat creature to try to stop him escaping and was clawing desperately at it when a large monstrous creature emerged out of the gloom. Everyone froze, apart from Alastor who seemingly hadn’t noticed. 

Pale and hairless skin, clung to its massive frame, covered in weeping sores from the constant rain, the folds around his joints seemed particularly festering as a colossal three headed creature stared, its three heads mounted with huge sets of gnashing teeth, all of them flat like rocks, designed for crushing and grinding, not cutting. This thing was a dog in the loosest possible sense, its lidless eyes stared all around, oozing tears of puss at the constant irritation the rains must have on it. Its sight fell onto the manic radio demon and it let out a lurching bark.

It was horrifying as Alastor froze up completely, and all those watching saw the look of terror spread as Alastor’s head snapped around to see this creature beginning to bear down on him. Cherri had never not seen him wearing a face of confidence, or when she had been at him, awkward irritation. Seeing the radio demon fearful hurt her in a way she didn’t know it would. There was a garbled shout and the beast jaws locked around the glutton and Alastor who had failed to get away. You could see both of them being churned and mashed against its great jaws, the bloated creature bursting at the seams and Alastor’s frantic screaming as he seemed to be attempting to claw his way to freedom before the dog leant its head back and it was clear to see the large lump descend in its throat. It sniffed around the air some more before ignoring the group and wandering off to find more gluttons to feast upon. 

Charlie had watched the spectacle in utter shock… her mouth hanging weakly open.Cherri was the first to react and had moved past Charlie wading through the muck and turned to her looking absolutely furious, she said something and nothing got through and then she raised her hand and slapped Charlie hard across the face snapping her head to one side.

“ARE YOU GUNNA FUCKIN’ STAND THERE OR HELP ME?!” Charlie blinked.

“W-What?” 

“WE’VE GOTTA GET AFTER THAT THING AND SAVE HIM!” The shock wearing off Charlie nodded as Cherri started to move as quickly as she could after the lumbering behemoth that with its huge paws could easily cover ground in the deep and sticky muck. This creature however was slow enough and was always in eyesight since they started to follow it, it appeared almost as hungry as the gluttons it feasted on and would constantly eat or flay at them with its claws. Cherri was watching it, and a plan was already forming. They appeared to be in a more open plain and dozens of wallowing gluttons were around here, the three headed dog would take his time and it was Cherri’s best chance. Heaving with all her might she managed to get sinner upright and started to drag their fatty bulk through the muck towards the three heads that were snapping and chomping at wailing sinners.

“HEY YOU FUCKER! I’VE GOT A TASTY ONE HERE FOR YA!” She shouted loudly at it and one of the heads twitched its nose and looked straight at her and the large creature she was dragging. It began moving its bulk towards her and Cherri’s knees buckled but her resolve kept her standing tall. In her free hand she pulled out the bomb she had prepared and rammed it straight down the gluttons' throat before leaping clear and scrabbling in the muck away as the dog devoured the body, Muck covering her front, Cherri crawled to safely and watched with a sinister smile as there was a bright flash that seemed to emanate from inside the dog that bucked and threw its heads around wildly in panic as something detonated inside its guts. There was a horrible retching sound and all the heads began to vomit out the contents of its vast stomach, the stink was heavy in the air and Niffty finally lost the contents of her stomach too, much to Husk’s swearing.

“I’m s-sorry.” It’s not like he really blamed her, this was all kinds of horrifying. Panicked and alarmed and with the contents of its stomach now emptied from whatever caused such a reaction the creature lumbered quickly off into the darkness, leaving the group alone to start shifting through the pile of broken and digesting bodies that were all still very much aware of their surroundings and wailing pitifully. 

“I found him!” Arackniss call out and surely wished he hadn’t, Alastor looked like he had been half digested with his body covered in acidic burns and one of his legs was missing just below the knee. 

“Oh G-God!” Charlie cried out hands covering her mouth. Arackniss and Cherri eased his unconscious body and wrapped it in the poncho that Charlie had provided. I mean sure it would all grow back, this was hell after all. But it wasn’t pleasant and it was going to be agony for a long, long time. 

“We need to get out of this rain! So we can properly look at Alastor! How do we get out?” Charlie’s head span round.

“We need to look for an edge to the swamp! If it starts to feel warmer then that’s the right direction.” 

“But that could be anywhere!” Charlie nodded sadly.

“I know but we don’t have much choice?” Angel and Arackniss using several sets of arms and being almost the same height had the easiest time carrying Alastor as they moved onwards. It was hours and exhausting as they trudged. Legs screaming in agony as the resistance of the muck seemed to get fiercer as time went on, and with no where to rest in sight. For none of them wanted to sit in the sludge after seeing what it truly was. Niffty had taken handfuls of Ice water and was cleaning the patches of fur that she had fowled. She said nothing, still feeling guilty about the whole situation and Husk didn’t bring it up, he was starting to overheat with all his fur and the warm body pressed against his neck and head so actually it wasn’t so bad to have a cold wash. 

Charlie at the front glanced back towards Alastor now and then, he still hadn’t woken up and perhaps that was for the best, who knows if he would still be feral whilst they inhabited this layer. She was grateful with all the rain, at least no one could see her silently crying for his well-being. Cherri stuck by the side of the two spiders just in case they needed a rest she took over holding onto Alastor. It was surreal, him being injured like this, well this whole place was wrong and surreal. Lucifer was a cruel creature.   
  
Hours? Was it days? With the little meaning on time and a constant state of lethargy and weariness they trudged on, speaking very little to conserve energy in the icy winds and muck. It was then, when finally Charlie shouted, her voice cracking painfully as she did so.

“There! It’s there!” A hand extended she pointed straight at a large muddy bank that seemed to rise up out of the swamp. Getting to the foot of it was easy, but how would they climb the wet and sliding mud? The two spiders yet again were the answer and both looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“This shit is going to stain my fur!” Angel pouted loudly as he took one last look at his pink chest and sighed loudly. Both him and Arackniss cradled Alastor down before leaving a rope and getting on all eight limbs climbed up the bank, where one limb would slide down the rest could help maintain balance and they slowly but surely made their way over the crest, covered from head to toe in filth before shouting. 

“We’re good!” Husk went next and using his arms to hold the rope he managed to half climb the slope it left Charlie and Cherri to share Alastor’s weight and climb up together. Straining and pulling it took almost all of their remaining energy to heave him past the summit and onto the other side. 

It was like night and day. As soon as you hit it, a wall of hot dry air blasted the groups skin and the ground was hard and dry. Far down below this hill that seemed to travel for miles, much lower than what the marsh was. You could see a golden glow that was hidden in layers of smoke. For now, they rested on the dry banks and let themselves dry off. The descent would be for another time.

They had to make sure Alastor was okay… or at least sane again. The warm glow beckoned them lower. 

Greed was only a short distance away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find that lust and Gluttony are probably the eww 'moistest' layers of hell. Next Chapter is a Vaggie one as she finally manages to climb into the tower of Flesh. Hold onto your butts.


	7. Vaggie's Climb and fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie manages to get out and the chase starts again, shame that the others have such a good head start.

Pain, Agony… relentless torment, Vaggie gritted through it all as she climbed the tower of flesh towards the bridge now only a few hundred feet away. The clothes on her back had been torn away hours ago and her skin lashed so badly it felt like it had been flayed. She could feel the wetness on the back of her thighs as blood ran freely down it and she screamed through gritted teeth, one hand up then jabbing the sword deep into the tower and following it with her feet. Step after step, never stopping… never resting, her body screamed at her for relief, but she pushed through the pain and discomfort, she had to get to the top. She couldn’t risk falling into the cyclonic abyss of the winds of lust. 

A particularly strong gust buffeted her and she winced as it lashed at her cheek causing flecks of blood to splatter down her front, a diagonal cut now shining out across her face. Vaggie hissed in frustrated agony and her whole body tensed as she desperately hung onto the handle of the sword. Once it had passed she resumed her climb. It was getting closer, the bridge and the entranceway. How many hours had she climbed non-stop? Was it days now? All that mattered was her determination, to get to Charlie, to save Charlie. One final scream as her hands gripped around the edge and she heaved her shaking body up and over its lip. Only then did she allow herself to feel the exhaustion of her climb, she barely had the energy to move forward on all fours as she collapsed into the soft wet ground of the entrance of the tower of flesh, everything had gone dizzy and her eye rolled up into her head as she lost consciousness, sword still clutched in her hand. 

A dream? No. More like a nightmare as she was endlessly chasing Charlie through an eternal labyrinth of tunnels and corridors, she could hear her crying, pleading for someone to stop, for Alastor to stop and then demonic grin of the radio demon as he defiled her body once more, Vaggie yelled and screamed at him but nothing mattered and Charlie was always out of reach, trying to claw her way towards Vaggie. To be saved by Vaggie, How many times had she been defiled now? How many times since the chase had begun, every sin against Charlie was just another tormenting thought that haunted the grey soul.

She’s being defiled, because Vaggie was too slow.

She didn’t know how long she was out for when she stirred but she cried out in pain when she tried to move and her back stung her, blinking her eye awake she was lying in a pool of her own blood. A broken body trying to slowly repair itself. She screamed out as she got up and the layer of scabbing tissue on her back cracked and split. Her clothes were half ruined but she didn’t have anything else to wear, she had packed light to help with speed. Her head swimming caused her to stagger. Looking around it was clear which way they had gone, a burnt ruin of a flesh covered door, blown apart. She stepped forward. Sword ready and waiting, she wouldn’t give them chance. And she wasn’t going to let herself get distracted like before, it had cost her dearly having to climb back up. Legs still shaking slightly she moved forward. With the constant pain and whiplash of the wind she could feel nothing but her own bodies aching pain.

Even if she had to drag her broken body using nothing but shattered fingers she would keep going. Her vision had started to blur as everything was cutting into and out of focus. She shook her head desperately to clear up her vision and she almost toppled sideways, she stuck her hand out and touched the warm walls, to steady her body. It seemed to quiver and Vaggie had to blink as she could have sworn she swore something long and serpentine slither just out of her vision. 

Sword raised to strike she pushed off the wall. To keep going, to find Charlie in this abyssal place. She paced down the corridors trying to see clearly but everything was starting to spin, perhaps blood loss? She didn’t have time to worry about it now, she had wasted too much time climbing and then passed out. A feminine laughter had her spinning in place as she heard something behind her, there wasn’t anything there and then that slithering in the corner of her eye again, she swung the sword feeling something brush past her and caught nothing but air in the swing. Another door was in her way and she pushed at its moist folds to get past, it dilated and brushed across her skin causing her to shudder in disgust. What was this? This room looked furnished, a small bedroom, at least that’s what the blurred shapes were made out to be. Vaggie knee gave out and she let out a gasp as she fell down on it. Anger rising with a clenched fist she slammed her knuckles straight into her thigh and screamed out as she staggered back upright. A sudden rush of footsteps had Vaggie alert and ready to swing as Charlie ran straight into a hug causing Vaggie to immediately dismiss the weapon and grab her with shaking hands.

“C-Charlie?” The teary-eyed blond looked at Vaggie with such a smile.

“I-I got away!” Vaggie pulled quickly away.

“Where’s Alastor?” Charlie shook her head.

“I d-don’t know I ran from him when I could! I didn’t look back.” Vaggie wasn’t in a good condition to fight, but she could rescue Charlie and come back for the monster.

“Let’s get out of here Charlie… I need to get you safe.” 

“W-Wait Vaggie you look injured just rest for a moment?” Vaggie shook her head.

“I can’t, not whilst you’re still in danger.” Charlie smiled at her softly in such a way it made Vaggie’s heart sink.

“You can’t look after me whilst your injured like this… just rest… just for a few minutes…” Charlie took her hand and gently led her towards the bed and sat her down on it. God, it was soft and Vaggie let out a long exhalation as Charlie clambered around.

“Vaggie… your back! You’re really hurt!” 

“It’s okay Charlie…” Warm hands touched Vaggie’s neck and she closed her eye as Charlie whispered into her ear.

“Does this feel better?” Tender hands rubbed her neck so delicately and Vaggie couldn’t help but nod.

“Yeah…” Charlie shifted around to whisper into the other ear.

“Then just stay here, for a few minutes… It’ll make you feel better, doesn’t it feel wonderful?” Vaggie paused, that sounded off she went to turn to look at Charlie but the princess has already started placing kisses on her neck and Vaggie shuddered, thoughts lost.

“W-What are you doing?” 

“I wanted this for so long V-Vaggie, didn’t you?” Vaggie blinked as a haze was starting to settle on her senses.

“T-This isn’t the place, I need to get you somewhere safe…” Charlie gently started nipping at Vaggie’s neck and a warm hand started to slip around her front and ran up her clothes to touch her bare skin. Vaggie let out a tiny gasp. 

“Just let go, Vaggie? Let me repay you for saving me…  _ I want to thank you, just let go. _ ” Charlie was in front of her now in a blink of an eye and their lips met, Charlie’s tongue hungrily feeling around Vaggie’s mouth, the grey soul relaxed a fraction and grabbed Charlie’s hips. The kiss was starting to linger and when Vaggie pulled back to take a breath Charlie was still holding on, Vaggie reached up to gently prise her off but Charlie wasn’t shifting. Something was wrong and Vaggie blinked hard as she shoved harder, it was like Charlie was an after image and the more Vaggie concentrated on it the more she realized that Charlie wasn’t even there. Vaggie’s hips buckled and she found herself completely restrained being pulled inside a wall, something wet and fleshy had filled her mouth and nose as her head was sucked into the fleshy surface. Even her arms were being dragged in behind her. She let out a muffled scream as that lulling sensation quickly turned into unwanted restraint. Her body was screaming for air and she was pulling madly to either side trying to free herself, suddenly she felt herself grip around the handle of a sword and was cleaving madly at the wall she was being pulled into, there was a quivering mass of flesh and blood being sprayed everywhere in the room and Vaggie hacked furiously away at the surrounding area and freeing her other hand grabbed at the meat that was suffocating her and pulled it out, making her retch as she felt its tendrils being wrenched out of her stomach and down her throat from her nose. Dragging in a huge lungful of air she pulled herself free from the wall that was now a huge gouge and squirting a blood and a viscous white substance everywhere. Vaggie staggered back away from it. 

How could she have been fooled so easily? Charlie wasn’t free she was still in danger and Vaggie had to save her, coughing and trying to clear her lungs Vaggie continued stalking the halls. She didn’t blink when the limbs started grabbing her, she used the sword in one hand and spear in the other and rent and cleaved, a face that emerged she would drive a blade straight through its temple and continued to carve. She was screaming in anger and fury as everything that moved around her fell, carved and ruined. Vaggie didn’t bother with the doors any more and slashed them apart. A voice called out to her and this time she was sure it wasn’t Charlie’s.

_ “So much passion… so much drive… I want to taste you…”  _ Vaggie’s face screwed up in rage as she spun slowly in place looking for anything that might give away the creature. 

“Fuck you! I’m only here for Charlie! Tell me where she is?” There was soft laughter.

_ “Charlie left lust, I can show you the way… for a price.”  _ Vaggie paused, then lowered her sword.

“What do you want?” 

_ “So much passion in your anger, I want to taste your passions… I want to hear you cry out in pleasure… let me have my way for just a brief moment…”  _ Vaggie paused gripped her sword tightly and let out a harsh breath.

“For Charlie? I’d do anything…” There was a long breathy moan in the wind.

_ “So dedicated, this will be fun.”  _ There was a lump appearing out of the wall as a serpentine ‘woman’ slid her way out, Vaggie moved over to her, standing before her and looked at her up and down, she let her spear clatter to the floor and reached out with a hand, that smiling face that enraptured her, drawing her in as she gently held its wet neck. Vaggie smiled briefly before driving the sword straight into its lowest orifice and pulling the blade hard up, and stepping back disembowelling the creature. It gasped and clutched at its entrails and Vaggie spat at it.

“You’ve already told me Charlie isn't here, fuck you.” Serpentine eyes darted to Vaggie’s face as she swung sideways and beheaded the thing, there was a colossal shift in the walls and everything seemed to start screaming out as blood pumped clean from the wound. Vaggie spat down at its twisted and ruinous form before moving on.

Charlie wasn’t here, Charlie had gone down, she was either in gluttony or lower by now. Vaggie gritted her teeth as once more she cursed how slow she had been, how focused she had been on Alastor instead of the entire group, they would all have to fall to the sword. She wasn’t about to make the same mistake again. Whatever they wanted in this place, it could only end badly for the princess and Vaggie was going to save her. 

She crossed rooms with beings fused together, arms and limbs becoming one amalgamation of constant sexual acts all begging and pleading for Vaggie to join them, to embrace the pleasure of the flesh, she cut down each and every one of them as she explored room after disgusting room. A bed made out of a colossal tongue, writhing in place, men and women whose skin had been stretched to make great canvases still alive, and writhing in constant pleasure. It was disgusting and all of it revolted her. Vaggie knew this sort of act was still done in the city but she had never been part of it. It took her the best part of the day carving and cleaving her way until she found it a large muscle-bound sphincter on what must have been the lowest level. She wasn't a fool and drove her sword straight into the edged ring and carved a long circle until it flapped open, and bled profusely everywhere. She glanced down into the darkened void and jumped.

Falling was easy, into the void as she sailed downwards to the next layer of hell. Closer to Charlie, in her time she thought on it, all the temptations and memories that lust had to offer. She hadn’t thought about it in so long, had just accepted it as a piece of her history and that was it, but did she love Charlie? In a very shameful way… she did, but had been too scared by it. She slammed into the ground and toppled sideways her body clunked into something metal that went skittering off. She blinked a few times and stood shakily up on her battered legs. It was a can of food, they had stopped here, bending down she picked it up, the contents were dried… it was several days since they were last here. She gritted her teeth and swore into the silent cave.

This was gluttony and if it was, she had a trick up her sleeve. Something that Lucifer had given her and she would use every advantage she could to gain as much ground as possible. She needed to catch up to them, to get to Alastor so she could cut out his heart and feed it to him, then take Charlie to safely, back home… together. 

She staggered forward and slipped down into the mucky grime that was the soft cave floor as she moved as quickly as she could, she reached under her top for the metal chain that Lucifer had given her and the three headed whistle that was on its end. Vaggie blew hard into it as it made no noise whatsoever. As the icy rain began to pelt at her face and wetting her hair and fringe down flat upon her head. It didn’t take long before a low rumble of barks sounded out and the muck shifted and sloshed in place and the gigantic dog emerged out of the gloom. It was champing its teeth and pounding on the ground. Vaggie would have been terrified of the great beast if she didn’t know how to handle it. She blew on the whistle again and called out.

“Who’s a good boy Cerberus? Who’s a good boy!” The gigantic beast panted and rolled over in the muck. Exposing its belly for Vaggie to scratch. 

“Lucifer gave your whistle to me, now can you take me to where his daughter is?” The beast let out a tremendous whine, and Vaggie cursed loudly earning a whimper from the dog.

“I’m sorry boy, that wasn’t aimed at you... they’ve already left… shit! Take me to greed then.” There was a loud bark and it shuffled its noses down and helped Vaggie climb on top of the great dogs back, she held onto it’s skin as it started to pad off in a direction. It might still be wet and cold but at least Vaggie could rest, she wasn’t in the muck. Reaching a hand back she winced, she could still feel bone, her back hadn’t started to heal properly yet, she let the ice-cold rain wash against it and hoped that whatever that tower of flesh was made of… it didn’t carry diseases. 


	8. On the Hills of Greed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wakes up and Charlie has confidence issues.

When he first moved anything, it hurt and already he could hear Charlie’s soft words in his ear as he tried to sit up.

“Easy Al, easy!” Alastor cracked open an eye, he was resting somewhere on a rocky hill line, he had blankets tucked underneath him and over him, rather than his regular clothes he was just wearing a poncho to cover his shame. He felt dry and rather warm. At least he was dry, all that rain in Gluttony was awful and it felt like at the time he would never get dry again. Charlie and Cherri were both sat next to him, neither clearly willing to leave his side and he frowned as there was a strange jabbing pain in his left foot. He shifted up and Charlie’s hands reached to gently help him and Cherri spoke out. 

“Gave us a fuckin’ scare… h-how, how ya doin’?” Alastor blinked and when he spoke his voice was hoarse.

“I think, I need a drink… and my left leg hurts.” Charlie and Cherri both shared a nervous glance. Alastor looked between them.

“What is it?” Charlie spoke softly her hand gently holding his shoulder and back in support.

“It was bitten off, by that dog thing…” Alastor’s entire being seemed to lock up and lurched at the memory of being attacked and devoured, the suffocating hotness of sliding down its throat and the burning inside its stomach, the darkness and pain as he felt other creatures around writhing in agony too. His entire body started to shake as the memory triggered something horrible inside him. Cherri grabbed at his other arm.

“Woah, woah, its nowhere near, we got you out…” Charlie smiled and glanced at Cherri.

“Cherri, got you out, it was her idea that saved you.” Alastor turned to Cherri and gave her a soft smile.

“Then thank you my dear, for ending that torment.” A deep scarlet spread over both her cheeks and Cherri just mumbled.

“Just payin’ ya back for lookin’ after me…” Charlie spoke softly.

“How are you feeling? You left without saying a word? Do you remember anything at all?” Alastor remembered back, loosing control, the endless hunger, the compulsion that drove him on. 

“I don’t know, it was something that I couldn’t control and I found myself needing to eat, always being hungry.” Charlie nodded and held on.

“I think if one of your sins relates to the layer you’re on it effects you particularly strongly… I’ve asked everyone to mention if they feel anything different, so far we’re good.”

“Where are we?”

“On the banks of Greed, we’re going to rest here for a few days so you, Husk and Niffty have a chance to heal. This place isn’t so bad so we’ve made a camp here, we get the rain water up the hill from Gluttony so there’s plenty to drink- oh! You said you were thirsty I’ll go get you some…” Charlie went to stand up and Alastor gently reached out squeezed her wrist.

“Thank you my darling doe.” She smiled at him and played with her hair, tucking it behind her ear and she walked off, when she was gone Alastor shifted the blanket away and looked down at his leg, or at least what was left of it. It was a strange sensation he could feel pain in a foot that was no longer there and he frowned. Alastor turned his attention to Cherri, who was sitting quietly next to him.

“As much as I care for Charlie, I don’t believe she will tell me the whole truth, how bad was I?” Cherri let out a sigh.

“Pretty fuckin’ bad, when we found ya you were feral… tearin’ into some fat slob… then when we got you out of… well you know… you were missing bits and half meltin’ it was fuckin’ awful, but the scars are healin’ nicely… not sure how long its gunna take you to grow that leg back…” Alastor nodded and absorbed the information.

“Thank you. Looks like if we have a few days to rest, it might be a good chance to start teaching you some things…” Cherri looked at him and shook her head.

“You should concentrate on restin’... don’t be fuckin’ stupid.” Alastor shrugged.

“It’s not like I can demonstrate… I’ll only be talking.” Cherri frowned.

“Fine, but you have to tell Charlie it was your idea, I don’t want her havin’ a go at me because I just want to spend some time with you!” Alastor raised an eyebrow at her.

“Fine, I do want to spend time with you too, but at least I was willin’ to wait! Remember that!” 

“How are the others?” Cherri looked back.

“Angel and ‘Niss are doin’ the best out of all of us… Niffty’s waitin’ till night so she can fuck Husk silly…” Alastor looked at her confused.

“How on hell do you know that?” 

“It’s written all over her face, when err that dog threw you up she lost her lunch all over the top of Husk and just felt awful about it… so you know she’s gunna be doin’ some nasty shit to him tonight to make up for it… girl got a sweet spot for that cat…” 

“And you?” 

“What about me? I’m doin’ same as always, if you think a little maimin’ gunna make me go off you, you’ve got another thing comin’, scars are sexy as hell so you’re lucky I'm not trying to jump on ya dick right now whilst Charlie’s gone…” He rolled his eye and Cherri suddenly glanced around before leaning in and kissing his cheek, it was far softer than he would have given her credit for but still unwanted she pulled quickly back before he had chance to say anything and he folded his arms and looked at him.

“Cherri…” Cherri blushed hard and looked away from him.

“I’m just happy we got you out is all, jeez... don’t make a big deal out of it…” 

“I’m worried that you might be starting to forget where the line is Cherri.” Cherri shook her head.

“It’s you with Charlie, I ain't forgotten, even if I’m not happy about it. But honestly Al, worry about yourself a little… we’re takin’ a few days off and everythin’ should be fine… I haven’t seen much about this place but it doesn’t seem that bad, although I don’t think any of us are the greedy sort… anyway now that you’re awake I’ll leave you two alone… I kinda promised Charlie to give you two some privacy… well for somethin’ anyway…” Alastor was immediately suspicious.

“What?” Cherri flashed him a smile as she stood up.

“To stay with ya, until you woke up… why, what did you think?” She stuck her tongue out at him and walked off. Alastor watched her go and sighed before taking the time to look around, tents had been set up on small outcrops and luckily this time since they were not stuck in a cave, they had been separated far more, he wondered whose idea that was. Probably Charlie or Niffty if he had to guess. 

Angel and Arackniss were climbing back up from whatever they were doing further down the slope and Niffty and Husk were sat just outside their tent having a quiet conversation, Niffty was staring very intently at Husk whilst she talked. His observations were interrupted as Charlie sat herself back down and handed him a bottle of water. Ice-cold and it didn’t taste fetid, which really helped get the unmentionable taste out of his mouth. 

“Is Cherri gone now?” Alastor nodded as he swallowed and Charlie let out a sigh. 

“I thought she’d argue about staying here… She wouldn’t leave you alone whilst you were unconscious.” Charlie looked odd when she spoke and Alastor shifted around slightly to look at her.

“Does it bother you?” Charlie gave a weak smile that did not hide how uncomfortable she was.

“Could we talk about it tonight? When we have some privacy?”

“Very well.” The two spiders had approached at this point and Charlie immediately turned towards them with a far larger smile that was strictly necessary.

“How’d it go?” Arackniss spoke out.

“Looks like a pretty standard climb down, it might get a bit dicey at the bottom, it got a lot hotter…” Angel was looking star struck.

“I could see gold everywhere…” Arackniss turned to him.

“And what did we say would be a fucking awful idea in the circle of greed?” Angel looked at the floor dejected.

“Takin’ it.” 

“That’s fucking right, I’ll be watching you down there Angie!” Charlie nodded and spoke hopefully out.

“Any sign of a river?” They both shook their heads.

“Well I think it would be a bit too lucky if we could just leave straight away… Thanks, you guys.” They left towards the tent that was apparently theirs talking quietly together.

“Erm, I know you’ve just woken up but its actually getting pretty late for us, we were thinking of turning in, but if you’re not tired I could stay up with you…” 

“My darling, one thing being digested does, it makes you tired… I think I could sleep for a week if I was able.” Charlie smiled.

“Okay lets help get you to our tent.” Charlie stood up and offered her hand but Alastor still feeling pains in his foot had forgotten that his left leg was missing and by instinct tried to stand up normally and almost toppled over.

“I got you!” Charlie lunged forward to stop him sprawling across the floor, Alastor let out a small dry laugh.

“I’ve never felt so helpless in my life, haha. What a new experience this is, do you know how long it takes to grow a leg back my dear?” Charlie straightening up and helping Alastor hop forward nodded.

“Normally only a couple of days, as long as nothing else happens…” A couple of days of being an invalid. They got to their tent which Alastor noted had been set up just a little further from anyone else, Charlie’s idea? Was she distancing herself from Cherri? Alastor risked a glance and could see the cyclops watching them go to their tent, her expression inscrutable. Charlie bent down and undid the tent before helping Alastor inside.

“Get comfortable, I’m going to gather the blankets, okay?” Alastor nodded and proceeded to take the poncho off and folded it to one side before sliding himself over and resting down on the nest of blankets that Charlie had made, there seemed far more than usual, not that he was complaining, it made a very comfortable floor compared to the rocky ground he was expecting. Looking down, his body it wasn’t as bad as he thought, although perhaps it was far worse at the beginning.

Large caustic scars covered his chest and arms and what remained of his legs. They were more just shiny now than anything as fresh skin had begun to grow underneath, his knee looked mangled as all hell and probably where the teeth came down to shear it off. He shuddered and had to try to pull his head out of the horrible memory that attempted to resurface. There weren’t any other signs of that gluttonous layer, no mud caked his feet or under his nails. There was a rustling sound and Charlie appeared and immediately blushed seeing Alastor’s naked form lying down. She handed him the blanket and he covered himself with it, but looked rather amused.

“My dear, you have seen me naked on a number of occasions.” She refused to look him in the eye when she shuffled in.

“I know, its just… well…” Her sentenced trailed off and she didn’t look ready to answer. Alastor moved on rather than press the clearly awkward subject.

“I couldn’t help but notice none of you or indeed myself have any mud?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, well as soon as he found this place to make camp we took time to gather some rain water to clean ourselves, I err, cleaned you up.” Her expression suddenly shifted.

“Cherri offered to give you a sponge bath…” Alastor cocked an eyebrow.

“Did someone bring a sponge?”

“No.” Well that sounded like Cherri, Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Her usual antics…” Charlie seemed to fidget in place and Alastor’s eyes locked onto hers.

“Something wrong my darling?” Charlie shook her head as if caught doing something wrong.

“No, no. Just I wanted to talk about Cherri.” Alastor shifted to get himself comfortable and then nodded and waited patiently for Charlie to find the words. She was idly playing with her hands.

“I was t-thinking… if you wanted to… you could sleep with h-her.” Alastor froze and he stared silently as Charlie was looking straight at the ground. She looked completely unhappy with the idea.

“Charlie, excuse me for sounding candid, but I don’t believe that’s what you want at all.” Charlie nodded.

“N-No, I get it… she’s a lot prettier than me…” Alastor blinked as he tried to rationalize the insanity that was coming out of her mouth, nothing fit.

“I’m sorry my dear you really need to explain that to me.” Charlie looked to one side and almost appeared hurt.

“She’s got a better waist, hips… breasts… she doesn’t have a flat ass… I get it you know? People always told me that I wasn’t p-pretty, considering my mom and dad… I’m just plain.” Alastor’s eyes narrowed and he was wondering if the punchline would be coming in soon. Charlie… plain? Impossible, an impossible thought. She had beauty that he hadn’t seen in anyone else. She was certainly right Cherri was a very attractive individual, although that was not why he would have involved himself with her anyway, it was her loyalty he had cared about. 

“What moronic imbeciles, would even suggest such a thing?” Charlie paused and let out a sigh.

“My other partners, one would say I needed to get a boob-job or eat more… another hated my pubic hair, there was always something… always something wrong with me, so if we could be together, and you just go sleep with Cherri sometimes? That’s fine.” 

“It’s not fine, it’s not fine at all…” Charlie met his gaze and she looked ashamed.

“I just want to make you happy with me.” 

“My darling, I don’t often enjoy stating the obvious but I think there must always be an exception, you are without a doubt the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, if you were the first thing I saw arriving in hell, I would have assumed there had been a clerical error and I had ended up in heaven, and your beauty is matched only by your soul. Unique, everything about you is perfect… except this. Do not abase yourself trying to please me, never do this again. I want to see that fiery soul that peaked out, the one that led a wonderful woman to defy suggestion and logic that enabled me to talk again, that fought for my freedom. I want to know when you don’t agree with me, I want to be able to argue with you.” Charlie’s eyes had gone wide and she had her hands covering her mouth, she didn’t give a response but instead had leapt at him, wrapping him into a vice-like hug and accidentally knocking his injured knee earning a wince.

“S-Sorry…” She pressed her face up against his neck and he could feel the damp spots her eyes were leaving as she gently cried into him. Alastor smiled and ran fingers through her blonde hair.

“So my darling doe, do you want me to go and sleep with Cherri?” She shook her head and let out a tiny laugh.

“N-No.” 

“I won’t then.” Charlie smiled into his neck and started pressing gently kisses against his skin.

“A-Al, your so n-nice to me.” They stayed quietly together for several long minutes and Charlie sniffed and wiped her eyes as she pulled away.

“Thank you for saying that…” 

“I meant every word.” They shared a kiss as Charlie closed her eyes and leant in, she let out a happy sigh and soon found herself gripping around the back of Alastor’s neck and clutching into his hair. When they separated a red flush had started to spread on her cheeks.

“How are you feeling Al?” Alastor grinned a little at her, the meaning behind it was obvious as she played with the corners of her top. 

“A little sore, but nothing I can’t ignore… for a few moments of paradise with you.” Charlie bit into her lip and smiled at him.

“Charmer…” 

“Although, I think you will have to be on top tonight, missing a leg, my balance isn’t what it used to be.” 

“I’ve never been on top before…” 

“Really my dear?” Charlie fumbled around with her hands.

“Er, yeah… most of the time I was just on all fours and looking away.”

“Why would anyone not want to look into that angelic face of yours?” Charlie twitched slightly and was glowing red. 

“Al, stoooop!” Al reached over and pulled Charlie closer who let out an ‘eek’ of surprise before he started to gently kiss at her neck and running hands under her top to hold her back. Charlie let out a whimper and started grinding.

“A-Al… s-stop… let me take my c-clothes off first!” He paused and it almost looked like disappointment crossed her face when he did, she quickly crouched up and removed everything as quickly as possible before sliding in under the blanket and straddling across his stomach. She leant in and rested across his chest, their noses touched as they kissed again. With each kiss Charlie’s breathing became more laboured as she struggled to contain her excitement and the gentle rubbing of her hips against Alastor’s stomach wasn’t helping him. He traced his hands up her side and caressed each breast gently earning a soft moan as he teased the tiny pink buds that were already stiff. He continued with his hands until they were either side of Charlie’s neck and he held gently on as her eyes met his intense gaze and she shivered with pleasure.

“Beautiful.” She seemed to melt away in his hands and had started to lift her hips, there was a small patch of moisture left behind and Alastor used a finger to wipe it up and place it into his mouth, Charlie stared open-mouthed at him, that was something he would have to try later and judging by the small tremors sailing across her body, Charlie wasn’t going to say no. As she pulled away she used a hand to hold onto his erect member and she looked down, a feeling of nerves and excitement on her face, Alastor spoke out gently.

“Go slowly.” She nodded and gently teased her folds with his head earning a grunting exhale from the radio demon and Charlie grinned as she did the same action again, although judging by her own look soon after she was being teased by it just as badly. She helped guide it and sank a small distance down, the feeling of just his tip entering her warm body caused Alastor’s whole chest to tense up and Charlie gasped as she felt him twitch inside her. Another inch of slow descent and Charlie was gently crying out.

“T-This is a-amazing…” when her hips finally touched his, with his entire length inside her, it was like the final piece of a puzzle falling into place, it felt complete. Charlie sat quite still adjusting herself.

“N-Now what?” Alastor breathing came out sharply as she felt her tiny adjustments grip and squeeze around his cock. His hands reached out to gently hold her hips and helped rock her back and forth as she accepted his guidance. As she did, his member pressed up against a wall that usually went untouched during their intercourse and Charlie tensed up completely as her eyes rolled straight up into her head.

“F-F-F-F” Alastor found the sight to be magical as Charlie panted out pathetically as her g-spot was stimulated. She seemed to have completely forgotten to move so Alastor helped do it for her with his arms as he rocked her back and forth causing further rubbing and making her gasp out. 

“W-What i-is t-this?” her hands were gripping tightly onto his chest and she learnt forward gasping at him. He smiled and gave her hips a little squeeze.

“Just keep going.” She nodded fervently and rocked her hips unaided once more, gasping and crying out, her fingers were dragging across his skin. Hair was cascading around her as she seemed to be concentrating so hard on just keeping a rhythm, her brow was furrowed and her eyes were closed as she moved back and forth, her small fangs were showing against her bottom lip as she moaned from the back of her throat. Alastor wanted to cum almost immediately, this was intense, warmth that was gripping him and the wetness of Charlie thighs and crotch could not be understated, to feel someone this aroused was driving him up the wall, but unusually that feral monstrous part of him didn’t surface, he didn’t want to claw and bite at her, perhaps because he was so wounded but now it meant he had to actually concentrate on not spilling his seed before she had achieved climax, and the battle of will versus flesh began.

Every motion and Alastor’s member would be touching up against that special place, god she wanted to scream about it, everything was so sensitive she felt like her skin was paper thin and just the air in the tent was causing her small hairs to stand on end. She bucked forward and placed hands either side of Alastor’s head, fingers clutching at the sheets, pulling the fabric between them as she stared at him desperately, now opened mouthed and panting quickly as he hips continued their motions, his eyes were locked onto hers and her hair had cascaded around them. Her face was sweaty and she spoke frantically.

“A-Al, I can f-feel it c-coming!” His hands reached up to pull her down into another kiss, she passionately explored his mouth and then seemed to stutter and paused and her hips frantically wiggled as she orgasmed for him, it was powerful and came in waves as she completely locked up and gasped into his mouth. The radio demon had been holding off as best as he could but it pushed him over the edge and he grunted and released his seed inside her. Charlie’s mouth opened wide.

“Ooooh!” As she felt his spasming member discharge. She stayed perfectly still and then they kissed again. 

“T-That was a-amazing!” Alastor smiled as Charlie shifted herself off of him and down by his side as her clammy body settled in next to him. Alastor was catching his breath and spoke to her softly as she settled her head against his shoulder. 

“My darling, you never cease to amaze me, that was heavenly.” Charlie smiled up.

“Everything is easier when its with you, it’s like I don’t have to try, it just comes naturally… I get so excited when you’re just kissing me…” 

“I’ve noticed…” Charlie paused and then spoke out.

“I have strange fantasies about you, you know?” Alastor lifted an eyebrow and looked at her blushing up at him.

“Oh, well you can’t leave me with such a tantalizing cliff-hanger, do tell.” She half disappeared behind his shoulder so that only a single one of her brilliant eyes could look at him.

“It’s kinda embarrassing…” 

“Well, I’m sure you wouldn’t have brought it up if a part of you didn’t want to tell me.” Charlie attempted to completely disappear from his view and she spoke out so quietly and nervously it was adorable.    
  
“Sometimes I like to imagine being marked by you, so everyone would see me and know that I was yours…” Her eye popped back into view along with a bright red cheek as she stared up at him. Alastor twitched, had he not just climaxed her would have been on her in a second, leg or no.   
  
“My dear, you truly know what to say to push my buttons, don’t you?” He rolled over with slight discomfort to look at her straight in the face, she looked at him concerned for a moment.

“Al! Be careful.” he ignored her and reached a nail and began to draw patterns on her stomach, Charlie immediately shuddered.

“Like here?” As his nail dragged along her skin she could only stutter and nod.

“Or perhaps here?” he started to draw around her thigh, it did not escape his notice that a shaky hand had immediately reached down between her legs and she had started to play with herself. Eyes shut tightly and whimpering as she nodded to everything he traced. 

Alastor had learnt something new today. 

  
  
Meanwhile, Cherri had settled herself down as best she could on the rocky ground that was the inside of her tent. It was sharp and poked her back, but with her clothes underneath her, to cushion the ground she was able to find some rest, sort of. She hoped Alastor would get better soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comin' up next.... teaching Cherri magic and hoping she doesn't exploit it... she does.


	9. Black Magic for Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri gets a lesson in summon shadows... it goes surprisingly well, sort of.

“Do ya think they want some of this?” Angel indicated towards Niffty and Husk’s tent before turning the can around on fire that they had lit on the side of the hill, with it being so dry pretty much any detritus would burn so they were enjoying a heated breakfast for once. Arackniss let out a quiet groan as he got up.

“Hold on, I’ll check.” He wandered over and then quickly straightened his back turned in place and marched straight on back to Angel and Cherri and sat down again.

“Nope! They’re still at it…” Angel let out a laugh and a whistle.

“Ya know I think that girl has more stamina that I do…” Arackniss blinked and shuddered remembering walking past the tent so he could take a piss in the middle of the night and hearing them mid coitus. It would have been fine, but the mouth on Niffty, for someone so short and well, frankly adorable, the filth that was spewing out of her mouth made him go wide-eyed and panicked. It was his brother that was used to that kind of living, he just hurt people and occasionally made them disappear, he was the respectable one in the family. Cherri grinned and let out a sigh.

“I don’t blame her, if I had a piece to ride, you’d be damn well sure I’d take every opportunity I would…” Arackniss sighed.

“We literally all know that, you don’t shut up about Alastor, like ever!” Cherri folded her arms and huffed.

“Well fuck you! I can talk about who I want to fuck.” Angel narrowed his eyes and looked a bit awkward.

“Just sayin’ but you really do go on about it… like a lot, I mean, bitch If I was Charlie I’d fucking hate your guts tryin’ to steal my fella every time you say somethin’ to him.” Cherri frowned at the betrayal of her best friend.

“It’s not like that! Look, Alastor’s gunna teach me some stuff. So you know! I’m going to be my best behaved self so I can make him proud!” Arackniss gave her a dead-eye stare.

“Uh huh, yeah and it has nothing to do with the teacher, student thing at all does it?” Cherri went completely red in the face. Angel let out a laugh and put a mock voice on.

“Oh please sir, I can’t fail… I’ll do anythin’ for a passin’ grade!” He held out a hand and Arackniss delivered the first bump as they both laughed. 

“Fuck both of ya! It’s not like that.” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Well, tell us what it is like then?” Cherri fell silent and both the spiders stared at her, she suddenly got up.

“I don’t have time for this, I’m going for a walk before my legs fall asleep!” She turned and marched away, face still bright red. 

“Hey, Angie, you ever seen her like this before?” Angel shrugged.

“Nah, she’s goin’ fuckin’ nuts for Al. She might be jokin’ with him all the fuckin’ time, but it ain’t jokes she's one-hundred percent serious about wantin’ him.” Arackniss side and rubbed the side of his head.

“She’s gunna do something stupid at some point isn’t she?”

“Probably. Hey ‘Niss?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t get involved… she’s gunna blow up soon, I just got this feelin’.” 

When Alastor woke in the comfort of blankets and even more comfortable, in the embrace of Charlie’s limbs gently resting across him, he turned to see her sleeping face. It was the picture of innocence, and he gently kissed her forehead earning and fluttering of her eyes as she woke up. She smiled up at him sleepily.

“Morning, how did you sleep?” 

“With you by my side? Perfect.” She smiled and the tips of her ears went red. Why was everything about how she reacted to his words cute? She kissed him on the lips quick.

“That should be my line, how’s your leg feeling?” Alastor moved it around, it still hurt something fierce although there was something new there too. He moved back the blankets and looking down saw what appeared to be the first shapes of his shin-bone beginning to grow back.

“Apparently better than yesterday.” Charlie sat up and raised her arms to stretch wide. Alastor moved a hand and scratched down her back earning a murmur of approval as a shiver ran down Charlie’s spine.

“Mmm, that’s nice.” Alastor grinned up at her.

“If you enjoyed that my dear, once this all settles down you simply must let me give you one of my famous rub downs, you know I took lessons from a masseur when I was alive.” Charlie laughed.

“An artist, an amazing lover… and now a masseur? What ever did I do to deserve you?” Alastor laughed as he sat up.

“Rebelled against your father and now is on the run?” Charlie winked at him.

“How could I forget!” She leant in and kissed him on the mouth before finishing off and nibbling on his lower lip and pulling away. Alastor rolled his eyes but grinned at her as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. She giggled loudly.

“Today me, Angel, Arackniss and Cherri are going to go have a look around to see if we can find the way through to the next layer before coming back. Make it easier for ourselves when we can all move.” Alastor paused.

“Because, me Niffty and Husk are healing?” Charlie nodded. 

“Yeah I thought it would be easiest. Also trying to be productive!” Alastor laughed at her enthusiasm but a thought crossed his mind.

“Would it be possible for Cherri to stay behind? I want to teach her some things… I spoke to her already and since I’m not travelling I thought it might be a good opportunity.” Charlie expression fell slightly.

“Sure I guess.” Alastor frowned.

“Worried?” Charlie shook her head and then nodded.

“Not with you, I just know that Cherri will probably try something.” 

“She usually does, but it’s fine. She knows where I stand with you.” Charlie gave him a sly smile.

“And where’s that?” 

“By your side of course, and no one else’s.” Charlie kissed his cheek.

“Good answer.” 

***

Her sweaty body clung to him as she buried her face into his chest, Niffty was grinding and lifting her hips before slamming them back down with such energy Husk doubted he ever had even in his youth, this woman was insane. There was a muffled cry and he felt her orgasm once more, why the fuck was everything so wet in this tent?... oh yeah, that’s why. She shifted off and changed positions once again, on her knees she gripped his privates before tenderly covering the area with her mouth and licked it clean before getting into a rhythmic motion whilst her free hand played havoc in between her own legs. That wet crescendo was almost louder than her slurping, and liquids were freely running down her embedded fingers onto her hand before dripping onto the floor. He was at the end of his rope and with a grunt he came, Niffty was waiting and eager as she swallowed everything and bucked her hips as she achieved another climax. The bandages that covered parts of her body were almost see-through with sweat and Husk could only imagine how much the sweat stung her wounds. She finally flopped back down on her back gloriously naked and sighed.

“That was awesome…” Husk settled down too and took a deep breath.

“Uh, yeah… Didn’t know I could last that long…” Niffty smiled at him.

“I’ve been paying attention to when you get close, then I shift position to give you some more time enjoying me.”

“Christ, you know your stuff don’t you?” Niffty shifted around slightly as she rolled off the sweat patch her back had made.

“Err, yeah… that’s not a problem, is it? Me being so… experienced?” Husk shrugged.

“Nah, I just wonder when you’ll get bored…” Niffty’s mouth fell open.

“Bored? I’m not going to get bored! Plus we haven’t done hardly anything! I have a few tantric routines we could try, or… I think I brought lube, so anal? We haven’t found out what your favourite position is! I can't wait till you have a go filling every part of me!” Niffty was positively buzzing with excitement and Husk had a thousand-yard stare. He enjoyed sleep? Why couldn’t he go back to sleeping for 12 hours a day. 

“And I’ve got all the outfits back at my place… how about a naughty maid? Or I think I have a nun one somewhere… oh and all the restraints!” Husk blinked, talk about looking a gift horse in the mouth, he was mentally complaining because an attractive girl wanted to have lots of sex with him. God, he felt old. 

“Do you want a drink? I need to get some water to wash myself off… I know I’m a bit of a squirter.” Drink… what he wouldn’t give for a nice cold whiskey… it had been too long and he knew the first thing he was going to do when they got back, get smashed off his face.

“Please, thanks.” Niffty quickly grabbed some loosing fitting clothes and shoved them on before stepping out, the air that rushed into the tent made Husk realize exactly how sweaty the air had got inside the canvas shell. Niffty carried a flannel and an empty bottle and started to make her way up the hill she passed Angel and Arackniss, Arackniss refused to look at her but Angel certainly called over.

“Hey there little miss. Enjoying yourselves this morning?... and in the middle of the night…. And last evening?” Niffty blushed and looked at the floor.

“Sorry if we woke you up.” Angel laughed.

“I’m a fuckin’ porn star no complaints from me, and you can forget about ‘Niss, he was always the prude of the family!” Arackniss frowned.

“Was not! You just made that rumour and if fucking stuck!” Angel grinned at him.

“Well next time, don’t act like it and it wouldn’t be so believable! Anyway Niffty, you gettin’ your monies worth out of Mr grumpy then?” Niffty frowned.

“He’s not grumpy! He just doesn’t express himself very often!” Angel threw up his hands.

“Hey now! Didn’t mean nothin’ by it, but you’re really enjoyin’ yourself right?” Niffty let a small smile spread.

“Yeah… It’s wonderful.” 

“Well good for ya, Who knows, we might get horribly tortured each and every day we’re out here so you grab that dick when you can!” He winked and waved as she turned to leave. 

***

The morning passed quickly by as eventually Husk and Niffty also emerged, Alastor had been helped out of the tent by Charlie and was sitting on a blanket next to the now burnt out fire. After eating, Charlie, Arackniss and Angel started to shift down the hill, Cherri went with them but paused as Charlie spoke to her quietly. Before she turned away and walked towards Alastor with a big grin on her face. Alastor waved goodbye as Charlie gave him a timid wave back.

“Soooo, you’re going to teach me some stuff?” Alastor looked up at the excitable cyclops and nodded.

“Yes, although first we need to see if you would even be able to do it. Get comfortable…” Cherri paused.

“How is me sitting on your face going to help?” Alastor rolled his eyes and Cherri let out a laugh and crouched down, Alastor shuffled slightly so Cherri could actually sit on the blanket too, he wasn’t a complete asshole, she shuffled onto it and was sat close enough that their thighs touched. 

“So it takes a certain type of soul to start using black magic, I don’t want to make assumption so first I’ve to ask? When you were alive did you kill anyone?” Cherri paused and then spoke quietly.

“Does it matter how?” Alastor shook his head.

“No, any life will do in any way from drunken accidents to carefully thought out executions.” Cherri did a tiny nod.

“Yeah… one.” 

“That will do, it means your soul would have been marked by a death… so what you need to do is concentrate hard on what it is you want, then speak the words depending on the spell.” 

“Is that what you do?” Alastor shook his head.

“When I was alive, yes… In death, I no longer need to say the words…” Cherri smiled at him.

“Ooh, sounds spooky! Okay so what Have I got to say?”

“ _ umbra adducere”  _ Cherri frowned.

“What’s that?” 

“Latin, although any dead language will do, but Latin just happens to be the easiest to learn. It means ‘bring shade’ so you say it whilst thinking about the shape of shadow you want to manifest.”

“Anything?” 

“I’d start with something simple.” Cherri shuffled on the spot, accidentally rubbing her leg closer to Alastor’s before looking at the blank space on the ground in front of them. She closed her eye and repeated the words whilst thinking hard. 

“Err, umbra addidas?” Nothing happened and Alastor looked at her.

“That wasn’t even close to being correct.” Cherri huffed and folded her arms under her cleavage that seemed to make them bounce up at him. Alastor gave her another dead-eyed stare and she let her arms drop with a cheeky grin.

“Just seein’ if you were payin’ attention.” 

“Try again.” Cherri rolled her eye.

“Okay, okay!  _ Umbra Adducere. _ ” This time a small writhing black thing appeared on the ground, it flopped around pathetically and then disappeared but Cherri shrieked with excitement and clapped.

“Did you see that! I made something appear!” Alastor smiled and shook his head.

“It was a good attempt but try to concentrate on making it last, if you need to give it an instruction you need to make sure that it’s going to last long enough to do it.” Cherri nodded but couldn’t stop herself from giggling and had to take a few minutes to calm down before she tried again.

_ “Umbra Adducere.”  _ It looked like a tiny stick man and it stood very still waiting for Cherri.

“So what do I do with it?” Alastor held back his surprise that she was able to conjure something so stable on her second attempt, even if it was small. The girl was a natural or had a very vivid imagination for keeping its shape together.

“Tell it something and it will follow your command, it’s like an extension of your will.” Cherri blinked down at the tiny figure.

“Err, jump around in circles.” The tiny figure started hopping about and Cherri smiled.

“So I can tell them to do anything?” Alastor nodded.

“Anything that they can feasibly do yes.” 

“Feasibly?” 

“It only shares your knowledge at the time of its summoning. It does not know the combination of the safe you are trying to crack open for example. Go ahead and touch it.” Cherri leaned out with her hand and poked the stick figure, it fell over and Cherri started to laugh and then the figure disappeared as she lost her thought on it.

“It was solid! But I thought it was shadow?” 

“It can be both, they have many useful properties. Now I want you to try summoning different creatures and shapes and get them to do different things. I’ll watch and advise if necessary. Okay?” Cherri nodded and got to work.

It was strange that just saying a few words and thinking about something seemed to drain her so much, and she was exhausted after only a couple of hours, the others hadn’t returned but in that time she had summoned a few birds, a bouncing ball and even a snake, each rendition was getting more and more lifelike rather than a cartoony imitation. 

“I’m tired… can we take a break?” Alastor looked up at saw the fatigue across her eye and nodded.

“Have a rest, I’ll be here for when you want to continue…” Cherri fell quiet.

“Oh, I was thinking of havin’ a nap here… that a problem?” Alastor shrugged.

“No, just you know that.”

“I know, I know… keep my hands off your dick.” 

“I wasn’t going to phrase it like that but yes.” Cherri shuffled down and just curled up next to Alastor and it didn’t take long to fall asleep. Her large amounts of hair fluffing up behind her. Alastor had been impressed, once he was certain that she could master it, they would move onto using shadow as movement or attacks, but those were far more advanced and would probably take a lot longer. Still, Cherri had made good progress and even if today they did nothing else, it would still be a marked success. She twitched a lot during her sleep and Alastor could only imagine the vivid dream she was having, and then stopped himself because he could probably guarantee the type of dream she was having and he didn’t want to know anything about it. 

A couple of hours later she woke back up and the two of them resumed.

“ _ Umbra Adducere!”  _ There was a writhing mass and then a perfect duplicate of Cherri was standing in front of them. Cherri let out an excited laugh.

“Look at shadow me! God, I’ve got a great ass, spin around and bend over!” The shadow Cherri did and the real one let out a whistle!

“Fuckin’ yeah! That shit’s amazin’! Alastor rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” Cherri gave him a nudge with his elbow. 

“Come on, admit it's a nice ass!” Alastor sighed but the way she was looking at him made him crack.

“Fine, it’s a perfectly good view. Happy?” Cherri grinned.

“You just said I have a nice ass, couldn’t be happier… although… they say taste isn’t just about looks.” 

“Cherri…”

“I’m kiddin’! But also, I’m totally not. Oh, look they’re back! Hey shadowy me, go football kick ‘Niss in the junk!” The shadow turned and ran off down there hill where the group was approaching. You could hear the confused greeting and then a thump noise sounded out along with a groan as Arackniss toppled sideways and the shadow disappeared, this was followed by Angel’s shrieking laughter. 

“Got ‘em.” 

The rest of the evening Arackniss was very sullen and withdrawn as he gently held his battered junk, and went to bed incredibly early. Angel couldn’t stop laughing and kept asking Cherri to make things out of shadow, his favourite so far was a penis with arms and legs that would dance around, twerking its nuts everywhere. 

Alastor wondered if perhaps he had soiled the ancient art of shadow magic by bringing Cherri into the fold… the answer was going to be yes but it would be worth it if she saved any of their lives with it. Charlie was sat on Alastor’s lap as they ate and would occasionally offer him spoonfuls from the tin of peaches she was eating. Occasionally when he took a mouthful that she offered a small amount of the syrup would run down his chin but before he could wipe it himself Charlie’s tongue would dart up and end with a kiss on the lips to share the sweet taste. She was being adorable and Alastor wondered if perhaps she was feeling better about herself around him.

Cherri on the other hands’ mood had darkened slightly, but she chose to ignore the sappy displays of affection and instead spent her evening laughing at Arackniss along with Angel. That usually followed by a lot of swearing until Cherri threatened to do it again and he fell quiet. 

***

“ _ Umbra Adducere”  _ Cherri spoke quietly out, she had waited several hours for everyone else to fall asleep, her whisper was heard by no one in the tent alone. A dark sharp appeared sat next to her, The shadowy form of the radio demon was a still and quiet as a statue. Cherri’s heart caught in her chest and she reached a hand out to hold its face, it was solid but cold, like crisp winters morning.

“Hold me gently.” It moved forward and pulled her into an embrace, she rested her head on its frigid shoulder and nuzzled into its neck. It wasn’t the same, where was Alastor’s warmth, the colour of his skin, his eyes, his hair. Her heart was erratic as too was her breathing when she pulled away and the shadow let go, she looked straight into that perfect face and her voice caught in her throat as she spoke out.

“Tell me you love me.” It’s mouth moved to the words but no sound came out, a shadow did not have a voice and Cherri’s heart sank and the shade disappeared into nothingness. She lay quietly down on her side and kept her eye shut as her shoulders began to gently shake.


	10. A desperate Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether she wants to or not, Cherri comes face to face with her feelings.

It was frantic but hollow, the kisses placed upon her lips, merely a reflection of what she truly wanted but Cherri was too far gone to really care, if this was to be the best she could do then so be it, the cold touch of shadow across her skin left a trail of goosebumps in its wake. As cold tendrils gently rubbed up against the wetness that had spread between her legs.

“W-What the fuck is wrong with me?” She spoke to no one as the shadowy shape of Alastor could not respond or contemplate a question, its existence was to follow commands not think on such things. It continued to kiss her neck as she commanded it to and its claws stroked up and down in between her open legs.

“I’m fuckin’ messed up… this is fucked. Put them in me now…” The shadow complied without acknowledgement or emotion and it pushed two of its clawed fingers straight inside Cherri, she shuddered at the cold touch. It wasn’t the same it needed to be warm flesh, warm kisses, his scent above her. Cherri let out a frustrated moan.

“Fuck it, just stop.” The shadow retracted and sat still again, before it dispersed into nothingness. Cherri used her own hands to finish what she attempted to get started on her and just had to rely on her imagination, the warmth of his cheek when she had gently kissed it, the smell of his hair being that close to him. She gasped as her fingers dipped in and out, laying there, uncomfortable and still shuddering from the cold she had subjected her body to. Why did she have to settle? Why did Alastor have to be in a tent thirty odd feet away with Charlie, their ex-warden… why did she get to feel him close? Get to enjoy his company whenever she wanted… FEED HIM FUCKING PEACHES. Cherri huffed and rolled over, she withdrew her hand, completely out of the mood now. She was rankled by it, it wasn’t like she was some other woman, Alastor should have wanted to be with her, he even said so himself. 

Didn’t she deserve it? Hadn’t she been there for him when he needed it? Doing anything he asked? She gave him everything she could, her time… her dedication and even her comfort so that he could get better quicker whilst she was resigned to lay on a stone floor with rocks poking into her back. She had to stop, she was tugging on her ponytail in frustration and it was dragging against her scalp. Cherri let go and breathed out harshly. She was pent-up, this sexual frustration was starting to build to unmanageable levels and she didn’t know what to do about it. Her jokes and remarks weren’t helping any more. 

So she just lay there, eyes staring out and waited until she heard the others talking and moving, clearly they had slept and awoken. With now a dark ring under her eye she got dressed and went out to meet them, for another day of frustrating agony.

“You look like shit.” Arackniss was the first to comment and Cherri didn’t respond but just flipped him off as she sat down next to the relit fire. She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

“Fuck…” 

Alastor was sat up in his tent, Charlie planting gentle kisses on his shoulders as she sat behind him, she giggled and a large amount of blonde hair came across and fell in front of his face as she flipped her hair forward. It tickled slightly and Alastor smiled as he ran a hand through it.

Charlie had legs either side of Alastor’s hips and had pressed her naked chest up against his back as she cuddled round his middle.

“Would you be mad if I wanted to do this every day?” Alastor raised an eyebrow.

“What, attempt to suffocate me in your hair?” There was a giggle and Alastor let out a gasp as two tiny fangs bit into his shoulder, not enough to break skin, but it certainly got him standing to attention.

“No! Cuddling for a few minutes… like this, I like feeling you against me.” Alastor resisted grabbing her.

“My darling doe, I would do most anything for you, so enjoying your embrace is hardly a straining matter, but I would ask that you don’t bite me unless you want me to return it in kind.” you could hear the breath catch in Charlie’s throat as the last words came out far sterner, there was a pause, then she bit him again, nibbling on his shoulder, tempting and teasing him. He reached behind and grabbed her by the waist pulling her round as she giggled and shrieked with delight, and landing straight onto his lap where he pulled her hair to one side and bit down hard against her exposed neck. The laughter died quickly and was replaced with a quiet breathy moan as she chewed her lip and closed her eyes. 

Now that Alastor knew one of her dirty little secrets he used it to his full advantage and traced patterns on her exposed stomach, that turned his little doe from a quivering delight to a full-blown monsoon of arousal and soon he found both her legs wrapped around his hips as she frantically fucked him. He bit, clawed and squeezed every inch of her and all she could do was scream, and it  _ was _ screaming, she didn’t even care how loud she was being as she trembled, shook and quivered upon him, her toes curled, nails raked down his shoulder blade as she cried out his name again and again, until they both found release. 

“F-Fuuuuck, Al… I d-don’t k-know if I c-could do  **that** e-every morning.” She stayed panting on his member as they cuddled into each other. Then there was that cheeky smile of hers.

“B-But, I w-wouldn’t mind t-trying.” Alastor was breathing heavily as he smiled into her awaiting lips for another kiss, when they parted he spoke.

“My darling, whatever we do, as long as I’m with you its always euphoric.” 

“I hope this feeling never goes away…” Alastor blinked and tilted his head.

“What feeling is that?”

“I think they call it the honeymoon phase, you know? When you can’t keep off of each other in a new relationship.” Alastor feigned shock.

“I don’t believe I ever agreed to a relationship!” Charlie rolled her eyes and then lifted herself off of Alastor and brought her petite chest close to his face.

“Then, I guess there’s no need for us to do any of that every again?” Alastor’s grin was wicked as he placed a tender kiss on a pink nipple. 

“My bluff has been well and truly called, you know I could not live the same existence without you.” Charlie laughed,

“Then you better not tease what you don’t want to risk losing! Let's get dressed I’m sure everyone is waiting.” They got dressed and stepped out of the tent, across from them everyone else was staring straight at them and Charlie went red in the face that spread to the tips of her ears when she realized just how loud she must have been. Angel laughed loudly when she saw her shrink behind Alastor, despite being the one helping him walk. 

“Hey there toots, Havin’ a good  _ moanin _ ’?” Charlie mumbled something that even Alastor didn’t hear, although he was quite impressed with the word play and wondered how long it took Angel to come up with it. 

“My darling what we do is our own business, don’t let it bother you.” Charlie shifted around, still red in the face but at least helped him walk over to them all so he could get settled. He could sort of see a foot growing, so it was making progress hopefully another day and they should be ready to go.

“I’m gunna be totally honest, I didn’t think the radio demon had that sort of energy in him… Colour me impressed and jealous.” Angel gave a wink, Arackniss was simply not making eye contact clearly feeling awkward and Niffty seemed to simply not care as she spoke quite energetically to Husk, Cherri on the other hand was staring without blinking rather darkly into the fire. The flickering of the flames reflected off her tired looking eye. Charlie helped Alastor down and mumbled a bit louder.

“S-Sorry, if we disturbed you…” Angel shook his head.

“Disturbed? Toots, that was intense don’t you apologize for it, but holy fuck it’s making me miss it down here since I got the choice between my brother and her.” He pointed at Cherri, “I think my dry spells gunna last a while.” Charlie gave a nervous laugh but felt better for it, at least Angel was grilling her on the details. She cleared her throat and called out a bit louder.

“So, anyone feelin’ any different today? I want to make sure we don’t have any nasty surprises.” Cherri ignored her as Arackniss, Angel, Niffty and Husk shook their heads, no sudden intense bouts of greed. Charlie looked concerned at Cherri.

“Are you okay Cherri?” The bombers eye twitched slightly and she looked up to stare at Charlie.

  
“I’m fine.” She spoke quietly and Charlie didn’t relent.

“Are you sure? You barely look like you’ve slept.” Cherri folded her arms and looked away.

“I was up practisin’ summonin’ shadows, we’re not goin’ anywhere today so what does it matter if I didn’t sleep?” Charlie blinked, Cherri’s voice was heaped with passive aggressive tones, Charlie spared a glance at Alastor who just shook his head.

“Okay, well… we should be moving on tomorrow so make sure you get some rest tonight okay?” 

“Whatever you say, warden.” Cherri got up and wandered off without another word back and Charlie just stood there. She turned to Angel.

“Is she normally like that when she’s tired?” Angel furrowed his brow.

“I mean she was a fuckin’ bitch when we went on a three-day bender, holy shit. Cherri don’t deal with hangovers… I dunno ‘bout this.” Alastor sighed.

“I’ll spend the day with her and continue our lessons, I know what it probably is.” Charlie squeezed his shoulder.

“You going to be okay?” He nodded.

“Yeah, but I think she needs some time alone… Angel, I hate to ask but could you help me get to her? I’d walk but I appear to have one less foot than usual.” He gave a grin and Angel nodded whilst Charlie looked concerned, she spoke quietly.

“It’s about me isn’t it?” 

“Probably my darling, but I’ll try to help get her out of this, if she’s unpredictable she’ll be a liability.” Charlie gently kissed his cheek.

“Good luck.” Angel moved over and offered several hands to Alastor who took them and got hoisted up and walked with Angel in the direction that Cherri had stormed off in, It was such a shame, with all the extra arms on him Angel was far better than Charlie’s attempts to help him move, but he could hardly deny his wonderful doe her smile when she helps. As soon as they were out of earshot Angel spoke out.

“ Cherri’s my gal, and I love her, but she’s takin’ this way too far.” Alastor raised an eyebrow.

“Taking what too far?” Angel sighed.

“Don’t play dumb, you know she’s practically squirtin’, breathin’ the same air as you.” 

“Ah, that… yes. I was hoping she would have got some closure. With my involvement with Charlie.” Angel let out a snorting laugh.

“Yeah, and then this wouldn’t be hell, would it? You got to either give her what she wants or break her fuckin’ heart and force her to move on.” Alastor frowned.

“I’d rather not do either…”

“Well it fuckin’ sucks to be you Smiles, Cherri gets obsessive, she ain’t gunna let this go… if you don’t want a side thing then maybe cut the fuckin’ life support on this already… don’t know why, I’ve seen that girl hook up, it would be worth it.” Alastor shook his head.

“My loyalties are not so easily swayed.” 

“A gentleman as well as a cannibal? Well colour me impressed.” Alastor was about to respond but a finger suddenly pressed itself to his lips and he frowned as he turned to look at Angel who shook his head and then cupped a hand to his ear. Alastor followed the example. They had approached a large outcrop but could hear quiet sobbing just on the other side. Angel looked pained and helped Alastor down into a sitting position and then indicated to stay quiet. He moved quietly over and spotted the top of Cherri’s hair.

“There ya are bitch, wondered where you ran off to.” He spoke as if he hadn’t heard and Cherri jumped before sniffing and wiping her eye frantically before turning around.

“H-Hey, Slut… just needed to get away the noise ya know? I hate this dry air… its really messin’ with my eye.” It was a pathetic lie, but Angel wasn’t going to probe.

“Sure, I get ya, My fur’s dryin’ out somethin’ awful, gunna need to take a bath in some conditioner to get it back to normal.” Cherri let out a weak smile.

“So, whatsup?” 

“Well I got tired of haulin’ Radio demon because apparently he wants to spend the day teachin’ ya some hoodoo voodoo bullshit.” Cherri seemed to flinch and then looked down to straightwn her top and skirt.

“A-Al’s here?” Angel nodded, but couldn’t help feeling awful for the girl.

“Y-Yeah, I left the cripple just back there.” Cherri frowned.

“Don’t call him that, he’ll be better soon!” Angel crossed his arms

“Whatever ya say, anyway I’ve done my job I’m headin’ back.” he turned and moved away before nodding to Alastor and giving him a long stare before leaving. Cherri rummaged around and then, once convinced her face didn’t look like such a state moved out of her outcrop to look at him. 

“H-Hey Al, we doin’ some more stuff today?” Alastor looked at her intently and the urge to cry came rushing back to Cherri.

“Yes, I thought since we might be moving onto large things it might be good to do it away from everyone.”

“Just us?” Alastor nodded.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t want to harm anyone accidentally.” Cherri laughed.

“Maybe ‘Niss.” but she moved over and then frowned.

“I could run back and get you something softer to sit on, that rock doesn’t look great for you.” Alastor blinked.

“I’m not an old man that requires constant coddling. I’ll be fine.” Cherri shut down and looked at the floor.

“I know that.” She sat next to him. They spent the next few hours discussing summoning shadows and the beginnings of moving through them, although Alastor never told her the words to do it, he believed that in her tired and emotional state it would probably end very badly. Still, Cherri’s shadows were coming along nicely and she seemed in a far better mood as she sat close next to Alastor as they spoke. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Cherri when talking would use her hands to gesture a lot, and on occasion finger tips would gently brush his leg, an accident perhaps the first time, but certainly not the second or third. Alastor stomach growled interrupting them both.

“Are you hungry?” Alastor nodded.

“Perhaps it's time for some lunch, if you could help me g-”

“N-No need! Look.  _ Umbra Adducere.”  _ A shadow Cherri appeared standing perfectly still and Cherri smiled at Alastor as she spoke.

“Go get us some lunch back from the camp.” The shadow moved silently and quickly off. Alastor gave her a small smile that sent her heart into overdrive.

“Well done, let’s see if it can do the task by itself without loosing form because you cannot see it.” Cherri could feel a strain at the back of her head, as if part of her mind was working hard to keep the thing solid and also real. She winced and Alastor spoke out.

“Head pains?” Cherri nodded.

“They lessen as you practice more.” They fell quiet as Cherri needed to concentrate and Alastor was patiently waiting to see if it worked. Soon enough a black shadow had emerged holding two open tins of food and spoons. Alastor grinned at Cherri.

“Well done, that really is an impressive feat, you’ve improved a great deal in such a short ti-” His praise was cut short as it appeared that Cherri was leaning straight in to kiss him, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to snap back to reality and immediately looked panicked and shuffled a few inches away.

“Sorry! I don’t know what came over me…” Alastor frowned.

“Cherri...” Cherri had started rambling and was going red in the face. 

“Just excited I did well, plus I’m really tired… just a bit loopy.”

  
“Cherri…”

“Please don’t tell Charlie.” She looked desperately at him. 

“We need to talk about this, it’s getting out of hand.” Cherri shook her head and looked frightened.

“I don’t want to, I know what you’re gunna say.” Alastor ran fingers through his hair and sighed loudly.

“Then I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen.” Cherri froze and then nodded staring at the ground and her heart had already begun to hurt.

“We are not going to sleep together, I am committed to another, who knew about you and what we almost had but she trusts me. I will not betray her trust. This is not me telling you to go to Charlie and ask for favours. I enjoy your company because of the drive you have and the loyalty you possess but if I find that you approached Charlie trying to bed me, It will never happen, do you understand?” Cherri’s face seemed to crumple as she covered it with both her hands and nodded silently, her whole body was shaking as tears splashed down onto the rocky ground they were sitting on. Her chest was constricting and it felt hard to breath, why did it have to hurt this much? Cherri knew it was going to hurt but this sort of pain? It was horrible, she would have taken a hundred beatings in prison over feeling this. Finally, she spoke out, quiet as a whisper.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” She almost recoiled when she felt arms shift around her and Alastor pulled her into an embrace, she lost it completely and clutched to his shirt weeping loudly into it. They didn’t do any more practising, their lunches left forgotten on the floor. Cherri just held onto him as if letting go would cast her adrift into the void. Alastor carefully stroked her hair as she cried, he needed her to let him go, to understand that he wasn’t someone that was available to her. Then she spoke shaky words that Alastor really didn’t want to hear.

“I-I l-love y-you.” He sighed and gave her a small squeeze.

“Then you need to let me go.” She shook her head into him.

“I-I c-can’t!” 

“You need to, otherwise I can’t see us moving forward.” She pulled away from the hug to stare at him, her huge bloodshot eye and tears framing her cheeks, she shook her head but kept her eye locked onto his.

“How can I? Y-You’re this amazin’ person, who m-made me f-feel safe! I j-just w-wanted to pay you b-back. B-but then it g-grew into this… I-I can’t go back on this f-feeling.” 

“Then accept I am with someone else, I need to know you understand this…” Cherri paused, then leant in towards his face Alastor frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder once more to stop her and Cherri looked up at him.

“As a g-goodbye?” A moment passed and Alastor relented, Cherri’s lips pressed tenderly against his as she wrapped two shaking hands around his head to grip his hair. She let out a tiny shaking gasp as she drew in some air to continue the gently kiss, eventually she fell still and pulled back, she gave a weak and wobbly smile.

“You taste just as amazin’ as the first time…” She let out a long sigh.

“I’m not going to stop feelin’ this way about you… but I get it, I can’t act like this… not if it’s upsettin’ you.” Alastor looked at her face she seemed to have stopped crying although she was still shaking and sniffing.

“Are you going to be okay?” Cherri shook her head.

“No, but… not a lot I can do about that, I still want you… you need to know that, so if you and Charlie get in the shit, I’m keepin’ a bed warm for you.” Alastor gave her a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Cherri sniffed and nodded.

“Right, shall we head back? I think if I stay here any longer my ass is gunna fall asleep.” She stood up and stretched before turning to offer her hand to Alastor, who took it and they both got up.

“Al, could ya promise me you won’t tell anyone ‘bout this?” Alastor paused and nodded.

“As long as it never gets to be a problem again.” Cherri nodded.

“Deal… So anyway, what I heard is that if Charlie happens to want a threesome and I don’t suggest it that means you’re cool with it?” Alastor sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I suppose so.” Cherri let out a weak laugh.

“See, somethin’ to hope for… I’m not going to stop with the comments either ya know?” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else…” 

“Oh, and when you two fuck, could you be a bit noisier? I often can’t hear you when Charlie’s screamin’ away. It makes it hard to finish.” 

“Cherri…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next time; The gang finally move through Greed and the horrors that they witness to get to the next layer... Vaggie hot on their trail.


	11. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to travel, Cherri has a hard time letting go, she ends up making some rather questionable choices.

Cherri had been silent during the walk back and when Alastor was within the reaches of the tents and sat down, she had excused herself and went straight to her tent, she didn’t come out for the rest of the day. Even for meals her soft voice had responded to Angel with.

“I’m not hungry.” When he had asked if she wanted something. Alastor thought it best to leave her be, Angel had given him a look, he knew that Cherri was hurting and also why, but Alastor refused to admit or deny anything. He had promised Cherri, and whilst he couldn’t give her what she practically was begging for, at least he could be true to his word. She was either handling it exceptionally well, or was in complete denial. Time would tell. 

He was laying there with a naked Charlie gently curled around his side, her hands were playing with his hair and she had that innocent smile on her face as she did it, Alastor blinked down at her, the way her eyes seem to light up whenever he was gazing into them and her cheeks that would crinkle ever so slightly as she smiled. Alastor would go to great lengths to protect that which he cared about.

“What are you thinking about?” Her voice gentle sounded out and she booped him on the nose with her finger.

“My darling how could you tell I was thinking about anything, rather than just admiring your beauty?” She made a show of rolling her eyes but the creeping smile and rosy cheeks meant she loved the compliment.

“Because, you always seem to go slightly off focus when you’re thinking. It’s cute.” Alastor frowned.

“I don’t believe I have ever been described as ‘cute’ before, in fact I think that moniker should belong to you.” she blushed hard as if proving his statement.

“You think I’m cute?” 

“Like a little lamb…” She grinned at him.

“And that makes you a big bad wolf I suppose? Do you just want to eat me up?” Alastor twitched.

“My darling, you have no idea…” She gave a cheeky smile before rolling over and nudging gently back into him so he would cuddle her.

“Well the big bad wolf is just going to have to go hungry, this little lamb is tired tonight.” Alastor let out a soft laugh as he turned to hold her and kissed her shoulder.

“Goodnight my darling. Tomorrow will probably be quite tiring.” Charlie nodded sleepily.

“Yeah, hopefully we’ll get through Greed… hope Angel does okay.” She had a long yawn and Alastor suppressed any follow-up questions he might have had. He left Charlie drift quietly off to sleep as she held onto his arm that was wrapped around her middle. A small nagging part of his brain hoped that Cherri would get some rest tonight, but he knew it was doubtful. 

***

“Hey Cherri, ain’t seen ya all day, can I come in?” Angel stood waiting by her tent. There was a small shuffle of sound and the tent flapped opened just enough that Cherri’s head appeared.

“I’m tryin’ to sleep…” Her face was puffy and Angel crouched down low.

“Hey come on, how long have I been your wingbitch for? I know somethin’s got you down.” Cherri’s face screwed up and she nodded. Before unzipping the tent and allowing Angel in.

“Oh Fuck me, where the hell is your blankets and shit? This feels like a bag of glass.” Cherri took a steadying breath.

“I gave them to Charlie… to help Al rest…” Angel’s expression softened.

“Oh honey… you got it bad for him don’t you?” She nodded and a tear slid down her cheek.

“You stay right here, I’m going to be right back.” Angel disappeared and moved off quickly several minutes later he reappeared holding a blanket.

“‘Niss always complains he gets too hot with too many of these things. Fur has it uses, come on move over.” Cherri shuffled to one side as Angel lay the blanket down and then proceeded to rest on it and pat Cherri over, the bomber looked confused.

“What are you doin’?” 

“What’s it look like, havin’ a sleepover!” Cherri frowned and folder her arms.

“You know I like to sleep naked.” Angel rolled his eyes and put a couple of hands over his mouth,

“The pornstar having to deal with someone naked? Oh, ouch! However will I survive?” Cherri let out a laugh.

“Alright don’t be a bitch about it.” She quickly did the tent up before stripping down and laying on the blanket, it was so much more comfy than sleeping on her clothes. Angel wrapped soft arms around her and cuddle in, Cherri let a murmur. 

“Wow, you are warm…” Angel nodded.

“Told ya, fur… makes me extra cuddly too. So you wanna tell me about it?” Cherri seemed to freeze up and then let out a high-pitched sigh.

“I told him I loved him.” Angel winced and hissed out his teeth.

“Ouch… so you really had it bad for him didn’t ya?” Cherri nodded and pressed her head against Angel’s fluffy bust so he didn’t have to see her cry.

“He made me feel safe when he could have just used me, he was different ya know? I just want to be with him…” Angel gently rubbed up and down her back.

“I know, I know… but life’s a bitch… and then you die, then hell’s an even bigger bitch, we don’t always get what we want.” 

“B-But I really thought, that he might b-be…” She trailed off into soft crying, Angel frowned.

“The one?” She nodded without saying anything, he spoke softly and ran a hand through her hair.

“Oh… Cherri, I know it feels that way, but there’ll be others… Al’s got with someone else… and they both seem happy, and if Al’s as sweet as you think, then surely he wants you to be happy too?” Cherri nodded again and her fingers were gently gripping into fur.

“So you need to start letting him go, be happy that he’s happy and then go find yourself someone.” She suddenly froze and then shook her head.

“I don’t want a-anyone else! M-Maybe if I just wait for him…” Angel sighed.

“It’s not going to work like that… you can’t just wait it out… try to get some sleep okay? I ain’t goin’ anywhere tonight.” Cherri sniffed and nodded, rubbing her face into Angels fluff. Her grip didn’t lessen and a lot of pitiful crying later she managed to fall into a nightmare filled sleep. Angel wrapped a few arms around the freckled and pale body and held her gently, he frowned before closing his own eyes. She had it bad.

Niffty hadn’t engaged in extreme sexual activity tonight and Husk was relieved, he didn’t think his body could handle any more, and that had him wondering, did she know his limits better than he did? She seemed to be absolutely in tune with him, it was almost strange. Her small body was cuddled straight up into him and resting peacefully as he idly ran claws up and down her back, Niffty said it felt peaceful and it helped her fall asleep. Everything was strange, here they were in a horrible place but it felt more homely than when he had his own apartment and booze to fall back to every night. He furrowed his brow and looked down, Niffty’s eye was shut as her breathing gently blew across his chest. He took a long moment to stare down at her, his heart was doing that weird thing again, like a strange fluttering or not? Maybe it was just more palpitations from his increasing sobriety stint. Suddenly there was a little shudder against him and a small giggle.

“Hands getting a little low there…” a large red and orange eye was looking up at him with an amused smile. Husk paused before he realized his hand had absent-mindedly drifted down and was touch her rear. He grunted and shifted his hand back.

“Sorry.” Niffty gave him a strange look.

“You know I don’t mind if you want to touch me…” She rolled over and exposed her front to him, she smiled as he seemed to get flustered.

“Nifty, I don’t think I can…” She leant in to place a kiss on chest.

“I know, you need to rest, but if you just want to feel me… that’s okay.” She blinked up at him and seemed to be presenting her chest, with a devilish smile. Oh, why not? She always did everything so maybe he would… for once, do something. He brought his hand up and rested it gently on her chest, Niffty quivered and smiled up at him, he seemed to watch intently as the skin dipped as he moved a clawed hand along her front, delicately catching her pebbling nipples, she let out a little cry and bashfully smiled at him not wanting to say anything but breathing heavily as she watched Husks hand begin to descend a little lower past her navel. She spread her legs and waited, but Husk had paused. He didn’t do this, there was a reason he didn’t do this. Well, several reasons; one, he didn’t care for sexual pleasuring anyone, he was not a lover boy. But more importantly how the fuck are you suppose to do foreplay when your fingers are literally claws. Niffty almost seemed to sense his hesitation, and too small hands had gripped his hand and wrist. 

“Let me show you.” Husk just nodded and Niffty slid his hand down to gently rest on her privates, holding both hands she rubbed the palm of his hand against her already wet opening and then shifted it up before gently applying pressure and a smooth rotation around the top of her womanhood. She let out a little gasp.

“J-Just like that okay?” she let go and Husk continued the motion he was shown. Niffty’s eye never left his face for a moment and her hands had reached up to gently hold his neck. Her gentle whimpers were getting more frequently and she was gently moving her hips up and down, causing Husk to have to concentrate on keeping his hand in the right position. 

“Y-Your doing great… I’m almost there...” He would have assumed that was a patronizing remark if it wasn’t for the way she was looking at him, she really did enjoy this, and Husk’s face was almost neutral in his expression, the closest to a smile he could manage. Her fingers were gripping and relaxing in almost a frenzied motion as her whole body seemed to writhe and she cried out before letting out a large sigh and settling back down and Husk removed his hand. Revealing the huge wet patch she had just made on the blanket. He took one look and then back down at the positively glowing face of Niffty.

“You do that every time don’t you?” She nodded.

“Yeah… that was amazing.” Husk frowned at her.

“No it wasn’t, you had to show me what to do.” She moved up and shifted to him.

“But it was _you_ who wanted to do it, plus if you want to do it again, you know what to do!” She gave him a quick kiss and settled back into her cuddling sleeping position and shifted her legs to avoid the wet patch. She spoke out and she nuzzled into him.

“Don’t sell yourself short, I’m the short squirter in this relationship.” Husk rolled his eyes.

“That sounds disgusting.” Niffty paused and gave him a very sly look.

“Oh? You're telling me you don’t like me covered in it after we’ve been having amazing sex? Glistening off my body?” Husk had no answer and Niffty settled back down.

“Thought so.” 

***

“Go easy.” Charlie spoke but Alastor was already standing as he tested his new foot and moved around just outside the tent on his own. 

“Good as new! I think it was time we moved on, whilst I enjoy camping on this hill side I feel like time is not on our side.” Charlie nodded and gathered some blankets.

“I’m going to go give these back to Cherri, can you start packing up the tent?” Alastor paused and then nodded. He was going to trust Cherri on her word and hope he wouldn’t be disappointed as Charlie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving on. She called out to Husk and Niffty as she passed.

“Hows the wing?” Husk flapped it in response and Charlie gave a big grin.

“Perfect! And I don’t see any bandages, you good to go too?” Niffty nodded.

“Yup, good as new!” 

“Then better get packing, we’re leaving today!” They started to pack and Charlie couldn’t help and grin when Niffty wrapped her arms around Husk’s neck and kissed him deeply. They were so adorable together. Angel was sat with Cherri who looked sullen but at least it looked like she slept. 

“Hey Angel, Cherri. I err, brought these back since Alastor is back on his feet.” Cherri glanced up and almost didn’t seem to want to look her in the eye but reached out and took them.

“T-Thanks, I’m glad they helped.” Charlie smiled and Cherri weakly smiled back, the princess turned to Angel.

“Could you tell Arackniss that we’re packing up now, same to you Cherri, we want to leave as soon as possible.” Cherri nodded and Charlie moved back to help Alastor. Angel turned to the bomber.

“You gunna be okay?” Cherri nodded.

“Yeah, gives me somethin’ to do… you go help ‘Niss.” Angel nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

“Just holla if you need anythin’” Cherri moved back inside tent and started to pack the blankets away but paused holding them in her hands, she brought them close and pressed her face to them. They smelt of him…she let out a tiny gasp and inhaled hard against his natural smell. The smile returned to her face as she placed her new treasures safely away. 

***

With the group packed within the hour they began to descend the rest of the hill, Charlie holding Alastor’s hand at the front, his foot might be back but it was still a little weaker than it should be and he needed help over the rough terrain. The smokey fog cloud got closer Charlie called out.

“Make sure to stay close and remember, don’t take anything.” Alastor turned to her.

“What are we expecting?” Charlie smiled at him.

“You’ll see, be careful okay?” He nodded and they pushed into the smoke. It was hot and dry and burned at your eyes, he found he had to blink constantly to stop them completely drying out, visibility became nothing but a few close feet in front, they were grouped together to avoid being lost in the fog. The cloud seemed to get denser and Alastor found a hand placed upon his back as Angel looked up to him to avoid being lost, he had Arackniss by one hand and Cherri on the other side. Arackniss was holding onto Husk who gripped tightly onto Niffty. No one was getting lost. Further they descended until finally, finally they breached and the golden light hit them about as hard as the heat did. Endlessly stretched at the bottom of the hill and what appeared to be in a colossal basin was gold, great mountain ranges and huge eternal forges heating and melting down to form huge rivers of the molten shine. The heat was almost unbearable. As they started to approach they started to see the souls that inhabited this domain, the greedy souls who placed material possessions above all. Scrawny men and women fighting, using great sacks of coins to bludgeon each other as they screamed and clawed at the wealth that they wished to keep.  
  
“Oh god…” Niffty had to turn away as they passed the first of the mighty rivers. Waist deep in the molten metal were creatures burning eternally in the gold that they couldn’t give up. That’s when they saw one of Greeds first demons. A creature twice the size of a man, with a single pair of legs but two torso’s splitting above its waist, two heads and two pairs of arms. It carried a great ladle and waded amongst the wretched souls in the great river before grinning and using its spare hands pulling open a sinners mouth and released a ladle full of molten gold straight down their throat. It let out a dry and cracking laugh as if the lining of its own throat was metal as the man screamed and scrabbled at his burning and melting throat. The creature looked straight at the group with both its heads, a single working eye in each, before it turned and continued its endless march across the river to the next soul who might be ‘thirsty’.

“That’s err… fucked up?” Angel spoke out quietly. Charlie nodded.

“My dad loved his eternal punishments, he likes to add a dramatic flair I think he said, lets go, we don’t want to get caught.” They moved on, the floor became unstable as it turned more and more into just piles of coins, like great dunes of gold. It was slow going as the group moved on but at least it was clear, the great smoke cloud was hanging above them as the forges churned out more pollution as molten metal poured non-stop. 

“How fucking hot is it!” Husk grumbled, both Angel and Arackniss looked at him and nodded, the fur covered sinners were having a terrible time of it. More screams were carried by the hot winds as in the distance a great avalanche of gold, as one of the mountains cascaded down, slamming straight into the molten pools that ran underneath it. It caused a great tsunami of gold to rise up and strike out huddle souls that were near its banks the screams as they were carried away stung high into the wind. Arackniss shielded his face as the hot winded buffeted them all, he called out to Charlie.

“What are we looking for again?” Charlie turned back.

“A river, it should be on the other side!” Arackniss looked beyond, other side of what? This golden landscape seemed to go on forever and ever. They passed more souls that had been cast in gold and writhing in constant agony., their gargled screams only silenced when they fully submerged in the metal river. Everything here glinted bright and after a couple of hours they were wincing at the shine and reflection everything had, to spend eternity in here would certainly blind anyone. It was especially bad for the two women that only had one eye, their large orbs wincing in constant pain. Husk picked up Niffty once more.

“Keep your eye shut… but don’t throw up on me this time!” Niffty rubbed a hand against his head.

“I promise…” she placed a gentle kiss down and Husk rolled his eyes. Cherri had to rely on Angel helping guide her as she was nearly completely blind at this point. Hours of marching and the sudden shift of the floor had them scrambling around as nearby another gold cascade happened, none of this terrain was stable, as one great shelf of gold collapsed down it would damn the rivers causing new ones to form, ever shifting, what could be the height of a mountain in a matter of moments would be the bottom of a bubbling metal lake. Charlie peered squinting at the horizon.

“Al, I think I might be going blind, but is that… _not_ gold.” Alastor squinted at where Charlie was pointing.

“I think you might be right.” With the end in sight they hurried on. 

“I don’t want to jinx it but, this has gone pretty well.” Arackniss spoke out and virtually everyone groaned. Cherri would glare at him if she could still see.

“You fuckin’ prick! We’re gunna get fucked now! And it's your fuckin’ fault!” Arackniss frowned at her.

“Don’t tell me you believe in that bullshit luck mumbo-jumbo!” Cherri scoffed.

“Down here I fuckin’ do! You should too! If you’re right well big fucking’ deal, you can gloat but if we’re right that’s fuckin’ it!” he threw his hands in the air.

“Fine, fine. I won’t say jack about that.” They fell into silent moving again with only the clink of metal coins being displaced at their feet and the distant screams of burning sinners. Eventually even the coins started to disappear revealing the dark scorched mud underneath and that to started to soften before finally they reached the banks of a marshy river. Charlie smiled to herself and called to everyone.

“The Styx, we made it to Wrath… Listen I don’t want to hang around here, we can’t go into the water normally. We need to find the boatman Phlegyas, he’s going to be somewhere on the shore, Lets split up and search.” Cherri frowned and called out.

“I still cant fuckin’ see a thing, can I just stay here with someone? And you come back when you find it?” Charlie nodded.

“Okay get your tent so you can rest up Cherri, how are you Niffty?” Niffty called over.

“Well as long I’m with Husk, I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, so how about Me and Alastor go this way, then Husk, Niffty and Angel go that way, Arackniss can you stay with Cherri to make sure she’s okay?” Arackniss shrugged.

“Sure, I can babysit.” Cherri frowned and tried to swing a punch at him but since it was all just blurry shapes he just stepped to one side.

“Fuck you ‘Niss!” 

“Fuck you too.” 

“Well your gunna have to put up my tent for me, I can’t see shit!” Arackniss groaned as Cherri let her pack hit the floor. As Arackniss moved to her pack she suddenly realized and pulled out the blankets so he wouldn’t touch them and just sat down with them in her lap. He could not defile them, she wouldn’t let him. Charlie looked around.

“Well lets go hopeful if we find him, we can rest on the boat…” The group separated leaving Arackniss putting up a tent and Cherri sat and resting her head in the small pile of blanket in her lap, it made her heart flutter just smelling him, she furrowed her brow and bit into her lip before her hands gripped hard on her legs.

“... Hey ‘Niss?” 

“Yeah?”

***

“F-Fuck yes... As hard as you can! Fuck m-me like a little b-bitch” Cherri was on all fours, eye shut tight as her hips were being roughly pulled back and forth, the wet slaps filled the silence with renewed vigour as she was taken from behind. She scrunched the blanket in between her fingers as she moaned out in pleasure before pulling it up to her face and inhaling, oh god, it still smelt of him! Keeping her head bowed low and feeling the wetness spreading down her thighs. The noise of the frantic sex filled her tent.

“F-Fuck y-yes A-Al!” There was a pause, the sex suddenly stopped, Cherri opened her eye in annoyance, then a voice sounded out behind her.

“Are you fucking kidding me, you’re thinking about the radio demon?” Arackniss looked pissed and Cherri shot him a dirty look.

“You knew what this fucking was!”

“What? So you could get off to Alastor, with a dick in you for once?” Cherri was frowning as her buzz was slowly dying, Arackniss’s talking kind of ruined the fantasy she was going for.

“Yeah? And you’re getting your dick wet! What’s your fuckin’ point? Now fuckin’ hurry up and shut up and start moving your hips again!” Arackniss sighed but relented, it had been a long time since he had been with anyone and Cherri did have an amazing ass to stare at as it moved back and forth and rolled along with each slapping thrust.

“F-Finally!” Cherri went back to her head resting down and her eye closed as she pictured Alastor behind her, it wasn’t exactly picture perfect, she knew it would be so much better with him actually being here, but it was alright. Getting back to it Arackniss concentrated hard on blocking out the fact that someone else's name was being called out, constantly… like literally every other thrust it was ‘Oh Al this’ or ‘Oh Al that’. It was getting harder and harder for Cherri to talk as she gasped and moved her hips against his rhythm. 

“Cherri, I’m going to c-cum!” Her eye opened and she shot him a warning look not to open his god-damned mouth again.

“S-Shut u-up, I’m a-almost there, D-Don’t you d-dare c-cum in m-me!” Arackniss groaned as Cherri had begun to squeeze and clamp around his member as she gasped out an orgasm.

“A-AL!” Arackniss felt himself tipping over the edge and he pulled out before shooting his load straight over her ass and landing up her back. He let out a sigh.

“So why not in you?” Cherri didn’t open her eye as she was enjoying the come down from her fantasy and ignored him. Arackniss folded his arms.

“It’s because you want Alastor to do it, isn’t it?” She again didn’t respond but the red in her flushing cheeks gave Arackniss all the answer he needed. Cherri grabbed some nearby cloth and wiped up the semen on her back and ass, Arackniss look pissed.

“Are you fucking serious? That’s my fucking Jacket!” Cherri shrugged.

“Shouldn’t have cum on me then should ya?” The spider threw his arms up in exasperation.

“Well where am I supposed to go?” Cherri shrugged again.

“I dunno, outside? In your hand… fuck if I care, I’ll just break your knees if you do it in me.” He felt more pent-up now than before the sex and Cherri had settled herself down. 

“Anyway, Cheers for that ‘Niss, see ya round.” Arackniss blinked.

“What?” Cherri sighed.

“I was tryin’ to be polite, but get the fuck out.” 

“You’ve just taken advantage of me!” Cherri rolled her eye.

“Well fuckin’ duh, I can’t fuck Alastor because of little miss princess… otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation with all his dick I would be choking on or riding… I can't take it from your porn star brother who could have shown me a better time than you, because he’s like my best friend and that’s fuckin’ weird… so it's you…”

“You missed out Husk.” Cherri blinked.

“I’m a dog person…” Arackniss slipped on his clothes apart from his jacket and moved towards the exit of the tent.

“So you don’t want me to stick around, at all?” Cherri had already covered herself with a blanket and was settling down.

“Nope, bye!” Arackniss blinked and stood out and closed the tent behind him. He almost jumped out of his skin when Angel was standing there. He hissed out in a whisper.

“The fuck are you doing back!?” Angel stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

“The fuck are you doing, fuckin' Cherri?” Arackniss folded his arms,

“I don’t see how it's any of your business…” 

“It’s my business because I heard, like ALL OF THAT! She ain’t fucking you, she’s fucking Al!” Cherri’s voice sounded out.

“I can hear ya bitch, its none of your business!” Angel pushed past Arackniss to just yell at the tent.

“You’re so fuckin’ thirsty its unreal, just get over him, he’s not gunna fuck you!” 

“Fuck you bitch, I told you it’s none of your fuckin’ business!”

“So what? You’re just gunna fuck rando’s whilst thinkin’ about him?”

“If it gets me off, yeah! Why the fuck do you care anyway!?” Angel rubbed his temples with his fingers.

  
“Because it ain't healthy, I fuck people for money… that’s pretty fuckin’ clear cut. But this shit? It’s all kinds of messy!” 

“Maybe I like it messy! Maybe I want Alastor so bad it fuckin’ hurts that he’s with someone else and I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, and everythin’ just hurts all the time! And I…. And I-I.” Angel’s face fell when he heard her starting to sob.

“Babe…” H quickly moved over and undid the tent to find Cherri naked and crying, He moved over and just cuddled with her.

“It’s alright… you’ll get over it… just gunna take time, can’t see the end of the tunnel, but it's there…” Cherri grabbed around the soft pink spider and nodded.

“Thanks…” Angel gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Listen, you ever feel like you need to get this shit off your chest, I’m a pretty good listener, ‘kay?” Cherri nodded and sniffed. 

“Now I think the other’s will be back soon, lets get you dressed… don’t want to flash everyone your tits do ya?”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next, Vaggie crossing into greed and a fateful meeting, there will be lots of screaming.


	12. Wrath's Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie travels through greed, her path to Charlie is paved with golden pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to take a break for the weekend but then inspiration struck and here we are.

The great beast brayed and barked loudly as it padded back and forth against the great hill, unable or unwilling to go further. Vaggie slipped down into the muck thoroughly wet from the rain, but the aches in her limbs and back were going now. Cerberus pawed at the ground in front of her and then did a small circle as it turned in place.

“Well, done boy… off you go.” Another bark and it turned to carry on its eternal duties of eating the souls of gluttons. Vaggie looked at the steep mud bank and conjured her spear and started to climb using it, the mud splattered up her legs and her hair was already flat against her scalp as she ascended the steep hill.

“I’m coming Charlie, don’t worry. I’ll have you home in no time.” As the rain lashed against her grey skin she shuddered overcome by the cold for a moment, was Charlie dragged through here kicking and screaming? Was she forced into the mud by her sick and twisted captor? What terrible things did he make her do, did he entertain himself with her debasement? Vaggie's face screwed up in anger and she screamed out her frustrations into the uncaring rain and sky. Pulling herself up she stood on the lip of the hill and surveyed the dry descent before her. Vaggie started her slow climb down, she could see the roiling darkened smoke clouds of Greed, with that clearly at the forefront of her mind she almost missed it, but a shimmer caught her eye and she turned. 

There was a campsite, a burnt out fire and tins of empty food, beans… peaches and other pastes… they were still moist and the fire embers were still warm. This was recent, maybe within the last day, Vaggie smiled as she picked up the pace and half ran, half slipped down the rocky hillside. She felt it tear the clothes at the back of her legs as she slid past sharpened craggy rocks but it didn’t matter what state her clothes were in, what state she was in. As long as she could fight… as long as she could get Charlie safe. 

The cloud of smoke came thick and fast and she choked on it, blinking furiously as it stung her eye and tears streamed down her face as she stumbled, tripped and fell flat, grazing her cheek as Vaggie slammed down on the harsh surface. She stood up and had to slow down, with this visibility she would trip if she tried to go any faster than a walk. She attempted to waft the smoke in front of her to try to ease the irritation to her eye but it didn’t help. 

Tears streaming down her face she finally pushed through and saw the bright golden dunes of Greed and the molten rivers that intertwined themselves, where was Charlie? Somewhere in the bright golden landscape, or had she already pushed on into Wrath? Vaggie stumbled forward, gold started to clink underfoot, as she moved into the endless shifting landscape of gold, the great forges billowing smoke into the darkened sky. If you looked up you couldn’t see the beyond, just the roiling dark clouds of smog. Sweat was already beading on Vaggie’s forehead as she moved onwards, passing the crying lamentations of the twisted and broken souls around her as they fought with all their might to keep the gold that they eternally wanted to hoard.

Her foot suddenly sank, and she frantically looked down to see the entire plateau of gold she walked upon had begun to shift, she let out a panicked yell as she sunk down as the coins began to cascade down towards a nearby pool or molten gold, hands frantically digging up she tried to haul herself above the cascade but nothing was working as she tumbled upside down and spinning before being covered by coins that weighed heavily upon her as even more piled on above. She let out a choking gasp as the air was being pushed out of her lungs at the huge weight pressing down upon her, she struggled to move anything. She tried to claw upwards but nothing was moving. Panic set in as the claustrophobic nature began and she became more frantic in her attempted movements, would she get stuck here until the next great shift in the landscape? Would the next thing she would see is molten metal pouring down above her, cooking her in her golden tomb? Vaggie was afraid of being confined like this and lashed her body back and forth trying to get free of the metal that trapped her.

She felt the whole area begin to shift and shake as it cascaded once more and she disappeared deeper into the pile of gold, screaming and scrabbling to get out in the sudden movement, it was suddenly far hotter and fear that she was about to be burnt became more real. A thundering rumble approached and Vaggie tried to move her head to see what was happening, she couldn’t even properly move. Colossal footfalls sounded and all of a sudden huge digits grabbed and heaved a huge handful of gold upwards, Vaggie caught in its grasp. A giant golden colossus that seemed to be made out of metal and flesh had picked Vaggie up with one of its massive hands and as the light broke onto her face she saw that she was by one of the infernal foundries, the entire thing was stacked with gears and cogs from small ones the size of thimbles to giant ones that could easily fit a house inside, The gears were slick with red and Vaggie could see the bodies being churned around inside the metal teeth, an eternity of being ground up to be revived and ground up once more, a pitiful existence as the foundry continued to melt down the gold. Vaggie could see that this huge creature almost resembled a mockery of a Buddha statue, a large golden belly but it had none of its regality, a twisted smile seemed to be carved upon its face, and its eyes not full of joyous mirth but a twisted reddish glee that just exuded malice and cruelty. The golden monster reached up and placed its other hand over a large crucible before dumping the contents of golden coins inside, they bubbled and disappeared into the fires below and Vaggie’s eye grew wide. The colossal hand that was carrying Vaggie started to move across to release her to the fires as well. 

Struggling, she managed to pull a hand free and conjured the sword before striking down as hard as he could against the metallic fingers that gripped around her, the sword struck down cleaving into its golden hide, but to Vaggie’s horror it seemed that molten metal pumped through its veins to and almost like an arterial spray, liquid gold caught her straight in the side of her head and she screamed as it began to sear flesh and dissolve skin, the giant roared at the irritating pain and threw the contents of its grasp straight down towards the side of the foundry. Vaggie sailed through the air only able to smell burning skin and hair, she was lucky, if you could call it that. It had caught her on her blind side and the metal was burning through a useless eye socket, the nerve endings in her face were completely overloaded and she didn’t even feel it any more, just a strange weight as her head was lopsided with the molten gold that coated it. 

It was her landing that winded her as she skidded across scaling hot metal by the very proximity of the hellish smelter, as drips of molten gold would rain periodically like a nightmarish hail. She tried to rake in a terrible shaky breath but it was too late and she let out a banshee’s screech as she felt her arm jolted backwards, as her hand had been caught in the hellish gears and was being ground up and pulled in, fingers pulverized and skin split open as the cog teeth gnashed at her hand, pulling her wrist up and into the machinery. She placed both feet as steady as she could and tried to wrench her arm free the cogs kept turning and the crunching and splitting of bone sounded out as blood splattered across the metallic surface, she was being pulled in closer and now her forearm was being consumed, her whole body shook frantically as she screamed out as the agony was blinding her, she needed to get free… if she was pulled in that would be her eternal fate without thinking she summoned her spear in her other hand and drove its sharpened tip straight into the crook of her elbow and pushed down as hard and as frantically as she could, meat and sinew separated and the sound of a cracking joint split the air as she fell back gasping and screaming with a stump that pumped blood out at an alarming rate. Everything was going black and white and she scrambled away onto her feet and remaining hand as the last vestige of her arm was dragged inside the gears and ground up into the slick paste that coated its mechanisms.    
  
She was losing consciousness and that giant fat golden idol was moving towards her, its creepy grin still carved into its face. If she blacked out now, that would be the end but the blood loss was too much for her to stop, Vaggie got up on shaky legs and started to half run, half stumble away, the blood trail wet and wide behind her. It was frantic as the large thundering footsteps seemed to get closer, she was gasping for air but her throat burnt and tasted of copper.

She fell sprawling on her front, and cried out as her bloodied stump was crushed by the weight of her body, glancing behind her the huge creature seemed to be grinning as it reached down to pick up her again, its cut hand extended and covered in molten metal. Fear gripped onto Vaggie like never before, but she had to save Charlie. This couldn’t be her end, with her remaining arm she summoned Lucifer’s sword and vision still swimming as everything had already started to go dark and fuzzy lines were creeping in on the edges of her vision, she threw the blade as hard as she could at the creature. Like a dark thunderbolt, the blackened tarred blade streaked through the air, it stuck the creature clean in its face and the blade sailed onwards up into the air as it blew straight out the other side of its skull, the creature stumbled and stepped back before finally its immense golden bulk slammed into the ground as it toppled backwards. Vaggie staggered to her feet. Her legs and chest covered in blood as she clutched desperately at the stump of an arm, Vaggie knew what had to be done and willed her feet to move forwards, towards the fallen idol. Its blood pooling down by its limbs she stopped and fell to her knees in front of intense heat and gritting her teeth she closed her eye and jammed her stump down into it.

The sound of hissing flesh as it was seared closed was drowned out by her screams, she fell backwards, gasping and crying out, but she wouldn’t bleed out. She wouldn’t fall unconscious, her eyes fell on the downed creature.

“T-That, t-that a-all y-you g-got? W-Well I-I c-can t-take i-it!” She would endure anything for Charlie, half a burnt, ruined face and a missing arm, but she was still free, she could still save the princess. Vaggie made sure she could summon the blade back before dismissing it. Her legs were trembling so violently she couldn’t get up. With a shaking hand she pulled off the globules of gold that still stuck to her head, they were still scorching hot and pulling on them removed the rents of skin that were charred and stuck to it. She didn’t want to know what she looked like, parts of her jaw and eye-socket would be clearly visible. It would grow back, it would all grow back, but Charlie. Charlie being raped? That was something that would live with her forever and she couldn’t stand the thought. 

It took several long minutes before she could convince her legs to bear her weight again. Taking a step her ankle buckled and she fell straight back down and with only one hand to try to stop the landing, she fell sideways and landed on her bad arm, there was garbled screams and a lot or air expelled from her lungs as she shifted around and stood back up, summoning her spear she used it to help her walk. She needed to keep going, no matter the cost. She bit back the tears that were forming, frustration and pain were starting to take their toll, she needed to keep going but her body was failing her, she was going to need days worth of rest. But days meant Charlie would slip further away from her, and towards whatever plans that monster had for her. She’d stop him, even if she had to drown him in her own blood to do it.

The reflection was so bright Vaggie had difficulty seeing as she staggered on, half delirious, she would break out into laughter at random intervals and sob at others. She was in a waking nightmare and images and visions of Charlie would race across her mind. Perhaps she was losing her mind? Or the effects that molten metal had when partial cooking your brain. Nothing mattered, just the next step… one step closer to Charlie, one step closer to making her safe, one step closer to bringing that rapist to justice. The same thoughts, over and over and over again. There was just the shine of gold with her stumbling steps. She wasn’t even sure if she  _ could  _ see anything, maybe she had gone blind and she was waiting to fall straight into an awaiting river of metal. 

Her foot slipped as the coins beneath her boot displaced and she looked down blinking to try to get rid of the corona of light that had burnt its way into her vision. It was earth again, dark and dry. She squinted and looked up, the gold seemed to be coming to an end and beyond was the sight of a mighty marshy river. She would have smiled if she felt like her cheeks even worked any more. She didn’t need her spear any more and dismissed it as her staggering feet managed to find better purchase on the more solid ground, then she heard it, a shout and her head twitch as she desperately tried to see past her blindness.

“Holy fuck, is that the Iron fucking Maiden?” Was there a darkened shape in the centre of her vision as she spun to look for the source of the sound.

Inmate of Cell block A, Arackniss. Crimes include torture, assassinations and kidnapping. Of course, she had seen him briefly in Lust, a lackey of Alastor’s no doubt… was he torturing Charlie too? She snarled and started to run towards the source of the sound, although with what her body had been through it was more of a shambling jog. Another voice joined in, that mouthy bitch Cherri Bomb, another one of Alastor’s little minions, crimes include grand theft of Overlord property and destruction of said property. Once a bad seed, always a bad seed.

“She looks like a fuckin’ corpse…” As soon as she saw any of them clearly she was going to throw her spear straight through the first one and cut down the second. Then she heard a voice that made her heart stutter right in her chest.

“V-VAGGIE???” That was Charlie, Charlie was calling to her. This was it and she ran forward still unable to see hardly anything and her foot splashed down as she moved closer to the sound. Then they came into focus. 

It was a matter of perspective, the same event but from two different viewpoints, The truth was simple. 

Charlie looked in shock as Vaggie came stumbling into sight clearly attracted by the sound of Arackniss's call, they were all aboard a large barge that was being piloted by a creature known as  Phlegyas, its twisted body half merging with the large barge pole it used to steer through the marsh of the Styx. Tears were already forming in the princesses eyes, how badly hurt was she? She looked like she was barely alive. She seemed to be looking right at them but unable to see and her foot went straight into the shallow waters of the riverbank and Charlie’s eyes grew wide in panic.

“VAGGIE NO! DON’T!” She practically leapt off the barge in fear as Vaggie had touched the waters edge, Alastor was quickest and grabbed Charlie, unwilling to let her risk the Wrath of the water. Charlie seemed to struggle and reached out, pleading.

“STOP VAGGIE!”

The view of the desperate and deluded was worse. 

Vaggie could just about see the boat when she saw the princess, call out her name, she wanted her.

“VAGGIE!” Then that monster, that sick fucking monster Alastor had grabbed her, Charlie cried out.

“NO! DON’T!” Everything seemed to fall away and her vision was nothing but pinpricks locked onto that barge, it wasn’t too far away… she could swim there, she could save Charlie. She shouted out pleading.

“STOP!” But of course Alastor wasn’t going to stop, he was beyond pity or reason… a mad dog that had to be put down, Charlie called out once more.

“VAGGIE!” She was calling for her, how could Vaggie let her down now? She couldn’t and she waded closer waiting for the marshy floor to fall away so she could swim out to the barge. It was blood in shark infested waters, the marsh waters seemed to ripple as the wrathful coalesced to one of their own. They were on her in an instant, souls that seemed to be made out of nothing but mud and water, screaming in anger fell upon her body and Vaggie had summoned her sword and was hacking and carving them as she tried to get closer but where one fell another would take its place and the cacophony of the wrathful screaming as they tore at her body. There was a horrendous snapping noise as three of the creatures had leapt at her sword arm and pushed the elbow inwards and the other direction, her grip loosened as all feeling in her fingers ceased and the sword slipped from her hand and fell into the depths. Vaggie screamed out, her vision of Charlie blocked as more and more things piled into her and started to drag her into the muck of the Styx, she fought, kicking and headbutting but you couldn’t fight wrath with wrath. She could feel mud being pushed into her mouth and her vision was gone.

Nothing she did worked as she was dragged further away from Charlie whilst blows were hammered into her failing body, with nothing but anger and a sense of hopelessness the only thought that crossed her mind, the only thing that mattered.

_ Forgive me Charlie, forgive me… I couldn’t save you. _


	13. Slothing it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang travel down the marshy Styx towards their next destination...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a transitional chapter so don't expect too much excitement, just a bit about how the characters are feeling.

It was quiet on the barge, except for the sounds of Charlie’s muffled cries as she hugged straight into Alastor’s Chest, the radio demon was running a clawed hand through her hair and the other was gently stroking her back. No one wanted to say anything, even Cherri who despised Vaggie for smashing her face in, didn’t think that was a good way to go down, it was horrendous as the barge left, with her struggling and being pulled under by the hundreds of wrathful souls that had congregated on her. No one really wanted to say anything so for the longest times it was just Charlie crying and the sound of the barge pole disturbing the marshy waters as it moved down the river Styx. Alastor was the first to speak.

“I promised you as soon as I have my powers back, I will save her from this place. Nothing has changed.” Charlie seemed to freeze up and then nodded.

“D-Did you see how hurt she was? This is my fault isn’t it?” Alastor frowned.

“Of course it’s not, your father is the one to blame… he sent her down here after us, if you are to blame anyone, blame him.” Charlie didn’t respond but gripped tighter to Alastor’s chest. Every moment reminded him how unique she was down here, she had levels of compassion that were indescribable, and he wondered how such a perfect creature could ever want to be around such a monster as himself, but she had told him, said so to him… she wanted to be his, there wasn’t a lie there and it was a special kind of gift, he would never trade Charlie for anything, for nothing else was as uniquely perfect as her. 

It did however leave Alastor with the issue, sure he could just summon Vaggie to him but, she would still probably try to kill him. He certainly knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince her to stop, but perhaps Charlie could? He would need to play it very safe the last thing he wanted was to get his magic back only to have an angelic blade stab him right through the heart. That was of course assuming that Vaggie was still going to be here, she had escaped the vortex in Lust, so who knows, perhaps she’ll get out of this too. Alastor had never seen someone so willing to walking through fire and pain like her. She seemed to want to protect Charlie just as much as he did, so regardless of whatever else he might think about Vaggie the one thing they both shared, they both knew how important and special Charlie was. 

Husk let out a sigh and slid off his seat to just lie on the flooring, he seemed to have no energy, but then they weren’t exactly doing much, just riding on a barge until they got to the next layer, this was going to be it so he might as well get sort of comfortable even if that meant not doing anything. Niffty had plopped down next to his head and smiled at him as she ran fingers across his scalp and gently massaged his head. Cherri rolled her eye at such a ridiculous display but said nothing because in all honesty she would love to have that done to her… she just didn’t want to admit it. 

After an hour or so Charlie had stopped crying but was still holding tightly onto Alastor. Angel let out a sigh as he looked around, the only thing you could see was this marshy river, it was like it was the only thing that existed, he squinted as he looked off to the side, it looked like there wasn’t even a riverbank any more, but the river itself seemed both narrow and endlessly wide, it played havoc with his perceptions and started to give him a headache.

“How long is this gunna take?” He almost jumped when  Phlegyas spoke in a low rasping voice, like his vocal cords had been distorted and shredded inside his malformed throat.

“Three days, until the city of Dis.” Angel turned to look at their ferryman with a bit closer detail and gave a rather pained look to be so close to such a creature, the shape of a man, but twisted and wrong, his dark grey and cracking skin seemed to be bulging as his hunched mutated bones pressed too tightly against the thin veil that covered his body. His left arm either fused with the bargepole or maybe it was an elongated finger, it was hard to tell, it looked so similar. Angel shuddered, he thought he’d seem some gross shit, but this little adventure of theirs really opened his eyes and he wasn’t going to say it out loud but he was damn grateful that Lucifer decided to take a break from the eternal torment and build a city instead. Cherri let out a dry laugh.

“Three fuckin’ days? We’re supposed to sit and sleep here for three days? Fuck…” Arackniss frowned at her.

“What’s the fucking problem? We’ve got plenty of space.” He was still pissed at Cherri for using him like she did, Arackniss may be Angel’s brother but he had a different set of values when it came to sex, that would be the last time he got convinced for a booty call with Cherri. The bomber gave him a dirty look.

“The problem is, I need to do stuff to sleep and with you all here I don’t feel like I can!” Arackniss gave her a deadpan stare.

“Looks like you’ll need to fucking get over yourself then, won’t you?”

“Hey fuck you! What’s got your panties in a twist?” Arackniss didn’t say anything and turned to look of the side of the barge. Charlie unwrapped herself from Alastor and spoke out.

“Hey guys, let’s try not to fight… I know it's a little cramped but it won’t be forever, we’ve all got to just accept it, it’s what none us  _ wants… _ ” Angel laughed.

“Yeah, because we all know what you really want at night, huh Toots?” Charlie went red in the face but didn’t deny anything and Alastor gave Angel a stern look, the spider just shrugged.

“Nothin’ to be embarrassed about… plus I think Niffty’s got it just as bad, ain’t that right?” The tiny Cyclops bit her lip, glanced down at Husk who was having a nap and then nodded. Angel gestured towards her.

“See, it ain’t a bad thing… she gets it.” Niffty spoke out quietly and smiled down at Husk.

“Only because Husk is asleep, I don’t think he likes talkin’ about that stuff…” She bent down and gently kissed his head. Angel rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound.

“I was talkin’ about a good fuck, now you gotta get all mushy…” Charlie let out a quiet laugh and Angel grinned back at her. 

“So… Charlie, what can you tell us about this stinkin’ river? If we’re gunna be stuck on it for three fuckin’ days you might as well give us the tour…” Charlie tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Well, the wrathful get sent here… I’m pretty sure we all saw them when they… A-Anyway, but the sullen and slothful get sent here too…” Angel frowned and looked around.

“The what? And where?” Charlie tilted her head towards the marsh.

“People who held onto anger instead of moving past it but never expressing it and well slothful should be pretty obvious… they’re at the bottom of the river.” Unsurprisingly Angel tilted his head over and looked into the murky depths below, past the eternal fighting of the wrathful and at the muddy bottom he could just see row upon row of mournful creatures stuck in the mud, eternally drowning. He moved back and settled down again.

“This place is gettin’ fuckin’ weirder and weirder…” the hours ticked on and Husk still hadn’t woken up, Niffty left him to rest.

“Well, he did carry me a lot… if he doesn’t need to be woken up let’s just leave him.” Soon everyone was getting tired and in a strange fashion they pulled out blankets and settled down, Cherri made sure to stay the hell away from Alastor, the radio demon was holding Charlie who was curled up in a small little ball against his chest and looked comfy. There was a pang of jealousy that flashed across her heart and she knew that if she was near him she would end up pressing herself against his back. Instead, she settled down next to Angel and tried to get as comfortable as possible, she normally slept in the nude, she couldn’t do it with Alastor and Charlie there… it felt too restrictive against her body and she just knew she was going to have awful problems trying to sleep

Niffty curled up into Husk’s side and covered them both with a blanket, he was unresponsive and she settled down, just wanting to feel his touch again, it made her squirm slightly but she tried her best not to think about it too much. Charlie moved her head and her hair seemed to bunch up and tickle Alastor’s face as if it had a mind of its own. Still, it smelt of Charlie and he enjoyed it no matter how much it appeared to be attempting to irritate his face. He let out a soft sigh and gave her a small squeeze around the middle, Charlie shifted around and made a small noise of contentment. 

Arackniss had settled himself down on a seat, with his head hung low, he was used to sleeping like this when he had to stake out someone’s place before taking them out… it was standard practice and he was very adept at sleeping when he needed to making sure he had the energy to keep going.   
  


They awoke to a small voice starting to sound more and more panicked.

“Husk… Husk? Come on, it's time to wake up.” Niffty was gently rolling her hand across his chest and trying to wake him up but Husk looked completely out of it. Angel yawned and sat up and Cherri grumbled that her warm spider that she was holding onto had moved.

“What’s up with him?” He paused when Niffty’s worried expression turned to him.

“I don’t know! He won’t wake up…” Her voice sounded desperate and Angel felt bad for the tiny thing. He shuffled over.

“Hey Husk wake the fuck up!” A hand slapped the cat straight across the face and with no result apart from Niffty’s stern glare.

“Don’t hit him!” Angel shrugged.

“Hey, sometimes ya need a little kick to wake up… but he’s fuckin’ gone…” Charlie raised a sleepy head off the ground, her blond hair plastered all over it. She had such messy bed hair it was almost laughable.

“W-Wha…?” Niffty turned to the princess.

“Charlie! Husk, won’t wake up!” Charlie blinked a few times and then sat up properly to take a look at him.

“Must be the river… maybe it’s sloth… I don’t know what’s going to happen but we just got to make sure he doesn’t go in the water okay?” Cherri let out a laugh.

“Oh, shoot… and I was just about to throw him overboard.” Charlie rolled her eyes but Niffty gasped and practically threw herself over Husk’s body, shielding him as best as she could manage, clearly missing the sarcasm. 

“You stay away from him!” Cherri blinked once, then sighed.

“I was fuckin’ kidding jeez…” Niffty still didn’t shift off of him and was just staring warily at Cherri. Angel snapped his fingers.

“I’ve fuckin’ got it… would ya say he’s  _ cat-atonic _ ?” There was a collective groan and another piercing stare from Niffty. There was a snort of laughter and everyone turned to look at Alastor who had made the noise, he glared at them all.

“I enjoy wordplay!” He crossed his arms, feeling like he was defending himself against their stares. He felt a pat on his thigh as Charlie looked up at him.

“That’s okay… enjoy what you like…” Was she being patronizing? What in all of hell was going on?

The hours turned into another slow march forward, they ate and talked for a bit, but there was something about the endlessly repeating terrain that surrounded them that had them all listless. Cherri knew what she wanted, but getting Alastor to take her roughly from behind wasn’t exactly going to go down well, she was sat idly watching the disturbances in the marshy water and wishing that Charlie never existed, that’s not to say she hated her, she didn’t really hate her… Charlie had been nice, but she was occupying a space in Alastor’s life that should be Cherri’s so she didn’t wish her ill will, just that she was gone.   
  
Charlie was spending a strangely long amount of her time on the barge just watching Alastor, as he talked with others or when he was looking out on the horizons. The way the small breeze would cause his hair to lift and fall slightly, those red, magical… intense eyes that seemed to be scanning and absorbing everything around him. She found her mouth hanging open on more than one occasion and had to shut it, something was squirming around inside her and she was in a dilemma. She wanted to tell Alastor, say those three little words that had been building inside her for so long. But she didn’t know how or when… should she wait until they were free of this accursed place? But what if something went wrong… what if she never got the chance to… An untold secret. Their relationship hadn’t even been going for that long, but it was almost instinctual, she just knew that deep down this was right, far more than any of her other failed relationships. 

Charlie wanted to declare her love, but in a way that meant the most, an intimate moment, not just an out-of-the-blue conversation. If everything had been normal, maybe a romantic dinner? Her options here were a bit limited in that regard. To whisper those words to him and then make love until the morning of the next day would come round to stop them. Charlie let out a soft sigh, she didn’t know how or when but she needed to do it.

Another day passed, another period of time that Husk was simply out of it. Niffty’s worries were seemingly getting worse and it was clear she wasn’t sleeping at night or even planning to sleep and was just watching over Husk to make sure nothing happened. No one exactly knew what could happen since they were alone on a barge in the middle of a marshy river, but none of them were going to try to convince her to sleep. Alastor was holding Charlie once more as the next day crept ever closer, he was tracing a pattern on her stomach, it was on the outside of her clothes but it still caused Charlie to quiver slightly and she had to hold his hand and stop him and shook her head wordlessly, Alastor grinned. How easy it was for his little doe to become overstimulated. He had stopped the motion but Alastor could still hear Charlie quietly panting out and she shifted around uncomfortably in place rubbing her legs together slightly, she let out a small noise of frustration and then turned to lay on her back and gave him such a disapproving frown. Alastor smiled and spoke quietly out, not wanting to say exactly what was on her mind because no conversation on this barge was private.

“My apologies dearest…” He leant in a placed a soft kiss on her cheek but it didn’t alleviate Charlie’s frustrations and she just huffed as she sat up, looking thoroughly put out. She gave him the silent treatment for most of the morning for that. Alastor made a note to remember that Charlie did not deal with sexual frustration well at all, he wondered how long she would hold a grudge about it. Another day, another boring quiet day… Angel would chat casually to anyone that would listen about the more interesting porn films he took part in, much to the groaning of his brother who really, really didn’t need to know how many cocks he could take before needing to lube up again. He had briefly considered driving his head straight into the water in an attempt to drown himself as Angel talked… in length about how many loads it took for him to feel full. 

“FUCKING HELL PLEASE STOP TALKING!” He finally snapped. Angel shot a glare.

“Hey, just ‘cos you’re the prude, don’t mean you have any right to try to silence me!” Arackniss looked desperately on.

“We’re fucking family I don’t need to hear any of this! Please just stop!” 

“Well what else am I suppose to talk about?” Arackniss gestured wildly.

“Literally anything else! Anything apart from you in porno’s!” As fun as it was to tease Arackniss to hell Cherri kind of saw the point he was trying to make she was going to speak up but then frowned.

“Well what about the fact I can see a fuckin’ shoreline again!” She pointed and everyone turned their heads, there was indeed the shore, and just beyond it were the fiery towers and outer walls of Dis, gateway to lower hell and the sixth layer.   
  
Heresy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that's out of the way we can move onto entering the City of Dis and the eternal punishment of heretics... Good thing no one in the group followed strange rituals and practices in life... right?... uh oh.
> 
> It's going to be painful, and delightfully entertaining I hope :D


	14. At the Gates of Dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settles day for the night, before the exploration into the foul city, Alastor gets a surprise when roles are reversed. 
> 
> Bit of a smutty Chapter, I'm not sorry.

The barge slid into the soft earthy mud of the embankment, their grim barge-master said nothing as they got off, having to carry Husk with them. The very instant they had stepped away, the barge was pushed off and  Phlegyas started to sail back up the river. Past the mud it looked like it turned into flagged cobblestones that lead to the intimidating outer walls a few hundred feet away. Large dark shaped towers rose up and almost seemed to split the sky, the wall to the city stretched from left to right, seemingly without end.

“Solid fuckin’ ground…” Angel would have kissed it, but had seen the bodies in the water and didn’t want any of that on him. Charlie laughed.

“I think after you see what’s next you might wish to be back on that barge…” Angel rolled her eyes at her.

“Doubt it toots… so what’s the deal with this place?” he pointed to the colossal wall.

“The city? Well it punishes pagans and other beliefs… it also rewarded the worship of my father…”

“So like a first draft of Pentagram City?” 

  
“Sort of, it should be deserted, fallen angels used to run the city but my dad took them all up with him along with the worshippers… he never could say no to people kissing his ass all day long…” Angel frowned.

“So it's just the people bein’ tortured in there?” Charlie nodded.

“Probably, I’m hoping we can make it through the streets without much bother… lets rest up I don’t want to camp inside the city, I don’t think that would be a good idea, plus we need to make sure Husk is okay…” Niffty hadn’t left the cats side once, and was holding him as she looked worriedly into his still sleeping face. Angel laughed.

“Well, we’ll just make a camp fire and all sing songs then shall we?” Charlie shrugged.

“You can if you want… I n-need to have a private talk with Alastor… soooo, w-we’re going to go and d-do that…” She was about as convincing as an honest politician. Angel gave her a stare that could cut through granite.

“You know if you want to go fuck, you should really just say that…” Charlie went red in the face.

“N-No! It’s n-not that at all! I n-need to talk to him a-about, when… when he’s going to get his m-magic back!” Her improvisation skills needed work.

“Sure, sure… well you go off and have your ‘talk’ I’m going to sit here and become the next fuckin’ saint.” Charlie grabbed at Alastor’s hand and practically dragged him away so they could set up their tent, still within eyesight but she was going for distance. Angel looked on at them and shook his head.

“Fuckin’ hell…” Cherri had her arms folded and looked grumpy, Angel spared her a look.

“Oh not you too, everyone needs to calm the fuck down, that’s comin’ from me! So you know its bad!” 

“It’s not fair…” Cherri muttered darkly. Angel rolled his eyes and shuffled over to her before playfully punching her arm.

“You gunna be alright tonight?” Cherri paused and then shook her head.

“Want me to sleep in your tent again?” Cherri nodded and looked at the pink spider.

“Thanks… but can you give me like twenty minutes first… I need to do something.” Angel blinked and then sighed.

“The fuck is wrong with everyone… fuck, fine! But you better not leave any fuckin’ stains! If I sit in a damp spot I’m throwin’ you in that fuckin’ river.” The two of them set about getting tents ready, Arackniss was helping Niffty who didn’t have the reach to get all the guide poles set up.

“Thanks.” Arackniss shrugged.

“No big deal… I’ll help get this guy inside the tent too.” Niffty looked down at Husk still slumped on the floor. She smiled back at the dark spider.

“Thank you, really.” she got another shrug as a response. True to his word Arackniss helped shift Husk into the tent since Niffty lacked the strength to do it without just dragging him across the floor that would leave nasty scrapes along his back and wings. With Husk set up comfortably Niffty sat around the camp and ate some food with the tent just to her side with the flap opened in case Husk woke up at any moment. 

Charlie and Alastor worked in tandem to put up their tent, he had gone along silently to whatever she had planned unwilling to call her out on her pitiful attempts at creating a reason for them to be so separated apart from the obvious one. She kept flicking glances to him behind a half hidden smile that she had to keep bitten down to stop it spreading into a full-blown grin, it practically confirmed what she was after. He spoke as they worked.

“So is this place empty?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah Dis shouldn’t be populated apart from the suffering already inside, why?” Alastor spoke softly.

“Because my powers stemmed from my following of certain practises that would be deemed ‘heretical’. I want to know if I need to watch out.” Charlie paused as the tent was raised and clipped into place.

“Oh, you should be safe I think, just please let me know if anything happens, I can’t lose you again… okay?” Alastor nodded. He wasn’t feeling any different right now, but then they hadn’t entered the city yet. Now that the important topic was out of the way Alastor could settle down for some good old-fashioned teasing. 

“So my darling, what about my magic do you wish to discuss?” She chewed her lip and the tips of her ears went red. 

“I don’t want to talk about anything with you…” Alastor feigned shock and surprise.

“But that means you lied! What a sinful thing to do!” Charlie levelled her eyes and when she spoke it almost made Alastor do a double take.

“No more sinful than the things I want to do in this tent.” Alastor didn’t need to feign shock this time.

“Where has this come from my darling?” Charlie swallowed and when she spoke it was clear her breathing was becoming more laboured.

“These last three days have been agony… sleeping next to you and unable to feel your skin on mine, holding me through our clothes isn’t the same…” then her eyes narrowed.

“Then this morning you fucking started to mark me through my top… do you have any idea what that does to me?” Alastor let out a half bemused laugh.

  
“My dear, had I known it affected you so deeply I would have resisted the urge, you have my sincerest apologies.” Charlie shook her head.

“I don’t care about your apologies, you’re going to get in that tent and your not leaving it until I'm satisfied… understand?” Alastor took a moment to register the statement, where was this assertive Charlie coming from? A few days without proper release and she gets this feisty? Alastor would have to plan to do this again. 

“Anything my darling doe requires.” He moved over and quickly followed Charlie inside the tent before closing the flap behind him. To say Charlie was eager was an understatement, she was on him as soon as the flap was done up, pressing a kiss so tightly against his mouth and throwing her arms around him, her tongue was pressing against his lips, begging for entrance and he parted them so she could hungrily taste his mouth and oh god, the noise Charlie made when she did so, a moan that was more akin to a predatory growl. Alastor had wanted to see that fiery spirit of hers but by the nine circles it was more like a raging inferno. Her hands moved down now that they were fiercely kissing each other and she started to scrabble at his clothes, any more fervently and he was sure his clothes was about to get torn off his body, he moved to quickly undo the buttons, he liked this shirt and would like to keep it intact if possible. He was just about able to shake it off as Charlie’s nails raked across his skin desperate to touch him. They parted for a moment and Charlie was looking wild eyed and panting hard, she frantically tore off her own top and grabbed at Alastor’s hand and placed it hard on her flat stomach and waited, her eyes desperate and pleading. Alastor smiled and with a nail began to trace his sigil across her skin, it was a secret that only they shared, and it was just for them, a shiver ran the entire length of Charlie’s back that ended at the top of her head and she let out such a gasping moan. 

When her eyes shifted back to him they were decidedly more red than what he was used to and Alastor blinked to make sure it wasn’t a trick of the light and Charlie had this hungry expression plastered all over her face as she pulled into him and bit straight down on his shoulder earning a grunting gasp as pain and pleasure mixed into a delightful cocktail of sensations that surged through him. But it wasn’t two little fangs that had dug into him this time but a row of razor sharp fangs that left a pitted circle that had started to rise up on his skin, with a tiny dribble of blood to accompany it. Alastor brain kicked straight into his feral side, she had been warned about biting him and he didn’t need to worry about warning her this time. He surged forward to claw and bite at her, or at least that’s what he intended to happen, instead he found his arms locked by his side as Charlie held him in place. 

Charlie was holding him in place… this wasn’t right, he had always been stronger than her. He looked up in confusion to see two bright and shiny red eyes staring straight back at him as two horns had grown up from the top of her head. Before he could say anything she had pressed a kiss upon him and bitten into his bottom lip with a devilish grin, he could taste the copper and iron of his own blood and he let out a feral snarl as he attempted to break free, to rush onto Charlie, instead he found himself pushed onto his back completely against his intent and she had straddled onto him. He caught her gaze, towering over him like a fiery goddess. His breathing seemed to catch in his throat, what was this feeling? That trembling rush in the pit of his stomach as he was overpowered by his darling doe… he seemed to completely freeze up at the tantalizing prospect. Then she was unbuckling his trousers and pulling them down, slipping down his underwear, a firm hand rested on his chest with nails digging to hold him down and the other delicately gripped around his already mourning excitement, her palm was so soft as she began to pump up and down with a twisting motion and her eyes were fixed upon it. Alastor tensed as her hand once more ran over the tip to slide more of his natural lubrication down. He reached up his hands towards Charlie’s chest and then paused, unsure if he was even allowed to continue, but the smile and those fiery eyes indicated he was and he kneaded her breast and plied a couple of fingers around her already hard nipple, Charlie let out a moan and her grip tightened around his engorged member causing Alastor to flinch slightly as her pace increased. He found under her smouldering stare, and dominating presence he was become unbalanced, he was trying as best he could to keep control of the situation but it was slipping through his fingers and he grunted again.

“M-My darling, if you keep that up I’m afraid It won’t be much l-longer…” Charlie’s breathy response wasn’t what he was expecting.

“I told you… we’re not done until I say, but I want to see it, Al? Do it for more me…” her twisting grip intensified and Alastor found his muscles tightening as Charlie worked him furiously with her hand. There was a gasping noise and he bucked slightly and Charlie slowed right down as his member spasmed several times, jettisoning his seed across his stomach, much to the delighted noise that Charlie had made. She never let go and was continuing to gently pump up and down even as the pleasure started to turn into discomfort, as she said… she wasn’t done yet. She kept blood-red eyes locked on him as she bowed low and started to kiss across his abdomen, a warm tongue collecting up each trail of white and at the end she placed a kiss straight down on his stomach and Alastor hissed out as sharp teeth dug straight into his skin and a little circle or red pinpricks was left as she moved her mouth off. The hand lifted away from his chest to guide Alastor’s hands down to her trousers, she was still refusing to release his member and wanted him to undo the item of clothing, with hands that had begun to slightly tremble as his shifted in place, he undid the buttons and slid them down Charlie used her free hand to take them off her legs and she sat there in nothing but her undergarments, a large wet spot had already formed and her whole body seemed to radiate sexual energy as those red eyes stared down at Alastor as he gripped around her underwear and let the air kiss at her womanhood. 

With everything off she lowered herself down so that she would brush against her privates with each slow pump, Alastor could feel himself being coated in Charlie’s excitement, it caused a twinge in his guts and he felt a second wind coming, but not before Charlie had leant forward and started to bite at his neck, causing his eyes to go wide, her sharp needle like teeth had clamped down and he could feel her suckling away, was she… was she drinking his blood? His heart went into some crazed frenzy as that realization sunk in, how had the hunter become the prey so effortlessly, His whole body began to tremble as Charlie kept her face nuzzled into his neck, he reached a hand up and gently held the back fo her head, he didn’t want this to end and her grip lessened on his once again erect cock. Her hips descended and they both let out moans as Alastor pushed past her wet folds into the warmth of her welcoming core, her hips began to grind against him and as he bucked into her he found a hand had pinned him in place. She had complete control of this situation, and her skin was shining with the thin layer of sweat that coated it, Alastor let out a gasp as she nuzzled yet deeper and he could feel her throat pressing against the front of his shoulder as she swallowed, he gasped at the sensation and Charlie chest seemed to reverberate with a deep crying moan as she ground her hips more tightly against him, muscles contracting and squeezing his member. She lifted her head away and Alastor almost begged for it again, but when she shifted to look down on him with red coating her lips he could just stare in awe at her as she descended and they shared a crimson kiss. He grabbed her shoulder blades and clung on as hard and tightly as he could, Charlie was loosing her composure and even as their lips locked and tasted each other she was beginning to shake and tremble. An idea flashed into Alastor’s mind and he knew what he wanted to do, with it clear that Charlie was approaching the end, the way her body had begun to convulse and her breathing that was unsteady and heaving, he let go of her back and dragged a hand under her, between their two bodies and reached down to where she was grinding upon him and nestling his fingers through and down her pubic hair he gently pressed fingertips upon her sweet pearl, Charlie shuddered and froze in place, mouth hanging open, mid kiss.

“A-Al…” Her breathy whispering moan was more than enough gratification that he had hit the right spot and he gently massaged it in a circular motion, Charlie’s entire body tensed frantically and she gasped, before picking up her pace against him, she had completely forgotten about the kisses they were sharing and Alastor stared straight into her red eyes as she seemed to be losing focus on everything and her eyes rolled up into her head, her hands gripped and clawed at his chest… then she was screaming as the tightly wound muscles in her core, unfurled and exploded outwards. Her orgasm was spectacular and she gushed straight onto him, her whole body shook and everything seemed to return to normal as she relaxed straight down onto him, her horns retracted and her teeth returned to normal, until her eyes, their normal stained yellow were blinking at him.

But Alastor wasn’t done, however it was clear that the time to take her roughly had passed with the dwindling of her energy, she was happily smiling at him with a dreamy sort of look, Alastor rolled them both over and began to slowly move his hips and he slowly and passionately pumped into her, Charlie closed her eyes in bliss and moved her legs to shakily wrap themselves around his hips, giving him easier access to her, the wetness pressed against both of them as he went down to the hilt with each powerful and slow thrust, she was gasping and arching her back, mewling for him. No nails or claws this time as she gripped tightly onto his back, just flat palms holding on tightly.

“Oh, Al… please… m-more.” He kept the pace going feeling the pain in his neck every time he tensed, it was driving him forward and the sounds of their sex filled the tent mixed with both of their laboured breathing, a grunting hiss and Alastor found release deep inside Charlie’s awaiting body and she tensed up around him to find a much smaller climax but it still felt just as euphoric as Alastor’s body finally gave out and he flopped down next to her. Charlie kissed him softly on the cheek, and he spoke quietly out.

“W-Would you say you were satisfied, my dear?” She smiled at him.

“Completely…” Alastor turned his head to face that smiling beauty of his.

“I must ask, but what was that earlier?” Charlie seemed to pause and a red flush appeared on her cheeks.

“Sorry, I haven’t let go like that in a long time, I was so pent-up I just needed to let it out… I’m sorry if I was too rough, I know it makes me act a little crazy…” Her eyes drifted to the sizeable bite mark she left on his neck and shifted around uncomfortably, already feeling ashamed of herself, Alastor frowned.

“Don’t be disheartened, I only ask because it was so delightfully unexpected… My darling doe with the heart of a lioness… I knew there was something lurking behind those eyes…” Charlie smile was timid but earnest.

“Y-You really like me like that? Most people get scared or turned off…” Alastor raised an eyebrow at her.

“My darling, that was positively enchanting, and how could I possibly be scared of the woman I am so deeply in love with?” The words were said, and Charlie froze to look at him, it was said so nonchalantly, as if it was as natural as breathing, but it took Charlie’s breath away. 

“Y-You l-love m-me?” She was just about able to rattle out. Alastor gave her an inquisitive look.

“But of course, how could I not fall for such an enchanting demon? You are unique my dear, I want to stay with you for as long as possible.” Charlie was shaking and tears had started to leak down her cheeks as he quickly pressed her head against Alastor’s chest as she quaked.

“I w-wanted to tell you too! You mean everything to me... I just want to be yours… just yours, forever.” Alastor gently stroked her hair and let out a soft laugh.

“I would say we should celebrate, but I think we did the celebrations first, wouldn’t you say?” Charlie sniggered and then sniffed nodding her head. What a fascinating evening.   
  
***

Cherri half smothered her head with a blanket as she furiously worked her hand against herself. Another deep inhale had her toes curling as she achieved release. Was this healthy? Capturing Alastor’s scent so she could get off, absolutely not, but there was nothing else for her to do. A worry sprang into her mind as she relaxed her legs and flopped down. Eventually she wouldn’t be able to smell Alastor on these sheets, what then would she do? Hopefully by then they would have already escaped this place and she could put some more distance between them, that thought drove an iron spike straight into her heart. She wanted nothing more than to stay at Alastor’s side, but with him and Charlie together it just hurt too damn much, but on the other hand if they were apart who knows what Charlie and Alastor would get up to, and that upset her just as much, she was horribly jealous even after the talking she had with Alastor, she knew not to make a big scene or else he would hate her for it. But Cherri couldn’t help the way she felt, she just felt like they were meant to be and it was so frustrating she could just spend the day screaming about it, she stopped thinking about it as best she could or else she would ruin what she had just done. She settled her naked body underneath a blanket and waited, true enough Angel dust called from the other side of the tent a few minutes later.

“You done flickin’ the bean?” Cherri grinned to herself and called back.

“Yup.” The tent opened and Angel eyed around suspiciously looking to see if he was about to land in a damp spot before settling himself down after taking his jacket off. Cherri shuffled onto her side and pulled him straight into a cuddle, earning a noise of surprise from the pink spider.

“Fuckin’ keen aint’cha?” Cherri shrugged.

“You're really fuckin’ soft…” Angel rolled his eyes.

“And you’re lucky I like you so much, I’d normally charge for this sort of shit.” Cherri ignored him and nuzzled her face into his side, Angel let out a sigh.

“So you still got it bad for ol’ Smiles?” Cherri paused and nodded.

“Yeah…” Angel gave her a sympathetic look.

“Like I said, you just need time.” Cherri made a non-committal noise and Angel frowned.

“You are plannin’ on tryin’ to get over him… right?” Cherri made a small noise.

“... Sure.” Angel shifted away and Cherri grumbled at the loss of the soft body she was cuddled into, he turned to stare at her.

“Cherri…” The bomber gritted her teeth.

“I want him to fuck me  _ soooo _ badly.” Angel sighed.

“I get it ya know? Plenty of guys I’d go after only to find out they had a wife…” 

“What did you do about it?” Angel shrugged.

“Got them drunk and curious enough until I got what I wanted.” Cherri’s eye seemed to light up and he quickly shook his head.

“Don’t get any ideas… look those guys were suckers and I knew how to play the game, I ain’t known Smiles for long, but I can tell ya, he ain’t no sucker… so tryin’ any of that shit is just gunna fuck you up.” Cherri laughed.

“Isn’t that the point? I want him to fuck me up…” Angel rolled his eyes, and he didn’t like how dismissive she was about his warning, he tried to lighten up the mood.

“Hey, you never know, a guy that big and scary… probably got a baby dick or somethin’.” Cherri bit her lip and her cheeks went red.

“He really doesn’t… I used to watch him when we showered…” Angel gave her a dead-eye stare.

“Fuckin’ hell, you perv.” She gave him a far away grin as she settled back down into a cuddle.

“I would imagine him, doin’ all kinds of things to me in that shower…”

“You really are hopeless.” Cherri nodded sleepily.

“Yup.”

***

Niffty was laying down next to Husk, watching him quietly. He still hadn’t woken up and she was just as worried, she spoke softly out. 

“Hey Husk, It’s me… just wanted you to know that it would be really nice if you could wake up, I miss talking to you. I love you, I err, I know you don’t like it when I say that but its true, I really do. I know you’re not very expressive with how you feel, and that’s okay. I think someone hurt you, and you closed yourself off. It’s okay to be like that, but I just hope you can see that I don’t want to hurt you, I just want you to be happy… I want you to love me back… So, could you please wake up. For me?” 

There was nothing and Niffty let out a little sigh and blinked back the moisture that was threatening to form in the corners of her eye. Niffty knew she should probably try to sleep, if Husk woke up tomorrow they were going to travel and if she was too tired to carry on she would just be a burden, she didn’t want to burden anyone. Pressing up against his side she just let herself warm against his fur with the blanket covering them both. There was a twitch and Husk moved slightly and Niffty practically jumped in the air as she sat up looking down at him hopefully, he hadn’t moved for three days so this was a good sign, He shifted around onto his side still not opening his eyes and he made a strange noise as a two clawed hands reached out and started pulling Niffty into a tight hug, she didn’t know what was happening and just went with it until she was pressed up tightly with that low rumbling noise, it was only when her back and head were touching his chest and neck did she realize what the sound was. 

Husk was purring, and Niffty beamed with excitement and settled herself down, with one of her free hands trailing between her legs, she had decided, he was definitely going to wake up tomorrow and she was going to be well rested for it, she just needed to do one thing first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for this to be included with the City exploration part, but it got a bit too long, So the City comes with the next Chapter and Alastor avoids horrifying torture until next time.


	15. The Burning Tombs of Dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang explore the city of Dis attempting to find a way down, Alastor has a bad time, like a heretically bad time.

“FUCKIN’ HELL WHAT ATTACKED YOUR NECK!?” Angel pointed straight at Alastor as they emerged the next day and Charlie had already bowed her head in embarrassed shame at the bruised and scarred bite mark she had left on him, too high to cover with his shirt. Alastor shrugged.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.” Angel’s eyes darted to Charlie standing next to him and the shame on her face and his jaw dropped.

“Holy fuck! You did that? What were you tryin’ to do? See how much blood was in him?” Charlie just shook her head and Alastor took a step and shielded her from Angels finger pointing.

“It’s none of your concern.” This one was far sterner and laced with warning, Angel frowned at him, Alastor certainly was a buzz kill, he shrugged.

“Fine, whatever.” Cherri was staring at Alastor’s neck too, but when the radio demon met her gaze she quickly looked away, her stomach was squirming with discomfort and she tried as hard as possible not to look as upset as she felt. Niffty was quietly eating and kept darting her eye back to her open tent and was waiting hopefully for Husk to emerge, her hopes and prayers were answered it seemed. 

“Ugh, my fucking head...” Husk staggered into view at the opening, Niffty squealed with delight and abandoned her food to run and embrace him with such force it knocked him straight on his back, back into the tent wings splayed everywhere by the shock as she straddled his chest and started kissing him fiercely, breaking each kiss with a word.

“I… missed… you… so… much!” Husk tried to wave a hand.

“Niffty, get off me…” The excitable demon let out a tiny squeak and hopped to one side so he could sit up and straighten out his wings. 

“S-Sorry! How are you feeling?” Husk rubbed a clawed hand over his face.

“Like I need more sleep, where are we?” He looked around and frowned and then spoke out again.

“How long was I out for?” Niffty gently gripped his arm.

  
“Just over three days…” the frown didn’t leave his face.

“Fuck…” Niffty giggled slightly and whispered softly to him.

“I knew you would wake up today, you were purring on me last night.” Husk’s eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

“I don’t purr.” Niffty did a small nod.

“Yeah, you do… you were cuddling with me all night doing it, it was really relaxing and super cute!” Husk could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought, but before he could start worrying about blushing Charlie had called out, now that she had emerged from hiding behind Alastor.

“I’m glad you’re awake Husk, but there’s no time to lose, we want to try to get to the other side of the city in one day if we can, let’s pack up and get going.” Husk grumbled and went to sit up before Niffty had tugged on his arm and pressed her lips to his ear and spoke quietly.

“Tonight, I’m going to treat you, if you promise to purr again.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him to it. Husk let out a sigh, maybe he should have stayed asleep. The group dismantled and packed up tents before gathering and walking towards the huge outer walls, ahead of them in the distance there seemed to be an entranceway flanked by two large statues of devils. Angel craned his neck to see the top of the wall.

“You ever saw a place and thought… nah, fuck that. ‘Cos that’s the vibe I’m gettin’ right now.” Alastor tilted his head upwards as well to see the dark stones that formed the outer walls, you could feel the heat coming off the masonry even standing where they were, it was going to be unbearably hot inside no doubt. He narrowed his eyes, it was either a shadow or a winged hooded figure was parched against one of the towers near the top. 

“My darling, you said this place had no guardians, correct?” Charlie looked to Alastor and nodded.

“Yeah, dad brought them all up with him… why?” Alastor pointed a finger up at the top of the wall.

“What’s that?” All of them squinted and Charlie shook her head.

“I don’t see what you’re pointing to? Was there someone up there?” Alastor looked back and the spot was clear, maybe it was just a shadow, but something struck a funny nerve at the thought.

“I’m not sure, perhaps it would be best to be careful?” Charlie nodded and gripped hold of his hand.

“Yeah, everyone stay close.” As the group approached the two large flanking statures there was a huge set of double doors made out of a dark iron that almost blended in with the surrounding stone, cared upon its metalwork were bas-relief of screaming men and women held up in burning gibbets and cages. 

“Pleasant…” Alastor noted and he went to place his hand upon the door but paused, he could feel intense heat radiating from it and Charlie at the same time had grabbed his hand.

“Don’t!” Not that he was going to, but it was nice she tried. She called out loudly.

“No one touch anything metal in Dis, it’s going to be burning, okay?” Arackniss frowned and called back.

“Well how are we supposed to get in then?” Cherri cleared her throat.

“Yeah… I fuckin’ got this…  _ Umbra Adducere _ , Hey shadow me, go open the door.” The shadowy copy of Cherri moved silently and started pushing against the burning hot iron door, it slowly creaked open and Cherri moved up and elbowed Alastor in the side.

“See… not bad, right?” Alastor gave her a smile and nodded.

“You’re doing well, When we rest next I’ll teach you some more, if you want?” Cherri nodded and grinned.

“Of course! This shit’s cool!” With the large doors now swinging open an intense wave of heat billowed out and made them all wince, as they looked on and into the very first streets of Dis the shadow Cherri disappeared. Charlie squeezed Alastor’s hand and they started moving forward, all the buildings raised around them were of twisted mockeries of places of worship, churches and temples that were desecrated in some form or another and twisted symbols of Lucifer hung everywhere, to begin with it seemed as though the streets were silent, but listening closer there were muffled screams lingering on the hot winds, and not just one… thousands were screaming in agony in a place that must be deep within the city. The streets were narrow and the buildings tall, and they twisted and turned like inside a massive labyrinth there wasn’t a lot of distance in front that they could see before it would turn yet another corner. Alastor felt like the walls were pressing down on him, the whole layout of this place seemed claustrophobic, and his breath was coming far more ragged than he would have liked. 

“Charlie, my d-dear? Could we stop for a moment?” Charlie paused and turned to him.

“Are you okay?” Alastor didn’t speak but shook his head and Charlie looked concerned.

“What’s wrong, what do you feel?” Everyone else and stopped and were looking on at Alastor Cherri was unable to hide the worry on her face. Alastor wasn’t his confident self, something was wrong. The radio demon swallowed.

“I feel l-like the walls are pressing down on me… l-like I'm trapped.” Charlie said something but Alastor never heard the words, instead the groaning creak of someone much louder talking came from above him.

“ **_ALASTOR… I’VE GOT A PLACE YOU BELONG…”_ ** The radio demons head snapped up, standing on the roof of the building above him was that hooded, dark winged creature again. It was staring at him and even though he couldn’t see its face he knew that if the creature even had eyes, they would be locked onto his. Charlie looked up and was wondering what Alastor was even looking at. There was nothing there apart from the occasional wispy cloud of ash fog.

“Alastor? Did you hear me?” She spoke out softly and touched his shoulder and paused, he was trembling under his clothes, eyes locked above him. 

**_“YOU WORSHIPPED FALSE IDOLS… HERETIC…”_ ** The creature spread its wings and dropped like a loosed arrow. Charlie let out a scream when all of a sudden Alastor threw his hands up as if defending himself before his body crumpled to the floor before immediately being hoisted into the air, like a possessed marionette with invisible strings. Both her and Cherri acted out of instinct and lunged missing his legs by mere inches and slamming down into each other as they hit the floor and watched Alastor get carried off, a clawed imprint on his mouth clearly muffling him as he stared at them all and was whisked out of sight. Husk leapt to the sky and flapped up after him, but there was no way he was catching Alastor at the speed he was sailing forward, he could only hope he could stay within sight to see where he ended up and then get the others. Husk grunted at the exertion he was putting in.

Alastor was struggling with all his strength but nothing seemed to effect this shadowy spectre, even if he did let him go he would most likely break his legs from the fall, but still it would be better than this. He saw the huge flaming citadel in the horizon and they flew straight towards it, stained white marble, splattered inch by inch with cooked and baked-on blood. They flew straight through a hole in the central dome, it was here that the screaming was loudest as Alastor frantically glanced around, he could seem them… the heretics, in flaming cages constantly burning against red-hot bars.

**_“LITTLE ALASTOR, WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY?”_ ** Alastor’s eyes locked onto the faceless hood and frowned, what did he know about him. As they sailed into what appeared to be an endless mausoleum. The feeling of claustrophobia was getting worse and Alastor soon found out why. The creature stopped and Alastor saw what fate awaited him and he struggled as hard as he could, but there was nothing he could do. He clawed at the joints, into the face, anywhere but it was as if his hands were striking out at nothing. He was panicked as the slow squeal of metal sounded out and he stared at what was before them.

It was a sarcophagus, an iron sarcophagus… red-hot and steaming, but the carving on the front terrified him more than anything, it was of him… when he was human, a face he hadn’t seen for decades. 

**_“YOUR ETERNAL TORMENT AWAITS.”_** Then he was thrown, his spine slamming straight into the back of his metal casket, and it hissed and scaled through his clothes straight to skin and bone, he tried to lunge forward desperately, but the lid had already slammed shut encasing him in a blistering tomb, banging his fists against it did nothing but stick his skin straight to the scorching metal as it tore from his hands. The winged creature turned and left before soaring into the air and straight into the sky to resume its eternal watch over the city as Alastor’s screams joined the chorus of countless sinners that surrounded him. Encased in baking metal with no relief. 

***

Husk flapped down and stretched his wings, groaning but not before both Cherri and Charlie were on him.

“Did you find him?” 

“Where is he?” They spoke almost at the same time and glanced a look at each other and Husk blinked.

“One at a fucking time, I saw that he got pulled into a huge building… didn’t want to go in by myself, it’s on the other side of the city, place is like a fucking maze.” Charlie gulped but nodded determinedly, there wasn’t going to be a fast way, but they certainly wouldn't waste any time rescuing Alastor.

“Can you lead the way?” Husk looked up and grumbled.

“Haven’t had to fly this much in years… fuck.” He took flight once more and circled lazily around as he looked through the streets from above before flapping ahead and leading the group onwards, hopefully towards their destination and not one of the many dead ends that littered the city. Cherri was walking alongside Charlie, wanting to be there if she was needed. Charlie spoke out quietly, just enough so Cherri could hear.

“You care about him a lot don’t you?” Cherri’s teeth gritted and her hand formed a fist out of reflex.

“I don’t wanna talk about that now.” she spoke dangerously quiet and Charlie just gave a soft smile.

“It’s okay if you do, he’s lucky to have a friend as brave as you.” Cherri didn’t respond, if she said anything it would be to have headbutted Charlie’s face in an attempt to break her nose. ‘Friend’ what a fucking patronizing thing to say, Charlie knew she wanted to be more than friends, and the princess was just handing out that word like some sort of consolation prize. How would she like it if she was sleeping by herself most nights listening to the demon she was in love with fucking someone else, how much would she cry herself to sleep? Cherri stopped her train of thought, before it became too destructive. None of that mattered now, the only thing that did was getting Alastor to safety and getting out of this place. 

Behind them, Angel, Arackniss and Niffty were moving to keep up. Niffty spared glances up to make sure Husk was doing okay, she wished she could fly too. The dark spider spoke quietly.

“Al’s having a bad time here isn’t he? I wonder how many other layers he’s going to have fun in.” Angel gave his brother a strange look.

“Of course he’s going to have a bad time… he’s a psychotic lunatic who eats people…” Arackniss raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you think that was just the media making too much of a big deal about him?” Angel shook his head.

“Not a fuckin’ chance… If fuckin’ Lucifer had to muzzle his voodoo shit, he’s gotta have somethin’ wrong with him right?”

“I guess… although it looks like he wasn’t the one eating last night.” Angel let out a laugh.

“Yeah… that ain’t just a little love bite, think our princess took a chunk out of his neck…” Arackniss shrugged.

“Well, if the rumours about Alastor  _ are  _ true, looks like they’re made for each other right?” Angel shared a concerned look at Cherri and sighed.

“Yeah… just wish someone else would get that message.” Arackniss followed his line of sight to the back of Cherri’s head and he frowned.

“Yeah, I can’t believe she tricked me into sleeping with her.” Angel’s head rolled to one side to give his brother a filthy look.

“Oh yeah, I bet it was a really clever trick… ‘do ya want to fuck me?’... ‘yes’... real fuckin’ tricky.” Arackniss folded two of his arms and huffed.

“Hey, I didn’t know it was just so she could get off to the fucking radio demon.” Angel’s expression didn’t shift.

“Yeah, and all the shit she’s been sayin’ has been what? Light jokes?” Arackniss shrugged.

“I dunno, maybe I thought she was just trying to get over him…” 

“Cherri doesn’t just ‘get over things’ she’s obsessed with him and I ain’t seen her this bad with it… she’s going to get herself hurt, or hurt herself before she finally realizes he’s not available.” 

“Well, you’re her friend, why don’t you talk to her and get her to stop?” Angel shook his head and sighed.

“Because she’s almost as stubborn as I am, it won’t do no good. I just need to be there for her when the fuckin’ fallout hits.” Arackniss rubbed a hand on his face.

“Sounds fucking complicated.” Angel lightened the mood with a laugh and punched Arackniss’s shoulder.

“That’s why you haven’t got any friends… gotta put in the leg work sometimes.” 

It took hours to cross the city, and for the most part Charlie had been correct, it was a ghost town, you could tell that all sorts of creatures used to be here with the amount of shrines to Lucifer that were dotted everywhere but the streets were empty and not a creature was in sight. After the first hour passed the great temple could be seen from almost any angle as it towered above them. Finally, it opened up to a blood stained plaza that led to the first of what was thousands of steps that snaked upwards to the grand archway that allowed entry to those that couldn’t fly. The screaming was already getting louder and a dreadful feeling was settling inside Charlie’s and Cherri’s stomach. Was one of the countless screaming voices going to be Alastor’s?

“Let’s go…” Charlie took a step forward when a cloaked winged creature just seemed to appear in front of them, sat down rather nonchalantly on the steps. Charlie immediately back peddled and stared at it.

“Who are you?” 

**_“Just a shade, a spectre… guarding this place from interlopers… you have no business with the heretics of Dis. leave now.”_ **

“Are you the fuckin’ shitlord who took Alastor?” It’s hooded face tilted as it stared at Cherri, although you couldn’t see its mouth when it spoke, they were certainly it would have a grin from ear to ear.

**_“Little Alastor… how his mother would sing to her sweet little boy, she weeps for him from heaven, at the monster he became… at the false idols he worshipped.”_ ** Something struck Charlie about the way he said that.

“Don’t lie, you can’t possibly know that…” Then there was the laugh, the terrible haunting and grating laugh.

**_“Spawn of Lucifer, you know nothing.”_ ** Charlie folded her arms.

“We’re going to get Alastor back, and if you stand in our way, I’m not sorry about what we’ll have to do.” She tried to sound tough, but Charlie’s voice just didn’t carry that sort of weight behind it, she always had Vaggie to do that. The creature stood up and stretched its dark wings out and rolled its head around on its neck as if working out the kinks. 

**_“I cannot deny a command from Lucifer’s blood, neither will I help…”_ ** It vanished, seeming to have evaporated into nothing. Charlie paused before taking another step forward.

“Come on, let’s go… I don’t trust whatever that thing is…” They soon discovered why Charlie might have demanded its help. Ascending the countless steps and standing in the grand yet blasphemous entrance, it was clear that it was a search for a needle in a haystack. Countless spiral staircases branched off and descended into an abyss of darkness below, each one having countless paths and routes off of them, all tunnelling away leading to tombs and coffins that contained screaming burning sinners, from the rafters the burning iron cages and gibbets swung in a breeze that didn’t exist as the scorched and scarred bodies were battered back and forth against the hot iron bars. The constant cacophony of screaming was almost too loud.

“HOW ARE WE GUNNA FIND HIM IN HERE?” Angel had to yell to be heard and Charlie shook her head, she didn’t know. Cherri spoke something out quietly and winced as the pain in her head flared up. Two copies of herself were standing in front of here, the extra strain made her wince but they quickly ran off, to start searching. 

“WE’RE NOT GOING TO SPLIT UP! LET’S START.” Charlie yelled back, it was smart, none of them knew what else might lurk these dark corridors or halls, Cherri’s shadows might be just enough extra help they would need. It was horrendous, each tightly packed hallway and dark shadowy corridor contained more burning sarcophagi, Charlie knew that Alastor was going to be in one and it almost brought her to tears as she frantically searched trying to find him, to hear his shouts. Each metal container had the faces of men and women carved into them, Charlie hoped that maybe Alastor’s face would appear.

It turned to hours of searching and without warning Cherri stumbled forwards and coughed up a large amount of splattering red, Angel was by her first.

“Fuck, babes you okay?” Cherri was able to nod but not a lot else, she hadn’t concentrated for this long on keeping an apparition solid let alone two, and it was tearing her apart from the inside. But what sort of pain was Alastor in? She gritted her teeth and was helped to her feet. She hoped that they would return soon, with good news. But they didn’t, more hours… more endless searching Charlie was getting more and more panicked as it became clearer and clearer that Alastor would be suffering just like every other soul here. It was making her twitchy and flighty. Cherri would probably be in a similar state if it wasn’t for the fact that Angel dust had to help her walk and she could barely see with the amount of pain throbbing in her head, she was half choking on her own blood, but for Alastor she would do all she could. 

Then it happened a shadow slithering along the ground like a serpent uncoiled to form into a shadow of Cherri. It indicated that it should follow and Cherri tried to speak but was just choking back liquids so Angel did it for her.

“YO! WE GOT SOMETHIN’ HERE!” Charlie turned frantically and stared at it before rushing towards them.

“SHOW US!” Cherri nodded to the shadow that started to move away rapidly and the whole group turned to run after it. Cherri dismissed the other unknown shadow and the pain in her head lessened but did not dissipate, just a little longer… not much farther. They ran through endless passageways and twisted halls, it would have taken them days to search through all of this. Finally, it stopped and a familiar screaming voice sounded out, Alastor was shouting, screaming out song lyrics, he was trying to be found.  
  
_Smile the while you kiss me sad adieu,_

_ When the clouds roll by I'll come to you, _

_ Then the skies will seem more blue, _

_ Down in lovers lane my dearie, _

_ Wedding bells will ring so merrily, _

_ Every tear will be a memory, _

_ So wait and pray each night for me, _

_ Till we meet again. _

There it was, a face that was a stranger yet recognized, Alastor when he was human. Handsome then as surely as he was now, with just a twinkle of a mischievous smile. With a wordless command from Cherri the shadow tore free the lid revealing Alastor within. Charlie wanted to be sick.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics Till We Meet Again Composed by Richard A. Whiting
> 
> Next time on nine hells; the group try and get out of the city and down deeper into hell... the dreaded lower rings, where punishments became a lot worse... ENJOY!


	16. Burning Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor needs time to recover from his injuries, Cherri has started to go down a very dark path. The descent begins.

  
  


Everything was in and out of blackness, thankful he wasn’t staying conscious for more than a handful of moments at a time, unfocused images of colour and fire would come into sharp relief before back into blackness he sunk. Alastor couldn’t feel much, like he was floating on something smooth and cold, a dark shape. He blinked and they seemed to have shifted, he could see the sky again, there was muffled noises and shrieking. It had taken him everything he had to try to be found and now his body was just giving up on him… like he was weak, like he was nothing.

Another moment and Cherri was staring at him, saying something, she looked scared and blood was leaking down freely from her mouth and nose. What had happened to her? His head lolled back once more and it all went dark again. Was he laying down? Everything felt so far away as his body was shutting down, he could hear something soft like crying nearby and something wet was splashing in on his face. Flashes of distorted colour, more running and shouting. What was going on? Then there was a whisper something that he only heard half of and couldn’t even register the words properly.

“-ve you, I won’t let you go.” 

Then he was awake... then he was in lucid agony. At least when he was delirious he hadn’t experience it but now he could, and he grunted and hissed in discomfort as he looked around. He was still being carried by Cherri’s shadow and it was cradling him gently as it moved. They were still in Dis, he could still see the buildings rising tall around him, they looked hurried and panicked, well everyone apart from Cherri, she looked frankly, half dead. Her skin was clammy and she was a fair bit paler than normal, which was almost sickly white with dried blood around her mouth and nose. Alastor’s eyes fell to himself, he knew how bad it was going to be, in the black burning coffin.

His form was in tatters, clothes were burnt scraps at best and his skin, well what skin he had left was charred, and cooked sinewy muscle lay underneath. He was unsure if he could even talk if he wanted to, his throat was a burnt ruin. Pain had been a constant companion for him his entire life and most of his death too, but still, the intensity of it made him want to scream out, he kept his jaws clamped shut, he didn’t know what the situation was and he didn’t want to make it worse. Angel caught his eye first and almost did a double take.

“Fuckin’ hell, he’s awake… I thought you said he had died?” Charlie spun in place and stared at him before rushing over hands outstretched but they paused and recoiled just before touching him, not wanting to disturb his ruined form.

“I t-thought you had gone! I thought we would have to wait for you to c-come back to us!” No death was permanent, well apart from the angelic variety. But a sinners' death was never something you really wished for, it could take days to wake back up, and who knows what would have happened, you don’t grow limbs back when your dead that only happens later, a soul gets just enough to be alive again. In Pentagram City you could just wake up at anyone’s mercy as long as they keep cutting your attempts to grow your body back. Immortal, yes but also vulnerable at being an eternal prisoner. Alastor tried to speak to calm Charlie down but no sound calm out, it was as he thought, voice box had been shredded in the heat, Charlie’s eye went wide.

“D-Don’t try to talk! Just rest… Cherri’s doing a really good job…” She took a glance at the staggering Cyclops who was staring at Alastor as she wobbled in place. If he had eyebrows left he would have raised them in concern, how long had Cherri been concentrating on her spells, this was clearly killing her slowly, but no one was trying to get her to stop… or she just wasn’t listening. Charlie spoke to Alastor eyes filled with worry.

“J-Just a bit more, then we should be out and we can rest…” She turned started to move forward again and the group staggered on. Alastor’s eyes never left Cherri, who was keeping her gaze locked onto him as a fresh dribble of blood slipped out of the corner of her mouth and she let out a wracking wet cough. Alastor winced as he tried to move his arm, dried skin cracking and splintering as his joints bent and moved, he reached out and offered Cherri his hand. Cherri blinked and reached a trembling hand to take it. She couldn’t smile, Cherri was in too much pain for that, but it helped to know that Alastor was awake and appreciated her efforts, it made the pain worthwhile. 

Husk was still in the sky, trying to route a way out of this maze of an infernal city. They hadn’t spotted that shade or spectre again whatever the hell it was, now moving through the streets the agonizing screams seemed to be getting more and more distant. Hopefully a good sign. There was a tremble in Alastor’s chest, the pain gave him the shakes but there was nothing to be done except wait for things to start growing back, at least no limbs were missing so this should only take a day or so to recover from. Growing bones… that was the time-consuming one. 

“Finally!” Charlie was calling out and Alastor turned his head to try and see, there looked to be the wall with a straight path leading to the gate. They started to move towards it when Alastor’s hand yanked back, Cherri had fallen to her knees and vomited up a large quantity of blood. The shadow that held Alastor flickered and he braced as his broken body hit the ground as he dropped and the shadow disappeared. Cherri was trying to crawl her way over to him, she looked more concerned for his well-being than her own which was horrible considering she looked a few minutes away from death. 

“Shit!” The spider brothers were on them quickly with Angel trying to delicately pick up Alastor Whilst Arackniss had gathered the bleeding body of Cherri and carried her over one shoulder with several hands supporting her as she continued to retch up the contents of her bloody stomach behind his back. Angel was trying to be as delicate as he could, not that it mattered any place he touched hurt and Alastor hissed his discomfort. 

“Sorry Smiles, but there ain’t a good place to hold… you’re kinda messed up all over.” Alastor nodded, he knew this and wasn’t upset but he just hated being this dependant.

“Oh my god! Is Alastor okay?” Charlie had turned to see the commotion and rushed back over. Angel frowned.

“Yeah, he’s fine… don’t know how Cherri’s doing though…” Angel poignantly looked over at Cherri, she had lost consciousness finally pushed to her limits. Charlie quickly looked over and swallowed, there was a rising sense of guilt that she had let Cherri do too much trying to help Alastor. Charlie spoke out quietly.

“Shit, I’m sorry. We need to get out of this place and rest up.” She quickly turned back to the front as the wall got closer and closer. Another pair or red-hot iron doors marked the exit of the city and with Cherri out of action, they had no easy way of pulling open the doors. Charlie took a long look back at the struggling group and let out a small sigh, this was going to hurt a lot, but Alastor was hurt worst, it was the least she could do. Charlie moved forward and before fear or self-preservation could grip onto her she grabbed hold of one of the doors and pulled as hard as she could as the palms of her hands and fingers were scorched on the metal, with one mighty heave the door started to swing inwards and Charlie let go quickly and closed both hands not wanting to look at the red mess that was left, she let out a gasping noise as the pain washed up her arms and into her chest. 

She would heal, and she would heal a damn sight faster than anyone else because of her bloodline. Still, she wasn’t keen making that a habit.

“C-Come on! I don’t want this thing to shut on us…” She motioned to everyone to hurry up and the all carefully slipped out and outside. Husk flew over the top of the wall and settled himself down on the ground. His wings and back ached something fierce, not that he was stupid enough to complain about it when surrounded by burn victims and someone who seemed to be internally haemorrhaging.

The sight beyond looked like the remains of a great earthquake and beyond it a steep slope that seemed to lead straight to an unfathomably large sinkhole. Large boulders and ruined stone lay criss-crossed along the ground. They moved a short distance away just to the edge of where the ruinous field of rubble lay and stopped.

“Lets get the tents up and get Alastor and Cherri resting.” Charlie had her arms crossed as she clenched her stinging hands. It was up to Husk, Angel and Arackniss to set all the tents up this time, none of them complained… well Husk grumbled but he always did that so it was hard to tell if it actually upset him or not. Charlie crouched down and hissed out again as she rocked back and forth. Alastor looked over at her and Charlie met his gaze and smiled and shook her head.

“It’s nothing, really… don’t worry about me, just worry about yourself.” She smiled but it was pained and Alastor couldn’t help but worry, it was a strange instinct that reared it’s head, normally he would of course agree with her, but the sight of his little doe in distress and pain caused him irritation, especially because there was nothing he could do to help her right now. 

Tents were up, blankets set up and Cherri was placed inside her tent to recover and Alastor was gently helped into his, unsurprisingly Charlie went straight in with him and sat close by, she still didn’t want to touch him but just being close was enough for her to show support.

“You’re not having much luck down here are you?” She attempted a weak smile as she looked at him and Alastor nodded and winced, Charlie’s eyes went wide.

“Don’t move if you can help it… but look at you, silent again…” Alastor blinked and Charlie let out a soft sigh.

“It’s funny isn’t it, I fell for you before you had even said a word to me… but now I just want to hear your voice so you can tell me you’re okay.” Alastor frowned and his eyes were staring at Charlie’s hands and he looked up at her again. She followed his mean and shook her head before turning her hands over.

“I’m fine… see.” her hands were their usual soft pale hue again. Alastor looked up at her.

“It’s because of my dad, I’m just a bit stronger and heal more… my dad always said that he loved my mom, but if I was a daughter of two fallen angels I would be just as strong as him… I never really knew why he would bring it up.” Charlie’s ramblings helped calmed Alastor and he just lay there and listened to her talk.

“I’m going to sleep outside tonight… I can’t be in here with you, I might nudge you in my sleep, you know how I like to flop around.” She let out a laugh.

“You need your rest so you can heal, okay? Get better soon, I love you, your little doe needs you to get better.” Alastor nodded and tried his best not to wince as Charlie gave him a soft smile before turning to leave. He was resting for most of the night, with the pain that racked his body there was no way he was falling asleep naturally. Hours passed and the conversations outside eventually dwindled and then it was silence, it must have been the middle of the night.

He wasn’t asleep but had his eyes closed, it was easiest to remain motionless whilst his skin tried to regrow, it was itchy and uncomfortable. He heard something rustling outside and two voices spoke out.

“You should leave him to rest.” Charlie’s soft tones held a hint of annoyance and Cherri let out a small sigh.

“I know, I know… I ain’t going to disturb him or anythin’ I just want to sit next to him for a bit, that okay? Or is that not allowed too?” There was a long pause.

“Fine, just don’t bother him.” There was the sound of a zip and Cherri had clearly moved into the tent and quickly zipped it back up. 

“Makin’ it sound like a fuckin’ crime to want to see you…” there was a shuffling noise and Alastor was certain Cherri was crouched right next to him.

“H-Hey Al, you awake?” She spoke out, quiet as a whisper. He remained motionless, Alastor didn’t need to have to try to deal with Cherri right now and just concentrated on resting. It seems that she actually wanted him to be asleep as she continued to talk. 

“Okay, you rest up… you really scared me… I thought we might not find you again.” There was a pained sigh. “What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this around you?... fuck. I fuckin’ hate that you’re with her… I hate it. But I don’t want you to force me away. I-I, I’ve never felt like this about anyone else… I’m such a fuckin’ joke.” There was a sniffle and unsteady breathing, Cherri was crying, it was quiet tears, she wasn’t doing it for attention she just couldn’t hold onto the pain any more.    
  
“I’d do anythin’ to stay with you… I’d let you do anythin’... y-you could hurt me as much as you want, I’d let you… as long as I could stay. Fuck, I’m so fuckin’ messed up, I’m gettin’ wet just fuckin’ thinkin’ about it… Angel was right, this ain’t healthy. But ya know what? I don’t fuckin’ care… I don’t care if its toxic… it’s what I want. It’s my decision… fuck everyone else.” Everything fell quiet there was a rustle of blankets and Cherri had laid down. There was a quiet, pained hiss as Cherri did  _ something _ next to Alastor, he did not open his eyes to confirm his suspicions. 

Alastor was in enough pain he didn’t need to add overly complicated Cherri to the list of his problems. The woman sharing the tent with him was clearly unstable with a strange obsession with the radio demon, was she descending into the realm of masochism just for him, just as something to tempt him to her. If she was, she was playing with fire, Alastor wasn’t a kind soul, he was not generous or calm. He was a monster that wanted to be in control and currently he was using almost all of his self-restraint over the last months so that it didn’t become immediately apparent exactly how depraved he was. If he couldn’t use his magic then he wasn’t truly safe to indulge in his rather ghastly habits. 

In fact, he was almost certain that if it wasn’t for Charlie being so resistant to his frenzied moods, he probably would have already torn someone apart in the group and it was most likely to have been Cherri since she seems so dead set on offering herself up like some tasty morsel. It made a jolt run down his back, this was not a healthy train of thought and he left it well enough alone for now. 

“Cherri, you need to let him rest.” Charlie’s voice sounded from outside the tent and there was a small sigh.

“Yeah, yeah… I didn’t disturb him, like I said I wouldn’t.” There was shuffling and Cherri got up and left. Alastor moved slightly and was surprised that it didn’t hurt as much as he had feared, good he was on the mend. He stayed still and was finally able to catch a quick nap.

***

When he opened his eyes Charlie was sat back with him in the tent, clearly she didn’t sleep too well and was keeping a respectful distance from him, she had bags under her eyes and looked fairly exhausted. 

“You’re awake? Take it easy… how, how do you feel?” Alastor attempted to move his limbs and was pleasantly surprised that they didn’t start hurting straight away, but oh boy did they ache. 

“Better.” His voice was raspy but at least it worked and he gave a small smile as he attempted to sit up. Looking down he was still covered in the ruined scraps of his suit but the skin underneath it seemed healed, he just wouldn’t be able to move very quickly as the muscles caught up. Charlie carefully lent in and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I’m so glad… take all the time you need, we’ll move on when you're okay.” Alastor shook his head and frowned.

“We can go today, just be prepared for me to walk a little slower.” Charlie had that worried look on her face but she nodded.

  
“Okay, I trust you won't push yourself too hard. I’ll let the others know. Do you need a hand with new clothes?” Alastor shook his head.

“I rather like this suit, but I have a plan, If Cherri is rested enough could you send her to me please, I have something new to teach her.” Charlie paused and then nodded again, Alastor tilted his head.

“Is something the matter my love?” Charlie let out a sigh.

“Is Cherri okay? I worry that she is getting attached to you…” Alastor gave Charlie a smile and gently curled a finger and stroked her cheek.

“She is attached to me, but I won’t let anything come of it, my eyes are for you only.” Charlie seemed to be comforted and smiled at the caress.

“Well, okay, as long as you know. I can’t really blame her I suppose.” Charlie kissed him on the forehead and left. A few minutes later Cherri appeared.

“Hey Al, you wanted me?” Alastor nodded as Cherri moved into the tent and sat down cross-legged in front of him. 

“How are you feeling after those spells?” Cherri shrugged.

“I’m okay, just needed to sleep it off… messy shit though, I puked on the back of ‘Niss’s legs… Should’ve seen his face.” She gave a grin but Alastor frowned and it caused her to look sheepish.

“Someone else could have helped move me, you didn’t need to keep that conjuration going for as long as you did.”

“N-No… b-but it was easier that way, it could hold you without h-hurting you more.” 

“I was already in pain, a little more wouldn’t have hurt, you practically killed yourself over it.” She blinked and looked straight at him.

“I’d do it again… every time.” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Then that’s foolish, don’t be so self-sacrificing.” Cherri shrugged and dismissed the comment.

“Was that the only reason you wanted to speak to me?” 

“No, I wanted to teach you something new, but now I’m not sure if you learning any more would be a good idea.” Cherri looked thoroughly put out.

“Why? Because I let myself get hurt to keep you comfortable? That’s bullshit!” 

“I was awake last night Cherri.” The bombers face turned instantly red and she looked to the ground.

“I… I…” As she stammered her hands were gripping tightly onto her leggings and pulling even more holes in them as she twisted the fabric in her fingers. 

“I have tried my best to be patient with you Cherri… how many times must I say the same thing?” Cherri’s voice was barely discernable. 

“S-Sorry… I’m trying…” Alastor frowned.

“I don’t think you are…” 

“...Hurt me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I know you won’t sleep with me… but what about hurting me?” Alastor tilted his head.

“Cher-”

“I want it… do whatever you want with me! Just make me feel wanted…” 

“You don’t know what you’re asking of me.” Cherri let out a snort.

“What, because you’re a cannibal? You said it yourself! I don’t fuckin’ care, eat me then… I’ll just grow back.” Alastor’s eye twitched.

“This is not a conversation I wish to have right now with you…” Cherri folder her arms and muttered darkly.

“Why, because you have to talk about it with Charlie first?” 

“Yes… I don’t intend to keep secrets from her, or you. Now can we please move on, I did actually want to show you something.” 

“Fine… what is it?” Alastor sighed, this was going to be a long morning, and Cherri was getting more and more unstable. This wasn’t going to get any easier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy next time, when the group have to get past a very angry Minotaur to find entrance in the first of the lower levels of hell; Violence...
> 
> Good thing there aren't any organized criminals who performed hitman jobs on anyone... oh wait... Also, thank god there're no cannibals which also get punished there.
> 
> Violence against Man
> 
> Violence against self
> 
> Violence against Nature, Art and God


	17. Violence Against Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a rather strange chat with Alastor and the group begins their descent and has to deal with a rather angry denizen, and also the first part of Violence, Violence against man.

“ _ Simul _ …” There was a fluttering as shadows seemed to intertwine the fabric of Alastor’s ruined clothes. It stitched the material together again and the burnt and blackened parts seemed to simply melt away as his shirt, jacket and trousers writhed and grew back to form whole items. He had removed them and placed them on the floor in front of him and Cherri so she could practice, covering himself with blankets he couldn’t help but notice Cherri’s wandering eye and gave her a stern look for it.

Still, after several attempts and not a lot happening, Cherri finally had started to mend and replace one of his favourite outfits. Until finally it lay there, pristine and new. 

“Thank you Cherri, a wonderful job. You’re leaning at an incredible rate.” She gave him a weak smile and nodded, clearly still sheepish about the conversation that had only recently transpired, Alastor to his credit was simply attempting to move on and not linger on the topic. 

“Don’t mention it… is it supposed to leave a buzzin’ in my skull? Feels like bees or some shit.” 

“New spells take a while to get used to, repairing items is very different from conjuring.”

“Repairin’ stuff, can we like, repair people? Grow back legs and shit?” Alastor shook his head.

“No, Shadow’s only dwell in destruction and the non-living… for that sort of magic would require blood rites… it’s not something that’s done often in hell.” Cherri frowned at him.

“The fuck? Why? Blood and shit sounds perfect for this place.” 

“It has to be the casters blood, so it weakens you, no one in hell does that.”

“So you can’t just round up a bunch of demons and bleed them dry?” 

“Using another's blood is stepping on the grounds of soul magic… other’s life force and such.”

“Oh, like they said you could steal souls and stuff?” Alastor gave a bemused smile.

“Yes, those lies.” Cherri looked on thoughtfully and then nodded, it looked like she wanted to say something but changed her mind.

“Well, I’ll let you get dressed… unless you want me to stay and help?” Her hopeful eye glance was twined with a cheeky smile.

“I’ll be fine dressing on my own.” Cherri shrugged.

“Suit yourself, but I’ve got soft skin and can suppress my gag reflex. Something to think about.” She shuffled across, opened the tent and left, leaving Alastor to get changed. As soon as he started to shift the blankets away and move his clothes towards him the tent opened again and a spike of annoyance flared as he glanced up fully expecting to see Cherri trying to sneak a peek at him changing, he was pleasantly surprised that it was Charlie who had returned and he let out a relieved sigh, at least Cherri knew about some kind of boundaries… for now. The tips of Charlie’s ears went red as she stared at his bare chest and closed the tent behind her, it was almost a reaction more than anything else, she had seen his naked body countless times now, but it still always seemed to make her bashful. She lent over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I see you got your clothes fixed, that’s pretty cool… How, how was Cherri?” She spoke quietly almost as if she was worried that Cherri could be pressed up against the canvas listening. Alastor could understand that concern, because if she was listening it wouldn’t surprise him. Alastor let out another sigh.

“Complicated as always…” Charlie looked concernedly at him.

“W-Why, what did she do?” 

“She asked me to eat her.” Charlie looked confused and had gone slightly red in the face. 

“What…  _ out?”  _ Another shake of his head and Charlie held her hands over her mouth and spoke out quietly.

“That’s horrible! Why on earth would she ask you that?” Alastor ran a clawed hand down his face.

“I have no idea. She seems to desperately want my attention.” Charlie still looking shocked had a strange frown.

“I don’t know how to feel about this… are you going to do it?” Alastor shook his head.

“Not whilst we’re down here.” 

“Just down here? So…” Alastor paused, then patted the space next to him. Charlie shuffled over and he brought the blanket up to cover both of them and carefully held Charlie against his bare chest.

“We’ve never really discussed it, about my habits.” Charlie’s fingers reached up to gently grip onto his skin.

“So, you really need to e-eat people?” Alastor nodded and Charlie seemed uncertain and spoke softly.

“Why?” A good question but one that was hard to answer correctly.

“When I was alive… I used to kill people, hunt them down, wastrels… vagabonds and the like, I guess when you were brought up in poverty like I was you were taught never to waste anything… I just slipped into the habit of not wasting good meat and got a taste for it.” Charlie said nothing and Alastor stroked her hair softly.

“I’m sorry my darling, if that upsets you.” She timidly shook her head.

“I knew they said you did it, I just never really wanted to understand I guess. So why do you do it in hell?”

“That is a lot easier to explain, what do you see when you look at me? A deer or a man?” Charlie turned to gaze up at his face, the tufts of hair that looked like upright pointing ears, the tiny antlers that crowned his red hair.

“A little of both?”

“Close, because of my habits, I think it was some form of cosmic irony that I would be shaped like a wendigo… a humanoid creature with the features of a deer and an insatiable hunger for flesh.” Charlie blinked and tried to see it but shook her head.

“You don’t really look that much like a deer though…” Alastor gave her a soft smile.

“You have never truly seen me when I hunt… it’s a striking difference. I hunt because my blood screams to me that I have to, if I don’t it takes considerable willpower to keep going.”

“But, you haven’t done anything like that since we met?” He nodded solemnly.

“Some nights are worse than others, but you help keep me stable, I could never harm you and you help me.” He omitted the part where he was physically unable to harm her, it seemed like a needless detail to add. Her fingers gripped a little tighter.

“I knew it wasn’t mindless, you always seem to be in control… Alastor, I can’t begin to understand what it’s like to be cursed like this. But, I still love you. Do what you need to do, just try not to make anyone, suffer?”

“My darling doe, your compassion always leaves me light-hearted, of course I will make it as quick as I can.” A half-truth, but still true nonetheless, he would find great pleasure in the hunt, the torment a creature would exhibit as it was chased and herded like prey, surely that could count as suffering, but when it came to the actually kill, Alastor was efficient as a razor, if he got lost in the frenzy he could easily be in a compromised position so it was always a quick clean kill.

“... and if you need to, at least Cherri’s offered right? Even if it’s really weird. But I don’t think the others would understand.” Alastor’s eyes grew wide in surprise, was she enabling his behaviour? Did she actually support him, or was the inability to handle the ugly truth of it all?

“Charlie… are you sure? I have said to her no many times before… I can keep doing it, you are my only priority.” She gave him a weak smile.

“I know, and that’s why I’m okay with it, I trust you… I trust you completely.” Alastor was for once speechless and Charlie let out a tiny laugh as her hands slid up his back to gently hold the back of his neck as she reached in to softly kiss him.

“Don’t be so surprised, you’ve already claimed my body, so it's only fair I offer you my soul too.” Alastor’s eyes twitched.

“My darling, if you truly mean that I may have to hold you to your word sometime soon.” Charlie nodded.

“Of course, my stag.” another slight twitch in his hands and he desperately wished they had more time privately together, still it was time to move on, although a sly idea did crop into his mind.

“Since we’re talking about little habits, what about yours? In a previous life were you a vampire? I have never known such a dedicated little bloodsucker.” Charlie's face tinged crimson and she looked away from his intense eyes.

“I think it's part of being half succubus, It only gets out of control when I lose it… It scares off a lot of people so I don’t… you know.” 

“Part succubus? You mean my feelings for you aren’t real! And I’m only being seduced by your powers?” Charlie frowned and hit him lightly on the chest.

“Shut up!” but she still grinned to match his teasing smirk.

“I jest my darling. So does that mean you have never indulged whilst… for lack of a better word, sober?” Charlie shook her head.

“N-No! How do I bring that up in conversation? ‘Hi I’m Charlie, princess of hell. I kinda like you, can I drink your blood?’ I was bad enough with relationships before, I didn’t need that to add to the pile!” Without missing a beat Alastor took both of her hands in his and looked straight into her face.

“Hello Charlie, princess of hell. Would you like to drink my blood?” Charlie quickly removed her hands and went even redder in her cheeks, if that was even possible.

“Don’t tease!” Alastor gave her a serious look.

“My darling, how could I possibly tease you when you have been so accepting of my own… activities, so please if you would enjoy it. It would make me happy knowing I could give you something in return for all that you have given me.” Charlie went very still and she almost appeared to be holding her breath before timidly nodding.

“Okay… but not now. We need to go.” Alastor gave her a big grin.

“Of course, I just need to get dressed first.” Charlie moved close and they kissed again, although this time the blonde seemed to linger far longer on his lips before pulled away and gave him a soft smile. 

“I’ll see you outside, okay?” Alastor nodded and Charlie quickly left, leaving Alastor to finally get dressed in peace. 

After he got dressed he shuffled his way outside to see their temporary camp already half-way through being dismantled. Arackniss paused folding up his and Angel’s tent and looked over.

“Damn, thought you’d be out of it for a couple of days, how’s the skin?” Alastor did a spin in place showing off both his fixed clothes and also his perfect skin.

“Feels like its brand new. Healed quicker than I expected.” Arackniss nodded and went back to folding up the tent and Charlie called out loudly.

“Hey, we’re about to start moving off soon, but I thought I’d warn everyone. We’re about to take the first steps into lower hell. This is where punishments get worse.” Angel blinked at her.

“The fuck you talking about? Locked in a metal fire box, or knee-deep in molten gold isn’t bad enough? What the fuck about that giant dog eating people!” Charlie gave him a look.

“Yeah, it gets worse, so after we climb down this cliff, we’re going to be in the layer for violence… Now, I’m guessing most of us are guilty of that?” Niffty stuck her hand up.

“I’m not!” Charlie laughed.

“Oh good, so Niffty when we all get horribly trapped and tortured you can rescue us right?” She visibly blanched and went very still.

“W-What?” She looked frantically at them all before settling her eyes on Husk, he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah… I’m good too, but fuck if we have to rescue the lot of you…” Niffty visibly relaxed and sidled up to Husk and held his hand.

“We can do it, together!” Charlie let out a laugh.

“What an adventure you two will have!” Angel let out a laugh,

“As long as we don’t gotta wait because you end up playing hide the sausage for most of the day.” Niffty pouted and placed a hand on her hip.

“That’s not very nice!” Angel gave her a look.

“I’m also not hearin’ a denial…” Niffty broke eye contact sharpish and stared at the floor. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Anyway… we’ll probably have a fight on our hands, so just get ready.” They continued to pack up and both Angel and Arackniss, both got thompson submachine gun ready and gave each other a smile.

“Been a while right Angie?” Angel cocked the gun back and made sure the chamber didn’t jam.

“Just like ol’ times…” Cherri was busy getting a bandolier covered in explosives across her chest strapped down and called out.

“Hey… Charlie… there’s not gunna be fire right? Cos I really don’t want to blow up if I get hit with fire…” Charlie tried to remember back.

  
“There’s a little but I don’t think its anything bad.” Cherri was not comforted by those words.

“Alright… but if I go up like a fucking firework, you gotta gather the bits!”

***

It was like a ruined maze, the huge boulders that littered the steep cliff face were strewn about so that it snaked and winded a path for the group to follow, every step was carefully placed, no one wanted to lose their footing and fall straight down into the abyssal sinkhole below. It was cooler here than in Dis which was a blessing to everyone. Alastor still felt sore and had to be extra careful but with the speed that they were moving he didn’t feel like he was slowing them down. All of a sudden there was a small rumble that seemed to get louder and louder with what sounded like the approach of thunder until a vast heaving Minotaur slammed through a wall behind them, eyes bloodshot and red stared at this group of invades intro its domain and it let out a bellowing roar and snorted out of its nose. Angel was first to react and pulled up his gun he let a single round fire out despite Charlie’s shouts of.

“Don’t!” The metal casing impacted the bull’s head and collapsed in on itself before a flat metal disc slid and clattered to the floor, leaving a red dripping wound in its passing.

“... It’ll only make him mad…” Charlie finished and Angel’s eyes grew wide as he realized, he fucked up. The Minotaur scrapped his hooves back and then charged.

“RUN!” And the group did run, Husk wasn’t a fool, he scooped up Niffty and took to the sky, she was about all he could carry, and the far more cynical part of his brain was almost certain she would be ‘thanking’ him for saving her, tonight… probably repeatedly. His joints twinged with pain yet to come. Still, he enjoyed the tiny gasp and her dainty hands wrapping themselves around his neck as he cradled her just by his chest. He wasn’t about to get trampled to mush. The rest of them were running as fast as they could without sprinting, Cherri had already lit a fuse and tossed a bomb behind them which detonated with a cloud of purple haze before collapsing a boulder sideways. She smirked, that should slow it down until her jaw fell open as the huge slab of discarded rock was lifted and the creature roared again as its muscles tensed against its bulky frame and it threw the rubble straight back. She dived and knocked Arackniss to the ground before it had chance to slam into him and take him sailing off the edge of the cliff. He blinked and looked quickly around.

  
“Thanks for the save.” Cherri was already hauling ass back up grabbing Arackniss’s hand and starting to run as the sound of thundering hooves resumed.

“Yeah, yeah. But I ain’t carryin’ ya the whole way, so fuckin’ run!” Didn’t need to tell the spider twice as he scrambled to his feet as well and dashed forward still clutching her for support. Alastor’s legs were seizing as Charlie was beginning to slow down from her running pace to keep him with her with a held hand… she was slowing down because of him and looking behind that Minotaur was getting too close for comfort as it swung its horns side to side carving great gouges out of the surrounding rocks. A thought appeared and Alastor remembered a very similar situation that Charlie had found herself in, back in the prison and he glanced around and wondered if all Minotaur's suffered a similar issue of being unable to stop quickly. He pulled and slipped out of Charlie’s grasp before turning and moving towards the Minotaur, Charlie let out a cry.

“Al! What are you doing? Run!” He didn’t respond and as Angel, Cherri and Arackniss passed him, Cherri almost threw herself back at Alastor to try to get to him but it was Arackniss turn to haul her away and she looked both angry and shocked at the black spider. Alastor had to get his timing perfect, he was a little larger than Charlie and with the ache in his muscles far less agile to perform the same manoeuvre as easily as she did, although he certainly had a more wicked edge about it. What he wouldn’t give for magic right now, a little dabble into the shadowy arts and this creature would have been disembowelled the moment it showed up, now he had to risk it himself. 

It thundered closer and closer and Alastor ready for his time, there it was as the creature bent its head low to gore him, Alastor went straight into a sliding dive between the creatures legs, just as he had seen Charlie do, this time however as he slid down he reached up a clawed hand and drove it straight into the creatures belly and dragged it down as he slid underneath it, the creatures own momentum helped gut the thing as red viscera and meaty organs slid out and splatted onto the floor. Alastor’s front was stained red and he blinked a few times and the creature finally staggered and toppled over forward. He took a moment to stand up before licking his lips and his fingers. He glanced back at the rather meaty looking creature and thought better of it, they were pressed for time.

“Fuckin’ hell, remind me never to ask you to fuckin’ shove a finger up my ass.” Angel stared and then looked at Charlie.

“I’m so sorry…” Charlie looked confused.

“I don’t know what you me-... Angel!” Charlie folded her arms and went red in the face. Alastor brushed himself down and stepped over the creature.

“Shall we be moving on?” He chose to ignore Angel’s comment to both himself and Charlie, much to Charlie’s relief. Husk landed nearby and settled Niffty back down, to almost no one’s surprise she threw herself into a very strong open-mouthed kiss, she separated when she needed to gasp for air.

“T-Thanks.” Husk blinked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Don’t mention it.” She didn’t say it but that half lid expression told him he had been exactly right and when she held his hand as they continued to move she was gently stroking it with her thumb. They continued to climb down the cliff side and the bottom eventually began to appear out of the darkened gloom and it wasn’t a pretty sight. Another river seemed to twist and turn at its basin getting closer the horrible truth was revealed.

The river was made of boiling blood, vents of fire bubbled and splattered up at random intervals and through this you could see them, the violent… being boiled alive. The group stood at the shores of the river bank and stared into the horizon.

“We don’t have to cross this, do we?” Arackniss spoke out and let out a relieved sigh when Charlie shook her head. Angel frowned.

“Are they tied down or somethin’, why don’t they just leave?” As if to answer the question more thunderous hooves approached and in the distance there seemed to be a herd of centaurs riding towards them, large impressive horse bodies carried the muscle-bound forms of men onwards, each easily three times the size of a normal man. They all carried bows with a quiver of arrows slung over their might shoulders. Angel pointed and laughed as he got his gun ready.

“Think these guys need about bringin’ a fuckin’ arrow to a gun fight.” One of the centaurs pulled back his bow and let loose and arrow. Arrow was the loosest term for it, closer would be harpoon. These weapons were built for their stature and the bows were taut with iron cables. The huge arrow slammed into the ground next to Angel with enough force to make the stone underneath crack and splinter as it buried itself down, that wiped the smirk off his face.

Then they opened fire, as they ran forward, the herd of centaurs encircled and never got close enough to be swiped or clawed at just firing their arrows at them. Luckily unlike the Minotaur these creatures did not have particular tough hides and were felled, bullet ridden corpses slammed into the ground and few lost footing and tumbled straight into the boiling blood, their screams sounding out as they submerged into its frothing darkness. Arackniss let out a howling scream and almost dropped his gun as an arrow went straight through his elbow and severed his arm.

“YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!” He howled as another one of his hands gripped back around the gun and continued to fire, lucky for him he had more than one set of hands. Blood splattering behind him as they continued to move. No matter how many centaurs fell, there always seemed to be another to take its place. The group was going to run out of luck. Charlie took an arrow straight in the chest and whilst it couldn’t break her half angel skin, it certainly lifted her off the ground with enough force that she would have gone sailing into the river if it wasn’t for Alastor’s quick reactions and grabbing her leg as she flew past him. She slammed down into the rocks next to the embankment and quickly scrabbled to get back onto her feet. Husk winced as an arrow clipped his wing and went sailing straight past, good thing he couldn’t really feel losing a couple of feathers, he didn’t fancy attempting to fly here anyway. The only target in the sky is just asking for trouble. 

The noise was incredible, gunfire and explosions mixed with the sound of stampeding hooves as arrows rained down upon them shattering stones or splashing into the waters. Cherri was living her best life as bomb after bomb was hurled around, they detonated and sent dismembered legs everywhere, the joints of a horse were not that resistant to explosives and she laughed wildly. Whilst her shadowy clone was not the quickest it did its best to jump in the way of incoming arrows to shield the group, the huge projectiles would just absorb in before landing on the floor quite harmlessly, it couldn’t have been Alastor’s imagination but the shadow was sticking closer to him than any other, still he couldn’t help but be impressed at the use of it. She really was learning.

In the distance a great woodland had started to encroach on the horizon, Charlie pointed to it whilst ducking as an arrow whistled past her head.

“Over there!” They continued to move and Arackniss blinked as he felt the gun rattle empty and with not another clip in sight he dropped the gun and instead worried about dodging, he was gripping a hand over the bleeding stump of an arm, he really didn’t want to get a matching set. Angel soon found himself out of ammo as well, which just left Cherri who apparently had packed enough explosives for days and was hurling them into the herd. It provided two benefits it disorientated and maimed, and with all the smoke that was filling the air it was getting harder and harder to keep sigh of exactly where the group was so blind firing became more of a tactic. 

They ran as quick as they could to the approaching and very dark woodland, something was very off with these trees, but none of them had exactly the spare time to investigate why. Soon the first branches were in touching distance and as arrows rained down on the trees that surrounded them, the group moved inside and the sound of hooves and screaming seemed to lessen, for the dead silent woods. Charlie kept going for another hundred meters before stopping.

“I don’t think they’ll follow!” She panted out and clutched both hands on her legs as she doubled over trying to catch her breath.

“Fuckin’ hell! That was crazy, those fuckers were everywhere… I ran out of fuckin’ bullets!” Angel gasped out as he pulled the bag off his shoulders and grabbed some bandages before turning to his brother to help tighten up the stump of his arm.

“You alright ‘Niss?” Arackniss gave a withering look.

“Yeah, yeah… fucking love missing an arm…” Angel gave him an exaggerated stare.

“Well lucky you got five more of them…” Niffty was gently checking Husks wing.

“Does it hurt?” The cat shook his head.

“Nah, just feathers… you, err you alright?” Niffty gave him a big smiled and nodded.

“Yup! Too quick on my feet for them!” Charlie straightened up and let out a sigh.

“Well that's the first part done, now we just gotta get through this wood…” Angel turned her head as he finished tying the bandages tightly up.

“Why’s this place so fuckin’ creepy?” Charlie looked over to the pink spider.

“It’s the woods of suicide.” Cherri’s back went immediately stiff, and she turned slowly around to look at the trees that surrounded them. They were all people… well at least they used to be people. Planted and sprouted as they took root in the soft mud to be eternally strangled by vines and branches, twisted bark faces looking mournfully out in silent screams and pain. Alastor found a tug on his arm and turned to see Cherri standing there shaking like a leaf. Before he had chance to speak she whispered out.

“R-Remember when I told you I only killed one person?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Violence against Self...
> 
> Cherri's in for a stinker.


	18. Violence Against Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri started to go into a very dark place and unfortunately Alastor is right behind her. 
> 
> Is it still self harm if you get someone else to do it?
> 
> Violence is starting to mess with everybody's heads.

She was trembling, as she sat up in the holding cell. This was it… this was fucking it. Isabella Wilson had always been a troubled youth. She hated that her mom left, hated that she just had her stupid dad, her stupid military dad, hated his stupid rules… she just hated everything. She would leave the lights on when he asked her not too, scream when he would put her in time out until her lungs were raw. Isabella would sneak out past curfew to hang out with her friends in town, she would kiss boys in the park and let them feel what was in her knickers, get in fights with older kids because they said something mean, come home with a split lip and a black eye only to be put into time out again, and so it looped on and on.

She got famous in her public school for blowing up the toilets by dropping Cherry bombs down them and flooding the entire bottom floor, she was immediately expelled, because she didn’t hide her crime but was proud and boastful of the act, it gave her the nickname Cherri Bomb and it stuck. She liked it so much she even snuck out when she was supposed to be grounded after the incident to get her hair dyed pink.    
  
So of course her unhappy father shipped her off to a private military school, to ‘straighten her out’ Isabella, or now Cherri as she would introduce herself, made about as many friends as you would expect a rebel would, surrounded by uptight yes-sir no-sir boot licks. She just wanted to be free to make her own decisions and not have her life directed for her, she snuck out of base constantly, even going so far as to hide under the trucks that would deliver supplies and such. 

The worst part for her teachers at least, they couldn’t even say that Ms Wilson was dumb, or had an attention disorder, she was smart as a knife when she wanted to be and could pay attention to something that actually got her interest. Mainly explosives related, the theory behind them and usage. She used to sneak out for house parties, come back hungover and get chewed out for sneaking out again. This was a life that could repeat and repeat, she made drunken bets, crafted Molotov cocktails using vodka and used them to light barbecues and happily drunk fucked the handsomest guy upstairs on the parents bed that were away for the party. 

It went downhill when she actually learnt that the military base that was connected to the school held a stockpile of military grade equipment including explosives, she practically creamed her pants when she thought about getting her hands on some, so of course… she stole it, one big final fuck you to her oppressive fucking father. Arming it was one thing and when everyone was out for basic training and drills, she blew up the barracks. This time of course, she did not announce it was her, but it didn’t take long before the security camera and the investigative team put it together. 

So, here she was… caught out and her life of petty crime had finally put her over the edge with actual terrorism charges and theft of military weapons. She knew her father would be on his way, he would disown her and berate her for hours on end, he wasn’t going to help her… she was going to serve a long jail term for this. She might have been told what to do and where to go her entire life, but there was no way… no way she was going to be trapped like this, she couldn’t spend ten to twenty years behind bars… if she had the last bit of control she would choose to go out on her terms. They were going to take her to the first day of her trail, she slipped the shoelaces out of her boots and tied them together before wrapping them around her neck and securing them to the bed frame.

“Fuck you dad.” She slid off the bed into a sitting position until the lace went tight, and then again until her entire weight was placed upon it, it burnt her neck and her face was going purple but if this was it, it was her choice, one of the last things she felt was a burning pain in her eye as the blood vessels burst from the pressure and everything went black.

Then she was reborn, then she was free… a red eye? Fitting she supposed. But her hair was just the way she always wanted, she was just Cherri Bomb now and Isabella was dead, she dropped the Australian accent. The last vestige of her old life and moved on.

Cherri could fuck who she wanted, when she wanted, she took what she wanted and anyone standing in her way would, well they would find explosive jelly quite hard to swallow and very flammable. Then she got caught again, then she got thrown in jail... again. It all came flooding back, but this was more eternal, this was worse… there wasn’t a way out this time. Desperate and so very scared, that’s when she saw him, a monster coming to take what little she had left, but he didn’t… he helped her, made her feel safe, didn’t even want what she chose to offer him. Trusting her with things, putting on a show so he could do something… they could talk and he seemed nice, not kind… he was an evil man but the best one she had ever seen. 

It wasn’t her choice to fall in love with him, but she didn’t despise it, she wanted to do anything to be with him, even as he told her that he was with someone else and how she cried for him. It was her choice… she had the choice, and she chose Alastor. Now she hung to his arm, afraid that her choices might now come back to her and take her away. In a horrible wood filled with others who made the same decision as her.

“P-Please don’t let go.” Cherri couldn’t even pretend to hide the fear in her voice and she clung at Alastor’s arm. He didn’t shake her off and just nodded, this was going to be a difficult walk for her and he did happen to care enough about her to want her to get through this. Charlie looked at Alastor with a confused expression as Cherri shrunk right down to be nestled right behind him and basically pressing herself into the space between his back and arm. He returned it with a long look and Charlie wordlessly understood and didn’t want to press the subject, the matter of one's death was a very personal subject to certain souls, suicide even more so. 

Even Angel looked concerned at Cherri, she had never told him, well she never told anyone up until a few moments ago. Angel spoke out and went to go over to Cherri

“Hey, babes? You okay?” She just shook her head and gripped her fingers around the fabric of Alastor’s sleeve as she trembled. Angel paused he had never seen her so upset, and looked up at Alastor.

“Don’t let her do anythin’ stupid, okay?” Alastor nodded. Charlie called out to everyone.

“I know we’re all tired but we should try to get as far through the woods as possible, lets go slow I think there might sinking mud here.” With that they were off, Alastor let everyone else pass by and walked at the back of the group with Cherri gently clutching onto him. It was embarrassing enough to have everyone constantly stare at her, and if anything happened he could probably help and call out quickly enough. He turned his head to look at the quivering girl behind him.

“What does it feel like?” Cherri gripped his shirt tighter.

“I can hear them… the tree’s, they want me to stay here.” Alastor listened as carefully as he could, but there was no sound apart from the occasionally groaning of branches.

“I’m afraid I can’t hear anything.” Cherri shook her head.

“They want me to sleep here, I feel really tired. Don’t let me go, please?” Alastor nodded.

“I won’t, this place is trying to keep you, just stay by my side.” Cherri nodded and kept her shuffling pace next to him. Cherri could hardly look around and kept her gaze fixed on Alastor’s back, if she turned it seemed like the trees were inching towards her, roots and branches outstretched like grizzly hands wanting to entrap her. The group moved slowly forward as the trees and twisted faces upon them looked on. With the suckering mud underfoot it became no easier to travel than the sprinting against the centaurs and soon enough Niffty was once again on Husk’s shoulders. Angel laughed over.

“You should get him a saddle…” Niffty frowned.

“That’s not very nice. He’s being really heroic helping me!” She stroked his ear with her hand rubbing the sensitive skin between two fingers. A shudder up Husk’s back and Niffty quickly stopped and gave him a smile. She bent down and kissed the top of his head.

“I’ll save it for tonight then…” Husk rolled his eyes but said nothing. The group continued on and the hours dragged on in the eerily silent wood. Charlie let out a long sigh.

“I think we should probably set up camp, get some rest.” Cherri perked up and looked awful.

“R-Really? Aren’t we near the end?” Charlie shook her head.

“We should be feeling it heat up getting closer to the dessert. I think we have awhile to go and we all need a rest especially after the centaurs.” Cherri didn’t seem at all comforted and spun around in place as they stopped, everything seemed to be pressing down on her and she had to stare at her feet for a moment. Alastor moved and bent down.

“I’ll set your tent up, just stay still okay?” Cherri nodded and mumbled a “Thank You”. The group set to work, the earth wasn’t wet and marshy but it certainly was soft and made for a much better ground compared to the rocks that they have previously been used to. Niffty disappeared after a meal was shared, dragging Husk behind them much to the smirks and wave of Angel.

“Be gentle with him! Don’t want to snap that cock off.” Niffty turned to glare at him as she did the tent up and Angel let out a cackling laugh. Cherri fidgeted in place and put down her can of pasta. She wasn’t hungry and her eye kept twitching as she heard that same siren call that had haunted her since they entered this horrible woods. 

“You alright?” Arackniss looked over to her and she shook her head and then forced a smile.

“I-I’m going to bed, try to sleep this off okay?” She didn’t wait for a response and quickly shuffled over and went into the tent and closed the zip. The black spider stared at the tent for a few moments before turning back to Angel, Charlie and Alastor. 

“I don’t think she’s going to be alright tonight.” Alastor nodded.

“I agree, someone should watch her.” Angel responded.

“I’ll do it, me and Cherri have slept in the same tent a few times now.” Alastor shook his head.

“You can’t sleep… she’ll probably sneak off.” Angel paused.

“But, I gotta have my beauty sleep, I’ve been fuckin’ runnin’ all day.” Charlie let out a sigh.

“It’s unreasonable to ask anyone to try to stay up the whole night, maybe we could take shifts?” Alastor rubbed the back of his neck.

“I can do it… I don’t often sleep, so this is fine.” Charlie gave his hand squeeze.

“Are you going to be okay?” Alastor nodded.

“Of course my darling.” Angel frowned and crossed his arms.

“You sure it’s a good idea that  _ you  _ do this?” Alastor nodded.

“If something gets stuck in her head, It’s probably the easiest for me to get through to her.” Angel looked uncomfortable with the idea.

“Fine… but don’t do anything to her, she’s got enough problems, okay?” Alastor sighed and glanced at the pink spider.

“Thank you for the concern, but I give you my word I only plan on helping her and not enabling her behaviour.” Charlie rubbed a hand across his thigh.

“Thanks Al, stay out here with me until I fall asleep?” He nodded and kissed her cheek.

“Of course my darling.” They settled back and Charlie rested herself against Alastor’s chest as the hours winded away until finally Angel and Arackniss turned in, and with one final look Angel did the tent up. Charlie yawned and stretched up. 

“Guess I better go to sleep too, let me know if anything happens okay?” Alastor nodded and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Of course.” Charlie gave him a gentle smile and got up and left for their tent, leaving Alastor staring at Cherri’s silent canvas and he let out a long sigh, something in his gut felt wrong.

Cherri lay there, under her blanket and she hated it, fingers gripped at the grounding of the tent feeling the soft earth underneath, wouldn’t it be better to just go lay down outside? It wasn’t cold in the woods, maybe she would be more comfortable, maybe she could get some sleep there. It was silent outside now, everyone else would have gone to bed now. At the point she started to sit up and go outside there was a noise outside and Cherri froze in place.

“May I come in?” Alastor was speaking softly out. Cherri locked up.

“O-Okay…” There was a pause before Alastor responded.

“Are you decent?” Cherri furrowed her brow and then looked down to see the half discarded blanket and her exposed chest, she grabbed it and pulled it up slightly and shuffled backwards.

“Yeah…” The sound of the tent being opened and Alastor entered before sitting down opposite to her and sealing the tent back up. She was trembling slightly in place.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here?” Cherri nodded without uttering a word, she could already feel the warmth starting to spread in her stomach, there was just a thin sheet between her body and him.

“We felt that a night in the woods unattended would be a mistake and since I often don’t sleep, I thought it's best to keep an eye on you, otherwise it would have been Angel.” 

“Okay, c-can I sit next to you?” Alastor nodded and indicated to his left, Cherri simply let the blanket drop and shuffled over much to Alastor’s sigh and pressed herself up against his side. Fingers gripping at his chest, she spoke in a low tone.

“I d-don’t like it here, I want to leave…” Alastor reached over to delicately grip her shoulder Cherri gave a little shudder and goosebumps spread over her skin.

“I know, but we need to rest too. You’re cold, get back under the blanket.” Cherri gave a weak smile.

“Come with me… please?” Alastor nodded and shuffled over as Cherri got under the blanket and sat next to her, she rested her head down, eye glancing up at the silent radio demon. A hand emerged from the blanket and reached for Alastor’s clawed hand, he allowed Cherri to hold it and sighed, she squeezed it smiled up at him. 

“T-Thanks, I know you’d much rather be with Charlie right now.” Alastor glanced down at her face and red eye staring back up at him.

“It’s not that, I worry about you.” Cherri paused and blinked.

“Worry about me? Why?” 

“Because you are becoming obsessed with me.” She gripped a little tighter on his hand and frowned.

“What, because I would let you do anything you wanted to me? Because I would love it?” 

“Cherri…” Cherri suddenly let go of his hand and sat straight back up.

“I can feel it inside my head! It just wants me to stay here, to go outside and fall asleep…”

“Don’t listen to it, you need to stay here.” Cherri looked desperately at him.

“Then give me a reason to stay! P-Please… anythin’. Hold me, kiss me… fuck me, or hurt me… anythin’.” 

“I can’t.” Cherri smiled weakly before her face fell into a neutral expression.

“Then go back to Charlie, tell her that I’m alright, and don’t worry about me.” 

“And leave you to the fate of the woods? No.” Cherri’s expression turned to anger.

“Fuck you! You won’t stay with me but you won’t let me leave?” Alastor turned his hands over in his lap and flexed his claws down into the palms of his hands and let out a long sigh.

“No one will understand, it makes things difficult Cherri, don’t you understand that?” 

“What? What we decide to do ourselves? Fuck everyone else it’s our business, not theirs.” Alastor wasn’t going to be able to walk away from this, he wasn’t going to sleep with her, he blinked at her as she stared at him, the desperation behind her eyes was getting palpable. His shoulders sank and he let the mask slip, his head snapped to one side and stared intently at Cherri and his mouth twisted into a snarling grin and his words dripped with venom.

“You asked me to hurt you, but do you have any idea what that means?” Cherri froze, the inside of the tent had become so much colder, as if Alastor’s malice chilled the very air, Alastor leant forwards, he continued.

“To be hunted… running and afraid of the monster in the dark? To be unable to escape… and when I catch you it won’t be quick… I’ll make it last ever such a long time as I savour every emotion and twisted scream I can force out before I break you.” Cherri’s mouth fell open and Alastor shifted backwards and watched how Cherri had started to shake again, fear? No, adrenaline. She bit down on her lip and stared at him.

“Y-Yes… I want that.” Alastor couldn’t help but notice the way her thighs were rubbing together, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, the mask back in place for now.

“Does that excite you, really?” She nodded and a hand slipped under the blanket as her legs slid open a fraction.

“I t-told you, I’m fuckin’ messed up…” 

“You’re right, this isn’t healthy.”

“I don’t care.” He let out a quiet breath.

“So be it then.” Cherri suddenly grinned at him.

“D-Does this mean?”

“I suppose it does.” there was silence disturbed only by a wet noise as Cherri’s hand continued its slow motions underneath the blanket and Alastor rolled his eyes at her. 

“Really?” Cherri shrugged,

“You could help if you want…” Alastor gave her a deadpan look.

“No. I’ll wait outside.” Cherri’s other hand reached out and quickly grabbed his sleeve. 

“H-Help me… just hold my hand.” Alastor sighed and turned to face away from her and clutched onto her hand, Cherri rested herself back down and her quiet gasping was sounding out as her hand gripped and squeezed onto Alastor’s and her palm was getting sweatier. 

“T-Tell me how much it’ll hurt.” 

“Agony, my dear… It will be agony… I won’t kill you before I start to feed.” Cherri threw her head back and bucked her hips.

“T-Tell me more.”

“When I’m done I’ll rip your throat out with my bare teeth and watch as you drown in your own blood.” 

“F-F-F-Fuck!” Cherri spasmed in place before settling down and then she laughed, it was a strange hysterical laugh.

“How normal do you think this is? Getting a girl to cum before being eaten?” She grinned at Alastor who was still looking away.

“It is not. This is not a regular thing I am only trying to alleviate the woods effects on you.” 

Cherri sat up and pulled Alastor’s hand towards her and gently pressed it against her bosom. 

“Can’t you pretend to be a little excited to be tearin’ into this? Told you I had soft skin.” 

“Do not assume my motives to be emotionless, It just pays to be careful around others. You are about to find out exactly who I am, and then perhaps you will get over this strange obsession.” Cherri let go of his hand and Alastor pulled it back to his lap immediately.

“I doubt that Al.” 

“So do I, but I can hope. Get dressed.” Cherri shifted out from under the blankets and started pulling clothes towards herself.

“So… how’s this going to work?” Alastor was steadying his breathing and trying his best to keep calm.

“Get dressed first…” Cherri shrugged and started shoving clothes on, a minute later she was dress and sat up in front of him. 

“So?...” Alastor let go of the breath he was holding, he reached out with his hand and placed it on Cherri’s exposed stomach and dragged claws sideways in a quick swipe, Cherri let out a gasp as five thin red lines formed and she looked down at her now bleeding stomach. The scent of blood started to fill the tent and Alastor stared down at his clawed hand, his control was slipping and he looked over at Cherri, of course she was looking at him and waiting for more.

“This is your last chance to back out.” She gave him a half lidded smile and shook her head.

“Never…” Probably for the best, there was a good chance it was too late for Alastor to reign in what would already be starting.

“Leave the tent… and run, run from me.” Cherri paused and then quickly pulled Alastor into a hug.

“Thank you.” then the tent was open and you could hear footsteps pounding into the soft ground as she sprinted away. Alastor looked down and frowned, he had got blood in his shirt and sighed as he undid the buttons. He wasn’t about to let the rest of his clothes get stained, he kept his boxer briefs on but the rest he folded up neatly as he climbed out of the tent. 

How many months had it been? All that control to be erased because someone asked him. No matter, what did matter was that as Alastor stretched out his back standing outside the tent, his bare feet pressed squarely into the soft mud that he heard a noise and Angel’s head appeared out of his tent, not ideal as the spider blinked around.

“Did I hear Cherri run b-... the fuck are you naked for? You didn’t?” Alastor turned to face him, claws still stained with blood.

“I did not, we came to an agreement, I would recommend you do not leave the tent tonight.” Angel frowned and looked down at his hand.

“The fuck have you done with her?” Alastor blinked.

“Nothing… yet, although you must excuse me, I think I’ve given her enough of a head start.” He took another breath in and failed to hear whatever response Angel had come up with, his heart had to begun to pound in his ears, he raised a hand and inhaled deeply the scent of blood and that sent him over the edge. It was sudden and horrifying, shoulder blades heaved and spread as his height increased, easily to half his size again, long limbs distended and claws dragged down low to just past his knees as his leg joints buckled backwards to form the grey haunches of a stag, his immense ribcage expanded out and pressed tightly against skin, it looked like the creature was always hungry, and it was always hungry.   
  
Alastor’s usual handsome and charming features were gone as his antlers branched upwards and out twisted and black like a rotten tree’s branches, his face elongated and bone pierced through skin as a huge deer skull with razor sharp fangs sat atop this foul creature, no muscle or sinew but it snapped its jaws open and closed. It sniffed into the air briefly and whilst there were no eyes in its head the blackened void in its sockets seemed to be alive as it hunched forward and set off into the woods at a blinding pace leaving Angel looking horrified and starting to shout.

Animalistic freedom, he was free once more and the dark and grim woods were alight with the splashes of red that dabbled on the earth and mud. Leading him to only one direction. 

Angel half stumbled out of his tent but everyone was starting to emerge and Charlie struggled and appeared in a frantic panic.

“What’s wrong!?” Angel was shouting.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong, your fuckin’ boyfriend has done somethin’ to Cherri!” Charlie froze up and then let out a long sigh and rubbed her face.

“It’s fine Angel, go back to bed…” 

“The fuck? Didn’t you hear me, we have to get to Cherri before he does!” Arackniss was already emerging dressed.

“I’ve got your back.” Charlie shook her head sadly.

“I thought you weren’t going to Alastor… Listen, Angel, Arackniss don’t bother, it’s something that Cherri and Alastor have discussed, it’s fine.” Angel gave out a dry laugh.

“Yeah, and you didn’t fuckin’ see what Alastor turned into! And don’t get me started on Cherri right now! That girl has somethin’ fucked with her head!” Arackniss turned to Angel and nudged him hard.

“We’re wasting time, lets g-” His sentence was cut off, echoing in the distance was an unholy roar followed by a female voice screaming that was cut off suddenly half-way through. They said nothing but both Angel and Arackniss had dashed off into woodland, there was a zip and Husk and Niffty appeared looking breathless.

“Something going on?” Husk low grumble seemed rather out of breath than usual and Charlie shook her head.

“No, please don’t go anywhere. Oh! Err Niffty you’ve got a little… err.” Charlie went red in the face and Niffty blinked in confusion before her focus turned upwards to the white strand still stuck in her hair and she sighed.

“Thought I got it all…” She disappeared from view. Husk remained in place and called out.

“So… everything good?” Charlie shook her head.

“No… but there’s nothing you can do so please stay here.” 

The two spiders ran forward in the direction that the scream came from and also following the large hoof prints that were gouged in the soft mud as they ran past the twisting trees. Turning in the natural made path they skidded to a halt and Angel’s eyes went wide.

“What the FUCK!” Cherri was laying on the ground, face fixed with a strange smile and eye staring off unblinking whilst most of her chest and stomach seemed to have been completely excavated and thrashed frantically around the surrounding area, pieces of flesh and skin littered the place and Alastor was sat down, looking normal as he casually picked a claw through his teeth, face and hands covered in viscera. He paused and looked at them.

“Can I help you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, well this will lead straight into the final section of violence, Violence against Nature, art and god. 
> 
> Plus there's more than just Alastor hunting in these woods.


	19. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor experiences the fallout from Cherri's night-time request, the group continue on into the final section of Violence.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Angel shouted and was pointing frantically at Alastor's blood slick body crouched down by Cherri's still form. He continued to pick his teeth for a moment before removing the offending piece of offal and swallowed it down. 

"You should calm down." Alastor's rather passive demeanour only made the situation worse and there was a click as he blinked at the revolver pointed at his head. Arackniss had the radio demon's head squarely locked onto. 

“He told you to get away from her, unless you want a round in your brain, I’d suggest you do what he says.” Alastor frowned and stood up before stepping to the side, noticing how the gun never stopped tracking him. Angel quickly moved over and saw the true extent of the damage as he fell to the floor next to Cherri’s body. Shaking hands reached out and pulled her limp and stained body into a rather disgusting embrace. 

“You fuckin’ piece of shit! What the fuck did you do to her!” Alastor let out a rather dramatic sigh.

“I would assume that would have been rather obvious, but I chased her through these woods, leapt upon her and tore her body open as I devoured her whilst she clung to me begging me not to stop.” Both the spiders looked disgusted, sure they had done some rather questionable things in the mob, but Alastor was on another level as he looked at them quite calm and collected, Arackniss couldn’t believe it, was this behind all those smiles to start off with? In the prison cell they shared, it looked like the rumours were true.

“If you think I’m gunna believe that horse shit about her wanting this, you’re outta fuckin’ luck! You just used her! Cherri hasn't done anythin’ wrong apart from fall for ya! You fuckin’ ASSHOLE!” Angel was trembling slightly as he tried to pick Cherri up, or at the very least drag her further away from the monstrous cannibal, her limbs splayed out and he struggled, coating his soft pink fur more and more with red. 

“I say we put a bullet in his fucking head right now and bury him somewhere tied up so he ain’t going to get out…” Arackniss’s eyes seemed to have steeled over as the gun remained fix at Alastor, the radio demon let out a sigh.

“I knew this would cause problems… look, just wait for Cherri to come back in a couple of days and she will explain everything.” Arackniss sneered in response.

“What, so you can pick us off one by one? Whilst we fucking wait for her to tell us you’re fucking sick!” Alastor blinked slowly.

“Do you really think If I wanted to hurt you I would have stuck around by the body instead of looping around and ambushing you as you rather clumsily ran in here?” There was an awkward silence as none of the brothers wanted to answer. Alastor took the silence as an opportunity and continued.

“If you think I really wanted to devour each one of you, why didn’t I do it in Gluttony? Why did I go off by myself? Simple, because I am not a feral animal and do not want to eat you.” The last few words seemed to jar Angel back and he stared at him and shouted.

“Well, what the fuck do ya call this!” He indicated down to Cherri who he had now managed to drag back over to his brother and was gently cradling her. Alastor let out a long sigh and rubbed his face absent-mindedly staining his cheek red in the process. 

“Fulfilling a request.” He stated plainly, Arackniss hissed.

“The fuck kind of messed up request is this? Why the fuck didn’t you just say no!” 

“Because the alternatives were less desirable than this one. This is something you should be asking Cherri, not me.” 

“Well we can’t fuckin’ do that, can we!?” Alastor was about to respond but his ears pricked at the sound of soft footfalls rushing towards them, he braced for more screaming but was pleasantly surprised when it was Charlie, hastily dressed who came running into view, she looked tired and understandably quite stressed.

“Al!” She brushed straight past both the spiders and ignored their calls for her to stop as she rushed over and quickly wrapped her arms around the radio demon, dirtying up her clothes in the process, there was a hint of confusion in her voice when she spoke to him.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to do it?” Alastor nodded and gave a weak smile.

“My darling, I wasn’t but Cherri had pushed me into a corner and this was the best way out of it.” Charlie paused and then nodded before looking over towards Angel, still clutching at Cherri and Arackniss, whose gun was still trained on Alastor.

“Put the gun down.” Charlie called out, but shifted her body around and was half covering Alastor’s bare chest, the black spider shook his head.

“How can we trust he’s telling the truth?” Charlie stared straight at him.

“Because, he’s never once lied to me! I would trust him with my soul.” Alastor’s heart fluttered, how readily the princess jumped to his defence, it made him warm inside and if the situation was so strained he would pull her into a passionate embrace this very second. Arackniss seemed unconvinced.

“Well, he’s supposed to be the master manipulator, isn’t he? How do we know this isn’t just his game.” Alastor would have taken that as a compliment if it didn’t mean he was about to get shot and buried somewhere. Charlie paused for a few moments and then answered.

“Yeah, exactly! If he really is manipulating us do you really think he would do this sort of thing before getting his restraints removed? He needs us for that, it makes no sense if he started attacking us now! I don’t know why Cherri asked, but if Alastor says she did, then that’s what happened!” The radio demon behind Charlie would have smiled if the situation wasn’t so tense, what a good head she had on her shoulders. Finally, Arackniss lowered the gun and Angel gave him a look.

“‘Niss! What the fuck you doin’?” The black furred spider turned to his pink and red brother.

“Listen, Angie… I hate this as much as you, but she’s right… Look when Cherri wakes up we can have our answers.” He turned back to Alastor. “Until then we’re going to keep watch at night… and you’ll stay in your tent the whole time.” Alastor nodded.

“A fair agreement, considerin’.” Arackniss sneered.

“It’s more than fucking fair… but I don’t like playing judge, jury and executioner.” Angel scowled.

“Give me the gun, I’ll fuckin’ do it!” 

“Angie, we both know how bad Cherri was getting, maybe she did ask, can you say for certain that she wouldn’t?” Angel opened his mouth but no noise came out and he let a long sigh drag.

“Fuckin’ fine… but I don’t want that fuckin’ thing anywhere near her until she’s back.” He pointed a hand at Alastor.

“Yeah, come on, I’ll help you move her.” The two spiders shifted around and hoisted Cherri’s body up and started to move back leaving Alastor and Charlie alone, neither one of the two brothers looked back and both were speaking in hushed tones and very rapidly to one another. Charlie blinked and then shifted slightly off of him.

“What happened?” her wide eyes were staring straight into him and Alastor gave her a weak smile and lifted his hand to caress her check before he realized it was still wet with gore and withdrew it.

“Cherri… told me she was going to go out into the woods unless I either slept with her or killed her myself.” Charlie looked sadly at him. 

“Why didn’t you just sleep with her?” Alastor was almost dumbfounded.

“My darling, I would much rather have every single creature in hell despise me, if it meant I didn’t have to hurt you. We had discussed this option, and whilst it wasn’t the ideal situation, It was the best out of a hand of bad cards.” 

“... Al.” She spoke softly and placed a hand gently around his neck. “Everyone is going to treat you differently now.” Alastor tilted his head.

“Will you?” Charlie shook hers in response.

“Of course not.”

“Then I would say it was worth it.” He stated plainly. Charlie nestled in and cuddled around him, uncaring for the stench of death or the wetness of his skin.

“I love you, I just hope Cherri comes clean about this… but really? She wants to sleep with you that badly?” 

“ I love you too my darling, but yes. Cherri’s obsessive passions with me have been getting worse recently, although I think this woods malign influence may have had a hand in tonight’s events.” Charlie nodded and kissed his collarbone. 

“Get cleaned up as best you can and then come to bed okay?” Alastor nodded as Charlie shifted off of him, she gave him one last look and smile before turning and started making her own way back. It left Alastor alone and with his thoughts.

He had made the right decision, there was no doubt in his mind, and whilst Charlie had come to defend him, which in that situation he sorely needed. He didn’t want to have to drag her into every little mess of his. She was to be kept safe and loved, not pulled around to each of his little fracas. Tonight had provided him with another answer too, at least Charlie wasn’t just saying nice platitudes when she accepted his nature, it was a strange feeling being so open with someone about his monstrous appetite and have them still want to be around him. Like everything else, it was just another sign that made Charlie so unique. 

Alastor stood up and began the process of scraping himself free of viscera and licked his fingers clean of blood. It wasn’t perfect but with no water in sight, it would have to do. He started to walk back through the soft mud, images replaying over and over in his head. Him pouncing and Cherri’s scream, the way she instinctively locked her thighs up around his waist and held tightly to his monstrous form like one might with a lover… and her smile, that smile that didn’t shift even as life left her body. Something was deeply wrong with Cherri, and it was troubling him. Alastor was concerned what she might do if he did attempt to truly cut her off from him. Equally, how long would this keep up before she would eventually decide she needed more and force a situation that would just be bad for everyone. Alastor mused quietly to himself.

“If only there were two of m-.” he paused and stared down at his lifeless shadow that stretched out wide beneath the canopy of trees, Alastor smiled to himself.

“Now there’s an idea.” 

When he returned to camp he was greeted by the sight of Arackniss’s gun in his hand sitting in the middle of the area. His eyes fixed on Alastor, neither of them said anything and Alastor moved cautiously over and undid the flap to Charlie’s tent and entered, looking like he was serious about keeping watch. Charlie was already undressed and under the blankets and turned to look at Alastor approach.

“Where are your clothes?” Alastor turned his head to look back out of the tent as he did up the flap.

“Still in Cherri’s tent, but I don’t think it wise if I try to retrieve them.” Charlie wiggled around as Alastor lowered himself under the blankets.

“I’ll get them for you in the morning.”

“Thank you.” 

“Your little doe will always be there to help.” She spoke out sleepily and yawned as she snuggled her back into Alastor’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her middle and gently placed hands upon her stomach. This time he resisted the urge to start tracing his claw up her skin, tonight wasn’t a night for that, not whilst this tension hung so heavily in the air.

***

The next morning, Charlie went out and came back with his folded clothes, she still had that same worried look on her face as Alastor got out it became apparent why, there was an awkward silence as eyes turned to look at him. Both Arackniss and Angel looked tired and stared at him, Husk looked far more on edge than usual and had shifted around slightly so Niffty was just behind one of his folded wings. Charlie looked around and then back to Alastor with a sad smile as they sat down, Charlie tried to break the silence.

“W-We should get ready to move on soon. Who’s going to help carry…” Arackniss glared.

“Cherri’s body?” Charlie didn’t open her mouth and just nodded. Alastor was about to suggest that he do it but from the glares he was getting, it was unlikely to go down well, he elected instead to keep silent. 

“I’ll do it.” Arackniss responded, and glared darkly at Alastor once more. Once Cherri reanimated hopefully this would all be put to rest… hopefully. Charlie spoke out quietly.

“Okay, if you need anything, just as-” He quickly cut across.

“Not from you.” Charlie’s face fell and something started to burn away at Alastor’s insides, this was her fault, there was no need to be like this with Charlie, who only came to his defence. He was about to say something but caught Charlie’s eye who seemed to have seen his reaction and she shook her head, Alastor relented and kept his mouth shut. 

With everything packed up and Cherri’s body now wrapped in two stained blankets and over Arackniss’s shoulders, they made their way onwards through the forest, now not only was the gloomy wood pressing down on them but the fractures in the group seemed to widen in the silence. Occasionally the sound of whispering could be heard as Angel spoke quietly with Arackniss, they always stayed behind Alastor and the radio demon hardly believed that to be a coincidence. 

The monotony and silence of their trek was eventually interrupted, but a loud piercing shriek, as lithe things whistled past the tops of the trees, the group froze.

“The fuck was that?” Husk spoke out quietly, not wanting to draw attention in case whatever it was, was just passing by. Charlie turned to look at him and opened her mouth to answer when there was a creaking of wood and a rustle of dead twigs as something landed on a large branch in a tree above them.

Clawed talons like a bird of prey twisted their way up its humanoid legs before turning into leathery and saggy skin that wrinkled into the upper body of an old haggard crone, breast that hung low and her entire lower half seemed to be caked in dried faeces, she had only the lightest wisps of white hair across her balding head and her sunken eyes looked down at them all, her lips, cracked and bleeding were surrounded by the bristles of facial hair, long sinewy arms dragged down and wicked looking claws dug deep into the branch it was settled on, between its chest and back and along its arms ran a thick plumage of dirty coloured feathers. 

They all froze and stared at the thing, Charlie whispered out quietly.

“It’s a harpy…” Then the creature shrieked and flew straight at the princess talons and claws extended towards her, Alastor was quick on his feet and grabbed the thing by the leg as it darted past him at Charlie and a clawed hand reached out to snap its frail looking arm, the thing collapsed on the ground shrieking loudly and Alastor descended on the thing and twisted its neck until there was a resounding snap. The surrounding canopy of trees exploding as the rest of the ‘flock’ descended and it was madness. 

The harpies could clearly smell the body of the dead and several of them clawed at the blanketed bundle across Arackniss shoulders and attempted to start trying to carry it off, with several pair of hands wrapped around Cherri, his other hand pulled out the revolver and the shots rang out across the woodlands as he dropped the two creatures and he screamed out as a third managed to claw into his back before he shot that one dead too, blood splattered across the ground. There was a squeal as Niffty had to duck and weave through the ensuing madness, being so small in stature she was at risk of simply being carried off and the swooping and descending claws confirmed this. Husk had managed to pull a large branch free and was using it to bludgeon any harpy that came near him, lucky for him their bones seemed just as hollow as a bird and it only took a couple of swings to cave in a skull. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Niffty being pushed up into a corner and with everyone else firing wildly and Alastor clawing at anything that even attempted to get close to Charlie it was up to him. He went for a sprinting dive and found pain tearing down his back as he moved, looks like his wings made a rather delectable target and were in bloody tatters by the time he crossed the short distance and swung hard, collapsing the ribcage of the creature that had Niffty pinned. Why was it always his fucking wings… his inner cynic reared its ugly head, couldn’t stop and rest with a broken wing because his legs worked fine, unlike Alastor who got days rest with a missing leg. Niffty practically dived straight for him and stayed just behind him and yelled whenever an ambushing swoop came in from behind so he could duck and swing upwards. Further gunshots rang out and Angel was on the floor rummaging inside Cherri’s pack before pulling out one of her signature bombs and lighting, he tossed it clear into the air and it detonated, there were shrieks of surprise and the remaining flock scattered straight up and out of sight. 

“FUUUUCK THIS PLACE!” Arackniss roared as he clutched a hand to his back and crouched down by the wrapped body of Cherri who had fallen on the ground as he had moved to defend it. Alastor’s panting was laboured and his face was littered with scratches from the things that had attempted to get past him. It was a pity that he was a far more focused killer than these bird-folk. He almost jumped when Charlie wrapped arms around from behind and had to steady his breathing out of his attacking state. 

“Your w-wings!” Niffty had finally seen the damage done to Husk but he shook it off.

“It’s fine… just some missing feathers. Go help him.” Alastor pointed to Arackniss who had slumped to his knees as he tried to stem the bleeding from the gashes in his back. Niffty scurried over and gently touched his shoulder.

“I can stitch these up, it’s going to hurt though.” Arackniss gritted his teeth and nodded. Niffty managed to rummage around for a needle and thread, before starting the grizzly work of sewing him shut. Angel, happy that his brother was getting the attention he needed, turned to Charlie.

“Ya know, this place is just awful… like fuckin’ hell you weren’t kiddin’.” Charlie let out a sigh and rubbed a hand down her face. 

“I know, we can’t rest here, we need to get out as soon as we can…” Arackniss hissed out whilst his back was stitched.

“You don’t have to fucking tell me twice.” Angel had moved over and carefully unwrapped the bundle to check on Cherri’s body, a few new gashes appeared across her face and back where the harpies had attempted to grab her, he paused before covering her again.

“I’ll take her ‘Niss, you rest your back…” Arackniss raised an eyebrow at him.

“Angie, we both know I’m a lot stronger than you, you couldn’t haul a box of bullets without needing to take a break every ten minutes.” Angel frowned.

“Well there’s no way you can fuckin’ do it! And look at the fuckin’ cat! He’s almost got it as bad as you!” Alastor spoke out.

“I can carry her.” Angel turned round quick as a flash and looked angry.

“Fuck off! You’ve done enough to her!” Alastor let out a static filled annoyed sigh.

“I’m not injured and I’m strong enough to keep pace, we want out of this wood, it's our only option.” None of them said anything for a very long time before finally Angel looked like he had swallowed a sour candy.

“Fine, but if you even think about doin’ somethin’ to her…” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes. Shot and left in the woods.” He moved closer and Angel tensed before finally relenting and letting the radio demon haul the bundle up and over one of his shoulders. The weight was easily manageable and with everyone able to move they started to trek again. This time with eyes on the skies as well as the floor.

***

They weren’t bothered by any more harpies during the long hour march through the woods, Alastor felt the penetrating stares on the back of his head as he continued forward, he didn’t need to turn to look to know the two spiders were muttering darkly amongst themselves for the duration of the journey. Soon enough just as Charlie had predicted it, the air became a lot drier and hotter, even the trees appeared to be less numerous sparsely spread out and all of them looked bone dry. It was the shifting sand underfoot as they finally reached the tree line. An endless scorching desert lay before them, specs of fiery ash raining from the sky to settle on the dunes below. 

“We got to cross that?” Arackniss asked incredulously. Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, we need to get to the other side and find the river again.” He let out a groan and responded. 

“Every day this sucks more and more ass.” Charlie gave a sympathetic smile and called out.

“Steady pace, and try to avoid the falling ash…” Angel gave a dry humourless laugh.

“Oh, I thought about catching it with my tongue, you know, like a snowflake.” Charlie laughed and shook her head as they marched into the blistering heat of the desert. It was endless, well appeared to be endless as the dunes stretched on into nothing, the first time a piece of flaming ash drifted close to them it scorched Arackniss arm and he shouted out in panicked alarm as it set fire to a patch of fur, he patted it out quickly and all of them were far more alert. There wasn’t any structure or shelter in sight and occasionally they would pass a group of souls wandering the aimless fiery deserts. They couldn't camp here, to set up tents would have them combust as the fire rained down on them. To rest they just lay down on a blanket and stared up at the sky and hoped they could get a few minutes before a scorching piece of ash would touch their skin causing a hiss of pain. 

Understandably none of them slept as it descended into the next day, and the next day… and the next day. Arackniss’s eyes were bloodshot from tiredness and he wasn’t the only one, Niffty could barely stay awake and kept staggering sideways only to snap back and wander forwards, great dark rings sat heavy on Charlie’s face and she looked bedraggled as her hair bunched in untidy knots, All of them had scorch marks on various parts of their body where the flames and had touched, the idea of being trapped her, unable to rest of find shelter could drive you to madness.

Alastor on the other hand was fine, the small amounts of rest he did manage to get were just about what he was used to, he kept his cheerful disposition to himself as he had already heard Angel and Niffty get into a seriously heated argument when she accidentally staggered sideways and stepped on his foot. Nerves were frayed and he was disliked as it was. It had been long enough that Arackniss back had healed but he still hadn’t asked for the custodianship of Cherri’s body, probably the exhaustion meant that he couldn’t carry her in this oppressive heat for long anyway.

“Are we nearly there yet?” Angel whined loudly, Charlie stared into the horizon blankly.

“No, stop asking.” 

“I can’t take much more of this!” Charlie snapped.

“AND I CAN’T KEEP LISTENING TO YOU COMPLAIN ALL THE TIME, WE’RE IN A DESERT, IT'S GOING TO STOP BEING A DESERT WHEN WE REACH THE END, I CAN’T MAKE YOU WALK QUICKER!” Angel was just as riled up.

“FUCK YOU BITCH!” Husk groaned and rubbed his temples as the shouting got worse. Angel turned his head clearly swinging wild at this point.

“OH KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!, YOU AND YOUR FUCKIN’ CUM-DUMPSTER HAVE GOT IT EASY!” Niffty frowned.

“Hey!” Husk joined in.

“Fuck you! You can’t talk about her like that!” Angel gritted his teeth and inhaled before a tirade of filth flowed freely from his mouth. Alastor however, wasn’t listening as he felt the large lump on his shoulder move. Two arms snaked their way out of the blankets to free up her face and Cherri’s large eye was blinking up at Alastor from just past his shoulder dipping onto his chest. She spoke quiet as a whisper with a throat that sounded hoarse.

“How long?” Alastor mused his response

“Several days, feeling better?” Cherri let out a small groan as she stretched her legs, still entangled in blankets.

“Yeah… thanks.” She shifted around some more and Angel paused from his barrage just as Husk was beginning to round on him.

“CHERRI!?!” Everyone stopped and looked as Alastor bent down to place Cherri’s feet firmly on the ground, the blankets fell away and she stretched up and then paused before looking down at her ruined clothes and her chest that was free to the wind, she glanced a look over at Alastor with a smug grin.

“Couldn’t help yourself could you?” Alastor shrugged.

“Behind the ribs lies the heart, they were in the way.” Angel was already dashing over to her, relief painted all over his face.

_ “ _ _ Simul.”  _ Cherri’s clothes fixed and mended themselves and she accepted the hug from Angel who came crashing into her, Arackniss following behind. She gave a strange look.

“Where the fuck are we? And what’s got you lookin’ like someone snorted your stash.” Angel was half jabbering.

“W-We found you in t-the woods! With this fucker! H-He said you a-asked him too! B-But we d-di-” Cherri interrupted.

“Yeah I did.” Angel and Arackniss both froze and Alastor’s grin couldn’t spell out ‘I told you so’ in a less obvious manner. Cherri’s smile turned into a half lidded expression and she glanced at the radio demon.

“And it was fuckin’ amazin'.” Both the spiders had open-mouthed stares, then there was a loud smack as Cherri’s head tilted violently as Angel had open-palmed slapped her as hard as he could across the cheek.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” 

  
  



	20. The Hunt Begins Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again... Vaggie's back... tell a friend.

Always the same.

Always drowning.

Always fighting.

Always dying. 

Each passing day a repaired body would only be set upon again to be beaten, smashed and broken, no matter how hard she tried Vaggie couldn’t free herself from the waters. She didn’t know how long it had been, her only method of telling time was when she was killed again, her rebirth would happen a short time after. 

Was it hours? Days? Weeks? 

Another surge of wrathful water spirits slammed into her again as she desperately tried to swim to the surface, so she could see where to go in the murky water’s to get to the shore. It didn’t matter, she frantically tried to kick her legs but they were already being pulled down and her kneecaps broken she screamed letting the fetid water pour down her throat as she began to choke to death again as more blows were rained down on her body and face. She wouldn’t give up, wouldn’t allow herself to give up so she frantically tried to pull up, to swim up. 

_ Charlie, Charlie… Charlie! _

There was a snap and her wrist was broken and she was dragged back down into the muck, everything went dark as it all clouded over once again. Another day gone. 

Then awake again, gargling on the water that pressing down on her. She screamed silently as mud was forced down her throat, her chest was beaten and she could feel ribs already cracking, another bout of agony, but she never gave up and pushed down as hard as she could at the bottom of the river to start swimming up again, already having her legs being grabbed and twisted. An ankle was snapped and she twisted her face in agony as she attempted to scrabble up into the darkened waters.

Suffocating darkness again, just another failed attempt.

_ Charlie… I’m so sorry. _

Then something new, something different. Her hand impacted a solid piece of wood that seemed to be gliding across the water. It was the barge. Her eye snapped into sudden focus, this was the only chance she might have and she surged with all her strength as her leg was broken, femur snapping roughly in two and gripped onto the side of the thing and latched onto it with all her might. Whilst the wrathful pulled and tugged at her, they could not slow the barge down and even though her arm was pummelled and broken, fingers bitten and clawed at, she held on and gritted her teeth, as it dragged her out of their grasp and soon she felt shallower mud being dragged against her wretched and broken back. Vaggie’s head breached the waters surface and she sucked in a lung full of actual air for the first time in she didn’t know how long, there was a tug as a watery hand had grabbed hold of her broken leg and she cried out, since she was in the shallows they couldn't swarm her like normal. She scrabbled, injured hands digging frantically into the mud as she tried to pull herself out of the river and her broken leg was tugged and thrashed around, a jagged piece of bone jutting straight out of her thigh. Whilst one arm was completely useless she used the other and found it gripping around the angelic sword and she swung down hard, the watery body seemed to dissipate and she wrenched herself up onto the soft earth completely out of the water and she collapsed on her back, retching and coughing the mud and water out of her lungs as tears streamed down her eye from the pain of her abused body.

Everything was going dark, she was bleeding out, and she couldn’t stop it, all of her stuff was gone, even her clothes had been ruined. Patches of grey and bruised skin shone out from the ragged holes that had been made, her modesty was almost completely gone, not that she cared. It didn’t matter, gasping and lifting broken bones she dragged herself through the muck, her hair discoloured in the brown that she pulled it through. Vaggie feebly got closer and with as much strength as she was able, she dragged her body onto the barge that had moored up. Her legs dangled uselessly behind her. 

With one last breath and as her vision completely failed her she stared up at the barge master, the twisted form of  [ P ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phlegyas) hlegyas.

“He-re-sy.” She just managed to rattle out before her head slumped forwards and onto the barge floor, the last sound that registered was that of the bargepole being driven into the mud as the barge set off once more. 

***

“You abandoned me.” 

Vaggie’s eye was wide in horror as she tried to move her arms, she was chained firmly down in one of the interrogation rooms at the prison. Charlie was pacing on the other side of the fixed metal table and she looked sternly across at Vaggie after delivering her statement, Vaggie spluttered and shook her head.

“N-No! I couldn’t escape!” Charlie sneered. 

“You mean you didn’t try hard enough!” Vaggie choked back the tears that risked forming and cried out.

“I did all I could! I fought every time to get free!” Charlie’s lips twisted into a sinister smile and her hands raised to start unbuttoning her white shirt she spoke as delicate fingers danced down the top and it fluttered open.

“Well, whilst you did  _ all you could,  _ Alastor was doing whatever he wanted with me…” Charlie’s pale skin underneath was blemished with bruises and claw marks, it looked like virtually all of her entire lower body had been abused and beaten, a blotched purple and black canvas painting, Vaggie stared in horror before she finally broke down and wept ashamedly in front of Charlie.

“I-I’m s-so s-sorry!” Charlie was crossing round the table and gripped Vaggie hard underneath her chin to force her to look straight into her piercing gaze.

“I begged him to stop, pleaded with him to not touch me, but he always did, he hit me, hurt me and all you have to say is ‘I’m sorry’?” Vaggie was practically begging.

“T-Tell me what I have to do!?” Charlie’s hand let go of her chin to slam down against Vaggie’s neck, black fingernails gripping tightly against her grey skin, Charlie spat out her venomous words.

“You need to save me, you need to  **stop** being weak. Can you even manage that?” Vaggie had difficulty breathing but nodded and was able to half rasp out.

“Y-Yes, I p-promise.” Charlie let go of her and started to do up her top again as she made her way over to the door.

“Remember Vaggie, every moment you waste is another I’m being hurt.” With that she opened the door and it quickly slammed shut leaving Vaggie alone, sobbing half hunched over, unable to press hands to her face due to the restraints. There was a click and the room was plunged into absolute darkness as the lightbulb dangling above her went out. The only sounds were her gasping sobs in the black.

***

Vaggie awoke with a scream, the gentle sound of splashing water as it hit the side of the barge as it continued to move forward, with a wince Vaggie moved into a sitting position and looked down. She was a mess, covered in filthy half dried mud, her top was completely torn to shreds and her chest ached as she still felt the bruising to her ribs and lungs. Her usually resplendent silver hair was matted together in stringy patches. She turned her attention to the deformed creature piloting the barge.

“How long until we arrive?”

“One… more… day.” It’s dry and rasping voice sounded out like a creaking wooden board. Vaggie gritted her teeth, it was a frustrating answer but she couldn’t get there any quicker. She settled herself down against the side and her eye fell to the water surrounding them, she could see shapes moving in the murky depths, circling her like vultures and an ice-cold feeling ran down her spine as Vaggie shuffled to be in the centre of the barge, hopefully she would feel better in a day.

Another dream, she was back in that security booth with Lucifer and Vox watching Charlie getting raped, over and over again. For some reason this time the feed had audio and she could hear her crying and screaming, Vaggie was frozen in place and could only dig her nails into her legs as shook, rivulets of blood starting to pool by her feet. Vaggie woke up screaming and her face was wet, she had been crying in her sleep. Sitting she took low steadying breaths, she hated resting now, if every night was to be like this she would prefer not to sleep. But she needed it to stay focused so if she had to endure the torture of her nightmares each and every sleep to bring Charlie back safety, she would. Taking a wobbly stance, Vaggie stood up and looked, just beyond the horizon the first sighting of the walls of the infernal city. She stretched her arms and legs and readied herself.

A couple of hours and the barge had slid up onto the banks and Vaggie disembarked and marched off without so much as a look back at the cursed ferryman who without word pushed off to head back up the infernal river. Her feet staggered and Vaggie glanced down, of course underneath all the muck that covered her, she wasn’t wearing any shoes they had been torn off in the river. The hard cobbles were uncomfortably hot, she screwed up her face and pushed on towards the two huge statues that marked the gateway into Dis. She stopped short of attempting to open the door she could feel the heat coming off its dark metal, summoning her spear she used its tip to lever the door and with a groan it swung partially open, enough for her to get in.

Taking her first step in she winced at the burning temperature of the stone underfoot. She staggered forward and marched into the quiet of the city, the only noise was of the eternal howling picked up by the wind that blew past, hot and unyielding. The tall buildings around her seemed to be pressing down and the tight narrow streets led Vaggie to quickly realize that this was going to take hours that she didn’t have to try to navigate. She let out a frustrated hiss and wished desperately that she knew the way, there was a sound like nails on a tombstone and Vaggie conjured her spear and span around looking up, there was a black spectre floating just above one of the large profane buildings.

**_“Another lost soul, you do not belong here… turn back and never return.”_ ** Vaggie didn’t have time to deal with every single creature she encountered. 

“I’m going through this place, I need to find Lucifer’s daughter.” The faceless shade tilted its head.

**_“Another that follows in her footsteps?”_ ** Vaggie’s eye grew wide.

“You’ve seen her? How long ago was it!?” The cloaked figure seemed to shift idly in place as it spoke.

**_“It was many days ago… they took a heretic from me… his tomb is empty now.”_ ** Vaggie narrowed her eye.

“A heretic, it wasn’t Alastor was it?” There seemed to be a spasm of emotion and the spectre twitched, it remained silently but Vaggie took it as an affirmative. 

“Lucifer has sent me to hunt him down and end him… help me.” The shade’s featureless face locked onto Vaggie and it spoke in a low drawl.

**_“What proof do you have? Dirty and ill-kept soldier.”_ ** Vaggie conjured Lucifer’s sword to her side and presented it, there was a low rattling laugh, as if a corpse’s death-rattle was playing out.

**_“I have not seen that sword in an age… oh the angels it claimed… I am the Archon of Dis, I am bound to this city, but I will help… as Lord Lucifer demands.”_ ** Suddenly the creature descended and scooped Vaggie straight into the sky, the hot wind made her eye water but blinking it aside she was amazed at the unbelievable labyrinth that the city made, countless tiny streets twisting and turning into one another before ending in blank red-hot walls. It would have taken a lifetime to get through that without being able to fly. They flew at such a speed that the buildings themselves seemed to blur together and before Vaggie knew what was happening she had been placed just before the outer walls and wit ha wave of the Archon’s hand the doors groaned open.

**_“It is a shame that Alastor won’t be returning to my care, however his end is most satisfying to know of… hunt well.”_ ** Vaggie didn’t respond and left quickly grateful that after a hundred feet the stone underfoot had cooled down, now however she was faced with the laborious task of descending a cliff side, sharp rubble and stones pierced her feet as she marched and soon red footprints could be followed behind her as Vaggie’s bleeding footfalls marched on.

“I’m coming Charlie, I’m not giving up.” A promise spoken to the wind, as she began her treacherous descent. 


	21. The End of the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group marches on in the restless burning desert, but soon they find themselves near the end and closer to layer eight...

There was a silence that was almost palpable as Cherri turned her head to stare back at Angel, the pink spider's chest was heaving as he let his emotions play plainly across his face, he was furious. Cherri responded in a low and dangerous tone.

“It’s none of your fuckin’ business.” Angel’s expression grew wide.

“Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me? None of my business! Your stupid shit is getting outta hand!” Cherri practically snarled.

“That’s the fuckin’ point! It’s  **my** stupid shit! I never gave you crap for anything you did when we went out, what the fuck gives you the fuckin’ right to tell me what to do!?” Angel folded his arms against his stomach.

“Because this is crossin’ a fuckin’ line! You have any idea what it’s like for us? Having to haul your fuckin’ corpse around!” Cherri’s cheeks were practically glowing red.

“Us?  **US!** What about me? Don’t I FUCKIN’ DESERVE SOMETHING FOR ONCE! Who CARES if Al hurting me gets me off!” Charlie’s face turned round to stare and she spoke quietly and no one heard her.

“Excuse me?” It was lost in Cherri’s shouting.

“IT’S MY FUCKIN’ BUSINESS NOT YOURS, SO IF YOU CAN’T ACCEPT IT JUST FUCK OFF! I’M HAPPY! JUST LET ME BE HAPPY!” Cherri took a huge ragged breath in and was shaking slightly. Angel face turned to a look of concern and he held out a hand.

“Babes…” She slapped it away.

“Don't! Just fuckin’ don’t, lets move already its fuckin’ hot in this… desert? Are we in a desert?” Cherri glanced around as she turned away from Angel and stomped off down the side of the current sand dune they were all standing on top of and then paused before looking back since she actually had no idea where they needed to go, she huffed and kept her back turned and was just waiting. Charlie turned to Alastor and he quietly shook his head, now was not the time when everyone else was exhausted. Angel stood there but seemed to find his voice and called loudly out.

“We’re not fuckin’ done!” Cherri made a point to turn her head up completely away from him.

“Yes we are! You don’t get to ever tell me what I can do!” Angel was already moving over but Cherri heard him coming and just started marching away like a bratty child. Angel called out.

“Fuckin’ stop! You need to listen to me!” Cherri was still moving away.

“No, fuck you!” She jumped when she felt a hand grip round on wrist, Angel had moved far quicker than she imagined. She spun round intent on headbutting him square in the face to get him to let her go but she faltered as she saw the upset look that had glossed his tired eyes.

“... Cherri, just stop…” He spoke softly and squeezed his grip on her wrist, Cherri’s cross pupil darted from him back to the group at the top of the dune they had left them on and it fixated on Alastor with Charlie standing just behind him, her eye trembled.

“I c-can’t.” She finally spoke and it was with a broken voice, Angel gripped her shoulder with another hand.

“It’s not healthy.” She shook her head.

“I don’t care…” Angel gave a pained expression.

“Babes, we’re all worried about ya…” 

“I-It’s what I want. Just let me have this… please?” Cherri’s voice was almost desperate and Angel let out a long sigh.

“I can’t let you turn into this, this thing… I love ya babes you know that, but this ain’t right.” Cherri blinked slowly and just shook her hand and gently removed both hands from her.

“Then you don’t understand… Look I won’t ask Al to do that any more down here… best you’re gunna get, ‘kay?” Angel stared at her stubborn face for a long time before finally nodding, the pink spider just knew that Cherri had her stubborn streak a mile wide and that this wasn’t going to go away instantly, he would have to talk to her more carefully when she had the chance to calm down. Cherri’s gaze fell upon Charlie who was whispering to Alastor but stopped when the princess realized they were returning and Cherri felt something poisonous writhing around inside her belly.    
  


***

Alastor wasn’t sure how, but with Cherri alive and his name sort of cleared, it still managed to seem even more awkward than before when everyone thought him to be an unstable monster. Cherri got scalded by some falling ash and had conjured a shadowy umbrella to hold above her head and continued on quite happily much to the jealous faces of the rest of the group, well apart from Alastor. He was proud that she was using her powers inventively, it was good practice and helped her manage the strain on concentrating on a spell. Ever since Cherri’s outburst Charlie had been by his side for the rest of the time and Alastor, whilst not showing it was concerned that his doe was unhappy with how Cherri had handled her request for him, for Alastor he was just hunting and there was nothing going on but to know that Cherri got some strange sexual gratification from it, well that might make it a bit more awkward.    
  


The first rest of Cherri being back, the princess had shuffled over with Alastor across the sandy floor well away from everyone so they could have a quiet and very private conversation, Angel didn’t even make his usual sex joke and was instead watching how Cherri would track the leaving pair almost completely unblinking, letting out a sigh as it was still too early to try to talk some more sense into her. 

“Al… I don’t feel comfortable with you doing those things with Cherri.” He knew it was coming but still hearing the hurt in her voice made his heart constrict. They had settled down on a blanket to rest weary legs and Alastor gently pulled Charlie into a cuddle, she didn’t seem as enthusiastic as she normally did, but didn’t resist.

“My darling, I was in a position that I wish I wasn’t in, I think Cherri was set in her mind that if she didn’t get something from me she would have gone out into those woods and to be claimed by them.” Charlie looked up into his face and spoke, quiet as a whisper.

“I know that… but the idea that she’s getting off on it? I don’t like knowing your doing that sort of thing with her.” 

“You know that I am not doing it for any sexual gratification? I have pledged myself to you.” Charlie nodded.

“I know it's not the same but…” She looked crestfallen.

“I’ve hurt you, haven’t I?” She nodded and averted her eyes from his, it left him feeling almost hollow and he swallowed in an uncomfortable fashion when he felt a lump in his throat.

“My little doe, those words are knives to my heart… I never want to hurt you. This…” he moved a hand under the button of her top and started to trace a rune on her skin, earning Charlie’s surprised stare.

“... Is more than just me attempting to brand you, it's a promise that I want to bind myself to you, and never let you hurt, no matter what it might cost me.” Charlie’s voice quavered as she spoke.

“A-Al, you really mean it?” She pressed down over the front of her top to pin his hand against her flat stomach and held it there, Alastor gave her a soft smile and gently kissed her forehead.

“Of course.” He felt her twitch and she nuzzled into his neck.

“Okay… I understand why you did it, I just wish that Cherri didn’t feel the way she did.”

“I promise, I won’t entertain her any more. But I do have an idea about what to do once I get my powers back.” They spoke quietly together and Alastor told Charlie everything he had planned, not wanting to leave anything out. Normally such a secretive demon, he always liked to keep his cards close to his chest but for Charlie he would make an exception. He never wanted to see that pain on her face again and knowing that he was the cause. It was unthinkable, he would sooner tear at his own flesh that see those eyes look at him like that. 

***

Since it was always the same time of day they group would just march across the burning sands until they were completely exhausted and then collapse on the ground. However, with each failed period of rest, the timing was getting shorter and shorter before they collapsed again, this very place was sapping them of any sort of energy and now they trudged in almost complete silence, if anyone spoke it usually resulted in an argument, silence was better… miserable silence. The only one person who was handling the whole situation well was still Alastor, but he knew better than to act chirpy, everyone still treated him warily. Even Charlie still seemed more distant, still thinking about Cherri and her exhausted mind was probably making it worse for herself, but still Alastor hated what was going on. He was grateful that Cherri seemed to have sensed the tone and had stayed away from him. Even though she longed for him more than she could put into words as she stared at his back as he walked on, each time she looked she would find Angel glancing at her and it caused her to frown, she wasn’t going to say anything yet but he was beginning to act like an over protective nanny and it was starting to drag.

Niffty was suffering just as badly too, her high energy body that caused her to nip and zip around all over the place meant she needed decent sleep and she wasn’t getting it, plus with how exhausted she was and with the lack of privacy she hadn’t been intimate with either husk or herself for coming up to a week now and she had become irate and twitchy. A huge bloodshot eye gave her the resemblance of a zombie and her hands were twitching and spasming constantly. She needed sleep, needed it! And juas as relevant she needed Husk plunging inside her, but it was impossible and it made her want to bury her head in the sand and scream as loud as she could. Husk had once offered to carry her so she could nap and despite how tempting that was she couldn’t put that sort of extra strain on Husk, since he wasn’t sleeping either, she had refused the offer, it did however give her a moment of lucidity when her heart melted at the gallant gesture. It was a good thing no one was a mind reader for all the things she spent the rest of that day imagining she was going to do with Husk, well after sleep first…

“I, I don’t think I can take much more of this…” Arackniss finally spoke out, breaking the silence on whatever day it was now. Charlie didn’t look back but called out over her shambling footsteps.

“Well, we can’t turn back… we just have to keep goin- FUCK!” She swatted at the burning ash that had landed on her neck and hissed in pain. She was right though, if they turned around it would take just as long to get back, in fact probably more so at least the first couple of days they had energy. Arackniss groaned.

“Just please… fucking promise me we won’t need to come back this way…” Alastor spoke out.

“I can get us out if I get my powers back, or at least make this far more manageable.” Arackniss frowned, unsure of whether he really wanted to accept the radio demons powers, then looking around at the endless desert let out a sigh.

“Fuck it, that sounds good.” Alastor laughed at Arackniss apparent resignation to the idea but then they heard the best news that anyone of them could possibly want.

“I-Is that… IS THAT THE RIVER!” Niffty eye had been looking at the horizon and she practically jumped with joy and shouted, well at least she would have done if she could stomach the idea of expending energy to jump. She was right, like a tiny twisting red line, the river was once again in sight. If it was in the movies you could imagine the group stumbling into a run with enjoyment and laughter, as it stood, none of them could even imagine running at anything right now and they just shambled forward, at least with the end in sight. The fiery ash rain stopped too as they got closer and the temperature significantly shifted downwards. It took another couple of pitiful hours of trudging before they were next to it, the bloody river wasn’t boiling this time but was certainly much more fast paced as it cascaded upon rocks and rushed off into the distance and their destination, but that was for another time.

“I want to sleep for a fuckin’ week!” Angel exclaimed and for once no one thought that was an overreaction. Charlie called out.

“Watch out for the river… but we’re taking a couple of days rest… I don’t know what the lower levels will be like.” With that she collapsed on her knees and let out a huge sigh. Alastor crouched beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“My darling, you rest, I’ll set up our tent.” She gave him a weak smile.

“Thanks…”

Niffty was tugging on Husk’s hand as they separated off to set up their tents, he blinked at her.

“Aren’t we going a little far?” Niffty just shook her head and continued to lead him away, Husk let out a groan.

“Please let me sleep first…” Niffty paused and turned to him, she looked genuinely upset.

“Of course I will… I’m not forcing you… is that it feels like?” Husk took a deep breath in, everyone was exhausted and emotional, he needed to try harder.

“Of course not… I’m just tired, that’s all.” Niffty paused before inching closer and staring up at his face, she went up on tip toes and held onto his chest, it was her sign of showing him she wanted a kiss and he lowered his head and gently captured her lips. It calmed Niffty down and she looked around.

“I think here’s good.” Husk looked back and the others were barely tiny stick figures, tomorrow would be interesting, but his thoughts still lingered on what Niffty had said, Husk supposed he understood where she was coming from, she initiated the sex all the time, it was just her thing and he went along with it, was she really worried that she felt like it was forced? In the distance Angel nudged Arackniss, who had just finished setting up their tent.

“Looks like Niffty’s gunna be rampant tomorrow…” Arackniss let out a dry laugh.

“You expect anything different? Girl’s a fucking nympho…” Angel gave him a raised eyebrow.

“I’d give her a good run for her money if there was any good dick around here to jump on.” Arackniss blanched.

“Please stop…” Angel did not stop.

“I’m tellin’ ya, as soon as this is over I’m going to get as many dicks in me as I can. I’m thinkin’ orgy to end all orgies ya know? In the end I want to be drenched in cu-”

“STOP!” Arackniss looked panicked and Angel laughed, it died in his throat when his gaze caught sight of Cherri, she was laying face down in the dirt, whilst her shadow set up her tent for her.

“I’m gunna be campin’ with Cherri for a while, okay?” Arackniss followed his brothers gaze and nodded. 

“Good, I don’t want her doing anything crazy.” Angel gave him a sideways glance and looked unsure.

“If she wants to, I won’t be able to stop her, but hopefully I can help.” Angel shifted up and started to head over to Cherri, things were still awkward between them and Angel was worried about how this was going down, he cleared his throat and called out when he got to her.

“... Hey.” Cherri turned her head to one side to stare up at him.

“Hey.” Angel touched his elbow with one of his other hands and gripped it.

“Listen, I was wonderin’... if you’d like some company tonight?” Cherri’s expression didn’t change but her voice was a lot harder.

“Why? Worried I’ll fuckin’ kill myself?” Angel quickly shook his head.

“It’s not that…” Cherri frowned.

“Well what is it then?” Angel crouched down so he could speak quieter.

“I know you’re hurtin’... let me help.” Cherri huffed and planted her face back down into the dirt and her mumbled reply could be just about heard.

“You can’t help.” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Well… how about the softest hugs to help ya fall asleep? I know you like ‘em.” Cherri paused and mulled it over. 

“Fine.” The shadow paused and the tent was finished, it vanished and Cherri flopped over onto her back and sat up, brushing the dirt that had covered her front before she shuffled inside the tent, she turned back.

“You comin’ or what?” Angel quickly followed and closed up the tent. Cherri was setting up a blanket and Angel reached for another neatly folded one to help, Cherri almost leapt at him.

“Not that one!” Angel quickly moved his hand away.

  
“Woah, woah… alright. How come?” Cherri just shook her head but her cheeks went pink and Angel frowned and looked down at it again. The bomber quickly slid everything off and laid down on the blankets and looked up at Angel. He made quick work of his own clothes and settled down next to her, he was expecting it to be more awkward but Cherri just wrapped her naked body around him and settled her head down on his fluffy chest. He ran a couple of hands through her hair and she mumbled something in appreciation so he continued the relaxing motion. 

They had a strange relationship, neither of them had practically any personal boundaries with each other, Cherri when staying over his place before all of this started would often walk in on him having a good time with one of his toys, she’d shrug ask what he wanted to get for food and then leave him to it, often leaving the bedroom door open as she left. The opposite was true as well, more than once had Angel walked in on Cherri getting a hard dicking from someone she pulled that night only for her to pause and ask him to get her a drink or a snack for after. They acted like a strange married couple. Despite their current situation Angel knew Cherri still loved him like he loved her, it was something special and it wasn’t going to break just because they were having a disagreement about what Cherri was doing. The spider let out a long yawn and looked down, Cherri had already fallen asleep. It didn’t take long for the spider to join in the slumber. In fact within ten minutes of the tents going up, not a single soul was still awake.

***

Alastor woke first, having never been that exhausted to begin with, he blinked a few times as his eyes readjusted and he glanced down at Charlie’s naked body that was pressed tightly up against his side, it looks like she had stayed that way the whole evening. A few strands of hair had cascaded down and were touching against the black tip of her nose, he reached out and tucked the offending hairs behind her ear before settling back down again, he would not move until she woke up. She deserved as much sleep as her body needed, It left Alastor to think uninterrupted for a while.

What was the end goal here? Once he got his powers back and retrieved the item that he stole from Lucifer, what then? Did he hope and pray that whatever it was would come with instructions about how to avoid the lord of hell or perhaps blackmail him? Would they have to stay on the run and live out in the wastes, everything was so uncertain and even with Charlie it seemed like a grim chance of anything good. Still, if this was to be his end at least he would fight with all his powers and not like some muzzled dog. 

Then there was Cherri, this was getting out of hand far quicker than he hoped. Alastor prayed that she wouldn’t do anything else before they finished the journey, he was less hopeful of this outcome but he could at least be grateful that Angel seemed adamant at keeping her away from him, it may make Angel hated but it was the right thing to do. Charlie shuffled slightly and stirred, looking down Alastor watched as the eyelids flickered open and her yellow stained eyes blinked up at him and a soft smile spread on her face, he spoke out softly and gently caressed her hair.

“Did you have a good rest?” Charlie nodded and her body arched up as she stretched out all her limbs.

“Yeah… I’m so comfy here I don't think I want to leave…” Alastor grinned at her.

“Well you did say a couple of days rest.” She nodded and nuzzled into his shoulder and gently kissed the grey skin, she hummed for a moment and then paused.

“I’m sorry if I overreacted…” Alastor’s brow furrowed.

“About what my love?” Charlie wasn’t looking at him.

“Cherri.” 

“Nonsense, your feelings are always important to me.” Charlie blinked a couple of times and then tilted her head up to look at him.

“Your feelings are important to me too… I’m not being too bossy am I?” Alastor paused, confused. Was Charlie really worried about such a thing? Of course Charlie was scared, she was scared that she would push him away, they had confessed to love one another but Charlie was still ever so frightened that she would somehow ruin this, like all her other relationships fell apart. Alastor was more understanding than anyone else she had ever met, he didn’t call her ugly or stupid and he wanted her to embrace all the things that excited her regardless of how unsightly they were, she couldn’t imagine losing him now, it was a truly terrifying thought. 

“Charlie… you are one of the kindest creatures I have ever met, even compared to humans when I was alive. Not a single fibre of my being believes you to be bossy.” There was a tiny sniff and she kissed down on his skin again.

“Thank you.” Alastor felt her thigh slide across his legs as she pressed in close to him he reached down to hold her dainty waist and pulled up ever so slightly so she was nuzzling into his neck. Her warm breath tickled as she breathed against him.

“A-Al…” Her trembling voice cause a shudder to run down his spine.

“What is it?”

“C-Can I-I…” she never finished and fell silent, Alastor raised an eyebrow but didn’t move his head.

“Can you what my darling doe?” Her response was to gently nibble at his neck, nicking it with her two fangs. Alastor inhaled sharply and he felt Charlie press up against him with her hips just a fraction tighter.

“Of course.” There was a tiny whimper from the back of Charlie’s throat and she bit down straight into his neck, piercing skin and latching her soft lips around the wound. The radio demon let out a low gasp when he felt her begin to suckle, it was slow, rhythmic and Alastor fought back the primal urge to attack her, that part of him he needed to be trained at being better around Charlie. It however did not stop him getting almost painfully erect within half a minute. Charlie’s hand was gently touching his chest and her other was holding onto his neck as she continued to drink from him. It’s when she shifted her thigh and gently brush against it did he see out of the corner of his eye her expression grew wide as if she was shocked. It was laughable, Alastor couldn’t believe that would shock Charlie certainly after everything she knew about him, but to his immense relief she almost immediately slid her hand down his chest and gently gripped his length before working her hand along it in a slow twisting motion. 

He couldn’t get over how his little doe had such a twisted little dark side that could peep out now and then, but here he was receiving an amazing handjob whilst she was biting his neck and lapping at the wound. The thought excited him too much and he made a grunting sound, starting to feel his climax marching forward much sooner than he would liked and he gripped a little tighter on the sheets. Charlie pulled away and spoke out quickly.

“Are you close?” Alastor nodded.

“A-Afraid so my dear… y-you’ve caught me rather off g-guard this time.” Charlie wasted no time and threw her legs and hips over so she straddled him, he gawked at how the Charlie’s bottom lip was coated in red and seemingly hadn’t noticed as she guided his shaft straight into her awaiting womanhood, the warm and the wet closeness that enveloped his twitching member was too much and Alastor let out a growl as he grabbed both of her hips and held them down as he released straight inside her. Charlie closed her eye and smiled as she felt it reach the deepest parts of her insides as she bit her lip before realizing what was on there and opening her eyes, locking onto Alastor’s gaze she took a forefinger and wiped her lips clean before sucking the finger in front of him. 

“I didn’t want to waste a drop…” She called out as she gently moved her hips back and forth to help encourage the final discharge from his body. Alastor’s eyes moved from her mouth to her hips and he smiled.

“Which part?”

“Both. Can we stay like this whilst I?” she indicated to her hand that was sliding past her stomach to gently rub a small circular motion just above where he was embedded inside her. Alastor nodded and reached up his hands only to have Charlie shake her head.

“Just watch me… I want to show you.” he settled his arm back down and rested, he could feel a small dribble running along his neck but paid it no mind, the wound would seal soon enough. Instead, he did as his doe had demanded and watched Charlie gently grind her hips against what was becoming an increasingly sensitive part of his flesh whilst her hand worked small circles across her mound. 

“I’m yours! J-Just yours!” Charlie cried out as she finally came and just shuddered in place for a few moments before slipping down and just resting with him. She yawned and settled herself resting a head against his arm.

“Can we stay like this all day?” Alastor gave her a warm smile.

“Of course… your mine after all, why would I want to share you?” He teased and it earned a smile and the pair shared a kiss. 

***

When Husk woke up he expected himself to have been jumped on almost immediately and tensed for the inevitable small body that would come flying out of his bleary vision at him. Nothing happened and he blinked a few times before attempting to sit up. He could have laughed, he could have burst out laughing at the sight. Well if he wasn’t a grumpy bastard anyway. Niffty was still snoring away but it was how she was sleeping, she was first, completely nude but there was hardly anything new about that, however she was sleeping face down with her arms firmly planted by her sides but she had somehow managed to have bent her legs so she was resting on her knees and shins only so her rear was just sticking up in the air. Her snores were sounding out quietly, like a soft breath. Husk’s face felt funny and he ran a clawed hand up to find that his cheeks had crinkled upwards, oh fuck… he was  _ smiling?  _ It felt unnatural as his muscles moved in a way he hadn’t exercised in… well forever. Why the fuck was he smiling? And his gaze fell upon that tiny demon, sleeping in such a weird position, that silly, excitable, much too loving demon… who was far too good for him, his heart did a thing again and he frowned as his smile fell away.

“Well… fuck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on "AAAAAAAAAAAH EVERYTHING IS SUFFERING" The group have to find a way to descend into layer 8 Fraud, a terrible place filled with terrible souls...
> 
> For those of you that don't know fraud is split into several sublayers and there's a couple that hold a very personal interest
> 
> Seducers... and thieves... 
> 
> let's get the infernal party started.


	22. I'm Not a Fraud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enjoys a couple of days to relax, Husk wrestles with his emotions, Angel gets Cherri to open up a little and Alastor spends more time with Charlie alone.
> 
> Then they head over and try to make their way to the next layer.

Niffty let out a long yawn and then stretched out her back, arching it up like a tiny cat, she flipped over and sat up and started to rub the sleep out of her eye. She blinked in surprise. 

“Oh! You’re awake! Why didn’t you wake me?” Husk frowned, he was sat up in a relaxed position. 

“You needed your sleep, you were exhausted.” he fidgeted uncomfortable around, Niffty shuffled a closer and reached out to gently touch him.

“Husk, you okay?” Husk blinked and then scratched at the back of his head and looked to the side.

“Err, yeah… Listen Niffty… how do you feel about me?” Niffty brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?” Husk gulped down some air and the feeling in his stomach wasn’t helping this situation but goddammit he was trying his best.

“How do you feel about me?” Niffty paused and titled her head to one side not really sure what was going on. 

“Erm, well you’re handsome, funny… brave too, you’ve saved me so many times, and you always try to make me feel safe, Oh! And you carry me if I can’t get around easily… I know that I don’t weight that much but it’s still a burden and you don’t ever complain about it.” Husk’s cheeks would be blushing if his fur didn’t conceal it.

“And how does that make you feel about me?” Niffty cheeks turned red and she still didn’t understand what was going on, was he trying to embarrass her, it didn’t go well last time she said it and she hadn’t said it since.

“Husk, what are you doing? I don’t understand…” Husk let out a groan, and Niffty sat there looking very uncomfortable at him. He tried again and was looking more pleadingly at her.

“Please… just say it.” Niffty frowned as was playing with her hands as she looked down at her lap and spoke out timidly. 

“I love you…” Finally, Husk reached over and took her hand in his clawed hands.

“And I do too… for you, I mean.” Niffty froze up, her heart lurched in her chest, Husk was looking uncomfortable and she had to quickly take a steadying breath as she felt something burning inside her stomach.

“D-Did you just say you love me?” Husk frowned and shook his head.

“I can’t say that, but if you happen to say the thing to me… I’d say that I feel the same.” Niffty gave a small smile and her stomach was doing weird flips. 

“I love you.” Husk fiddled around slightly and let out a small grumble

“Yeah, and i… err you too.” Niffty swallowed hard and spoke in a strangely serious tone.

“Husk?” He blinked and looked down at her.

“Yeah?”

“You need to fuck me… right now…” Husk nodded slightly and went to lay down and Niffty reached over and grabbed his hand, she shook her head.

“You on top.” Husk blinked in surprise.

“Thought you didn’t like that?” She gave a small smile and her whole body shivered.

“For a special occasion… but I’m serious you need to do it right now.” Husk picked himself back up and shuffled over Niffty had already moved to lay on her back, legs spread wide the girl had no shame and was already rubbing at herself frantically. The sight was certainly something, as she lay there, flushed cheeks, panting and that long look as Husk positioned himself over her to kiss her mouth, she eagerly met his lips and her quick tongue was darting into his mouth and rubbing up against his tongue. He couldn’t just rest on top of her and her legs only came to about his stomach but he could feel her hand frantically moving, as the back of her arm caught his fur and she let out a tiny moan. 

Something struck him, he had sort of told a woman that he loved her… well in his own stupid grumbly way, and she had wanted it, she didn’t reject or hurt him. Was Niffty just waiting all this time? Was his inaction just another fault of his lazy nature. She moaned again and writhed in place, Husk felt his nethers twitch and he started to unsheathe, he hated his dick… well I mean he was a giant cat demon, it would probably look weirder if he still had a humans' dick but he hated looking at it. Niffty on the other hand apparently loved it, called it unique and petted it… a lot, that was embarrassing enough. She also made mention that they were luckily she was such a little squirter because with the extra lubrication the spines didn’t hurt… lucky for him, and his weird cat dick. He internally rolled his eyes.

Shifting his head around he kissed at Niffty’s cheek and then on her neck earning a little squeal of enjoyment and then a sudden gasp as her hand twitched manically Husk felt her hips buck, such a little firecracker this one was.

“R-Ready.” She panted out and Husk sat himself up so he was sitting on his knees, and he placed hands either side of her small hips and pulled Niffty towards himself and lift her up slightly, her shoulders and head were still resting on the floor but stomach and legs were lifted off as Husk settled himself down and pushed his way inside her earning a tiny moan as she gripped at the blankets, unable to properly reach Husk. Husk closed his eyes as he settled himself down, already tensing at the muscles that were constricting around him, he both thrust forward and used his hands to pull Niffty back and forth, well he might not have the sexual prowess of a lady killer but Niffty was still loving every second, her tiny gasping cries of pleasure matched only by the wet noises that perforated the air with each complete thrust. Soon enough she cried out his name and Husk paused as a vice-like grip surrounded his member as Niffty gushed for him, a dribbling trail of liquid had started to run down her front, and due to the angle she was resting at, it slicked up her chest and pooled by her neck before running onto the blanket.

Maybe that’s why she liked being on top? Less of that… everywhere. Still, Niffty said nothing as her large eye was fixed on him and gave him a tiny smile as he picked up the motions once more and she threw her head back in bliss. It didn’t take very long for Husk to lose it and he grunted hard as he released inside his tiny partner, Niffty cooed at the sensation and gave him a huge grin. He let her flop to the floor before he let out a weary sigh and laid back down, Niffty crawled up to him and paused waiting, he nodded and she clambered onto his front, she was sticky and settled down onto his chest and kissed through his fur. 

“Love you… Husky…” He frowned.

“Don’t call me that.” Niffty giggled.

“Why? I think it’s cute…” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not cute... you’re the cute one.” She let out a little gasp and bit down on her lip whilst starting to gently rub her hips across him, Husk internally groaned, she wasn’t done with him yet. Niffty ran a finger up his body to gently touch his neck.

“Soon as your little mister recovers, I’m going to show you exactly how cute I can be…” Husk blinked and sighed again.

“And please don’t call it that.”  
  
***  
  
“So… you erm, you really like it when I bite you?” Charlie was resting carefully on Alastor chest and her gentle yellows eyes were looking straight up at him, he gave her a warm smile and reached a hand to tuck that offending loose hair behind her ear again, those few strands never played by the rules set by the rest of Charlie’s hair. 

“I do my darling, do you?” Charlie let a short embarrassed laugh out and her cheeks flushed.

“You know the answer to that…” Her eyes drifted to the two quite clear puncture marks that still were visible on his neck. Alastor carefully moved his hands over and slid them down Charlie’s perfectly smooth soft back until it came to a natural stopping point on her perfectly peachy little round rear. Charlie let out a happy murmur and rested her head back down. Alastor smiled and let his own head rest back to get comfortable.

“Can I ask my dear? What is it that you enjoy about drinking blood?” Charlie took a moment to answer.

“I think it's either from my mom or dad… probably my mom being a succubus… eating men and all that stuff…” Alastor raised an eyebrow.

“My darling, I asked what you enjoy about it, not why you do it…” 

“Oh! Sorry, I’m just not used to talking about it, I guess…” 

“Well I think out of everyone here, the infamous radio cannibal is probably a safe space to discuss such things.” Charlie gave him a silly look.

“ _Infamous, huh?_ ” Alastor laughed quietly.

“Well, if the news is to be believed… anyway I believe we’ve got off-topic.”

“I guess I kind of like how it tastes, sweet? And I really like it.” Alastor frowned.

“My doe, I hate to disagree with you but I wouldn’t say its sweet, I despise sweet things…” Charlie’s face fell open in shock.

“B-But Al! I love cakes… I was going to bake you one, when this all settled down… like a celebration one… I was going to use all kinds of icing…” She looked downcast and Alastor couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh the humanity, two star crossed lovers, doomed to fall apart due to that insidious sugar.” Charlie rolled her eyes at his over the top antics. 

“Anyway… but Al, it is! I mean look… can I?” Alastor nodded and Charlie quickly shifted and applied a small amount of pressure with her fingers around the bite mark, and gently opened it, she dabbed a two fingers and coated the tips.

“Try it…” She offered her finger to him and Alastor gave her a hard stare, he was pretty sure there would be an easier way but he relented and careful placed the digit in his mouth and curled his tongue around, that caused Charlie to go wide-eyed and she let out an accidental whimper. Shaking her head vigorously to get back into the room she withdrew her hand in a rather regretful manner and placed her own bloodied finger in her mouth and spread it on her tongue. Alastor spoke first after swallowing the small amount away.

“Copper, iron and salt… a savoury flavour if ever there was one.” Charlie furrowed her brow.

“But… it doesn’t? Sure there is that, but behind it can’t you taste the other things?” Alastor shook his head.

“What is it?” Charlie looked like she was deep thought.

“I don’t know… it’s nice but hard to describe, like a fleeting taste of something… something smokey… and there’s definitely honey there too, maybe something like cinnamon? There must be something else… I just don’t know.” Alastor paused and looked at Charlie very intently causing the princess to tilt her head in confusion, he spoke out quietly.

  
“Elderflower perhaps?” Charlie closed her eyes and imagined the taste again.

“Yeah! That’s it, but how did you know? I thought you couldn’t taste anything.” Alastor hummed and let out a small sigh.

“My darling, what you’re describing is exactly the smells that used to surround the house I grew up in, my mother worked as an assistant for an eclectic doctor… making salves and the such.” Charlie looked in awe

“So it’s not your blood, but like your essence?” Alastor gave her a wicked grin

“Or you’re drinking away my soul my dear.” Charlie’s mouth fell open.

“I’m not! Am I? Oh god, what if I AM!” She looked panicked and Alastor quickly had to backtrack on that.

“It’s okay, if you were I’m sure I would be considerably weaker… you’re probably just getting a taste of it.” Charlie let out a sigh.

“Thank goodness, It does explain something though…”

“And what’s that?”

“When I taste you? It err, it gets me _really excited_ , far more than it normally would… guess it’s because I love your soul just as much as you.” She gave a sappy smile and kissed his chest.

“My dear, that is absolutely nauseating, but from you… it means the world.” Charlie giggled and settled down, she let out a soft sigh.

“I wish… that when this is over, we can just do this you know? Have a day in bed…” Alastor moved a hand to gently start stroking her blonde hair.

“The offer to be in bed with such a divine creature? I would be a fool to refuse.”

***

“I love him so much Angel, I can’t let him go…” Angel frowned and shifted around slightly. Cherri was still cuddling straight into him. He rubbed down her bare back and hummed.

“How come you got it so bad for him?” Cherri shuffled her head around so it wasn’t pressed straight into Angel fluff and rolled onto her back, Angel withdrew his hands letting her get into a comfortable position. 

“I dunno…” Angel shuffled in next to her a placed an arm straight over her chest as he cuddled into her.

“So… why don’tcha think about it right now…” Cherri blinked and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Al… well he… he just, he had so much power over me…” Angel looked confused.

“What?” Cherri gave a weak smile.

“When I first got thrown in the slammer… I err, I wasn’t… I wasn’t copin’ and Al, he could have taken whatever he wanted… made me into whatever he wanted, but he didn’t… he helped me, he gave me the choice… he was so much more than me… he could’ve lorded it over me, but he didn’t, he never tried to control me like my d-... like others have.“ Angel narrowed his eyes.

“Were you gunna say Dad?” Cherri gritted her teeth, but nodded. 

“Babes, it sounds like ya want him to adopt ya.” Cherri shook her head.

“But I want him to split me open with his dick!” Angel laughed, and then his pupils went very small, god dammit he wanted some of that for himself right now. 

“I think we both know Al ain’t the cheatin’ type so you’re not gunna get it, but actin’ like this psycho bitch’s gunna get you nothin’ of the other thing too.” Cherri huffed.

“Well what the fuck do I do?” Angel shrugged.

“I got no answers babes, I just know that I think you want him more as a dad than a sugar daddy.”

“Fuck Charlie…” Angel laughed.

“Don’t think that would help ya…” Cherri turned her head to look at the spider.

“You ever been in love?” 

“Course I have…”

“What happened?” Angel sighed.

“It’s when I was alive, we had a bit of a thing… but when his parents found out he was, well battin’ for the other team… they moved to try to get him ‘help’ I said we should run away together, I mean my pops wasn’t exactly the kinda guy to tell that one of his sons liked suckin’ dick… but he didn’t want to, he cared about his family image more and he left me… that fuckin’ hurt.”

“How did you get over it?” Cherri was staring intently at him. Angel gave her a grin.

“By doin’ a shit ton of blow, and gettin’ fucked by a lot of guys… I mean it still hurt, but I moved on.” 

“Hey Angel?... thanks.” He shrugged.

“You’re not going to try to move on at all are you?” Cherri grinned at him.

“Course not.” 

***

Angel, Arackniss and Cherri spent a good portion of the couple of days resting and chilling, out of their tents mixed with plenty of naps, Charlie and Alastor were gone for most of it although, unlike what Angel had guessed seemed to just be enjoying quiet time together, as whenever Angel had attempted to interrupt them they were just cuddling and quite happy to talk to him. Niffty and Husk on the other hand, well let’s just say that ‘rampant’ didn’t give Niffty credit.

“I swear if I didn’t know she used to be human I would say she was a fucking succubus…” Arackniss joked one time when Angel came sauntering back, he let out a loud laugh.

“You fuckin’ know it, don’t know how she hasn’t broken Husk yet, that fuckin’ grumpy cat must be fuckin’ shootin’ dust outta his dick.” Cherri frowned.

“Least someone’s gettin’ it.” Angel gave her a long hard stare.

“You can fuckin’ shut up… I’m the one sufferin’ here! Least you let ‘Niss empty his fuckin’ balls! What the fuck do I have around?” Cherri glanced at Arackniss for a moment before turning back to the Angel.

“Well when we get back to the city I need a night out to end all nights out!” 

“Fuckin’ damn right we do!”

***

The rest ended far too soon, and they still ached, from the trek across the desert but they gathered and Angel almost had a fit at the gaunt expression on Husk’s face, although Niffty looked rather satisfied with herself. 

“Have a good time?” He called to them both, Niffty grinned and nodded

“Yup!” Angel roared into laughter much to the confusion of Niffty who couldn’t quite see the expression Husk had pulled. Charlie loudly cleared her throat.

“Okay, we need to follow the rapids and then we should be on the way to getting to layer eight…” Charlie took Alastor’s hand and started walking along the river bank as the rapid churning blood sprayed and foamed red everywhere. The walk was pleasant enough, well for the river banks of a bloody river, unfortunately it was making Alastor very twitchy, nothing he couldn’t control but the stench of blood was making him very hungry, Charlie could tell something was off at the way his hand would twitch against hers.

“You alright?” She finally asked, He nodded but spoke with a strange forced quality.

“Yes, it’s just the smell it’s making me want to hurt something.” Charlie gave him a soft smile and patted his hand.

“Hopefully we’ll be there soon, let me know if it gets worse, okay?” He nodded and they continued on. An hour later they could hear a roaring or an immense amount of liquid shifting at an incredible pace. The noise got louder and louder until out of the gloom they could see the hazy clouds of red as the river ended in a massive waterfall. Blood cascading down into absolute darkness far out of sight. They approached the edge and stared into the abyss. Arackniss called to Charlie.

“It’s down there right?” Charlie nodded, unlike last time however there was not a cliff face that looked easily climbable, looking around there appeared to be nothing in fact. 

“We need some barrels or somethin’ to go over the edge?” Angel pointed at the waterfall. Charlie shook her head.

“No… I don’t know where the river goes. It's not into layer eight.”

“So what are we supposed to do?” Charlie let out a sigh.

“Wait for something to turn up… I hope.” 

“You hope? Also what the fuck is going to turn up?” A sound could be heard in the distance, different from the crashing blood of the waterfall, the great beating of enormous wings.

“Not fucking again!” Both Arackniss and Angel got their guns out and waited. A huge beast appeared to rise out the darkness below them, colossal shaggy form of a lion but its back legs were a twisted reptile’s and a long dextrous tail ended in the stinger of a scorpion, these things were fine, demons and sinners in hell looked odd and strange, but it was the creatures face that caused Angel and Arackniss to pause. It had the head of a human man, honest and trustworthy in its appearance, it gave a sense that whatever this thing said would be honest and true.

Geryon, the monster of fraud. It landed in front of them and when it spoke it’s calming tones seemed to settle whatever apprehension could have been in the air.

_“Friends… I can talk you across the way, to avoi_ _d the Malebolge… for the right price of course.”_ It’s smile was warm and inviting. Arackniss couldn’t help himself and called out.

“What’s the price?” The large human face smiled warmly.

_“We can discuss that, as we descend? What say you friends… do we have a deal?”_ Charlie folded her arms and shouted before Arackniss had chance to answer.

“No we do not! I know what you are! We have no deal, you will take us down so we may travel through fraud without your lies.” The face paused and pursed its lips.

_“I thought I could recognize that smell… Lucifer’s brood, your father has been down here recently, if you want I could show you what he seeks?”_ Charlie frowned and looked unimpressed.

“More lies, don’t try me…” The face let out a puff of hot air.

_“You really are no fun at all… very well, climb aboard my hair and I will take you down.”_ Charlie shook her head.

“We will climb by your tail so we can see when you try to stab us in the back.” Geryon actually looked unhappy now and rest his legs down on the ground and lay upon it. Charlie moved towards it and turned towards everyone.

“Lets go…” Angel raised an eyebrow and looked at the giant creature.

“You sure its safe?” Charlie shook her head.

“No, but there’s no other way down.” They all clambered on and the creature flew into the air before diving into the darkness below, for once Husk wasn’t required to fly and held around Niffty’s middle to stop her from falling off the creature as he gripped into it with his clawed feet. A creature that would warm to you with a smile and false promises before stabbing you in the back with its venomous tail. The epitome of fraud. 

As they sailed down into the darkening abyss, shapes and spectres seemed to fly past them, not creatures but emotions of torture and agony made manifest, like dark clouds of wispy blackness. The air that rushed past them was becoming fouler and staler as they descended, hell was the lowest place in the cosmos and soon they would be at the very bottom of this infernal hellscape. They could see it, the darkened bottom of this very gloomy place, the ground revealed itself as ten huge rings that ran the length of this colossal place all leading inwards to what appeared to be another giant hole in the ground and clearly their destination, each ring was separated by great vast ditches large spires of earth like the broken ribs of a great and vast beast speared out of the ground and acted like huge bridges between the rings. This would take days worth of travel as the bridges did not line up with one another and with some they would have to travel half of the circumference of one of the mighty rings to travel to the next step. As the creature swooped low it didn’t stop where Charlie expected and its tail lashed out suddenly striking her clear in the chest, the princess gasped as the toxin flooded her body Alastor tried to grab her but it was too late and Charlie slipped straight off the beast and fell, it was without thinking and all vengeance forgotten the Alastor leapt straight off the side of the monster, Cherri leapt straight after him and as the tail raised to strike again both the spiders leapt off and Husk pulled Niffty up and dived, flapping down the fall wasn’t that far but when they landed the rock slammed straight into them and there was a cry as Arackniss landed hard on his ankle and it twisted badly.

“FUCK!” Angel was quickly by his side.

“ ‘Niss?” The black spider gritted his teeth and shook his head.

“My fucking ankle!” Angel offered his hand and helped him up so Arackniss could use Angel to help him walk. Alastor was on his feet already, searching frantically for Charlie somewhere in this rock strewn edge of the cavern.

“Charlie?” He called out and got no response, his eyes were flicking from left to right with frightening speed as he scanned and he couldn’t even hear the others calling after him, they didn’t matter. Only one thing mattered. He spotted her laying face down and sprawled on the ground, she looked still and Alastor rushed straight to her and it became apparent she was shaking, carefully turning her over, Charlie’s mouth was foaming and her eyes were up in the back of her head as she convulsed. 

“Darling? Charlie, can you hear me?” There wasn't a response the princesses body arched upwards as the venom spread through her blood stream, Alastor quickly pulled up her top to see the where it had struck her, black ichor seemed to linger across a large puncture mark on her stomach he reached and touched it and recoiled in agony as his finger was burning from whatever this venom was… the same stuff flooding in Charlie’s body, for once Alastor didn’t know what to do and he grabbed Charlie and picked up her. Looking around he spotted the others attempting to catch up, apparently slowed by Arackniss ankle he moved over to them clutching Charlie as delicately as he could as she thrashed in the midst of a seizure, gargling wetness escaping from her lungs. And then there was a choking noise as she vomited in the back of her throat and was unable to clear it, Alastor quickly tilted her sideways and the contents of her stomach came straight out. Charlie bucked again and tears were streaming down her face as she choked. Her spasms were getting worse and although he didn’t want to cause her any more distress Alastor found he had to basically grapple her down to stop her potentially hurting herself. 

“The fuck!” Cherri had moved over and was staring at Charlie.

“The poison, we need to get it out of her.” Alastor quickly set her down and pulled up her top again so that the wound was visible it, had grown significantly as the black was discolouring her pale skin. Cherri immediately went down to try to suck out the poison and Alastor grabbed her.

“Don’t, touching it is toxic.” She showed her his blackened finger from the chemical burn. Cherri paused then spoke out quickly 

_“_ _umbra adducere”_ A shadow copy of Cherri appeared and performed the task for them, its shadowy form unaffected by whatever this toxic venom was at it sucked it out of the blackened wound and spat it on the ground next to Charlie. Alastor could only stand, watch and worry as her love shivered violently. 

Soon it was done and Charlie lay perfectly still, her eyes closed. Alastor gently crouched down beside her and gently placed a hand on her forehead, she was burning up in the throes of a fever. The worry was hard to hide on his face and he almost missed it when Cherri leaned across to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Al… she’s gunna be okay…”

He hoped so, he really did.

  
  
  
  
  



	23. Sickness of the Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie isn't getting better any time soon but the group pushes on, as they march inexorably closer to layer nine.

Her whole body was shivering, but to touch her forehead felt like it was a furnace, Charlie was shaking as she lay curled up on her side. She still hadn’t woken up from whatever toxins had been pumped into her. She was kept alive due to her bloodline, but this very fact was also making her very, very sick. Her entire being was currently engaged with trying to keep Charlie alive, rather than just succumb to the deadly poison and be reborn a few days later. Alastor sat by her side in the tent as her teeth rattled together and she let out a tiny cry.

He had hold of her hand and wasn’t even sure if Charlie was sleeping or unconscious but he hoped that she knew he was there. They weren’t setting up camp here, they didn’t trust that the creature wouldn’t come swooping back so it was just Charlie’s tent up whilst she recovered and the others were taking watch, guns ready and eyes on the skies for the large swooping monstrosity. 

“My darling, what I wouldn’t give for it to be me that got struck… A selfish thought I know, that way I wouldn’t be the one to watch you suffer…” He stroked her hand and sighed at the clammy state it was in, Charlie’s shivering was getting worse and her teeth chattered, her eyes screwed up and her face looked pained. Alastor frowned and was glad that they had privacy, he hated it when people saw his more ‘humane’ side, that was for Charlie’s eyes only and he worriedly looked on at her. 

“I wasn’t fast enough… I should have protected you better, I’m sorry for that my darling doe, I will apologize again of course when you’re awake.”

“A-Al?” Charlie's weak voice sounded out as she barely managed to open her eyes, her words were interrupted by her trembling and shakes.

“I-I’m s-so cold, c-can you g-give me a-another b-blanket?” Alastor gripped her hand and shook his head.

“My darling, it’s the fever. You’re burning up, a blanket won’t help.” Charlie moved around and tried to get up and Alastor gently placed his arms against her chest and stopped her.

“Stay still, you’re very sick.” Charlie shook her head.

“W-We need to keep g-going…” Alastor frowned.

“You need to get better before we go anywhere.” Charlie didn’t stop trying to get up and Alastor relented, unwilling to strain her any more.

“N-No, w-we’re g-going to be r-running out of f-food soon… w-we need to m-move i-in case s-something e-else happens and w-we’re forced to stop…” 

“As selfless as this is, what state are you to travel in? Surely rest is best…” Charlie looked him straight in the eyes and let out another rattling breath.

“W-Would you h-help me w-walk?” Alastor frowned.

“Of course I would… I would carry you if I needed too, but I am concerned for your well-being.” Charlie reached out a sweaty hand and gently touched his cheek and smiled weakly.

“I know… b-but we c-can’t just w-wait for me.” She shuffled around slightly and started to try to make it to the entrance and seemed to half swoon, before focusing on herself, she turned to look at Alastor’s worried face.

“M-Moving slow is b-better than not moving at a-all.” She moved the flap to one side and crawled out before staggering up, Angel had turned half expecting to see Alastor and he wasn’t quick enough to hide the look of concern.

“Charlie? You sure you should be up… you kinda look like shit.” Charlie forced a smile as she took a wobbly step forward.

“T-Thanks, Angel. B-But we s-should r-really be m-moving forward.” 

“Err…” Angel started but saw Alastor had appeared out the tent behind Charlie and the radio demon shrugged before starting to take the tent apart, Cherri moved over to help with the poles and folded the fabric up. 

“Well if you’re sure… I guess.” Charlie nodded.

“Y-Yeah, I’ll just need to g-go a little s-slower, that’s a-all.” Charlie didn’t want to move any more and her knees were shaking uncontrollably, she was waiting for Alastor to finish packing up and she stared out towards the first massive spike of rock rising out of the ground that marked the first bridge. Cherri’s eye was fixed on Alastor and when their gaze met she poignantly turned her head to look silently at Charlie and then back at him with a questioning look. The radio demon just shook his head and Cherri sighed, she couldn’t understand it, why was Charlie wanting to move, and why was Alastor letting her. 

With everything packed and Alastor by Charlie’s side she carefully reached out and held his arm to support herself as they started to move towards their destination. 

“S-See, it’s n-not that b-bad…” Charlie tried to give a weak smile but blanched as she felt the contents of her stomach start churning violently. Alastor sighed, Charlie was a stubborn little devil and their progress was slow but by the princesses’ own admission slow is better than nothing. She wasn’t exactly improving either and whilst it appeared that she was staggering along, more and more Alastor was supporting her entire weight. How many hours passed? It didn’t matter,  Geryon hadn’t reappeared luckily and they were finally at the foot of the first great crossing. Looking over the edge Arackniss peered down into the gloom from left to right as the chasm stretched on and around, if they hand’t seen a glimpse of it from the air you wouldn’t be able to guess that they formed a ring, so large that they seemed to just stretch straight out.

“So, what’s this? Some kind of ditch?” Charlie nodded, opened her mouth to speak but paused before doubling over as she let go of Alastor and vomited straight into the ground, the radio demon quickly grabbed her to stop Charlie falling over. 

“Darling.” Charlie shook her head and waved at that concerned look at his face.

“D-Don’t worry, just a little nauseous. I’m f-fine. Yeah, they’re ditches, ten of t-them… we n-need to cross them all.” The black spider turned to look at Charlie and frowned.

“Do you want to rest first at least?” 

“N-no! I-I’ll be f-fine, s-soon as my body finishes f-fighting this!” there was an awkward silence that nobody was comfortable to be in, Charlie was adamant but it still felt wrong to force her onwards like this. Regardless they started to cross the great stone divide that represented the first of the great ditches. Looking down you couldn’t see the bottom but cries and howls would occasionally drift up, making it very apparent that they weren’t abandoned and there was some horrible torture awaiting those that were sent into the darkened abyss below. Barely even a third of the way across where the stale wind whipped around uncomfortably Charlie’s legs finally gave out and she slumped down.

“I-I just n-need five m-minutes okay?” Alastor nodded and settled down next to her, what she looked like she needed was bed rest, still dripping sweat and shivering and her breath was heaving in and out as she struggled to keep the bouts of nausea and dizziness away. He spoke out so softly that only she could hear him.

“It pains me to see you like this my love, I don’t think you can carry on. You need rest.” Charlie turned to stare into those intense red eyes and her whole expression softened.

“I k-know you care, but w-we’re so c-close. I c-can do this…” Alastor took a long moment before answering.

“If you’re sure.” 

“I a-am.” Suddenly there was a shriek and Alastor snapped his head round, large winged creatures had descended causing Niffty to shout in alarm but they strangely weren’t attacking and just flew there looking at them all before they began to jabber amongst themselves.

“Malacoda, some things have escaped!”

_ “Impossible Alichino, no one escapes… are you sure they’re not new?”  _ Another voice spoke up skin and fur that lined its face a dark red.

“ **Nothing new has come down here for eons Malacoda…”**

_ “Rubicante, you know Lucifer acts in a manner befitting him… I can smell some of them… they don’t all belong here just those…”  _ The creature that answered back had a wickedly long tail that seemed to flick and writhe in the air as if it was a separate entity. Alastor cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve been introduc-” They shouted across him.

_ “Silence, Heretic, you are much too low for this… what’s a creature like you doing down here in Fraud?”  _ Another sniggered.

“Being fraudulent no doubt?” There was a strange cackling laugh. The creature identifiable as Malecoda, the one with the strange tail sniffed the air again.

“ _ No, no, no! What is this? You’re all wrong… Lust… Sloth, Heresy… Violence? Much too low! Much, much too low! But you… ahh the sick little girl… I can smell your treachery… you belong in the dark… in the cold.”  _ Charlie looked up

“T-That’s w-where we are g-going!” It blinked a few times.

_ “Well, we won’t stop you but you two… well, you’re not going anywhere…”  _ It pointed a long and scaly arm at Angel and Cherri, who scowled.

“Why the fuck not?” the devilish smile could turn blood cold.

_ “Seducer… and thief, your place is right here.”  _ There was a cackle, and all of a sudden the creatures descended onto just Angel and Cherri, Alastor leapt up to try to claw at them it but with so many flapping wings he couldn’t attack the right one and whilst he left rents and tears in flesh that bled furiously it didn’t save Angel from being cast off the side of the bridge down into the darkness, followed by the scream of Arackniss who had tried to lunge and failed to grab him landing hard on his front just by the ledge, staring wide-eyed and shocked. Cherri had been lifted and was thrashing and kicking around but more of the winged creatures fell upon her and grappled her, suddenly realizing she was too high now her eye darted down to Alastor and she kicked at one of the talons of her assailants and it tore a rent in her leg that splattered blood all over the bridge as she was carried into the darkness and gloom. 

There was a coughing retching as the stress had caused Charlie to vomit bile and the emptiness of her stomach tore at her insides. Arackniss was yelling.

“Angie!... FUUUCK! I’M GETTING REALLY FUCKING SICK OF FLYING THINGS!” Alastor was by Charlie’s side and her eyes were wide and alarmed as she shivered.

“W-We need to r-rescue them.” Alastor nodded.

“I know my darling.” Charlie looked pained.

“I-I’m going to s-slow you d-down. Go on I-ll m-make my own w-way.” Alastor blinked once, that was completely unacceptable. He looked around eyes fell on Arackniss who was glancing down into the darkened gloom that Angel had fallen. Alastor stood up and turned to him.

“Do you believe you could save your brother by yourself?” Arackniss glanced at Alastor and nodded, pulling out both the revolver and Tommy gun.

“Yeah, now that I know that all the flying things are fucking dead if I see them… I could get him. What are you thinking?” Alastor straightened up.

“I can track Cherri and move faster than all of you… I could get her.” Niffty looked upset and glanced around.

“What about us?” she indicated to Husk by her side.

“Stay with Charlie, help her move forward and I’ll come back.” Alastor moved straight back to Charlie’s side before the others had chance to interject or oppose his ideas. 

“My darling I have to leave your side for a few moments, but I’ll return.” Charlie looked up at him and nodded, he leant down to gently kiss her forehead. 

“Be s-safe… p-please.” Alastor gave her a reassuring smile and quickly turned to start continuing to cross the bridge as he passed the patch of blood he reached down and scooped up a sizeable blob on his finger and jammed it straight into his mouth. It wasn’t as natural but he could force it if he tried, after all he was a monster in a man shaped body. Nerves alight and body already hunching as he continued to move forward he’s legs twisting back on themselves allowing him to run far faster as his antlers and deer skull began to form he heard a shrill cry behind him, but of course Niffty hadn’t seen him like this, but it didn’t matter. The red fog descended and his bony snout stuck upwards and he tasted the blood in the air, crouching low and using his claws to help propel himself forward as he lurched onwards, the chains dangling behind him as he stepped over them, the actual manacles themselves were cutting into his flesh and unmoving. He would have torn off his own arms if he thought it would free him, but something told him that Lucifer would have thought about that. 

The rest looked on with a mixture of fear and revulsion at the retreating creature, well apart from Charlie. Arackniss sat down and quickly discarded his shoes and slid them over to Husk.

“Look after these along with my pack, yeah?” Husk gave him an odd look and raised his eyebrow.

“Your fucking shoes?” Arackniss gave him a deadpan look.

“I’m a fucking spider how do you think I’m going to get down… Right, hang on Angie… I’m coming.” He clutched the guns tight to his body and used his remaining hands and feet to scrabble straight down to the underside of the stone spike bridge and started to climb the underside, heading to the end of it so he could then climb down the descending wall. Being a spider demon certainly had its advantages, he made for an excellent ambusher and burglar. Charlie had managed to stand with trembling legs and almost fell again, Niffty rushed over and helped her.

“T-Thanks.” Niffty blinked up at her.

“That’s okay Charlie… We’ve got you. Hey! It’s the employee gang again!” Charlie let out a weak laugh, Niffty could always try to lighten the mood. So Charlie, Husk and Niffty made their way forward hoping to see the others soon.

***

Arackniss was going hand over hand as he climbed downwards, he was expecting to get head rush being face down, but that didn’t happen… maybe more spider demon traits, as he climbed down the screaming sounded up louder.

“Fucking Angie… could never keep it in your pants.” He grumbled to himself as he continued to descend. It was true, you couldn’t find a more perfect example of a seducer. He had lured married men away to start sordid affairs just so they could shower him with gifts and money and then left when the wives always found out. He was never called out on it, that time back in the living world it would be such a scandal to be outed as having a gay lover so Angel got away with it as much as he could, Arackniss never cared, it was none of his business but god dammit if it didn’t make mob life difficult. Molly, Angel’s twin sister would always cover for him too, thick as thieves they were… and that was the only grace of this whole shitty situation… Molly was still in the city and safe, away from all of this.

Shapes were starting to form and Arackniss paused to squint, they looked wretched, the bottom of this trench was filled with souls lining up and slowly, endlessly marching forward, by the looks of it they must be going around the entire circular ditch, all the while huge muscled creatures stood over them every few feet holding scourges, long and barbaric multi-tailed whips covered in barbs and other sharp jagged pieces of metal, all of it was covered in caked and dried blood as they whipped them, over and over again, endlessly. Arackniss winced as he saw a soul gets his entire back flayed straight off with one powerful downward stroke. 

Eyes scanning wide he looked everywhere, lucky these wretched folk were all humans, he just needed to spot a pink fluffy spider that was probably swearing like a sailor. Nothing yet, but since he could see the ground from here he stayed stuck on the wall and started to scuttle along it, the eternal march was slow so he went with it and hoped to spot Angel sooner rather than later.

Alastor was moving at a blinding pace, his muscles were screaming and lungs were working on overdrive as they fuelled his monstrous form as it pounded along the ground, hooves and claws cracking the ground with each thunderous leap and bound. What a strange concept, to hunt someone to save them, although when Alastor regressed like this, little higher cognitive power was running through his head, everything was always muddled and cloudy, he knew that he needed to find Cherri, he was hunting Cherri… that’s all that mattered. He had crossed the first of the mighty bridges and he lifted his face into the air again, that stale fetid smell was so much stronger here and it was masking Cherri’s scent. It was originating from deep within the second ditch, something foul and decaying was rising up from below, the wendigo’s dark hollow eye sockets rolled around as it looked. Cherri wasn’t here so he had to go deeper, but there was no way he would risk climbing down the ditch to get on the other side, so he would have to run its circumference to find the next bridge inwards. He chose left and dashed off, constantly trying to find Cherri’s scent once more. 

***

“S-So, you g-guys are d-doing well?” Charlie was attempting to spark up a light conversation, anything to alleviate the worry she felt for the others, although greedily it was Alastor that her thoughts were centred on. Husk was one side of her and Niffty on the other, both helping to support their slow walk across the bridge. Husk just grumbled, but Charlie didn’t expect much else, Niffty on the other hand was a little chatterbox. 

“Yeah Charlie, it’s great.” Charlie gave a weak smile as her legs shook for a moment, it passed soon enough.

“I t-think you t-two are great t-together… even d-down here you seem t-to be happy.” Niffty gave her an enthusiastic smile.

“I’ve never been happier!” Husk shifted around slightly, wanted to say something and then closed his mouth and kept quiet. Charlie clutched a hand over her mouth and coughed, it sounded wet and she frowned.

“S-Sorry.” Husk finally brought himself round to asking something that had been bothering him for a while.

“Charlie. What exactly is the plan once we get Alastor his powers back… I mean, we’re all wanted right? The fuck are we supposed to do?” Niffty gave him a stare, it was a valid point but maybe not best brought up when Charlie was so ill and with half the group missing. Charlie looked at him and let out a sigh.

“Once Al g-gets his powers b-back, he can get w-whatever it is he found that my f-father wanted to keep hidden, hopefully it will g-give us something to w-work with…” Husk stared at her.

“So we’re what? Hoping that the mystery object will save us from an eternity of hiding from your dad?” When Charlie nodded weakly and Husk rolled his eyes, he muttered mainly to himself but the others would have definitely heard it.

“Fucking perfect.” Charlie looked down at the ground and sounded downcast.

“I-I’m s-so sorry I h-had to drag you i-in, b-but I c-couldn’t k-keep living the l-lie.” Husk sighed but Niffty squeezed Charlie’s hand.

“I’m not mad Charlie, and neither is Husk…” Husk was about to speak up but the glare he got from the tiny cyclops kept his mouth firmly glued shut. 

***

“Fucking jesus, they just keep going and going…” Arackniss was still pacing against the wall. Eyes carefully scanning each and every face just in case Angel would somehow be harder to see, if he was caked in mud or something. More foul creatures whipping, more agonizing screams, his head snapped around when he finally heard a familiar shout.

“FUCKIN’ DICKS, FUCK YOU ALL!” A pink blob was attempting to get free and kicking widely around as the large overseers bore down on him, whips raised to get him back into marching order. Of course, he was trying to get out but he was being pushed back. Arackniss moved quickly and descended the last bit to arrive at the cavern floor and started to move quickly and quietly, pushing through the crowds of whipped marchers, it seemed that all attention was on Angel right now which was perfect. 

Angel’s pick fur was marred with blood splatters as he was mercilessly whipped and his screams were beginning to echo as Arackniss approached behind the first creature and crouched low pulled out his revolver and put a round straight into the back of its head. It collapsed and the handful of others devils turned to see him ready the machine gun and simply let loose, with Angel curled on the floor he had no problem spraying from the hip and just laying waste into them as hot lead tore and pierced through flesh and bone, his face fixed in a mask of devilish retribution for hurting his brother. 

Clearly these creatures weren’t prepared for someone armed to the teeth and fighting back and soon there was nothing but bodies and chunks of meat, once everything had stop twitching Arackniss quickly ran over to Angel.

“Angie, you alright?” Angel’s face was battered and it made Arackniss wince, but ever the cocky prick Angel give him a grin.

“Y-Yeah… I kept sayin’ the safe word, but they weren’t havin’ any of it.” Arackniss rolled his eyes and then helped Angel to his feet, touching him made the pink spider yelp in pain.

“Sorry! But we need to get outta here… they’re gunna have heard the noise and I don’t got a lot of bullets left!” Angel looked around.

“Where is everyone else?” Arackniss shook his head as they moved to the closest wall.

“Just me, Cherri got nabbed too, Alastor went to save her, the rest are still with the princess.” Angel groaned.

“Cherri gunna do somethin’ stupid if Smiles rescues her… fuck.” 

“Nothing we can do about that now, get your shoes off!” Angel suddenly turned and stared at him.

“What?” 

“We need to climb the wall to get out.” Angel crossed his arms and huffed.

“You know I don’t like gettin’ my feet out…” Arackniss gave him a stare.

“We’re fucking spiders Angie, we got spider’s feet, get over yourself…” 

“Hey! I’m the one with the image to protect here!” Arackniss looked around exasperatedly.

“And exactly who else is gunna see them? It’s just us here!” Angel frowned and started to take them off.

“Fine, just don’t look!” He clutched his shoes in one of his hands and they both started to climb, albeit a lot slower as Angel’s battered body couldn’t move exactly quickly. Arackniss looked down, he was right a few minutes in and a large amount of those brutish creatures had converged on their last location and he also spotted the gunned down ones already moving and getting up.

“Fuck those guys don’t stay down long… good thing those fuckers can’t fly.” As they ascended Angel was praying that Cherri was both safe and not being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to create, I actually have already started writing up the last two chapters in the story as I was struck with inspiration with how I wanted them to go down. So simultaneously writing three things put a bit of a brake on it. 
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter "Sickness of the Mind" Cherri is ever so grateful to be rescued... Ever. So. Grateful.


	24. Sickness of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor tries to find Cherri and the group continues to move forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right two chapters in the same day, why? because I CAN!

Cherri was falling into darkness, dropped from incredible height into the chasm that would be her torment, the rank air blasted past her face causing her eye to water.

“ _ umbra adducere! _ ” The shadowy form of Cherri appeared beside her before grabbing her and flipping her over so the shadow would impact the ground first, they slammed down and whilst the shadow bulged and displaced from the impact but it was still incredibly jarring. Would have been a lot worse without it, broken legs at the least. Cherri staggered to her feet as her shadow dispersed and grabbed her pack looking around. It was some form of ruined valley rocks and debris were strewn everywhere. It started a few seconds after she landed, there was a hissing noise and out of the darkness came huge lizards and coiling venomous serpents, colourful frills around their heads shaking in a sign of dominance and attack. 

“Fuck me!” Charlie started to run, rummaging inside her bag for more of her explosives, she was running out too, she had gone through so many in the attacks they had to defend from and she didn’t have the material to make more. As she ran she caught sight of other thieves of Fraud, pitiful looking humans running and panicking as snakes and reptiles attacked. A snake bit down on one unfortunate soul and his veins turned black almost instantly as he fell to the floor writhing as his eyes were pushed out by the forming of black tar that was running freely from his nose, mouth and ears now. Cherri didn’t look for much longer and leapt over a boulder to try to put some distance between her and her hungry pursuers, A snake struck out in the dark and she dived to one side before scrabbling to her feet and sprinting before it could strike again. Another soul nearby was set upon by lizards only for the venom injected into him to set the creature on fire. Cherri stared in disbelief as he seemed to reform from the ashes in moments only to be set upon again by a giant lizard, its large serrated teeth shredding his flesh and coating him in toxins.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” There was no respite, no rest and these things were everywhere, her luck ran out and soon she had creatures approaching from behind and the front, with no other soul nearby that she could throw in the way she piled straight onto the ground and screamed out her spells. A dark coloured dome formed over her just in time to deflect the bite of a snake and it reared up to strike again with little to no effect. Cherri gasped, covering herself in a shadowy bubble was much larger than she was used to and it hurt her head already. To her horror the serpents weren’t losing interest and going for easier prey but instead seemed to be lurking and waiting around her, as if they knew she couldn’t hold out forever… they were going to wait her out.

“I hope someone fuckin’ finds me…soon.” She dabbed a finger to her nose, it had already started to bleed. She used the time to start getting the last few of her explosives ready. Less than half a dozen. She would have them to hand but only use them in emergencies, in case she needed to draw attention somewhere or signal for help. Another giant lizard had wandered over and had started to absent-mindedly loosen its jaw attempting to bite down on the bubble that Cherri was in, she couldn’t help but look into its cavernous maw, the rows of teeth and the clear poisonous bile that was coating the inside of its mouth. She didn’t mind spiders or snakes, even the poisonous ones… after all she was Australian, but this was stretching it a little too much. She was torn between trying to maintain this for as long as possible or summon a second shadow, like a bird or something to try to find the others, doing that would mean she couldn’t keep safe and there was no guarantee her other summon would even find anyone. Now that the adrenaline of the chase was wearing off, the panic started setting in. She was looking around but it was all the same, colossal walls surrounded her and these poisonous creatures were everywhere. 

She was trapped.

“N-Not again, s-someone will come, p-please… d-don’t l-leave me.” She swallowed uncomfortably as her breath began to get faster and shallower, she was starting to have a panic attack, her concentration slipped and the bubble surrounded her flickered for a moment causing several giant snakes to strike out at once. Cherri screamed and brought it back to strength in time.

“F-Fuck!” She felt like she was suffocating, she wanted to get out, to get out of the bubble, but she couldn’t, Cherri was trapped in a ditch and an even tinier space inside the ditch. Curling up into a ball she fell onto her side and screwed her eye shut tight, if she didn’t see then it was a little better, but she could still hear the screaming and the noises the reptiles were making just beyond her barrier. She had already started to shake, and this was only the beginning, as the first tears slipped down her cheeks. 

“P-Please… s-someone.” Her prayer went unanswered as she spoke out with a whisper.

***

Alastor was crouched over and panting, great shuddering lungfuls of air were brought down into his twisted and evil form, he wasn’t a tracker he was a hunter, good for prey in short distances and bursts, but this long distance tracking was starting to wear him down, but the smell of Cherri’s blood in the air was getting weaker and in the next couple of hours he would probably lose it complete, it didn’t help that she was flown, Alastor found he had to travel around one of the great circular ditches to cross closer only to have to go all the way back on the slightly smaller inner circle so he could pick up the scent again. 

He was resting for a few minutes a string a drool leaked from his fleshless jaw and it pooled on the floor, he was straining at not turning back into his more humanoid appearance, this was not what the wendigo was for, he wasn’t eating, he needed to eat and it was tearing him up, especially with the occasionally scents of the souls and meat that would drift up from the bottom of the great ditches. What a feast might lay down there, his claws twitched as his cloudy mind wandered to over the edge and the darkness beyond. Suddenly he snapped back catching the faintest hint of Cherri’s scent in the air, it was enough to have him start galloping and clawing his way forward again. Rest would have to wait, he couldn’t risk it and pushed on. In the corner of his visions he was almost certain there was something flying above him, just out of range, it was like his peripheral vision would pick up on just a twitch of movement, but it was enough that he would often turn his deer skull head around to stare up into the darkness before returning on his journey.

***

Barely at the top of the wall and Angel was already hurriedly putting on his shoes again and then grimacing when he looked at Arackniss who had the same styled spider feet he did. The black spider raised an eyebrow at him.

“Unlike you, I can accept who I am. I left my shoes with Husk.” Angel made an over the top retching sound.

  
“Bleugh, disgustin’! No wonder you ain’t been laid in ages…” Arackniss folded his arms and helped Angel walk as he was still unsteady after the brutal whipping he had been subjected to, feeling the wetness underneath his fur of his recently bloodied wounds. 

“Well apart from Cherri.” Angel snorted through his nose.

“That’s like sayin’ my fuckin’ dildo’s gets laid whenever I use them…” Arackniss frowned and then almost went to punch him but restrained himself as Angel had enough of a beating today.

“I’m not a fucking dildo!” 

“You were to Cherri, didn’t think she was your type anyway, thought you wanted a homemaker as a wife.” Arackniss sighed.

“It’s not like that, she offered and I accepted…” Angel raised an eyebrow.

“Couldn’t say no to that ass?” Arackniss finally laughed.

“You have no idea… that girl has it in all the right places…” He let out a long whistle. Angel’s shit eating grin came back. 

“Ya know she sleeps in the nude right?” Arackniss paused and wondered where Angel was going with this.

“Err yeah, I think so… why?” The grin spread a little wider.

“Always. No matter who’s there…” Arackniss looked at his pink brother wide-eyed.

“You mean even when yo-”

“Yup… she’s a cuddler too, always wraps up nice and tight around me, presses  _ everythin’  _ against me, ya know?” Arackniss frown came back.

“I fucking hate you sometimes.” Angel laughed loudly and gave him a huge wink.

“Just like dicks more than chicks, you’d be surprised how naked my gal pals get around me… Like this one time me and Cherri were out to catch some, and she spent a good twenty minutes just trying on thongs in front of me, gettin’ my opinion on which would get the best reaction.” Arackniss swallowed nervously.

“W-Which one… was it?” Angel turned his head and give him such a smug stare.

“That would be tellin’...” 

“I FUCKIN’ HATE YOU!” More laughter followed, Angel wiped the tears from his eyes and let out a very content sigh.

“Anyway, Cherri’s delicious ass aside… where the fuck we going?” Arackniss ignored the first part and spoke out in a very restrained manner.

“I think we’re just going to make our way to the centre, there were only the one bridge to each thing so we should run into Alastor and Cherri, or we could wait for Charlie, Niffty and Husk to catch up?” Angel shook his head.

“I don’t like the idea of leavin’ Cherri alone with Smiles, let’s push on.” Arackniss nodded and they continued to march forward.

***

They had passed over the first bridge and were slowly making their way around the edge trying to get to the entrance over the second more foul smelling ditch, It was getting too much for Charlie and she stumbled to the ground, the fifth time she had done that within an hour. Niffty paused to help her get back up and looked concerned.

“We should probably stop, so you can get some sleep.” Charlie just shook her head weakly.

“N-No, I can k-keep going… it’s t-too soon to rest. Al, w-will be w-waiting for us.” Niffty was getting used to Charlie’s stubbornness and had come up with a way around it.

“We’ll I’m getting pretty tired too, having to carry stuff and I think Husk is as well, aren’t you Husk?” She gave him a stare and Husk blinked.

“Err, yeah… I could do with a rest.” Charlie looked between them and sighed.

“Okay… w-well let’s just get to t-the start of the s-second bridge and then w-we’ll camp.” Niffty grinned and nodded.

“Sounds like a great idea Charlie!” They continued on for yet another hour, another hour of Charlie tripping or dry heaving. Her stomach long since empty she was just forced onto the ground for a few minutes to throw up nothing before she unsteadily got back to her feet, forehead covered in sweat and her golden blonde hair was plastered down in a mess. 

“I don’t think you should sleep by yourself, just in case you get worse… so we’re gunna share?” Charlie frowned, but could hardly complain it made sense, if she started choking on vomit or whatever, Niffty looked almost as put out despite the one suggesting it.

“O-Okay.” With that Husk set up a single tent for the three of them to share, he didn’t really care either way, but it did mean he would get a night off from Niffty all over him, well at least he hoped he would. Niffty rummaged around a pack before pulling out a tin of something? The label had been lost at somepoint but she cracked it open and it looked like pasta, her and Husk shared and Charlie turned down the offer for some too, she felt that she wouldn’t keep it down and it would just be wasted.

“H-How m-much have y-you got left?” Niffty blinked and then swallowed.

  
“Food?” Charlie nodded and Niffty had a rummage through the pack.

“A few cans left…” Charlie grimaced. They needed to move faster, supplies were starting to become a real issue and she was the one slowing them all.

“I’m g-going to get an e-early night… h-hopefully rest up.” Niffty nodded and smiled.

“We’ll be quiet when we come to bed, so we don’t bother you.”

“T-Thanks.” Charlie shuffled off and Niffty watched her leave before settling up against husk and letting out a small pout, she stroked his chest with one of her free hands.

“Going to miss you inside me tonight…” Husk gave her a stare.

“I think you’ll survive.” Niffty looked appalled.

“Well I don’t…” her eye became very shifty. “If we’re quiet we could probably do it right now…” Husk shook his head.

“Yeah, with those things swooping around, the last thing I want is to be caught with my pants down.” Niffty giggled.

“You don’t wear pants silly… and I love it…” Her hand was starting to inch and tickle it’s way down his chest, Husk rolled his eyes and lifted her hand away right before it would have started to fondle him. Niffty pouted again and huffed as she folded her arms by her chest. 

“Fine… Huuuusky?” Hush sighed.

“What?” Niffty giggled.

“Love you.” Husk shook his head but the corner of his mouth twitched.

“I know, I do for you too.” Niffty grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“After this is over, I wonder what we’re gunna do?” Husk shrugged 

“Go on the run probably…” Niffty shook her head.

“No, I don’t mean that… like we’ve been in the same space for so long it would be weird going back to our places, do you think we should move in together?” Husk paused and looked at her.

“We’re wanted souls, don’t think we’re going to settling down anywhere…” 

“No, no… I mean after all of that!” Husk blinked in confusion and Niffty frowned at him.

“I’m just being optimistic…” Husk groaned.

“Deluded more like, I don’t think this will settle down any time soon.” 

“Soo… that means we’ll be together even longer? So I’m thinking maybe get a place together? Somewhere with lots of rooms…” 

“Why lots of rooms?”

“Well I don’t mind cleaning them… but the kids will need somewhere right?” Husk almost choked to death.

“WHAT?!” Niffty furrowed her brow as if she was explaining the simplest concept to him.

“You know, kids need a lot of space growing up?” Husk’s heart felt like it was about to cascade into cardiac arrest.

“You’re not p-pregnant are you?!” Niffty titled her head?

“What.? Oh, no.” Husk let out a huge sigh.

“Oh thank fuck…” Niffty gave him a playful smile.

“Not ready to be a dad?” He frantically shook his head and Niffty smile turned into a half lidded expression.

“Then why do you pump all that cum into me most nights?” She softly spoke out and the panic set back into the cat, Niffty gave it a few seconds and then laughed.

“Silly! I don’t have kids like that anyway….” Husk furrowed his brow, now sure he was no expect in biology but considering they had been having regular sex for weeks with only the occasional seperate instance of anal, Husk was pretty sure that was on the right track to get pregnant and now he was more concerned than ever that he didn’t have any condoms and Niffty didn’t really take no for an answer, he tested the water.

“So, erm… so how do you get pregnant?” Niffty gave him a small smile.

“I’m an insect-demon… if we want to start a family I’ll just lay a bunch of eggs for you to fertilize.” Husk face quickly turned into a thousand yard stare.

“Well, that’s… something…” Horrifying, it was horrifying. What a horrifying thought, he imagined walking in on a room with Niffty crouching over a small pile of eggs in the corner before scuttling up the walls and out of a window.

Grade A nightmare fuel… but at least she wasn’t pregnant…

***

Cherri’s breathing had become laboured and shaky as she lay curled up surrounded by serpents, she wasn’t going to have the strength to keep this up for much longer and she whimpered. She was a terrified girl trapped in a holding cell again, a scared demon placed in a prison once more. Her claustrophobia was setting in along with another panic attack but this time it didn’t seem to want to ease up as she panted against shaking hands, she was beginning to get light-headed, she would pass out at this rate and that terrified her more. 

Suddenly there was a monstrous roar that rather than terrify Cherri made her sit up and look around eagerly. That was Alastor! Torn remnants of his clothes still hung to his form in tatters, clearly he had transformed still wearing them, something for Cherri to fix later no doubt. Alastor was coming for her and quickly got to her feet as her legs almost threatened to give way. The twisted wendigo had landed somewhere nearby and was carving a path through the serpents that blocked and came for him, claws flashing out quickly and hooves constantly moving forward, Cherri felt tears of relief spill down her face that quickly turned to shock as a brightly coloured snake had managed to lunge and bite down on Alastor’s thigh earning a roar of pain as he cut of the creatures head and tore its jaws from his body. The deer skull span around and was almost looking for something. Cherri panicked maybe he couldn’t see through the bubble she made. Taking a deep breath she dispelled it and rolled to the side as the surround snakes tried to get at her all at once. She called at the top of her lungs.

“AAAAAAAAL!” The deer monster’s head snapped up as it could clearly smell its target now and started galloping towards her as it dissected another reptile with his long arm length talons. Cherri was running as well trying her best to avoid the creatures chasing her, but she didn’t have as much energy this time and they were catching up. Another strike caught Alastor straight in his back but his flury of adrenaline and his hulking size kept him moving, despite the burning that was beginning to spread in his leg. He wasn’t going to stop and was sprinting to intercept Cherri, his muddled and cloudy brain was trying to understand the concept of not tearing into her, as if there was something he was supposed to remember to do…

Cherri spun around and saw Alastor looming down at her as he ran forward, he was much faster than her, the wendigo didn’t seem to know what to do, but Cherri out of instinct leapt straight at him, wrapping her legs around his chest and arms behind his neck so as not to disturb his limbs. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and was crying. Alastor froze up and almost tore her off him, unsure of what was happening, prey usually ran away from him… not into him. The half a second of inaction allowed another bite to land on his bicep and Cherri cried out as something almost lashed at her. Alastor roared and gutted the creature before darting around realizing that they were coming from all angles, hooves moving at a pounding pace Alastor launched himself against the huge wall and drove his claws into the rock, twisting and breaking the surface as he started to scale the wall, his hooves not adept at climbing scrapped pitifully against them trying to find purchase whilst his upper body shook with the strain of fighting off the poisons and carrying Cherri upwards. 

Cherri gripped on as tight as she could, praying that Alastor would be okay, that he would save her. His breathing was become more laboured and at one point his claw failed to hit the rock and they both wildly staggered around as he almost fell back down, something was wrong, he didn’t seem focused the poison was working.

“A-Al, we’re almost at the top! Y-you’ve got this!” There was a strange noise like a wounded animal lost in the woods and Cherri looked worriedly at how the whole body of the wendigo was shaking. Each claw would be a gamble as Alastor climbed but slowly, eventually he reached the peak and flopped onto it, Cherri went tumbling forward and gasped as she realized that Alastor’s strength seemed to have left him and he was sliding back towards the edge of the pit, she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as she could, it seemed to stir him into action and claws dug into the ground as he climbed out as well. Chest heaving, Alastor was shrinking returning to the normal red haired demon. He blinked as his eyes returned to normal still laying on the floor.

“C-Cherri, are you a-alright?” Cherri was by his side instantly.

“Yeah, you saved me Al!... you saved me!” Alastor gave off a weak smile.

“I t-think I n-need you to f-fix my clothes a-again in r-return…” She nodded and let out a nervous laugh.

“Of course I will! Anything for you.” Alastor swallowed rather uncomfortably.

“I t-think I n-need to rest…” Cherri was already taking her pack off.

“Okay, I’ll get a tent set up, just rest up… you got bitten a few times… just stay still okay?” Alastor didn’t make a noise but closed his eyes and nodded once. Cherri started to make camp away from the edge in the most sheltered part she could just behind a rocky outcrop, by some luck they had emerged next to the bridge that led to the outer layer. A few minutes later and Cherri threw her pack inside along with some blankets she returned to Alastor. 

“Okay it’s ready.” There wasn’t a response, 

“Al?” She made her way over, Alastor was laying perfectly still on the ground, she crouched by him.

“Sorry to wake you, but it would be better to be in the tent.” She shook him gently and his head lolled to one side, Cherri gasped she immediately went to feel for a pulse, to feel breath… Anything. But there wasn’t anything, Alastor was gone. Cherri felt something horrible in her stomach.

“You died for me?... Al…” She grabbed his arms and started to drag him towards the tent. She would get him comfortable. He would be back in a few days and hopefully by then the rest of the group would catch up. Getting his body hauled over the threshold of the tent she quickly laid him down on the blankets and in a comfortable position for when he would wake up. She stared down at that handsome face and tucked a few loose strands of red hair back up into their normal place.

“It’s okay Al… I’ll make sure you’re safe here.” She paused and looked down as her heart beat considerably faster, a thought had crossed her mind, a terrible thought and her hands shook slightly.

“I’ll make sure you’re looked after.” She gulped nervously and leant a little closer barely a few inches from him she whispered quietly. 

“I’ll make sure you’re loved.” She kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time the group reunites and hopefully get away from Fraud.


	25. Back Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seperate individuals start to gather again. Ready for the next part of their journey

Cherri let out a long contented sigh, she hadn’t felt this good in a very long time. It was bliss, euphoric bliss, every ounce of her was relaxed. She chewed her lip absent-mindedly and ran her fingers through the blankets, that had been truly amazing, she giggled to herself. Everything pent-up over the last couple of weeks had been let out in the last few hours and oh boy was she a calmer soul for it, the blankets were only wrapped around her middle as she let the air cool her warm skin as the last rivulets of sweat on her bosom dried. Cherri closed her eye peacefully and was getting ready for the most comfortable nap she could ever experience, but it wasn’t to be. 

Cherri’s head shot up, she heard voices, it was Angel and Arackniss at least, there could be the others too. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” She frantically threw the blanket off herself and started frenziedly rooting around for her underwear.

“Where the FUCK is it!” She hissed, thank fuck Angel was a loud talker and gave her plenty of warning. She found the bundled up material in the corner, immediately grabbed at it and fell onto her back as she quickly ran both legs through them and bucking her hips up to get them on in one fluid movement, they stuck for a moment at the wet patch that still lingered on her inner thighs and she quickly brought up a section of the blanket she was on to wipe it away. Bra next and she reached back to the same corner, oh but of course they weren’t there too. Why did she have to strip like this? Eye scanning everywhere she quickly spotted the familiar shape resting under the blanket next to Alastor’s body.

“Fuuuuck!” She lunged threw back the blanket to grabbed it and slip it on, hands scrambling to do up the clasp, at least she could see her top and bottoms and quickly started to slip them on when she heard Arackniss call out.

“Hey, isn’t that one of our tents? HEY! Cherri? Alastor?” Cherri bit the inside of her cheek in blind panic and opened the flap as she emerged, staggering out and looking flushed. The spiders were about ten feet away from her and she quickly sprung to her feet, leaving the tent open so it could vent the very obvious scents out of it. 

“H-Hey bitches, I err didn’t think we would be seeing anybody so soon.” She walked up to them so they didn’t move any closed, Arackniss frowned when he looked around.

“We? So Al’s here?” Cherri nodded and had a serious face.

“Yeah, Al… he rescued me but got attacked by all these fuckin’ snakes and shit… he… didn’t make it…” Both Angel and Arackniss stared at her.

“He fuckin’ died?” Angel was shocked, he wasn’t sure a monster like Alastor could be brought down so easy. Cherri nodded.

“He killed so many of them to save me, I-I wouldn’t have made it without him…” Arackniss did another look around.

“Where’s his body?” Cherri paused for just a moment.

“Oh, he’s in the tent, I set it up… I didn’t know how long we would have to wait and there’s no way I could drag him everywhere, you know… cos he’s taller than me.” Her hand twitched when Angel moved around her, his curiosity got the better of him and he really wanted to see the radio demons' corpse, I mean how often could you say that to someone? Angel stopped a few feet away.

“Err… Cherri?” Cherri swallowed hard and turned to look at the pink spiders questioning face.

“Y-Yeah?” Cherri prayed that it wasn’t about the smell.

“Why’s he fuckin' naked?” Cherri’s eye twitched, she hadn’t put the cover back over him and his bare torso was visible, she quickly darted forward, past Angel and reached into the tent and pulled out a pile of ragged and torn clothes.

“He ruined his clothes, see? I said I would fix them, but I’m not gunna cast spells on him in case I get it wrong. Yeah?” Arackniss called out to Angel.

“Yeah… he turned into that thing again, shredded his clothes doing it.” Cherri could have kissed Arackniss for inadvertently collaborating with her story. Angel straightened up.

“Oh, ‘kay… fuckin’ bit weird…” Cherri laughed.

“He’s not naked anyway, left his underwear on… I’m not a freak.” Angel cocked an eyebrow at her and there was a tense pause before he laughed.

“Bitch, you’re the biggest freak I know.” Angel turned and started to move away. Cherri internally let out a huge sigh, I mean what were the chances they were even going to check if Alastor was wearing underwear? Still, another lie under the radar and Cherri quickly did the tent up still clutching the batch of clothes, it would give her something to do. Angel and Arackniss sat down and now that she wasn’t in a blind panic Cherri noticed the state that Angel was in, a bloodied lip and blood in his fur.

“Woah, you alright?” Angel nodded.

“Yeah… just some fuckin’ kinky pervs couldn’t take no for an answer, but ‘Niss helped me out!” Arackniss nodded.

“Alastor came for you and I got to Angel… didn’t want to wait.” Cherri turned to the dark spider.

“So where’s Charlie and the others?” Arackniss shrugged.

“Somewhere behind us if you haven’t run into them, they were making their own pace here because Charlie’s still sick I think.” Cherri took a moment.

“Guess we’ll stay here then and wait? I mean we have to get to the centre and we’re pretty deep at this point… I don’t want to have to move Al if I don’t have to.” Arackniss looked uncomfortable at the idea.

“I mean… I guess? But we’re the strongest together.” Angel spoke out.

“Yeah, but at least give me time to rest up, I know I look fabulous all the time, but I fuckin’ hurt right now ‘Niss.” 

“Sure, sure… I’ll get then tent set up.” Angel turned to Cherri.

“Good news eh? Now you don’t have to sleep in the same tent as a corpse… you can come in with us.” Cherri’s heart contracted and her cross pupil darted to the tent with Alastor’s body in it before going back to Angel.

“Nah, it's okay… Look, I kinda promised that I would watch over his body… since he saved me…” Angel narrowed his eyes.

“He ain’t gunna go anywhere Cherri…” Cherri quickly shook her head.

“I know, but it just seems fair, since he carried me when I was… you know…” Angel hadn’t stopped his narrow stare and Cherri fidgeted. He spoke cautiously

“There somethin’ going on?” Cherri frowned and folded her arms defensively.

“No! Why? Does there have to be somethin’!” 

“Well, just with all the shit you’ve been doing recently…” Cherri huffed.

“What the fuck do you take me for? I’m just bein’ nice!” Her lie sounded convincing enough and Angel relented.

  
“Fine, fine. No need to get so shouty, just checkin’.” Cherri sat down and laid the clothes out in front of her. 

“Yeah, well don’t worry about it… I’m gunna fix these now so I need to concentrate.” Angel nodded and turned to face Arackniss who was rooting around inside the tent making sure the poles were up correctly. It gave Cherri the chance to end the conversation now and hopefully move on.

_ “ _ _ Simul.”  _ Cherri spent the next half an hour repairing Alastor’s clothes and making sure they were all nicely folded and placed next to her. Angel and Arackniss had finished setting up the tent and Angel had excused himself to get some rest, after being so horribly assaulted he needed time to recover and it left Arackniss sitting a few feet away from Cherri as they looked over in the abyss of the ditch they were next to, the one filled with snakes, occasionally the screeching sound of another victim would drift up.

“So this shits been pretty crazy so far right?” Arackniss was starting a conversation as he glanced towards Cherri, who looked back at him.

“You always been captain of the fuckin’ obvious?” His mouth twitched into a smile and he shook his head. 

“I guess I have, never thought I’d live through a prison breakout in that place, to wind up here.” Cherri shrugged.

“I suppose, Al was the one with the plan so I just follow his lead.” Arackniss frowned.

“If Al told you to jump of a bridge would you?” Cherri didn’t even need to think about it.

“Yup.” 

“Why though?” Cherri looked at the spider staring at her and shrugged her shoulders.

“Easy, Al doesn’t mess you around, he’s always to the point so I know that he would want me to do it for a reason, I trust him.” Arackniss frown darkened.

“More like obsessed with him.” Cherri gritted her teeth.

“So what if I am? Maybe I’m happy at his feet, what if I don’t want to be anything better? Why does everyone have to try to be better than they are? What if I just want to stay like this? What’s the harm in that?” Arackniss let out a dry laugh.

“The harm? Easy. You asked him to hunt you down and tear into you like a fuckin’ piece of meat, so how exactly is that harmless?” Cherri stood up.

“Because its none of your fuckin’ business! It was between me and Al.” Arackniss rose as well to stare her down.

“It’s just Al this or Al that with you, you’re like a fuckin’ broken record! You can’t even sleep with someone without thinkin’ about that lunatic!” Cherri marched straight up to him and poked a hard finger into his chest.

“Fuckin’ call him a lunatic again and I’ll fuckin’ bury you. Oh! And is that it? Little ‘Niss got his feelin’s hurt because I cried out someone else’s name? Don’t forget I asked if you wanted to fuck, I never said I wanted to fuck you!” Arackniss frown turned into anger.

“I don’t like being fucking played!” 

“And I don’t like that I let such a little cry baby fuck me.” 

“If you weren’t a woman I swear to god!” Cherri levelled a dead pan stare at him.

“What? Mister big man doesn’t hit a woman? The fuck sort of bullshit is that!” There was a sudden movement and Cherri brought her leg up and harshly kneed Arackniss straight in his crotch causing his eyes to bug out and him fall back down to the ground clutching himself, Cherri spat at him.

“I’m fuckin’ done with this conversation… you can take that chivalrous white knight shit and shove it up your ass.” She turned and grabbed Alastor’s pile of clothes and headed straight into the tent. Leaving Arackniss to clutch himself and let out a pained hiss. He just about managed to stumble to his feet and clamber into his own tent and immediately wished that he hadn’t Angel was sat bolt upright with several pars of arms crossed giving him a stare. Arackniss rolled his eyes as he closed the tent back up.

“Oh don’t give me that look!”

“ _ I don’t hit a woman?  _ The fuck was that ‘Niss?” Arackniss moved over to get comfortable and winced when he moved his legs, Cherri had a very strong knee.

“It’s something Ma used to say!” Angel sighed.

“Where’s Ma ‘Niss?” 

“Angie… don’t.”

“Where. Is. Ma?” Arackniss finally spoke and stared at the ground.

“… Gone.” Angel had a stern look.

“That’s right, she loved Pops, but she could pretend to be blind to all the shit he did, but she knew! Why do you think she ended up here with the rest of the family? Why do you think she couldn’t take it no more?”

“Angie…” The pink spider's expression softened.

“Ma, ain’t around… and you need to grow up, saying that sort of shit just doesn’t fly… and sayin’ it to Cherri? The fuck is wrong with you! That girl has beaten up more men than you have!”

“I panicked alright? I didn’t know what to say!” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Ah yeah, panic the sexiest quality in a guy…” 

“Shut up!”

“Listen, Cherri likes a strong person… fuckin’ up your game!” Arackniss stared down at his arms and held onto his bicep and tensed it, Angel groaned.

“Not like that you fuckin’ moron, look at Smiles! Guy’s skinny as a tooth pick but when he talks he’s got  _ confidence _ ! Cherri just laps that up!”

“I don’t get it…” 

“Yeah and neither does my dildo’s lets hope one of you can learn…” 

“Stop calling me a dildo!” 

Meanwhile, Cherri was quickly and quietly putting on Alastor’s clothes so he was fully dressed, she had something else in mind tonight but with the arrival of Angel and Arackniss she wouldn’t dare looks like the one time would have to be it, they were already suspicious enough and she had enough experience to know that Angel was light on his feet when he wanted to be and a sudden ‘surprise’ visit is exactly the sort of shit he would pull to try and catch her out. Using a shadow, the spectre propped Alastor up so she could put his clothes back on easier. She let out a sigh as she ran fingers across his bare chest before sealing the sight away once more. Easing him back down she covered him in a blanket so it looked like he was sleeping and smiled softly before gently kissing his cheek once more. She discarded her own clothes and snuggled down, keeping a ‘respectful’ distance away and was just watching Alastor’s face. 

“Goodnight Al… love you.” she whispered out and closed her eye.

***

Charlie didn’t know how Husk did it. That cat could sleep like a fucking brick and he needed too as well, Niffty was the most fidgeting sleeper that Charlie had ever encountered. She was flopping around and rolling all over the place, from mumbled cuddles into Husk’s fur to flopping around all over the tent as if she was doing laps of the damn thing, and one time she even buried her head into Charlie’s chest as if she was motor-boating the surprised princess. Charlie couldn’t take it and when Niffty had rolled over onto her legs for what must have been the fourth time that evening and woke her, that was it. Charlie shuffled her legs back and Niffty settled down to the side and she quietly left the tent to just sit on the ground. Since she had company she was wearing a loose fitting shirt as her sleeping clothes, it went down low enough just to cover her behind and she grabbed a spare blanket and laid it outside before curling up into it.

It was colder out here with fewer clothes and the wind was tickling her hair and face, but at least she wasn’t going to get Niffty all up in her business. It took her a moment to realize that she had left the tent and placed a blanket down without trembling or almost being sick, that brought a small smile to her face, looks like she was feeling better already. Rolling over again she was pining for Alastor something awful. She had got so used to his body being next to hers for sleep, a hundred years plus of sleeping alone, how cold and desolate it was. She just wanted to be wrapped in his arms, and feel his fingers running through her hair… the taste of his blood on her lips, Charlie suddenly blinked, that thought took a dark turn quick before she smiled again, Alastor liked her little dark streak. Charlie closed her eyes and drifted off with a half smile.

She awoke to the sound of Niffty calling her name.

“Charlie? Charlie!” There was a rummaging going around in the tent and a groan as clearly Husk had just woken up. Charlie yawned and stretched.

“I’m outside!” There was a sigh as Niffty calmed down and several minutes later she appeared out the tent fully dressed, took one look at Charlie still wearing her sleeping clothes and wrapped in a blanket.

“What are you doing out here!?” Charlie yawned and stretched her arms up.

“Do you have any idea how much you move in your sleep!” Niffty cheeks turned red.

“D-Did I keep you up?” Charlie laughed.

“Only a little so I camped out here tonight.” Niffty cocked her head to one side.

“You sound better, how are you feeling?” Charlie nodded.

“So much better now, I think I’m good to go, just tired.” Niffty shuffled her feet around.

“Sorry.” Another soft laugh and Charlie sat up, making sure her shirt was properly covering herself before getting up and letting Husk leave the tent before she went in to change. Soon enough they were packed up and continue their walk to the centre of Fraud, Charlie hoped that they would catch up to Alastor soon and that Cherri would be safe, then she suddenly frowned. The thought of Cherri alone with Alastor worried her, something gripped her stomach, it was a strange sense of panic. Charlie took in a deep breath and tried to relax her over worried mind. Alastor would never betray her, they had talked about it, he knew Cherri had feelings for him and had rejected them, Charlie was the only one for him. The thought helped but the worry remained, she trusted Alastor… she wasn’t sure if she trusted Cherri.

***

Cherri was making a point of ignoring Arackniss for the next day and the black furred spider didn’t push it. It made for awkward conversation between Cherri and Angel, then Angel and his brother. Angel had healed for the most part apart from some bruises he was back to his old self. Now they were just waiting for Charlie, Husk and Niffty. With nothing else to do Cherri practised summoning shadowy creatures, she conjured a small hawk and sent it off with the instructions of finding the others. She crossed her legs and concentrated on keeping the manifestation stable. With her eye closed and breathing regulated she was occasionally flashed with sporadic visions, she twitched and furrowed her brow as she tried to focus on them. Then it suddenly became apparent, she was starting to see through the eyes of her creation. She recognized the dark rock and spiky bridges it flew around. 

Hands gripping tightly she tried to keep it in her mind and finally the picture in her head remained rather than flickered in and out, It made her feel motion sick as it flapped its wings around and bobbed in the air, and as it dove and swooped Cherri’s stomach lurched, but she did see three familiar figures and the bird flew down to investigate them. It landed on the bridge and stared at Charlie, the princess tilted her head and spoke out. 

“Cherri?” Or at least that’s what Cherri assumed she had said, she could only see and not hear. Maybe that would come later. The bird bobbed up and down and then Cherri released her concentration from its sight and then again from the spell. She took a deep breath in and felt something splatter on the back of her hand, looking down it was a droplet of blood that had leaked out of her nose. She flinched and wiped it away. Getting up she called over to Angel.

“Think Charlie is about a day away.” Angel turned.

“How do you know that?” Cherri shrugged.

“Saw them through the eyes of a bird.” Angel looked more confused.

“You did what? You fuckin’ high?” Cherri laughed.

“You wish… nah, through magic.” Angel grinned at her.

“You’re damn right I wish, cos then you could give me some!” There was a heaving cough that sounded out from inside Cherri’s tent and her head snapped around faster than lightning before she was on her feet and dashing towards it, Angel was going to call out but thought better of it and just rolled his eyes.

“Fuckin’ hell, could ya be any keener if you tried?” 

Cherri threw open the tent flap and saw Alastor sat up with his hand over his mouth as he coughed, she practically jumped in the tent and quickly rubbed and slapped his back. When the coughing fit subsided Alastor turned to her and blinked.

“Where are we?” Cherri smiled.

“Just by the edge that you climbed out of, I didn’t want to move you very far… how are you feeling?” Alastor ran clawed hands through his hair and down his face.

“Tired… that was a new experience for me.”

“You saved me… you died for me…” She leant in to kiss his cheek but leaned back and Cherri quickly stopped herself, looked embarrassed and then shuffled back a few paces.

“S-Sorry… I just, you know… wanted to thank you.” Alastor give her a long look before turning his sight down to his body.

“I saw you had given me thanks enough, my clothes are wonderfully back together, I didn’t die for you Cherri, I died because I wasn’t fast enough, my reflexes weren’t quick enough.” Cherri gave a nervous smile.

“But you still risked yourself for me.” Alastor gave a dry laugh but smiled.

“And waste all those hours of me training you?” Cherri grinned at his joke.

“I know how much you’d hate that.” She quickly looked back and saw that Angel was quietly talking to Arackniss, she leant over and did up the tent before turning back to Alastor. She reached out to hold the top of both his shoulders, he gave a disapproving look.

“Cherri…” Cherri ignored the warning.

“I’m serious Al, I want to thank you… it could just be between us? No one needs to know… I kept your secrets before, you know I can! You’ve already had your hands in me once before in the woods, how about trying it in a slightly different way?” Alastor took a long time to look into her eager face, it was full of desperate hope, he reached up to grab her hands and gently pried them off and he shook his head.

“My answer is the same as it always has been, no. I will not betray Charlie.” Cherri’s face fell and she slid back some more and against the back of the tent, she looked sullen but wasn’t crying. She looked up at him.

“Can I have some time alone please? I want to continue our lessons too, if you’ll have me…” Alastor nodded once and turned to open up the tent and leave.

“Of course we can continue, you’re a promising student…” With that Cherri was alone again and she let out a long pained sigh. Alastor stretched his legs and rotated his shoulder Angel looked over and called.

“You got back up quick! Another secret from the radio demon?” Alastor shook his head and the smile was fixed on his face.

“Unlikely my dear, I only suffered at the hands of venom, nothing had to regenerate just needed a quick kick start to the old ticker.” He tapped at his chest.

“Bet you can’t wait to see Charlie again?” Angel raised his eyebrows at him and Alastor rolled his eyes.

  
“It would be nice, yes although I do not like what you’re insinuating, do we have any idea where she is?” Angel cocked his head to one side.

“Did Cherri not tell you?” Alastor shook his head.

“No… she left that out.” 

“About a day away.” Alastor looked back at Cherri’s tent, her silhouette still just about visible. 

“Well, then I’ll meet her half way and then come back, I need to stretch my legs out anyway!” Angel shrugged.

“‘Aight then, see ya.” Alastor took one last look back and walked up onto the bridge and started heading out. Cherri closed her eye, she had heard him leave and it still hurt, letting out a soft breath her finger nails dug into the inside of her thigh as she desperately wished for more control over a situation that was beginning to spiral. Letting out a gasp she released her grip to look at the fresh red that now coated her nails, she fell back and curled herself up in a blanket.

This wasn’t getting any easier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we see the end of Fraud and the descent into Treachery. The darkest place of Hell...
> 
> Charlie's due for some bad mojo here.


	26. Treacherous Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reach the end of fraud and begin the descent into the cold and dark.

Charlie spotted him first, a lone figure wandering across the barren landscape, smartly dressed and wearing red. She didn’t even wait for the others and Charlie started running towards Alastor, a smile spreading wide across her face. He returned it and she leapt straight into his arms loving the sensation of Alastor wrapping hands around her back to hold her. He brushed her hair back behind her ear and ran a claw down her cheek.

“My darling, it seems you’re feeling better.” Charlie giggled and grabbed around his neck pulling him into a soft and tender kiss on the lips, she didn’t care that Husk and Niffty could see the whole thing and she lifted one leg behind her as she fully committed to the action. There was a hot and heavy breath when she finally pulled away.

“Even better for seeing you, did you save Cherri?” Alastor nodded.

“I did, she’s waiting with Angel and Arackniss.” Charlie beamed at him.

“That’s great, it means Angel got saved too!” She leaned up and kissed him again. Alastor raised an eyebrow at her.

“Affectionate today? I’ve barely been gone two days.” Charlie gave him a soft look.

“Hell seems less bright when my stag is nowhere to be seen.” She pawed at the front of his shirt in a needy fashion as if to emphasize her point. He gave her a smile and brought one of her hands to his face and kissed her knuckles.

“Then I will aspire to remain at your side for as long as I can.” Charlie gently laughed as he released her hand.

“You better!” Niffty and Husk had caught up by this point, Husk look disinterested as usual but Niffty was practically vibrating on the spot.

  
“You two are so cute together!” Charlie grinned and nuzzled straight into Alastor neck giving it a quick kiss but also getting his scent back, Charlie had missed it terribly. 

“I think so too, wouldn’t you agree Al?” Alastor rolled his eyes and pulled away, taking Charlie’s hand in his as they walked forwards.

“My darling, you’re cute… I however would detest the word if it was applied to me.” Charlie laughed and Niffty pouted. Charlie gave him a nudge.

“Well how about handsome then?” Alastor gave her a wink.

“That my dear, fits me just fine.” Charlie gave him a playful warning look.

“Careful your head doesn’t inflate and you topple off a bridge.”

*** 

By the time they arrived back at the group Angel and Arackniss were already discussing getting ready for rest, Cherri stood up and looked awkwardly over to Charlie and Alastor, still holding hands and her face fell. 

“Hey everyone, we’re back!” Charlie cheerfully called out and noticed the back of Cherri’s head as she disappeared inside her tent. Angel gave her a grin.

“Feelin’ better?” Charlie nodded.

“Much thanks! Good thing too, I think I’m about done with this place.” Angel laughed,

“You and me both.”

“Okay well let's set up camp, get some rest and try to get to the end when we all wake up! Come on Al, will you help me set up the tent?” Alastor inclined his head and followed his doe’s lead. 

“Of course my darling.” 

***

“A-Al…. M-more, p-please m-more…” Charlie’s pathetic mewls were met with hungry kisses placed upon her neck and her hips writhed as Alastor slowly pushed back inside her with another slow thrust. Alastor grunted as he felt Charlie tightening and twisting around him. He ground his hips slowly against her and was delighted by how her head rolled back into the blankets, face covered in shameless arousal as she pawed at his chest, hands dragging fingernails down his skin and leaving raised red welts. Alastor’s hands held tight onto her thighs either side of his hips and pressed them close as he continued his slow relentless love making, much to Charlie’s gasps of delight. She let out a tiny squeal and her ankles hooked together behind his back locking him in and he let go of her legs to lower himself into a series of long slow kisses, interrupted by Charlie’s harsh breathing and her cries.

“O-Oh, g-gods Al, I-I l-love you…” 

“I love you too my darling doe…” Alastor let out a little grunt, she had tensed and was gripping tightly around his member at the mention of his love. Her eyes alight with desire and affection, those soft yellow eyes that were pleading to him, begging Alastor to not stop. How could he resist as he plundered her flesh. Her chest quivered and she softly whimpered before her thighs tightened against him and her glorious release came, her whole face flushed red and her eyes rolled up and her eyelids fluttered shut, the pressure was too much and as her body seized up, muscles contracting and Alastor was forcibly pushed out and he gritted his teeth as the feeling pushed him over the edge and he let out a gasp as he came across her front. Charlie let out another whimper feeling the hot seed land across her belly. Charlie was still trembling when her eyes flickered back open. She looked almost distressed.

“S-Sorry, did I ruin yours?” Alastor carefully slid down to the side and kissed her nervous looking face on the forehead.

“My darling, your satisfaction is what I crave most.” Charlie gave him a soft smile.

“Then I am the most satisfied woman in all the nine circles…” She glanced down and let out a tiny giggle.

“There’s so much… can you get me a tissue or something?” Alastor gave her a sly smile.

“But my darling didn’t you want to be marked by me?” Charlie bit her lip and wiggled her hips as she smiled at him.

“Of course I do, but not like this, it’ll stain clothes.” She purred back and Alastor rummaged around before finding a small pack of tissues that had been squirrelled away for such ‘emergencies’ he handed one to Charlie and she wiped and folded it as she cleaned up. With the messy part out of the way Alastor lowered himself under the blanket and Charlie immediately cuddled into his side wiggling her way up so she could careful rest against his head, avoiding his small antlers and nuzzling into his hair. Alastor gave a bemused look at her.

“What are you doing?” Charlie inhaled and spoke softly.

“I missed your smell… I just love your hair too! It’s so soft!” Alastor reached up and slid her down so she was eye level and next to him, she let out a squeak and pouted at him. As she wiggled her feet, toes gently touched his shins under the blanket, he really was so much taller than her and her body stilled as her eyes were caught in the  mesmerizing gaze of his intense red stare, she smiled.

“I love you so much Al…” He offered her a soft smile and reached out to stroke her hair.

“I know my darling, who else would risk so much for a criminal…” A small blush spread across her face.

“I can’t imagine my life without you any more… I just can’t, I need you like I need air, isn’t that silly?” Alastor leant across and gently placed a kiss on her lips and Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place as they shared it. When they finally parted Alastor held their foreheads together and let out a content sigh.

“Not at all my dear, the thought of you no longer sharing your life with me, is something I cannot fathom.” Charlie shifted around and pressed herself against the crook of his neck she closed her eyes and yawned.

“Goodnight my stag…” Alastor wrapped an arm around her.

“Sweet dreams my darling little doe.” Alastor closed his eyes an allowed his body to rest, the tiny shadowy insect that clung to the corner of the tent after crawling through a tiny opening disappeared and Cherri frowned as she sat alone in her tent, that feeling was back and her internal venomous serpent was riled up. Laying down on her back she rolled over as she curled up into a small ball, not closing her eye she stared at the wall of her tent for too many hours before exhaustion finally overtook her. The only thing that ran through her head again and again was the same phrase. 

“That should be me.” 

***

“Fuckin’ hell Cherri, you look like shit! Did you even sleep?” Angel was staring at the huge dark shadow that had settled under her eye and she scowled at him.

“I’m fine Angel…” She let out a long yawn and Angel raised an eyebrow at her.

“Ya sure? ‘Cos we’re probably not gunna stop for a while.” Cherri crossed her arms and snapped.

“I said I'm fuckin’ fine!” Angel threw his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, fine… forget I fuckin’ asked.” The group was currently packing up and just finishing the final bits, a hasty meal of canned fruit was passed around, only a handful of cans were left now and after Arackniss’s rescue of Angel you could count the amount of ammo they had left with one hand. All of them looked a bit nervous when they found out exactly how low resources had got between them. Charlie called out.

“I know it’s looking bad… but we’re close to the final layer… it's just a single place we've just got to get to the centre… then this should all be over. So let's keep eyes and ears open, don’t want any more surprises.” She gave Alastor a quick kiss and held his hand as they started to move on, Cherri rolled her eye and completely failed to hide her disgust, earning a dirty look from both Angel and Arackniss. Cherri frowned at them both and flipped them the bird. The group slowly made their way around the large circle before finding the ditch inwards towards what would now be the eighth ditch a heat rose up out of its darkened depths, and the screams of conflagration sounded from below Arackniss glanced a look down and couldn’t see anything.

“Glad you weren’t in that one ‘Niss…” Angel risked a glance and nodded.

“Yeah… this place man, Charlie your dad was a real sadist huh?” Charlie didn’t turn but called over her shoulder.

“Yes… he called this the ‘dark’ phase… there was nothing to enjoy in hell then, only the suffering of sinners. I think he got bored and that’s why he made the city, at least that’s what he says anyway and for once I don’t think he’s lying.” Angel let out a dry laugh. Cherri was staring fixed at Charlie holding Alastor’s hands and her own were clenching and unclenching. She felt something prod into her side and she almost punched Arackniss straight in the face.

“What!?” She glared at him. He looked at her 

“You alright? You haven’t really said two words today…” Cherri gritted her teeth to hold back the insult.

“I’m fine… just tired.” Arackniss didn’t let up and Cherri had to take a deep breath in.

“You sure it's just that? Nothing else bothering you?” 

“I said I’m fine… or do you not trust women as well as not hit them?” She glared at him and Arackniss sighed and shook his head. He let his pace slow and Cherri marched on, he continued to watch the back of her and wondered if this had anything to do with Alastor… well that was stupid, of course it was to do with Alastor, but what was wrong this time?

The ninth ditch several hours later was far louder than any of the rest, it sounded like a constant screaming massacre, blood-curdling screams and the occasional laugh would drift up as they crossed the jagged land bridge. More hours passed and as they reached the other side they all took a moment and rested, it was strangely quiet, no one really wanted to say anything, both Angel and Arackniss shared glances with each other before looking at Cherri whilst Husk and Niffty were just cuddled quietly together, Alastor and Charlie the same, although Charlie was mainly giving Alastor large doe eyes as she laughed with him about something that clearly had him embarrassed, Cherri twitched again, she wished she was closer so she could listen and it was to in the open to use a spell to try it. An hour's rest passed far quicker for some than for others but they were back to the slow and grinding walk. 

Crossing the tenth ditch the group was finally assaulted by the flying things that had been watching them just out of sight this entire time, the same flock of creatures that had carried Cherri and Angel away. Their leader, the on with the whipping and flexing tail called out loudly and angrily.

**“** **_No, no, no! Little fraudsters should be in the ditches, who said you could leave! You are all too much trouble!”_ ** Cherri had gritted her teeth and she knew exactly what she wanted to do and as the foul creature prattled on and Angel and Arackniss got their practically useless guns ready Cherri opened up her pack and reached inside it.

_ “umbra adducere”  _ Five little shadowy bats flew out of her bag, their round little bodies bobbing around in the air as they flew upwards towards the collection of flying creatures. They looked harmless and overly cartoonish in the way they beat their little wings to get towards them. Charlie had a dark smile as the creature tilted its head at the approach.

**_“What’s this? Little bats… we’re not hungr-”_ ** The bats dispelled in time to see the fuses in the bombs that were concealed in their fat little bodies run out, there was a colossal explosion as Cherri’s remaining explosives detonated. There were shrieks and large chunks of meat were torn free from the foul creatures bodies and rained down into the darkness, wings were broken and several creatures span wildly out of control towards the darkness below, the ones closest to the explosions were reduced to nothing but a slurry of blood and meat that sprayed down and coated most of them in its grizzly rain. When the smoke cleared only a couple remained unharmed and they quickly shrieked before flying off, no longer with the protection of their fellows any attack aimed at the group was doomed to fail, they remember what Alastor was capable of. 

“Good work Cherri, that was really quick thinking.” Charlie’s praise was like the taste of ash in Cherri’s mouth, she shrugged.

“Yeah, well let’s go before they come back… I’m all out now.” Charlie nodded and gave her a smile that turned Cherri’s stomach with a vile sensation. Pressing on they finally reached the centre of this terrible place. They saw them first, giants twisted and broken frozen in what appeared to be ice, stretched and forever silently screaming, they were lining a hole that appeared to be a giant well. A darkened hole that resided in the centre of Fraud. As they got closer the sounds of the wind and distant screams seemed to fade away, even their breathing seemed to be quieter and the only noise that could easily be made out was the sounds of their own heartbeats in each of their chests. 

Stopping near the edge Arackniss risked a glance down into the darkness, it seemed unnatural, it was quiet but not that it was quiet… more like the darkness was absorbing sound and it made a shiver run up his spine… it felt wrong, like really wrong. He turned to Charlie and spoke, his voice seemed quieter and further away but it was still heard.

“Charlie… this place, what the fuck is it?” Charlie gave a weak smile but looked no more confident.

“It's the entrance to treachery. The darkest place in hell and furthest from heaven… there is nothing lower than it.” Arackniss swallowed and all of them felt it, even Alastor who was normally able to tune out such ambient sensations. Their very souls were timid at the idea of descending into this place, this accursed and desolate place. Any torture of the other levels seemed like they would be pleasantly enjoyed compared to whatever was down that hole. Angel swallowed.

“I’m guessin’ that this place is where… the really fucked get sent?” Charlie nodded.

“It’s where my dad used to be… this was his prison too.” Angel nodded and glanced down the hole.

“Ah… big mans’ prison… and we’re just walkin’ in… well fuck me… How do we get in… cos I don’t want to jump…” Cherri frowned but spoke out.

“I can get us down, long as Husk can fly with Niffty, saves me the trouble…” She glanced at the cat who nodded, he quickly placed hands on Niffty who had been unable to stop shaking as she stared at the hole. Charlie gulped.

“Let’s just do it, the longer we stand here the worse it’s going to be.” Cherri rolled her neck around until it cracked and she spoke out words.

_ “umbra adducere.”  _ A large twisted form of a creature with tentacles and hooks appeared, a mass of writhing motion everyone stared at Cherri and then back at the creature. She shrugged.

“It doesn’t need to look pretty, just get the job done… let’s go, I can feel a nosebleed comin’.” A large tentacle gripped its way around Cherri’s middle and lifted her straight off the ground before reaching for the others with seperate appendages, Angel let out a gasp when it grabbed him.

“Oh fuck! Why does it feel wet!” Cherri rolled her eyes.

“It’s all in your head.” Charlie let out a little cough.

“Mines a little tight Cherri!” The bomber shifted her gaze towards the uncomfortable princess.

“Don’t want it to drop you.” She left it at that and didn’t bother adjusting it and let Charlie give a pained smile as she tried her best to get comfortable. The large mass shifted off the side of the edge and its remaining hooked limbs began to dig into the side of the well as it rolled and undulated its way down. Husk had hold of Niffty tight and was gently flying around trying to keep pace with the shadowy creature. Cherri had her eyes closed and was looking through a spectrum of different eyes that were pointed in all different directions as she regulated her breathing and kept her headache at bay. They might be climbing for hours and she needed to make sure she could pace herself.

“Fuck do you feel that?” Arackniss called out and shivered. A wind, unnaturally cold was silently pressing up against their skin.

“It feels like my wings are going to freeze up.” Husk was grumbling but looking down Niffty’s face was starting to tint blue as she shook uncontrollably, he pulled her up so she was nestled closer to his body and she carefully pressed herself against him, trembling.

As they descended, it only got colder and colder, breath turning into mist as they struggled on. Then it opened up, the well broke away and they were climbing down the side of an eternal cavern, below them… far below was the white and blue of an icy landscape, but whilst normally snow could captivate beauty this felt like the complete opposite… something deeply wrong frozen in this place… a wrongness that seeped from every inch of this realm. Nothing could be good here, nothing. Far away from them a huge swirling vortex of ice and wind seemed to howl in what could only be described as a storm that put anything that ever happened to earth to shame. A snow storm so violent and evil that it was truly fitting for Lucifer's prison. Angel’s teeth were chattering when he spoke.

“I-It’s g-gunna be in the c-centre… i-isn’t i-it?” Charlie didn’t say anything but all eyes were on her when she nodded. The blood that was flowing down from her nose and the corner of her mouth had now frozen to her skin, it helped keep her calm as her mind began to scream internally at the pain it was suffering, she was able to keep it at bay by replacing more and more of her senses with that of the creature she had created. As soon as they touched down on the icy wasteland floor it disappeared and Cherri gasped at the pain that rushed straight to her head and the cold she was now properly feeling for the first time. All of them threw packs open and put on as many layers as they could and in fact the blankets came out to wrap around themselves like shawls. Everyone knew, there would be no rest here… it was too cold to sleep and bone hurting chill. Charlie looked down at their packs and turned back to everyone.

“W-We should leave them here… there’s no point bringing the tents its just extra weight.” Angel reached a trembling hand out and pulled open one of the cans of food, for a last meal before they left, he looked in shock as he tipped it and a frozen cylinder of beans fell onto the ground with a clunk.

“G-Guess, I’m on a diet then…” They moved forwards the storm before them, the only sight that filled the horizon as they moved forward. It was quiet, the horrible silence pressed down on all of them. Niffty tripped and sprawled along the ground unable to properly see her feet with the blanket she was wrapped in. Husk was immediately by her side to help her up. Looking back she saw what she had tripped on. A man's arm was sticking out of the surface of the ice, black and frozen, it had shattered where Niffty had impacted it and the red dark crystal of his frozen blood had scattered along the white like a pile of rubies. A poor way to go, but it was the face that was under the surface of the ice… the eyes were still moving.

“O-Oh, god…” Niffty’s hand went to her mouth. Alastor turned to the tiny demon and saw what she did, he spoke softly.

“My dear, if there is any place that god cannot hear you… it would be here.” Alastor was of course right but his sinister words didn’t help anyone in this place. Soon as the wind was beginning to pick up they had to cover their faces more and more as the tearing wind froze them, eyes hurt as the liquid in them began to freeze and lips cracked and chapped. Arackniss muffled voice sounded out.

“What’s that!” Something was shimmering under the ice, a hue of multicolour that seemed to be distorting and stretching and with it came a strange sound, the first sound that they had heard in this dreadful place. Sounds were distorting and warping too.

**_“You always act so tough, don’t you Angel Dust? How many times do we have to go through the same routine?”_ **

Angel’s head snapped up and called.

“Was that my name? Did it just say my name?” Charlie went wide-eyed and stared down at the ice as images started to appear.

“No… oh god no.” Another burst of colour and more sound. 

**_“WHO THE FUCK ARE YA?”_ **

**_“Doesn’t matter Angel Dust… what does matter is how am I going to help you understand that you shouldn’t sin any more?”_ **

Angel looked confused down at the ground after recognizing his own voice but failing to remember when he said that to whoever that strange voice was. Charlie was panicked and she was shouting as loudly as she could.

“Don’t listen Angel… JUST SHUT YOUR EYES!” Angel looked up at her confused.

“Wh-”

**_“Welcome to the Happy Hotel”_ **

Then hundreds of Angels’ tortured screams, mangled together from all the times he had been drugged, electrocuted and beaten, all those times he had been scared and crying for his torturer to stop only to be drugged and dumped somewhere else. Angel was screaming as well as the memories flooded back and he didn’t need to look down to see the images unfolding before him under the ice. His slumped body tied down as Charlie moved over to write notes in a clipboard before looking disapprovingly at Angel. 

“It was… you.” He spoke out dangerously quiet. Charlie stared at him wide-eyed and frightened.

“Listen Angel, it isn’t how it seemed!” she took a step forward but Angel had already pulled a gun on her. Alastor instinctively moved in front of Charlie.

“Not another fuckin’ step… it was you! You fuckin’ did that to me! You’re the reason I had nightmares… IT WAS FUCKIN’ YOU ALL ALONG!” 

“Angel! You have to understand that I was a different person then!” Angel gritted his teeth.

“Nah, you’re just like your dad… you fuckin’ twisted people without giving a flyin' fuck!” Charlie shook her head desperately.

“No! It's not like that at all! Please… I stopped as soon as I found out my dad was lying to me I was just trying to make things better… for everyone!”

“BY FUCKIN’ TORTURING ME FOR DAYS! HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT BETTER!” Tears were slipping down Charlie’s face and freezing halfway down her cheek.

“I wanted to see if redemption could be taught subconsciously! It wasn’t about hurting you!” Angel shook his head and took a step back.

“You’re fuckin’ sick... I can’t…” Charlie wanted to reach out but the gun was still pointed straight at her.

“Angel?” Angel shook her head.

“I’m done with you… you can get fuckin’ stuck down here for all I care… I’m goin’ back.” Charlie’s alarmed face stared at him.

“But we’re almost at the end and then we can get out! We might need your help!” 

“Then ya can do it without me… I’d much rather risk going back through this then spend another minute down here with you… you lied to me all this time, straight to my face! You knew what you’d done to me and never mentioned it once! NOT ONCE!”

“I’m sorry Angel! I’m so, so sorry!” Angel’s face screwed up in anger.

“WHAT? SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT YOU TREACHEROUS BITCH!” With that he turned and started to march back the way they had come from. He called over his shoulder.

“‘Niss, Cherri, lets go…” Arackniss didn’t need telling twice and turned to join his brother but Cherri was rooted to the spot, eye frantically glancing between Alastor and Angel. The pink spider had paused and turned to face her.

“Cherri?” Cherri looked at Angel.

“I can’t leave Al, you know I owe him.” Angel face steeled over.

“So… me or him?” Cherri shook her head.

“Don’t do this…” Angel’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine… don’t have my back… HE’S NEVER GUNNA LOVE YA!” His shout ran a silence across the group and Cherri stood there stunned as Angel and Arackniss both turned and started to leave. Charlie looked on in despair as the spiders continued to walk away.

“Please don’t…” her cries went unheard and then Niffty’s voice sounded out, quavering in the cold.

“Y-You tortured Angel?” Charlie spun her gaze to look at the tiny demon staring up at her, the Cyclops’s expression was unreadable. Charlie nodded silently, fear gripping her stomach as Niffty blinked and looked at the ground.

“I thought you were d-different princess.” Charlie started to shake.

“N-Not you too, p-please?” Niffty turned to look up at Husk and offered her hand to him. He paused for a long time and took it before turning and leaving. Charlie fell to her knees and looking down could just see a refracted image of Angel’s tortured face replaying over and over again silently. She wanted to cry but her tear ducts had sealed shut in the bitter cold. Alastor reached down and helped her up.

“I’m sorry my darling, but we have to move on…” Charlie turned to look at Alastor’s face, frost covering his check and the tip of his nose.

“You’re not going to leave?” She spoke with the voice of someone who had just lost almost everything, Alastor shook his head.

“Never my love. Never.” Charlie nodded but couldn’t force a smile even if she wanted to. The three remaining turned to stare up at the storm before marching towards it. 

The end was close. 

  
  



	27. The Pains we go for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie has to catch up... and there's only one way to do that.

Vaggie needed to make time up, Charlie was ahead of her and whilst she moved quickly she couldn’t make the days up if she followed their exact steps. It led her to the shores of the boiling river of Violence, splattering and hissing blood and the screams of those trapped within it. She needed to make up almost a week if that barge took three days back and forth.

She was blessed with knowledge of the area, wisdoms that Lucifer had imparted on her, but it still didn’t make it easy. Vaggie looked down, no shoes and she could still see the blisters of the first steps inside of Dis marked upon the bottom and sides of her feet. Leggings torn and her top had several large holes that exposed her stomach and most of her chest. Vaggie’s modesty hardly mattered, there was no one really around to see that wasn’t in eternal torment, Charlie mattered, and that was the end of it. 

It was getting worse now, her sleep deprived mind had begun to torture her with waking visions now as well, horrible twisting shapes of Charlie buckled in agony, it sent Vaggie into a frenzy, her entire body ready to fight the monster that was abusing her, just to realize that it wasn’t real. All of this stress and fatigue to her body was starting to wear down her mind, travelling alone often made her remember memories and the such to keep hope that things might go back to how they were, now it was just silence in her mind as she trudged onwards, a burning hatred in her chest for the radio demon and Vaggie’s overprotective need to save Charlie from his grip.

Phlegethon , the boiling river of blood and fire, was the direct line towards Fraud, however to walk its banks would lead to the woods of suicide and that would become blocked by a twisting woodland designed to make you lost and despair before churning you out in the burning deserts, it would take a day to cross this place, another one for the woods and then the countless days to trek across the sands. 

Days that Vaggie didn’t have, days that Charlie didn’t need to be wasted as she was the victim of worse and worse abuse. The answer was simple, if you couldn’t follow the at the side of the river which was the fastest way… go in the river. Vaggie closed her eye and took a deep breath. Her pain meant nothing, it would heal… burns would disappear and she could sit on the knowledge that she did her utmost to get to Charlie quickest. This would be a fleeting moment of her existence, she could endure it. She  **had** to endure it. She conjured the sword to her hand, she might need it if anything tries to grab her down.

Three… Two… One.

Vaggie dove straight in. Boiling and searing pain raced across every inch of her as the scalding liquid blistered her skin on contact. She kept her mouth shut with gritted force and her head above the blood line, the stench was awful and as she started to move her limbs to kick and swim through the crippling pain she bumped into other creatures writhing around in the water, cooking for an eternity, flesh would slough straight off the bone with the gentlest of touches and howls of agony joined the chorus of other screams into the air. Her whole body was violently shaking, a few feet down… only a couple more miles. Pain was overloading her mind, she retreated inside her own psyche to avoid the torture, her movements became mechanical and rhythmic. She could feel the blood in her veins expanding as it heated causing excruciating pain to the inside her body, skin was turning paler as the layer of fat just underneath was reduced to a bubbling white mess. She should have died, she should have lost consciousness, but this river didn’t kill its victims, another few feet… still miles to go and Vaggie couldn’t breathe any more, fluid in her lungs had tarred and scaled the inside of her windpipe and now she was eternally suffocating and out of reflex her jaw relaxed as she tried to take a gasp of air that failed, blood scaled her mouth and face as the splashes of another wretched soul covered her, it got in her eye and she let out a scream, unable to hold back the pain any more. 

Time was relative, hours of torment felt like years and Vaggie was thrashing as she tried to swim faster, but that was hardly possible with all the creatures she had to navigate around. It was getting harder to focus as her body was going into shock, but everything still screamed at her, everything was still burning. Vaggie had to reign it in, refocus her mind. Thoughts on Charlie kept things automated, the thought of getting Charlie safe, getting Charlie away from Alastor… Hopefully it wouldn’t be too late, hopefully Charlie would still be in there somewhere and not too damaged by what had been done to her, Vaggie just wanted to be able to see her smile again, to know that she would recover.

Because if she couldn’t… Vaggie would never forgive herself. 

***

Exhaustion without sleep, pain without end and still she kept moving her arms, kicking her legs. Why hadn’t her nerves burnt away? Why could Vaggie still feel everything? She had at points begged and prayed for death to claim her, just so she could have a moments’ respite, but it never came. Her mind was able to wander again, to drift off. To her years working with Charlie, that smile that would greet her every day, the warmth of her cheer. That little frown whenever Vaggie had to bring her bad news or ended up telling her off for something. The tears that would be shed when Charlie was having a bad day, or a relationship had ended, and the gentle embrace that Vaggie would offer, privately and just to Charlie, to help soothe that pain. 

She regretted not seeking Charlie out after work, why did she not do anything… Why was she so afraid? She would fight anyone, die any number of times to keep Charlie safe, but the idea of sharing her feelings with her terrified the moth demon. It was ridiculous. Vaggie found it hard to notice when the constant burning was replaced with the pain of her body, its screaming torment was overpowering but the waters were getting cooler… and faster. She didn’t have time to react as she was slammed into the first rock of the rapids, stone piercing through her boiled skin and driving hard against her chest. There was a wet choking noise as one of her lungs was punctured and she was losing focus as her head began to swim. She needed to get to the shore and feebly attempted to swim to it. Vaggie was thrashed this way and that as she tried to get close and let out another scream as attempting to pull herself up simply had the flesh on her hands shredded against the stony riverbank.

Her arms ruined, Vaggie attempted to kick weakly against the shore, feeling toes break and bend, her chest scraped down on the rocks as she was continuously dragged down and skin tore off in large bloody sheets. Somehow, with determination and grit she managed to shift her broken body out of the bloody water enough that she was no longer being dragged down the river. Rolling over she rested on her back, letting in tiny wheezing gasps of air. She couldn’t die here, it would set her back, so she forced herself to stay awake even as the darkened cloud risked overtaking her senses, she just needed a day to heal… just one day. 

Vaggie was forcing herself to keep breathing, to stay alive, she needed to feel that she was healing, she wasn’t bleeding to death at least, just a lot of cooked muscle and skin and the smell of it was disgusting. She blinked a few times and started to see more nightmares, more visions of Charlie being violated whilst she lay on the shores of a river like a pathetic mess, she shut her eye but it was still there, taunting her and Charlie’s screams were cutting at her like an icy wind. She wanted to move, but she couldn’t and she sobbed.

“I-I’m s-sorry… I-Im s-so sorry!” The words were a mess through half-baked lips but it didn’t stop the pain plain on her face as she tried to shut out the noises only she could hear. As it tormented her still, each echoing scream was calling her a failure, a failure to Charlie and to herself. She was wretched and her body had begun to shake as the shock was wearing off and the true damage was being felt. She could feel everything begin to seize up and her throat constricted, using her broken hands she clutched pathetically at her own neck as her eye rolled up into her head and she finally lost the battle to stay conscious.

*** 

She awoke with a gasp, more nightmares… endless nightmares. Everything was sore but at least it looked like she had grown her skin back even if it was new and soft Vaggie unsteadily got to her feet. She couldn’t rest and needed to push on. Marching down the river bank it didn’t take her long to find the remnants of another camp… more scraps left behind, they were still ahead of her. Letting out a harsh ragged breath she started to jog, no time to waste and her muscles complained heavily at their overuse. Vaggie’s body was beginning to completely fail her, she needed rest badly but the grey warrior simply refused to give in. So onwards she moved towards her final destination and towards Charlie. The rushing and the roaring were getting louder as she approached the terminus of the river and the last section of Violence. Now she needed to get down into Fraud and she paced back and forth near the edge of the great cascading crimson waterfall. 

There should be a creature of lies and deceit to take her down, but where the hell was it? Every minute wasted was a minute she couldn’t afford to lose. Vaggie had even briefly considering leaping off the edge but dismissed it as stupid. Instead, she drew in a sore lungful of air and shouted as loud as she could.

“LET ME INTO FRAUD!” There was nothing but the crashing of liquids and she gritted her teeth then frustration began to bubble over and clear to see on Vaggie’s face. It shifted with the sound of great beating wings when a creature with the face of a man, body of a lion and back end of a lizard and scorpion landed and smiled warmly at her. 

_ “I can help you get into Fraud… what is it you’re looking for?”  _ Vaggie scowled at the creature, its charming face meant to disarm and lure the easily fooled.

“I’m looking for a girl, pale skin… blonde hair, yellow eyes. Have you seen her?” It’s smile was large and comforting.

_ “I have, she was heading towards the centre when I saw her last. Come, climb onto my back and I’ll take you to her, we can discuss payment on the way.”  _ Vaggie’s eye narrowed.

“You are a creature of lies! Describe who she travelled with so I know you're telling the truth!” The warm smile never once shifted.

_ “But of course… I believe she was with a dark and light spider… and small little thing and a winged cat, oh and a taller cyclops with large blonde and pink hair, and of course the smart man dressed all in red, with the gleaming eyes of a murderer.”  _ It’s grin grew wider as Vaggie’s fist clenched. 

“Take me there.” The creature sank to its knees.

_ “Climb my mane… we can discuss payment as we fly.”  _ Vaggie approached and gripped tightly into its soft and comfortable hair and sat just behind its large shaggy head as it beat its wings and took to the sky. They sailed down into the gloom, the foul air whipping past them and deafening Vaggie but soon she saw it, layer eight and Fraud, its ten huge circles leading to the centre where you could gain access to the lowest level of them all. 

Vaggie wasn’t a fool, well not for this creature’s silver tongue and false promises, she was certain Charlie was being forced to descend into Treachery, but she didn’t believe for a moment that this creature would willingly take her there. Years of fighting, years of training to be better than the inmates that she guarded gave her lightning reflexes and Vaggie saw the tail arching down towards the unarmed girl. The sword materialized in her hand as she swung back and used her other hand to conjure her spear as she leapt up, almost losing balance. The tail was cleaved and the stinger missed her by half a foot, but Vaggie wasn’t done even as the creature howled in pain at the Angelic weapon that mutilated it. Dismissing the sword she reached and grabbed the stinger before it fell away from them and saw the black venom dribbling from its point she drove it hard into the side of the neck of  Geryon and with her spear struck the base of his spin and wedged it in.

The creature was garbling in profanities and curses now that its welcoming face had contorted in agony, Vaggie twisted the spear hard and it caused the creature to lurch in the air desperately trying to flap and buck her off. Her grip was that of iron and she would neither let go of the spear or the stinger as she corralled the creature into flying towards the centre of fraud, whether it wanted to or not. 

It’s screaming yells became louder as dark black lines were forming under its skin as the toxin worked its deadly magic. Every movement of wings brought them lower and lower but Vaggie was on track and with a mighty forward yank she made Geryon enter a nose dive straight down into the well, clipping one of its wings against the side and fracturing it, causing the monster to start to spin wildly out of control and smash into the sides of the well as it bounced around. Vaggie let go of the stinger and gripped both hands onto the spear as she drove it in deep to keep her footing. Over the roar of the creature's death throes and the rush of sudden cold air that hit her Vaggie she heard another set of voices as well and time seemed to freeze as she glanced to the wall to see two spiders, one clearly the escapee Arackniss and what Vaggie assumed to be some form of relative, Husk and Niffty too… all of them traitors. Eyes locked she saw Arackniss mouth fall open in shock. Charlie wasn’t there… Why were they climbing up? Where was Charlie? WHERE WAS ALASTOR!? She had a moment to decide if she wanted to leap off the creature and kill all of them, but none of them mattered. It wasn't worth it and she held on as the moment passed and the creature continued to plummet. 

There was a colossal slam as it impacted the ground and bones shattered. Vaggie was thrown off and landed several feet away. Getting up she hissed in pain, the ground was so cold here it burned her bare feet. Gritting her teeth she pushed past it and moved forward, looking down there were clearly shoe prints in the ice and snow. Seven leaving and four returning.

“Charlie… you’re still out here…” Eye scanning upwards she stared at the enormous storm that enveloped the horizon and the tracks that led towards it. She shivered and glanced down at her half naked body, it didn’t matter she couldn’t stop.

She started to run forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two chapters to go and a lot of work has already been put into each one. Buckle up... the ending is on its way in the next few days.


	28. To the Ends of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fractured group splits, does Alastor find what he's looking for? Or does Vaggie finally save the princess from the claws of the 'evil' monster.

Snow and ice battered the trio as they moved forward approaching the start of the storm as wind was whipped around at speeds that seemed to cut at their very skin as it blew past their faces. With a few words of power a Shadowy windbreaker had formed that slid along the ground to shelter them from the winds. Charlie turned to Cherri and gave her a weak smile.

“Thank you, for staying.” Cherri didn’t say anything using the excuse that she had to concentrate, she had nearly shouted at her that she was here for Alastor and couldn’t give a shit about Charlie and would be more than happy to knock a few of her teeth out because of the shit she did to Angel. The look of betrayal that Angel had given her still bothered Cherri, but he still didn’t get it, Alastor was the most important creature in the universe so of course she was going to choose him, why would he even ask. Cherri knew that she would have to have a talk and explain it properly that she was choosing Alastor not Charlie. A small part had been upset by the fact a fight hadn’t broken out, at least then Charlie might have had an ‘unfortunate’ accident. Cherri stopped her train of thought when she heard Charlie speaking to Alastor and tried to as discreetly as possible, listen in as well. 

“Alastor, when you’ve got your powers back, can you go save the others too… I don’t blame them, everyone has always said I was a freak…” Cherri had to fight the urge not to snigger, Charlie sounded pathetic. Alastor’s soft tones made Cherri frown as he attempted to comfort his lover.

“My darling, you are not a freak… you are you. A unique creature who I cannot stand to see upset, of course I will get the others if you want me to.” Charlie forced a weak smile and nodded.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Cherri twitched at those words, yes Charlie was the lucky one and Cherri was the unlucky sap who almost had the prize until it was ripped away from her. She had to take a steadying breath, and the cold air hurt going down her throat. Alastor might need Cherri. She could hardly afford to get distracted now, not when there were so few of them and so close to the end. The margin for error here was slim.

Visibility was only a few feet ahead as the blinding storm raged on, Charlie didn’t want to know how cold it would be without Cherri’s shadowy wall blocking the majority of the howling winds. She was shivering, but then they all were. They marched on limbs numb and jarred against each step on the hard unforgiving ground. Charlie was more than just grateful to Alastor, had he not been there to help her up she would have succumbed to the despair. Who knows what terrible fate awaited her down here, in the cold frozen lake. 

“I-I c-can’t…” Heads turned to face Cherri who seemed to be straining over the use of her magic, still not having rested after she helped them descend to this level. Frozen blood trails were leaking out of the corner of her mouth and she looked about ready to faint. Alastor moved over and grabbed around her shoulder to stop her from falling over.

“You’ve done admirably, but rest now. We might have need of you before the end.” With that Alastor scooped her up to carry her, Cherri not wanting to waste this opportunity simply pressed her head against his shoulder and shut her eye to enjoy the sensation as her shadowy apparition disappeared and the howling gale assaulted them, knocking unsteadily on their feet. Alastor’s gaze fell on Charlie and he offered a small smile as he felt the biting chill of the wind lash his cheeks once more, he took a few steps and used his body to help block the worst of the wind for her. Charlie wanted to reach out and hold him but had her hands tucked under her armpits and her hole body was wrapped up in blankets to try to fight off the cold. The swirling tempest was not natural in any sense and it seemed that no matter how many layers you covered yourself in, the wind cut through them all the same, you might as well be naked in the storm for the protection clothes would offer. 

Step after step, they moved on until finally they seemed to push through into what must have been the eye of the storm and everything fell still, it remained bitterly cold but without the winds it appeared to be so much warmer, _almost_ pleasant in comparison. Cherri opened her eye to look around and her mouth fell open at what she saw at the centre of the storm.

“What the fuck…” 

The silent form of Lucifer’s still body. 

It was beyond a scale that they hadn’t yet borne-witness to. If they were ant’s then he was man, but to claim such a creature to be man would be grossly understating what his infernal majesty represented. He was the infernal god of this place and they were the worms that writhed at his feet.

  
  
A titanic body, whose entire lower half was trapped in the ice, a dark and scared hairless chest, chiselled and sculpted like that of the perfect Adonis, but to stare at it felt somehow wrong, it’s flesh soaked in the worst crime one can commit against the divine. Six webbed and scaled wings hung unmoving at its back, the wing span if it was to stretch its wings could easily have covered a town in darkness. Huge arms that ended in dark talons rested against the ice by its side, its back covered in a dark fur that looked coarse and rough, there wasn’t a single trace of comfort to be had with this thing.

It’s head, not one but three faces, twisted and ugly things with snarled cruel expressions, Lucifer’s mockery and perversion of god’s holy trinity, his form was a curse upon heaven, one that would exist for all time. In middle of his central face there was a large hole, just above vacant and dark orbs of eyes, that lacked pupils and were just the colour of the void. It appeared as though something had pushed its way out and got free. 

This was just a husk, a corpse… a remnant of Lucifer. Even though all of them felt like they were being watched here, even a dead god can dream. 

Alastor gently put Cherri down and stared up at the thing, before looking down at his manacled wrists. Charlie stood by his side.

“Almost there Al…” Alastor nodded and took a step forward. Cherri spoke out quietly as she followed behind.

“So, how we gunna… ya know? Get this done.” Alastor spoke without turning his head.

“We need to use a claw to shatter my chains.” Cherri stared at Alastor for a moment before looking at the enormous claws that were digging into the ice.

“Oh… just that then.” Approaching closer and closer it felt more ominous as Lucifer’s old body loomed over all of them. They were standing at the base of one of its massive claws. 

“Cherri, I know this is asking a lot of you, but can you help lift it?” Cherri swallowed nervously, she had never tried anything like this before but she looked Alastor in the eyes and nodded.

“Of course I’ll try.” 

“ _umbra adducere.”_ Cherri almost buckled immediately, she had conjured a large arm that stuck out of the ground to try to lift the claw up as it struggled due to the immense size of the thing the feedback jolted straight in Cherri’s head and she gasped and fell to her knees, struggling to keep the shadow shape corporeal. She coughed and a phlegmy wad of red splattered on the ground. Charlie had quickly moved to Cherri and placed a hand on the bombers back.

“Are you o-”

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” Cherri spat and Charlie jumped back surprised by her sudden venom, Cherri winced and spoke out reeling in her anger.

“I need to fuckin’ concentrate is all…” Charlie seemed unconvinced but nodded and took a few steps back. There was a groaning scraping noise as the colossal talon was raised and Alastor deftly rested the chains of his manacles in the place where it had been. He looked up to see the shadow flickering in and out of existence as Cherri choked on the ground trying to keep it together and lift the thing as high as she could go. With one final exerting scream she slumped straight on the floor and the shadow disappeared. 

There was a rushing as wind and frosty ice spiralled roughly into the air as the massive claw slammed straight down into the ground and brought up a flurry that obscured Alastor and whipped out causing Charlie to wince as ice blew straight into her face, she blinked frantically, as the mist began to clear a shadow of a man began to walk out of it straightening his suit jacket and then rubbing his wrists carefully. Charlie blinked again, there was another shadow, and another and another… they coalesced and with the ice finally clear there he was, Alastor. Standing tall and proud no longer manacled with a flick of his wrist a staff that looked like an antique microphone appeared in his hand. Cherri lay there slack jawed and stared straight at him. He looked around and saw he had an audience, tapping his microphone with a finger.

“Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?” A screeching whir sounded out and then a rather tinny and well-to-do voice spoke.

_“HELLO! I CAN HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR, WHERE THE_ **_DEVIL_ ** _HAVE YOU BEEN?”_ A feeble laugh track sounded out. Alastor grinned more to himself than anyone else and ran a finger down the head of the staff.

“Perfect, well then… let's get started shall we?” The staff slammed into the ground and what appeared to be oil pooled around it, except it wasn’t, liquid shadow poured down and around him in a wide circle and red and glowing runes began to swirl around the radio demon, Cherri’s mouth couldn’t be any wider if she tried, the wind spiked, heat dry and unrelenting poured outwards from him as creatures shaped like black shadowy dolls, stitched eyes and mouths with pins sticking out of their backs began to rise and slither around Alastor but most importantly a twisted reflection of Alastor raised its hands to stand up just behind him and gave him a nod, a sharp unnatural grin spread from its face and its glowing eyes flashed red. Alastor’s shadow was back.

The spirits and spectres began to circle wide around the radio demon and lifted into the sky. It was a shadowy tornado. Alastor turned his head to his awaiting shadow.

“You hid something for me, retrieve it…” The shadow made no indication that it heard but flew straight up as it climbed around the circling creatures. To the apex of the swirling maelstrom, from the outside it looked like a solar eclipse was taking place a hundred feet above Alastor, next to the colossal form of the silent Lucifer. To stare at it gave Charlie a headache as she wondered what the hell it was, Cherri knew… her large eye was fixed on its event horizon and could perceive what others could not, she had never seen it but she knew what it must be. 

Alastor was opening a hole straight into the realm of shadow and darkness and just beyond it Cherri could swear she could see shapes flitting around behind the veil. She could conjure things from the shadow realm, but to open a direct portal to it was something completely beyond her understanding or comprehension.

“How powerful are you Alastor?” Her knees gave out and she fell upon them to stare up as Alastor stretched out his power as his shadow disappeared into the realm of eternal darkness. She was in awe of him, her face openly gawking at what he could do, her stomach squirmed and her heart was unsteady, she gazed upon the face of such power, something awoke inside the bomber in that instance, she knew things would never be the same. She would venerate him above all others, no one could compare in her mind to that which Alastor was now whole.

There was a flash and a streak of silver that shot past at incredible velocity. 

A shadow coiled up as if on instinct and Alastor frowned at the silver spear sticking out of it, a few inches from his head, he glanced back and saw her. Through the blizzard emerging into the eye of the storm was a grey skinned warrior her eye fixed on Alastor, the spear disappeared from its position in front of him and reappeared in a flash by her hand as she started to run at him. Alastor took a brief moment to glance up at the shadow realm and the smile he levelled on Vaggie could only be described as malicious. 

“You are frankly a few moments too late my dear, I believe Charlie would like to speak to you.” There was nothing but unbridled fury in her face as she screamed at him.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING END YOU, YOU FUCKING MONSTER… LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO.” Alastor rolled his eyes, Charlie heard her and snapped to attention to look sideways.

“Vaggie! VAGGIE!? STOP VAGGIE STOP!” Charlie was starting to run towards the grey skinned warrior but it was too late Vaggie was already sprinting into the darkened maelstrom. Alastor sighed.

“Very well then…” He promised to keep Vaggie safe for Charlie so maybe he would just have to restrain her. A small flick of his wrist and coiling tentacles lifted straight out of the ice and shot straight at Vaggie, there was a flash of a blue edged blade and the shadows burned away as Vaggie cleaved straight through them to spin to one side. Alastor frowned… that damned blade of Lucifer’s, no matter. Alastor was whole once more and her killing strike hit nothing as he simply disappeared into shadow to appear behind her and struck out hard with his staff to attempt to her knock out, Alastor was caught unawares as Vaggie’s other hand, the one holding the spear had spun out behind her and it carved a line straight into his chest as he had to leap back to avoid being skewered upon the tip. 

Vaggie’s reactions were frankly astounding and she drove the sword from the missed killing strike deep into the icy ground to shift her momentum into a spinning backwards kick. Alastor was already teleporting through the darkness to avoid her and Vaggie was racing to catch up. Nothing mattered any more, not her frostbite or pains, her lungs drew air in and she could ignore the screaming muscles as her heart pumped so fast and hard it was almost in complete meltdown.

A battle of the titans, the speed at which the duelling pair moved was at such a blinding pace it was hard to make out details of their bodies, a flash of black and red with a smile being chased by a silvery white streak of angry vengeance. Alastor was put on the defensive almost instantly, leaping across and being carried from shadow to shadow, he had patience to wear out Vaggie as she pursued at a superhuman speed, it suddenly became very apparent why she had such a fearsome reputation at the prison, and also how she could single-handedly subdue that very angry Minotaur in maximum security. Another flick of his wrist and another bombardment of winged shadowy creatures leaping at her, but nothing mattered she was too fast for claws and body blows that rained down upon Vaggie, parries and counter blows flashed out in blinding precision as she carved them apart. Her one eye was locked onto Alastor and fixed upon him in a gaze that could stop a living man's heart. 

Charlie couldn’t hope to catch up and continued to run towards the pair as their battle spread further and further away from where they had freed Alastor. Her cries were lost in the storm of ice and wind that had now engulfed the two. Vaggie was frustrated but was starting to learn as her eye stayed locked on the radio demon as she ducked another wave of spectres and cut through them, Alastor was a creature of habit and he was repeating the same pattern over and over again, he could only do short jumps between shadow when she got close, and there was a tell, a small movement in the place that he would appear. Vaggie's grip locked down hard but she couldn’t risk the angel sword in case of shadowy spectres that her spear did nothing against. It happened in a blink of an eye, she lunged with the sword once more and Alastor slipped away, at the same time Vaggie threw her spear hard against the spot that she knew Alastor would appear, it was perfectly timed.

Alastor repeated and then winced as his leg was impacted hard with a spear that cleaved straight through bone and stuck out the other side. His concentration slipped for just a moment as the spear disappeared and it bled furiously as arteries pumped hard straight into the ice. Eyes wide he turned to see Vaggie lunging once more, too late for grace, a black shadow mass appeared to her left attempt to knock her off course, she altered the swords trajectory and carved straight through it, saving Alastor a killing strike but she was still able to get to him and slammed straight into his wounded leg with her knee. His eyes bulged and he attempted to swing a twisted claw to tear out her throat, it was easily parried and Alastor realized his mistake. He had been baited into an animistic retaliation and now he was too close to that blade that would spell his permanent end. It was swinging towards his arm, a deadly counter blow, he couldn’t shift away in shadow quick enough, the shadow had to cover his body before it could pull him back, well most of him.

Desperate he started to conjure the shadow that would take him to safety starting with the arm that was about to be cleaved by the sword. Vaggie’s eye twitched, victory was at hand, there was no way he could get away quick enough before she caved into him with the sword, it didn’t matter if it didn’t kill him, a demon doesn’t recover from an angel weapon there is no recovery, no rejuvenation… no rebirth. 

The sword never connected and Vaggie was suddenly over-swinging, expecting to have made contact with something, blinking as she realized what had happened. Alastor had teleported just his arm away to avoid the sword blow and a bloodied limb had appeared a few dozen feet past them. He could regrow that arm and it saved him from the angel blade, with his only good arm left he attempted to strike out with his staff but Vaggie’s other hand was far too quick and still balanced as her spear parried him and she rammed the spear straight into his other leg and Alastor felt something snap as he collapsed back down. He was losing blood far too quickly and didn’t have the respite to save himself, a missing arm and two heavily bleeding legs. His eyes were snapping everywhere as he stumbled back and took the shadow that encased him and dumped him out, his weight toppled him over and he collapsed down, clawing straight at the ground he attempted stand but his strength was leaving him, Vaggie was bleeding him dry and once he was too slow to react she was going to behead him, more shadows assaulted her but it was pointless, they were too slow, always too slow. He rolled to one side as a spear struck hard into the ground before vanishing back to Vaggie’s hand once more. 

There was a flash of blonde and red and it seemed Charlie was able to catch up since Alastor was unable to keep teleporting around, her chest was heaving and tears were streaming down her face as she interposed herself between Alastor and Vaggie. Her now red eyes were staring down at Alastor, scanning across all his wounds.

“Are you g-gunna…” Alastor quickly shook his head and the pain in his voice was undeniable.

“I’ll live…” Confident in his answer Charlie turned back to stare at Vaggie as she approached, Charlie’s horns had risen and she stood defiantly in her way. 

“VAGGIE STOP!” Charlie was screaming and her desperate cries rang out across the icy wasteland. 

“Charlie get away from him! Let me end this!” Charlie shook her head.

“I won’t let you hurt him any more Vaggie!” Vaggie stared at her tear stained face and she snarled down at Alastor as he bound shadows into the stump of his arm so it would stop the bleeding.

“HE’S IN YOUR HEAD CHARLIE! I’M HERE TO SAVE YOU! YOUR FATHER WANTS YOU SAFE!” Charlie stood her ground and shielded Alastor from view.

“My dad’s a liar! It’s all been a lie Vaggie! Please listen! Just stop fighting!” Vaggie could feel her heart thundering in her chest and her blood was screaming to just rush her, push past her and finish this. Charlie had been brainwashed and it was Vaggie’s fault for taking so long.

“Charlie… Alastor’s a monster, He deserves this! I know what he’s done… no one blames you… But he’s too dangerous!” She took a step forward and Charlie hesitated for just a moment, she was desperate when she cried out.

“Vaggie… please I don’t want to fight you… but I can’t let you near him.” Vaggie looked sadly at the crying princess.

“See Charlie? He’s turned you against me! I’ve been loyal to you for years and I would never harm you! But this fuck has twisted your thoughts… please, let me help… Like I always do!” She took another step and Charlie refused to step down.

“I LOVE HIM VAGGIE! I WON’T LET YOU KILL HIM!” Vaggie froze in place and her heart constricted tightly, she seemed to forget where she was as everything was rushing to her head.

“You don’t love him… you can’t…” Charlie screwed up face as the tears half blinded her.

“I do! I fell in love with him in the prison… I FREED HIM!” Vaggie had gone stock still, Lucifer’s blade by her side.

“... No, he raped you… I saw him rape you…” Charlie's face contorted in absolute confusion.

“What?”

“In the interrogation room… he… he…” Charlie swallowed hard but the time for embarrassment was long gone.

“Vaggie, I took him there to sleep with him! We were sleeping together!” Vaggie stared straight at her face, oh god she seemed so certain…

“But your father said…” 

“MY FATHER LIED, HE’S BEEN LYING TO US ALL BECAUSE HE’S SCARED OF WHAT ALASTOR FOUND!” Vaggie felt the void in her heart begin to spread and she didn’t know what to do any more. Alastor’s labouring breaths as he clutched at the ground and Charlie… his protector, was Vaggie the monster? Her arms started to shake. Charlie saw the indecision and took a step forward, Vaggie instantly snapped back to reality and stepped away.

“N-No… stay back!” Charlie gave her a weak smile.

“It’s okay… Vaggie it’s okay… I don’t blame you… my dad lied to me for years, just put down the sword and we can talk about it… please… do you trust me?” Vaggie blinked.

“Of course I trust you… I-I… I trust you Charlie… o-okay.” her fingers lessened their grip on the swords handle as she let go of it, letting it clatter to the ground… except it didn’t clatter to the ground Vaggie frowned and glanced down just in time to see the black tar that coated the blade spring to life and formed the clear outline of Lucifer himself and it clutched the sword tight in its oozing hands before driving it straight into Vaggie’s chest, it easily carved through skin, muscle and bone as it was driven straight down and into her heart. Vaggie’s body slammed backwards from the force of the impact, but she didn’t feel anything… it was all going numb, weakly she attempted to pull out the blade but her fingers weren’t gripping onto anything and just slipped pathetically. Her eye bulged as she glanced at the dark shape of Lucifer, despite its lack of face, Vaggie could almost sense the disappointment from it, and its contempt at her failure. The same feeling she’d been having ever since her nightmares had started. Just with instinct alone she attempted to push him away, as if it would somehow help but her hands just travelled straight through the shade and the blade was twisted in her chest for good measure.

Charlie screamed in horror as the sword and her father's shape simply vanished. Vaggie looked at Charlie and tried to say something, but blood was gurgling in the back of her throat as she started to slide sideways as her legs gave way. Charlie was sprinting and grabbed Vaggie to stop her slamming back on the ground. 

“V-Vaggie! VAGGIE! Look at me, I-It’s, It’s going to be okay! W-We’ll just stop the bleeding… You’ll be f-fine!” Vaggie blinked and her chest was compressed downwards as Charlie shoved her hands in a desperate attempt to stem the blood loss. Vaggie tried to say something again but nothing but blood spattered down her lips, it looked like her lungs weren’t working any more… everything was going foggy and dark, she wanted to reach a hand up to hold Charlie’s face and tell her she was sorry, tell her she was so very sorry. Even with the strength to move the very mountains all she did was twitch her fingers. Staring up at Charlie’s frantic and panicked face. It was all too soon, Vaggie had too much she needed to say to Charlie, to tell her everything, she was sorry… so, so sorry. But now she didn't even have a minute, looks like she had been played all along. Just another pawn in Lucifer's game. Her vision was failing, blood pressures dropping so rapidly she was starting to lose consciousness, this was something she wasn't going to wake up from, she knew it. She took her last moments to soak in Charlie’s image and a tear escaped down the side of her grey and blood stained face. Then Vaggie's eye became unfocused and everything descended into darkness, she was finally able to rest. 

“V-Vaggie?... V-VAGGIE? No no no no, you can’t… not like this… please… come back…” Charlie broke and she pressed herself straight into her body and screamed. Alastor had sat himself back up and was stitching the wounds in his leg back together with shadowy twine, he could hear Charlie’s wails and it caused his heart to clench and he had to grit his teeth, it was a sound that should never be uttered, Charlie’s mourning was beyond heart wrenching.

“Fuck, AL!” Cherri was next who had to sprint to try and catch up. Alastor quickly shook his head and Cherri fell silent as she stared up at Charlie’s screaming and crying, next to the bloodied body of their pursuer. 

“Oh…” There was nothing said, no sound apart from the howling ice storm and Charlie. Then something shifted and Alastor's shadow had reappeared and in its hands it held a box, wooden and ancient, covered in a language unknown by all of them.

A language so secret that it could not be taught, it was only given to those creatures created at the beginning of everything.

Seraphim, the language of the arch-angels.

Alastor pulled off the lid with a shaking hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go now... there's a silence in the air.


	29. The Deal Maker Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor begins to plan and things move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update in one day :O well I did have basically both the chapters written at the same time. Enjoy!

Was this a joke? Was the universe laughing at him? Alastor never once believed in destiny in a single day of his life, what a load of superstitious nonsense that was, but staring into the box and then back again at Charlie screaming and crying over Vaggie’s lifeless body slumped against the ice. He knew instantly that destiny was real and he was playing his part. It was a struggle to stand but his shadowy stitching on the wounds to his legs were working fine and his shadow grabbed his good arm to help him stand and move unsteadily towards Charlie, still clutching the box in his hands. 

What was he doing? Why was he throwing away this opportunity? The answer was simple, he hated to see Charlie this upset, he hated that Charlie was crying. He was a slave to her, willingly giving up power to stop those tears, to stop that hurt in her chest. Cherri was first to speak again and was gasping.

“A-Al, you’re arm! Holy shit I’ve never seen anythin’ like that, a-are you okay?” Alastor briefly closed his eyes and a shadow slipped out from the stump of his arm and he had a temporary Prosthetic, Cherri gasped at his mastery of his craft, it looked effortless. He spoke through gritted teeth. 

“I w-will heal…” What Cherri said next disturbed Alastor greatly and he didn’t have time to deal with it now, his time was running out.

“You’re like a god…” she spoke in a tone that was filled with both awe and reverence and was hardly heard above the icy storm that raged around them. She didn’t follow any closer as he staggered towards Charlie. Cherri stood by and watched as the princess of hell mourned for a lost friend in this, the darkest place of all hell. Her tear streaked face turned to look at Alastor as he approached and she shook her head.

“S-She’s g-gone! I w-wanted h-her to see I-I n-never wanted her d-d-d-d-d…” She uncontrollably sobbed. As Alastor groaned and kneeled on the opposite side and looked down at Vaggie’s body, his knees splattering in the red that had spread around her, like an enormous pair of crimson wings out into the ice. He took one last look at Charlie before looking over Vaggie once more.

She was half naked, chest exposed with other tears and holes in what remained of her tattered clothes. Fingers and feet were blackened from frostbite, how much she had endured to chase them down was something that Alastor could at the very least respect. She had been tricked but her loyalty to Charlie was never something he could ever doubt. Vaggie would literally and did walk through the darkest pits of hell, tortures beyond counting to try to save her in a fight she might never have won. He looked back again inside the box and it hurt him to stare at its contents, he knew this next part was going to hurt but he reached in and grabbed the celestial object with his shadowy hand. 

As soon as his finger gripped it, holy fire engulfed his arm and despite it not being actually part of him it felt like his soul was burning and he hissed out in agony. Charlie had gasped and looked up, only now seeing what Alastor was doing, she could barely look at the nimbus of light that seemed to be enveloping his arm and she shouted out alarmed.

“A-Al?” But her lover could no longer hear her as he was bombarded by a voice in his own head that was far louder and bellowing in a language he couldn’t understand. 

**“Eko saczeve zu. Sevive eko kell.”** Alastor used his free hand to grip his head and he screwed his eyes shut tight, he could feel something pulling at his memories, attempting to unravel him and see his secrets. He couldn’t stop it, this thing… this remnant of a thing was far stronger than he was. He hissed out as it wormed its way deeper into his mind. 

**“Xe til wyy hafr- I see your language now, infernal creature.”** Alastor didn’t need to speak and thought the words as his body was slowly consumed by this burning sensation.

_“What are you?”_

**“What am I?... How foolish you are tainted soul, My little brother has done little to punish your sin I see as he plays king over a realm of corpses.”**

_“You’re related to Lucifer?”_

**“I am Uriel… struck down by the deceiver when he fell from grace and kept in this pitiful existence for all eternity. A trophy.”** Alastor’s eyes grew wide as the fury behind the words in his head burned his mind. 

_“Then perhaps we could make a deal?”_ The voice exploded in a crescendo of noise and Alastor winced as the fire attacking his soul grew fiercer. 

**“Deal? DEAL!? I could use the last of my powers and destroy your soul and condemn it to the oblivion you deserve. Why should I deal with you?”**

_“Because I know I am a sinner, I belong in this place, and to destroy me would only have another replace me… but I intended to strike out at your brother, surely humbling him is a worthy enough cause to help me?”_ There was a long pause, as this entity was considering Alastor’s proposal, the radio demon could feel it tugging into his mind again, clearly looking for deception but Alastor knew well enough that it would be an incredibly stupid idea to lie right now. 

**“You do not intend to use my powers for yourself. I can see the truth of your actions.”**

_“No, this is for another, because my heart tells me what I must do, as strange as that might be.”_

**“A monster that feels love? Lucifer once loved… Very well. A selfless sacrifice of power I can feel you so desperately crave… and if this fails may I finally be destroyed so I might once again join my father.”** The voice seemed to retreat and Alastor was suddenly aware that Charlie was attempting to shake him back and her voice echoed out louder and louder.

“Al? Al! Can you hear me!?” He blinked and looked at her as the nimbus of holy light retreated from his shadowy hand. He gave her a soft smile.

“My darling, dry those eyes I’m not going anywhere. I think I have something for you, my love.” Charlie looked confused and then glanced down at what Alastor was pulling out of the box in his hand.

The still beating heart of an arch-angel. A trophy that Lucifer locked away because his vainglory couldn’t allow him to discard his victory over his older brother. Alastor’s eyes fell onto Vaggie’s body and he groaned, he had twisted the truth when he had told others that he didn’t know magic involving creatures' souls… he was a deal maker that was basic soul binding, this was going to be a lot more complicated. Without pausing and before Charlie could say anything he leant over and slammed his shadow hand straight into the wound in Vaggie’s chest, the sound or ribs cracking as he forced his way deeper in and large red runes began to slither across her body. Oh, good she still had some brain activity, the last vestiges of Vaggie still remained and Alastor closed his eyes as he tried to weave magic together to keep it tied to this dead corpse. He wasn’t about to just give her the powers he had wanted for himself.

He needed to make a deal first. 

*******

Vaggie helped Charlie with her keys and she opened the door. 

“Y-You want some coffee or anything?” Charlie staggered around to face Vaggie who shook her head.

“No, it's pretty late… you should have some water and go to sleep.” Charlie looked straight at her and shuffled a bit close.

“T-Thanks for making me feel better tonight…” Vaggie gave a small smile that seemed to freeze when Charlie had grabbed hold of the side of her arm.

“That’s okay C-Charlie, I said before you can do be-” She was silenced as Charlie pressed lips firmly against her. Vaggie froze up, Charlie was clearly too drunk to be thinking clearly. This was a drunken mistake, so why was she wrapping her arms around the back of her waist and moving insi- Charlie paused and pulled away, earning a surprised look from Vaggie, Charlie was looking over Vaggie’s shoulder and blinked.

“Can I help you?” She drunkenly slurred, then a cold voice sounded out that had Vaggie freeze in place.

“My darling, I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink tonight, perhaps you should go to bed…” Charlie looked around and tittered.

“My head is spinning… you’re probably right… thanks random stranger!” Charlie waved goodbye and wandered further into her apartment before disappearing behind a door. Vaggie turned to see Alastor staring down at her, he gave a sharp smile.

“This helps me understand why you were so desperate to ‘save’ Charlie from my evil clutches… Even in the throes of your brain failing, you still relive memories with her.” Vaggie folded her arms and glared at him.

“So you’re here to what? Ruin my last moments? Torture me?” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Nothing of the sort but have a look at this… I’m sure you remember this place well enough, what was at the end of this corridor?” Alastor took a step back and gestured to his left. Vaggie was just about to answer ‘stairway to the lobby’ but the answer caught in her throat, at the end of the corridor was a roiling blackness that seemed to be creeping closer. She looked at Alastor.

“What is it?” Alastor casually picked a spot on his suit that had been crinkled. 

“Your true death… I’m holding it at bay for now but as you can see by its slow progress I am no master of this art, so with time against us, would you kindly invite me inside?” Vaggie narrowed her eye.

“Why should I? Why can’t you just let me enjoy my last memory and leave me alone…” Alastor shrugged.

“Believe me I would like nothing better, but something is currently irking me in a quite bothersome manner.” Vaggie rolled her eye at him and moved into the apartment, Alastor followed suit and continued regardless of the fact Vaggie hadn’t asked.

“Your death is upsetting Charlie greatly, and I can’t stand to see her upset.” That made Vaggie freeze and turn towards him.

“She’s upset?” Alastor sighed.

“Yes, do I need to speak slower for you to understand me? I must admit talking to someone inside their dying head is new to me, please let me know if it becomes a problem.”

“Fuck you.” 

“Well it seems you heard that just fine then. But yes, my darling is mourning for you.” Vaggie winced, at the words ‘my darling’ but shook her head.

“Well tell her it was my fault, she shouldn’t be upset…” 

“And If I thought that had the remote chance of working I would have already done so already, I am loath to give up what I have just gained but for Charlie it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

“What are you talking about?” Vaggie moved into Charlie’s kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out the chilled bottle of wine before opening it and taking a swig, for imaginary wine, it wasn’t bad. Alastor rested his back up against the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded and watched her.

“I have been impressed with your resolve, what took mostly seven souls to get down here, you managed by yourself… and despite the fact that you would have stood no chance against me if not for that accursed blade of Lucifer’s, you fight well… so as an investment I think I could make this work…” Vaggie sighed, was this it then. To be lectured until death claimed her… she would have preferred to have been uninterrupted with Charlie. 

“I’m just going to ignore you and drink this until you say something that actually makes sense…” Vaggie took another swig as if to make a point, Alastor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

“Your redemption my dear, I can bring you back so you can continue to exist in this hellish afterlife of ours.” Vaggie narrowed her eye.

“How?” Alastor shook his head.

“Never you mind about how, and you already know why…” 

“And what do you get out of this?” Alastor’s grin turned into a small chuckle, Vaggie couldn’t help but notice the blackness was now starting to enter Charlie’s apartment, inch by inch it crept along the floor. 

“Oh I want to make a deal with you my dear, I am certainly not about to give you so much power to have you use it against me.” Vaggie disliked the way Alastor spoke, regardless of whether he actually was abusing Charlie, he was still a murderer and a cannibal. She still didn’t trust him.

“And If I say no?” Alastor shrugged.

“Then I can tell Charlie I did all that I could to save you and not lose a single wink of sleep over it. I would have thought at the chance of seeing your precious Charlie again you would have jumping at the idea.” Vaggie snorted.

“Not if it meant I would end up hurting her as some pawn of your twisted games… I would much rather be gone! I’ve been played enough!” Alastor gave her a stern look.

“I think you have been listening to Lucifer and the news a little too much, and I’ll forgive you for now, but never make the assumption that I would hurt Charlie.” Vaggie frowned and let out a sigh.

“What’s the deal then?” Alastor's head perked up.

“Simple my dear, I would _own_ you, down to your very soul… you wouldn’t be able to turn against me and I would be safe in the knowledge that the power I gave you cannot be misused and before you say anything because I can see that look in your very accusatory eye… If I were to ever ask you to hurt Charlie _or_ If any of my actions _directly_ hurt Charlie our deal will be broken and you can attempt to kill me to your heart's content…” Vaggie paused and stared at him.

“You’d own me? What like a slave?” Alastor gave her a look.

“I wouldn’t use such a barbaric term, more like an enforcer to my ideas… and you would certainly have a hand in Lucifer’s downfall.” Vaggie swallowed hard and the darkness had begun to lap around the edges of the kitchen, harmlessly bothering Alastor he turned his head to look into the void before turning back.

“Hate to rush you my dear but tick-tock…” Vaggie screwed up her face and looked from the darkness to Alastor’s smiling face and back to the darkness once more. 

“... And I would still protect Charlie?” She spoke uncertainty and Alastor’s eyes fixed on her face.

“I said that didn’t I? Our deal would be broken if I intentionally allowed her to be harmed.” Vaggie took a deep breath in.

“Deal.” Alastor’s eyes gleamed and he took a step closer out of the encroaching darkness and grabbed her hand to shake it, suddenly Vaggie felt very strange as if she had just lost something, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what. Everything seemed to freeze and the darkness was no longer creeping in when Alastor took a final step and was now very much invading Vaggie’s personal space… but she didn’t mind it, in fact she felt nothing bad or good about it at all. As if it was just a natural thing that Alastor would do this, he placed a clawed finger under her chin to tilt her head to stare directly into his eyes and she complied without complaint as he brushed her silver fringe to one side and pressed a thumb gently on her closed eye, by her red cross. It stung and she felt something hiss. Alastor stepped back and with a snap of his fingers he produced a hand mirror.

“Look.” Vaggie reached out to take the mirror and held back her fringe to stare at her face, behind her red cross, Alastor’s symbol was branded onto her grey skin. She let the fringe fall back and it covered it. Alastor smiled and spoke out.

“What do you think?” Vaggie shrugged.

“It’s fine I guess… least its concealable.” Alastor's smiled tightened slightly.

“Now just one more thing before we move on… something I would prefer to be done in private. What feelings do you have for my darling Charlie? Judging from this memory… more than just friends, yes?” Vaggie paused and looked straight at him, it felt just natural to answer without fear or embarrassment.

“I’m in love with her.” Alastor’s eyes narrowed.

“Have you ever told her as such?” Vaggie shook her head.

“No.” 

“Why?”

“I've been too afraid.” Alastor placed a claw upon his chin and tapped it.

“My dear, to avoid further complications of the heart, I would recommend that you get over Charlie… what she could use most right now is a loyal friend. Love her like a sister would.” 

“Okay.” Alastor slapped her on the back and gave her a big smile.

“Perfect! Then I think we’re just about all done, I’m sure you’ll find someone else… just remember… Charlie’s _mine_.” Vaggie nodded.

“I’ll remember. Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, It’s only fair after I asked you so much.” 

“How much does Charlie mean to you?” Alastor blinked and let out a quiet sigh.

“I would give up anything for her to be happy and safe. She’s my Achilles heel, which is why you will be protecting her… and you are not to tell anyone what we discussed, understand?” 

“Of course.” Alastor straightened up and with a final grin disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Vaggie turned around and took one last look at the memory of Charlie’s kitchen. Before the rushing of cold suddenly filled her body and her eye shot open and she let out a wet cough and started to choke on the blood trapped in her throat. 

Whilst this was happening, Cherri had been watching quietly from a distance. She had seen the holy light that erupted and seen what Alastor had, and how it caused Vaggie to sit upright. Jealousy was twisting in her guts again. Why couldn’t she have been chosen? Why did she have to stand at the sides and watch Alastor give gifts to others? When was she going to get her due? To sit at his feet and bask in his hellish magnificence… her eye narrowed and then an idea struck her and she glanced around to stare at the colossal body of Lucifer before quietly slipping away and moving towards it.

The first thing Vaggie felt was agony, her whole body was in pain and complaining about moving again. The second was a pair of shaky arms that wrapped around her chest so tightly as Charlie practically toppled her over.

“Y-Your b-back! B-But how?” The tears were back, but this time Charlie face was a picture of wonder and absolute joy. Alastor was stretching up as he stood and he gave a smile down at Charlie.

“I’ll give you two some time, I’m going to go fetch the others.” Charlie looked up at him and her face crumpled into yet more tears.

“T-Thank you.” Alastor gave a small bow and disappeared into shadow. Vaggie wrapped her arms around Charlie and was gently crying too.

“I’m so sorry Charlie…” Charlie just shook her head.

“Shh, shh… don’t be sorry… I should have told you about me and Alastor from the start…” Vaggie hands gripped softly around the back of Charlie neck as she pressed their heads together.

“You know I would never have a-accepted that…” Charlie let out a spluttering laugh that was mixed with her tears.

“Y-You were always s-stubborn.” Charlie tried to say something else but it devolved into more tears and she just clung on whilst Vaggie rubbed a hand down her back.

“I-It’s okay hun, I’m here…” Charlie sniffed loudly and nodded her head.

“Promise you’ll stay?” Vaggie let a soft smile play across her face.

“Of course I will, I think I’ve just been made unemployed…” Charlie snorted and they finally separated as she wiped her eyes.

“I’m so glad, It hurt so much knowing you were in pain…” Vaggie reached over and gently held Charlie’s tear stained cheek.

“I’d go through it again to make sure you were safe.” Charlie sniffed again and her wobbly smile broke slightly.

“W-What did I do to deserve you?” Vaggie gave a soft smile.

“Everyone deserves a best friend… Even if we only ever talked at work.” Vaggie winced as another hug was slammed into her and Charlie wrapped her arms tight causing Vaggie’s eye to water slightly, she let out tiny hiss.

“E-Easy Charlie… Still a bit sore.” Charlie immediately relaxed.

“Oh, s-sorry! Looks like we’ll have to socialize outside of work now, eh?” Vaggie nodded.

“Can’t imagine our access cards work any more.” A voice called out that made the two of them turn.

“Where the fuck did Al go?” Cherri was walking towards them and looking around. Charlie frowned slightly.

“He went to get the others… weren’t you here? Didn’t you hear him?” Cherri paused and then shook her head.

“No, I wasn’t feelin’ well after all that shit I just had to do, kinda hurled it up over there.” Charlie looked at her face and then nodded.

“I think you might still have a little… on your mouth.” Cherri almost flinched and brought a hand up to wipe her lower lip clearing away the last of the black ichor that had stuck to her face. She quickly wiped it on the back of her shit.

“E-Er, thanks Charlie…” Her eye shifted to Vaggie who was staring up at her, Cherri instantly frowned and folded her arms.

“What?” Vaggie took a moment.

“Nothing, just got a headache…” Vaggie closed her eye, that made it worse and she opened it again and frowned. Charlie was still cradling her and spoke out concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Vaggie held her breath and shut her eye again, it was like she could still see the world but everything was colourless, apart from two souls next to her, their coloured auras bleeding out into the surrounding landscape. Charlie's was pearly cream with mixed dark red and black flecks, her infernal heritage and her bloodline, but mixed in with her niceness and hopes. It was precious and comforting, no wonder Alastor wanted to protect her so badly. It was calm and gently swirling around her, holding Vaggie close and it felt nice. Looking at Cherri was a muddy colour or greys, blacks with a few bright highlights, like the last sparks of a firework before it was covered in the smoke that it created. Needy insecurities placed on top jealous compulsions Vaggie opened her eye and looked at both of them, she could still see it, like an after image but it was hard to focus with her waking eye open.

“I’m not sure Charlie… I think whatever Alastor did, has given me something new…” Cherri shrugged and spoke before Charlie could.

“Well pretty sure you got a brand-new heart… maybe that came with some special shit? Why else would Lucifer lock it away?” It almost sounded bitter but Vaggie chose to ignore it, she wasn’t about to start arguments when she had finally got to be at Charlie’s side. 

***

“How much fuckin’ further is it?” Angel gasped as he and Arackniss continued to climb up, his brother called back.

“The same fucking distance it took to go down…” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah… but we were being carried… this fuckin’ sucks!” Arackniss would have shrugged if he could have.

  
“Least its warmer… I think I can see the top… How are you doing Husk?” The grumbling response sounded.

  
“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Angel laughed, and shook his head, glancing up the top was definitely visible and they edged closer still. Finally, hauling themselves and their packs up and out of the well. Angel let out a long whistle.

“Glad that’s fuckin’ over.” There was a burst of radio static and a voice called out to them.

“Well, you took your time getting here…” Heads shot up to stare in the direction of the sound. Alastor was sat quite comfortably on a chair, behind him the same flying creatures that had harassed them on fraud had been impaled on large shadowy spikes skewering them from between their legs and driving up and out of their bleeding and convulsing mouths. Angel’s eyes darted to Alastor’s missing arm and his blood stained clothes. 

“The fuck happened to you?” Alastor stayed sat down but looked himself over as well.

“Had a run in with an old prison guard…” Arackniss spoke out cautiously.

“She dead?” Alastor turned his attentions to the black spider.

“No… she has a different way of thinking now, so she’ll be joining us. Don’t think she was too impressed being backstabbed by Lucifer.” Husk had placed down Niffty but was keeping her behind him and watching the radio demon warily. Angel called out.

“So the fuck do you want with us?” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Charlie asked me to save you as well, so here I am, ready to take you out of this cesspit.” Arackniss called out in a sneer.

“And what makes you think we’ll trust you?” Angel paused and spoke before Alastor could answer, the radio demons face became slightly frustrated at that.

“Er ‘Niss… I trust him…” The black spider stared at him.

“The fuck have you been smoking Angie?” Angel shrugged and Alastor’s grin widened.

  
“Look all I’m sayin’ is, from day one… Smiles over there has been tellin’ us he hurts and eats people! It’s not like he fuckin’ hid it from anyone… Even with Cherri as much as I hate it… she wanted it… no matter how fuckin’ messed up it was.” Angel’s eyes suddenly narrowed at Alastor.

“I don’t want nothin’ to do with Charlie! That bitch can rot for all I care!” Alastor’s face twitched slightly. 

“ I would prefer if you wouldn’t call Charlie that… however considering your revelation I’ll let it slide. The fact of the matter my dear fellows is this… you are all wanted either as escaped criminals or aiding and abetting me. Lucifer isn’t known for mercy as I’m sure you’re all aware. I plan to do something about it, So I can offer you safe refuge if you’re willing to work for me. In return, I’ll make sure that you don’t see Charlie unless absolutely necessary. Sounds like a fair deal no?” Arackniss turned to Angel and they shared a look, he spoke to Alastor who was waiting patiently. 

“Going back to the city? To try to get Lucifer off our backs?” Alastor smiled widened.

“Something like that.” Alastor went quiet and waited, there was no way they would refuse, either to be left here to potentially get caught in the eternal tortures, or become refugees with no safe place until they would undoubtedly be found on the surface and erased by Lucifer or locked up awaiting the next extermination. 

There were quiet mutterings as they spoke amongst themselves, finally Arackniss turned back.

“One condition.” Alastor blinked and raised a curious eyebrow at him.

“What would that be?” Arackniss spoke plainly and firmly.

“We want to bring someone else too.” Alastor frowned, he wasn’t making a home for the lost and found here.

“Who?” Angel spoke up.

“My twin Molly… If we’re gunna do work for ya, I want her safe.” Alastor tilted his head.

“I wasn’t planning on involving any of your family in our business.” Arackniss gave him a knowing smile.

“You might be smart Al, but that’s not how things work, Pops taught us that when we were young, if you can’t get to your enemy, get to his friends or family, make them squeal instead.” Alastor smiled.

“Very well, I’ll collect Molly, you mentioned your father… is he someone else?” Both of the spiders glanced at each other before Angel sneered.

“Not a fuckin’ chance.” Alastor smiled.

“So we have a deal then?” 

“Sure…” Alastor clapped his hands together before turning his attention to Husk.

“What about you, my feline friend? You haven’t said much of anything.” Husk looked around at Niffty gently holding onto his back, her eye glanced up at him nervously. She spoke as quiet as a whisper.

“If we’d both be safer, I guess? I don’t want you to get hurt working for him though…” She gripped a little tighter and looked worried. Husk gently stroked the top of her head and let out a quiet rumble from his chest causing her to smile up at him.

“Gotta stay I think, this is gunna be our best chance… don’t know how well we’d do by ourselves…” Niffty nodded.

“Okay then.” Husk turned his attention back to the radio demon still sat down smiling away at them.

“Fine, we’re in… just as long as its safe.” Alastor stood up and his eye twitched slightly at the pain in his legs as he dismissed the chair with a wave of his hand.

“Well as safe as anyone can be whilst on the run from Lucifer and his little minions. Now if you could all just stay very still and try not to vomit.” Before any of them could answer shadows appeared by each of their feet and sucked them straight down into inky blackness. Alastor disappeared a moment later and the winged creatures fell to the ground, no longer impaled. 

***

Reappearing out of thin air the group was ejected onto the icy ground and Angel shivered as he tried to keep down his lunch. 

“Why the fuck did you bring us here! Fucking freezin’ my nips off!” 

“Al!” Cherri came bounding over and then glanced down at the rest of the group.

“Hey Angel…” But the pink spider huffed and turned his head the other way, Cherri paused, trying to think of something to say. It fell into awkward silence and Alastor moved past Cherri to leave her to it. Approaching Charlie and Vaggie he smiled down and offered his hand to the princess who gladly took it and was helped to her feet, Vaggie staggered up as well.

“I told you my darling that I would rescue them…” Charlie smiled at him.

“I knew you would.” They quickly embraced and Alastor stared down at her and stroked Charlie’s frozen cheek with his still warm hands from where he had just been and Charlie bit her lip and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth. 

“My darling, I know this might not be the best time… but before anything else causes us problems I wanted to ask you something…” Charlie smiled up at him.

“What is it?” Alastor brushed her hair and replaced those pesky strands behind her ear again.

“You said you would give me your soul, remember? Is that still true?” Charlie paused and then smiled gently before shaking her head earning a raised eyebrow from Alastor.

“How can I give you something that’s already yours?” Alastor let air escape his nose as he smiled down at her and spoke very quietly.

“Would you seal that with a kiss then, my love?” Charlie wrapped her hands around Alastor’s neck and pulled herself straight into a slow kiss. There was a searing sensation across her stomach that set her nerves alight and she quickly pulled away and looking at Alastor’s amused face, she started to pull her top up, cold weather be damned. Wrenching the material free she stared down in disbelief as her stomach was marked with black lines forming a circular pattern, one that she was all too familiar feeling traced across her skin. Glancing back up she let the material drop before she practically leapt at Alastor and forced her tongue straight into his mouth. 

Cherri had seen the whole thing and her fist was shaking, her stomach was burning, although that could easily be because of another reason. She had separated off from the others since no one wanted to talk to her, and now she was stewing in a barely contained rage. That was it, she couldn’t handle it any more, she got up and started to walk towards the still kissing couple when a strong pair of fingers pinched her hard on the behind, she spun round faster than anything ready to drop the fucking idiot who would do it, half expecting Arackniss to be on the receiving end she froze up as Alastor’s shadow gave her a wink before slithering off to rejoin onto the base of Alastor’s feet. Rage quite forgotten, Cherri was more confused than anything. 

Charlie pulled herself off Alastor and was gasping and gazing straight up at him, Alastor gave her a smile and straightened up.

“I think if we kept that up we would get frozen together.” Charlie sniggered.

“I can think of worse things… What’s the plan now?” Alastor moved forward and looked behind him to see Charlie and Vaggie then turning to ahead looking at Niffty with Husk, Angel and Arackniss talking quietly, with Angel glaring daggers at Charlie and finally to Cherri looking flush in the face standing by herself. 

“I think we’ve been in this cold wasteland for quite long enough…” With a snap of his fingers they all vanished into darkness.

Alastor had a lot of work ahead of him, but with Vaggie and Charlie by his side he doubted anything could stop him as long as he was smart enough, perhaps a group act was better than a solo one. Alastor smiled to himself.

He always fancied himself a king. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Part two.
> 
> Part three, the rebel group sets up camp somewhere around Pentagram City and starts trying to bring Lucifer and his Overlord minions down. 
> 
> Expect lots of interesting shit from Charlie and Alastor as the blonde princess becomes more influenced by Alastor's powers and her souls gets a *teeny tiny bit corrupted* don't worry about vampirism... it's fine. 
> 
> Husk and Niffty trying to find their place in a rebel movement, and Niffty starts to get broody. 
> 
> Angel getting that god-damn orgy he's been after.
> 
> Arackniss wondering how he can win Cherri over
> 
> Cherri's descent into madness as she starts a cult.
> 
> Alastor's Shadow getting up to all sorts of mischief. 
> 
> And Vaggie, meeting someone and romance blooming.
> 
> All of this and more. Look forward to Chapter one... Alastor kidnapping Molly.


End file.
